El Segundo Regreso del Rey
by Pulsares
Summary: Este es el final de la aventura del regreso de Elessar I al trono de sus ancestros, junto a su amado esposo, Legolas Thrandulion. Espero hallan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo escribirla.
1. LA CORONACION

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

I LA CORONACION

Aragorn se miró una vez más al espejo. Sabía que fuera esperaban los dignatarios de Gondor, los soldados sobrevivientes a la batalla de la Puerta Negra, los embajadores y representantes de reinos de hombres y enanos, incluso le esperaban sus compañeros de la Comunidad del Anillo, pero decidió que esperasen un poco más.

"Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos espera al Rey de los Hombres" no pudo evitar cierta tristeza en su mirada "para muchos esto no es más que un cambio político. Elessar I ha recuperado el trono de sus ancestros y habrá que tejer nuevas alianzas en la Corte…"

Sus pensamientos se basaban en los días pasados desde la caída de Saurón. Mientras estuvo en peligro la Tierra Media todos se concentraron en la Guerra, pero en cuanto Frodo y Sam llegaron a las Casas de Curación desde el Monte del Destino, comprendieron que la restauración de la dinastía era cuestión de tiempo. Las voces se tornaron empalagosas, las sonrisas falsas. En cuanto Faramir estuvo recuperado empezó a colaborar con él, también Lególas y Gimli tenían experiencia en ordenamientos y gobierno, pero pronto le abandonarían. No pudo contener la melancolía.

"Salir a esta coronación es empezar a quedarme solo"

Tocaron a la puerta, los golpes fueron suaves y breves, pero le sobresaltaron, aún quedaba mucho del montarás en él.

–Adelante

–Perdón Majestad, pero el señor Frodo me pidió que le informara que ya todos están listos y le esperan, si usted me entiende.

–Para ti sigo siendo Trancos, Sam, el mismo Trancos que fumaba en penumbras dentro del Poney Pisador.

–Oh señor, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Ya no somos los mismos, pero supongo que todo ha sido para bien.

–Tienes razón Sam, debemos creer que todo ha sido para bien. Un momento, sólo necesito tomar aire antes de zambullirme en esa ceremonia.

Volvió a mirarse brevemente, le pareció ver a un hombre enmascarado de felicidad. Se encogió de hombros.

–Adelante.

Y salió de la mano del jardinero Samsagaz Gamyi hacia su destino. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la gran explanada en el primer nivel, donde Sam soltó su mano y se escurrió para mezclarse con la multitud.

Aragorn siguió caminando lentamente hasta un círculo sagrado marcado en el centro de la plaza. Desde la Puerta se adelantaron entonces Faramir y Húrin de las Llaves, y sólo ellos, aunque cuatro hombres iban detrás luciendo el yelmo de cimera alta y la armadura de la ciudadela, y transportaban un gran cofre de lehethron negro con guarniciones de plata.

_El cofre es grande, pero no parece pesar. Ligero como los cadáveres de los niños muertos en la batalla de Cuernavilla. ¡Tan pocos inviernos vistos! Murieron los hombres de Rohan, y los de Gondor, murieron al fin los hombres de la Montaña, que te esperaban desde los tiempos de Isildur. _

_Está ahí, en el centro del círculo sagrado: esperas la culminación de tu destino, pero no logro verte como un Rey. Ahora se que mis años de vida y guerra en el Reino del Bosque fueron años de espera. _

_Te esperaba._

Al encontrarse con Aragorn en el centro del círculo, Faramir se arrodilló ante él y dijo:

—El último Senescal de Góndor solicita licencia para renunciar a su mandato. —Y le tendió una vara blanca; pero Aragorn tomó la vara y se la devolvió, diciendo:

—Tu mandato no ha terminado, y tuyo será y de tus herederos mientras mi estirpe no se haya extinguido. ¡Cumple ahora tus obligaciones!

Entonces Faramir se levantó y habló con voz clara:

—¡Hombres de Góndor, escuchad ahora al Senescal del Reino! He aquí que alguien ha venido por fin a reivindicar derechos de realeza. Ved aquí a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, jefe de los Dúnedain de Arnor, Capitán del Ejército del Oeste, portador de la Estrella del Norte, el que empuña la Espada que fue forjada de nuevo, aquel cuyas manos traen la curación, Piedra de Elfo, Elessar de la estirpe de Valandil hijo de Isildur, hijo de Elendil de Númenor. ¿Lo queréis por Rey y deseáis que entre en la ciudad y habite entre vosotros?

Y el Ejército todo y el pueblo entero gritaron "Sí" con una sola voz.

_¿Cómo negarse a tu mandato, a tu fuerza en el combate, a tu belleza? ¿Cómo pude callar mi admiración tanto tiempo? _

_Durante treinta años te vi entrar y salir de mi bosque, en ocasiones te acompañé. La mayoría de las veces te dábamos hospitalidad. Siempre llegabas cansado y sucio, pero al siguiente amanecer estabas fresco: la sangre élfica se imponía en ti. Charlábamos mucho, mucho… Caminábamos por los senderos que había inventado para proteger mi soledad. _

_Nunca te dije que eran sendas para dos._

—Hombres de Góndor, –continuó Faramir– los sabios versados en las tradiciones dicen que la costumbre de antaño era que el Rey recibiese la corona de manos de su padre, antes que él muriera; y si esto no era posible, él mismo iba a buscarla a la tumba del padre; no obstante, puesto que en este caso el ceremonial ha de ser diferente, e invocando mi autoridad de Senescal, he traído hoy aquí de Rath Diñen la corona de Earnur, el último Rey, que vivió en la época de nuestros antepasados remotos.

Entonces los guardias se adelantaron, y Faramir abrió el cofre, y levantó una corona antigua. Tenía la forma de los yelmos de los Guardias de la Ciudadela, pero era más espléndida y enteramente blanca, y las alas laterales de perlas y de plata imitaban las alas de un ave marina, pues aquél era el emblema de los Reyes venidos de los Mares; y tenía engarzadas siete gemas de diamante, y alta en el centro brillaba una sola gema cuya luz se alzaba como una llama.

_La llama de tus ojos se me rebeló con mayor fuerza al llegar a Rivendel para el Concilio. La noche anterior te vi esquivo con Arwen, y me asusté. Acostumbrado a la idea de que no merecías menos que a Estrella de la Tarde, la posibilidad de que otra persona la alejase de tu corazón me parecía remota. _

_Esa noche me pediste caminar por los alrededores de la cascada. Intuí que ese camino era solo para dos, pero nada me preparó para tus palabras. _

_–¿Te parezco viejo Legolas? _

_Tuve que guardar silencio unos minutos, tales eran mi asombro y mi ignorancia._

_–No lo sé. Conozco muy poco a los humanos para juzgar. Tu pelo tiene hilos de plata, pero tu rostro se mantiene firme… ¿Cuántos años tiene ese hombre de Gondor, Boromir?_

_–Unos cuarenta, supongo._

_–Cuando te conocí lucías un poco más joven que él. Desde entonces han surgido esos mechones canosos, y tus ojos... no son solo perspicaces, también hay en ellos algo severo. ¿Qué edad tienes en realidad?_

_–Ochenta y siete. _

_No pude evitar sonreír. –A esa edad no me dejaban salir del Palacio solo… Y tú haz llegado hasta Harad, en verdad los hombres son distintos. _

_–Legolas, siento que el último camino está ante mí y temo recorrerlo en soledad. Si llego solo a esa meta ya nunca más estaré acompañado._

Aragorn tomó la corona en sus manos, y levantándola en alto, dijo:

—Et Earello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Híldinyar tenn'Ambarmetta!

Eran las palabras que había pronunciado Elendil al llegar a los Mares en alas del viento: «Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Y ésta será mi morada, y la de mis descendientes, hasta el fin del mundo.»

_No comprendí tus palabras hasta el día siguiente, cuando el Concilio rebeló el peligro del Anillo y tu filiación con la remota Númenor. _

_Estaba prisionero entre mi calidad de Príncipe y la de mensajero. Mi padre hubiese preferido que Halladad asistiera, pero mi hermano mayor estaba demasiado ocupado en mantener a raya a las cristuras de Suaron. Se suponía que mi cometido era buscar consejo, pero… A ti te seguiría hasta Mordor, hasta el fin del mundo. _

Entonces, ante el asombro de casi todos, en lugar de ponerse la corona en la cabeza, Aragorn se la devolvió a Faramir, diciendo:

—Gracias a los esfuerzos y al valor de muchos entraré ahora en posesión de mi heredad. En prueba de gratitud quisiera que fuese el Portador del Anillo quien me trajera la corona, y Mithrandir quien me la pusiera, si lo desea: porque él ha sido el alma de todo cuanto hemos realizado, y esta victoria es en verdad su victoria.

Entonces Frodo se adelantó y tomó la corona de manos de Faramir y se la llevó a Gandalf; y Aragorn se arrodilló en el suelo y Gandalf le puso en la cabeza la Corona Blanca, y dijo:

— ¡En este instante se inician los días del Rey, y ojalá sean venturosos mientras perduren los tronos de los Valar!

_Eres Rey amigo Aragorn, haz llegado a tu meta. Estuve a tu lado en ese último camino, ¿significa que no viajaré a Valinor junto a mi padre? Valinor no me parece tan deseable al contemplar tu rostro. _

_En Cuernavilla dijiste "Me quedaré con ellos", tuve que meditar para poder decir "Y yo contigo". _

_La noche antes de partir hacia El Sagrario te acercaste despacio y tomaste mi mano. Allí estuvimos hasta el amanecer, de pie y tomados de la mano, contemplando los fuegos de tu ciudad que pedía ayuda. Traté de no pensar. _

_Ante la entrada del Paso de la Montaña, buscando al Ejército de los Muertos, Gimli, acostumbrado a los profundos aposentos de Erebor, dudó. Yo no tardé en entrar: solo quería seguirte. _

_Marchamos hacia la Puerta Negra como antes Gil–Galad e Isildur. En las noches intenté pedir consejo a las estrellas, pero jamás me dejaste solo. Finjimos chequear las guardias una y otra vez. Era un silencio lleno de culpa el nuestro, un silencio donde surgían las siluetas de Elrond, Arwen, Eowyn, Thranduil. _

_La última noche me obligaste a detener el paso, caíste de rodillas, sostenías mi mano para que no huyera. No deseaba tus palabras, la certeza me impediría escapar._

_–No es a ella a quien amo, pero seré Rey y me debo al honor._

Y cuando Aragorn volvió a levantarse, todos lo contemplaron en profundo silencio, porque era como si se revelara ante ellos por primera vez. Alto como los Reyes de los Mares de la antigüedad, se alzaba por encima de todos los de alrededor; entrado en años parecía, y al mismo tiempo en la flor de la virilidad; y la frente era asiento de sabiduría, y las manos fuertes tenían el poder de curar; y estaba envuelto en una luz. Entonces Faramir gritó:

—¡He aquí el Rey!

Y de pronto sonaron al unísono todas las trompetas; y el Rey Elessar avanzó hasta la barrera, y Húrin de las Llaves la levantó; y en medio de la música de las arpas y las violas y las flautas y el canto de las voces claras, el Rey atravesó las calles cubiertas de flores, y llegó a la ciudadela y entró; y el estandarte del Árbol y las Estrellas fue desplegado en la torre más alta, y así comenzó el reinado del Rey Elessar, que inspiró tantas canciones.


	2. LA FIESTA

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

II LA FIESTA

Después de la ceremonia oficial hubo una gran comida para los invitados en el palacio, como su número desbordaba cualquier previsión se habilitaron varias salas además del Salón del Trono. En la mesa del Rey solo fueron admitidos los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, Eomer –el joven Rey de Rohan–, su hermana Éowyn y el joven Senescal Faramir: Aragorn no deseaba intrigantes cerca. La conversación fue animada, esa noche llovió bebida y nevó comida, como dicen los Hobbits.

–… pero no pueden marcharse aún– explicaba Trancos a Merry y Pippin–, ni los caminos son totalmente seguros, ni está todo arreglado en Gondor. Deseo especialistas en la yerba de pipa.

Mientras hablaba Aragorn no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, por un instante lamentó estar tan alerta, pues no pudo dejar de ver una repentina tristeza en los ojos de Legolas. El elfo llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de contener la inquietud, pero su resistencia no podía ser infinita, se levantó.

–Con tu permiso Elessar –una mirada furiosa de Trancos le hizo rectificar– Aragorn, me voy a buscar un árbol, tu vino se me ha subido a la cabeza y necesito aire.

–Elfo tonto –refunfuñó Gimli– irse a buscar hierba con tan hermosas paredes que admirar.

Pero Legolas ni siquiera respondió a la afable provocación y dejó los altos salones del palacio en silencio. Ya en una de las terrazas respiró hondo y tomó asiento –más bien se dejó caer– sobre el césped. Permaneció quieto, con esa mezcla de sueño y vigilia que parece un trance a ojos de los mortales. No se movió cuando se apagaron las voces de la fiesta, ni cuando los mozos de la cocina recogieron las mesas, tampoco cuando los pasos furtivos de un hombre –inaudibles para aquel que no fuera un elfo– se detuvieron a su espalda.

Unas manos fuertes se posaron en sus hombros

–¿No piensas dormir?

–Los elfos no dormimos tanto como los mortales.

–Como te quejaste del vino…

El hombre optó por sentarse a su lado, pero no contempló el paisaje de la ciudad blanca, sino que intentó alcanzar la fina franja del mar, que se adivinaba con las primeras luces de la aurora.

–Bien que podrías estar cansado, han sido duros los últimos tiempos.

–Para recuperarme solo necesitaba a la tierra. Debes encargarte en serio de aumentar los jardines si tu plan se cumple.

–No es "mi plan" Legolas. Se trata de mi deber como Rey y mi honor como Hombre.

–Deber, honor, son palabras vacías en boca de los mortales que se traicionan a sí mismos. Esa ceremonia no será más que un acuerdo entre grandes señores.

Aragorn apretó los puños y habló entre dientes por temor a que los gritos de dolor se le escapasen ¿por qué era tan cruel?

–Cierto. Uno de los problemas de ser Rey es que se reducen las posibilidades de casarse por amor, y es casi una indecencia amar a cualquiera.

–¿¡Cualquiera!? ¡Soy un príncipe!

Le miró por primera vez a los ojos y estrechó sus manos con una fuerza que solo un elfo resistiría.

–Por favor Legolas, precisamente porque eres Príncipe sabes los deberes que trae una corona. No hagas esto más difícil.

–¡Es que no sé cómo podría ser más retorcido Aragorn! Elrond desea sellar una alianza entre el mayor de los dúnadan y los Primeros Nacidos. Tú debes casarte con una Dama para satisfacer a tus nobles, que desean pequeños príncipes herederos y peones para nuevas alianzas matrimoniales, donde tampoco estará garantizado el amor. ¿Dónde queda Arwen en toda esta historia? Tendrá que renunciar a la inmortalidad por ti y ni siquiera se aman.

– Arwen, Arwen, Arwen. ¿Por qué la mencionas tanto?

–Porque es una víctima.

–¡Víctima! No es la única, si pienso en la última vez que nos vimos… creo que ni siquiera sabe qué ocurre a su alrededor. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Yo elegí, sobreviviré.

–¿Crees que no sé que los elfos pueden morir de tristeza? Deseo que te quedes en Gondor. Arwen no importa, tampoco los nobles, podremos tenerlos felices con bien poco. Tu no eres el heredero del Bosque Negro, así que puedes permanecer en calidad de Embajador y…

–Para que seamos dos los elfos cubiertos de vergüenza. No majestad, nosotros no podemos vivir de esa manera. Una vez que presente mis respetos a Elrond me iré. Es mejor conservar un bello recuerdo de nuestro amor.

Amanecía, un rayo de sol alcanzó la terraza y se reflejó en la dorada cabellera de Legolas y él levantó la vista hacia el norte.

–Ya están a tres jornadas de aquí, casi puedo oírlos.

–¿Sólo nos quedan tres días entonces? –le mordisqueó la oreja– Ven, vamos adentro.

Los dientes del mortal provocaron un agradable cosquilleo en las venas del rubio, se sintió desfallecer tan solo de imaginar los brazos del Rey alrededor de su cuerpo. Casi se sentía capaz de entregarse por completo –desde que descubrieran sus sentimientos en la Batalla de Cuernavilla no habían intercambiado más que miradas, los besos y caricias hicieron su aparición en la marcha de regreso desde la Puerta Negra hasta Gondor– ganas no le faltaban al joven Príncipe, pero algo en su cabeza gritaba "Peligro".

Aragorn estaba inquieto, aunque la fiesta había durado casi hasta la mañana alguien podía verlos y sabía que ambos tenían enemigos, no deseaba que nada empañara el regreso de Legolas al Bosque, si es que debía partir. Tal vez por eso no se le entregaba por completo, ¿temía crear un lazo imperecedero?

Legolas seguía mirando el cielo, que pasaba con celeridad del gris perlado al azul. El Rey se levantó y pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos del elfo.

–Si quieres saber cómo es el cielo, mírate los ojos en el espejo de la recámara –volvió a insistir– Vamos. Alguien podría vernos.

Esa última frase pareció sacar a Legolas de su ensueño.

–Ay, es cierto. No pueden vernos. –se levantó de un salto y fingió despreocupación –Ven, Rey de los Hombres, te enseñaré algunas cosas para entretener a la Reina.


	3. ENLACE CANCELADO

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

III ENLACE CANCELADO

La delegación de Rivendel llegó tres días después, poco antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ciudad. Faramir salió a recibirlos en nombre del Rey, pues la costumbre de Gondor proscribía el encuentro entre los prometidos hasta el momento de la ceremonia. Una vez que todos se acomodaron en el ala Sur del Palacio, Elrond subió a saludar a su hijo adoptivo.

Aragorn lo esperaba en un pequeño salón de reuniones anexo al Salón del Trono. El fuego crepitaba alegre, y dos asientos invitaban a la conversación, pero Elessar esperaba de espaldas a la puerta, dejando que su piel se bañara en la luz de la luna que llegaba por los ventanales. Sintió la puerta abrirse suavemente, pero no se movió.

–¿Está disponible para audiencia el Rey de los Hombres?

–El Rey no puede olvidar a quienes le amaron cuando solo era Aragorn.

Giró de prisa sobre sus pies y encontró a Elrond frente a él. Ante el gran señor no dejaba de sentirse un chiquillo. Se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos trataron de retomar una actitud despreocupada y casual. Se dedicaron a contemplar la ciudad blanca desde su privilegiada perspectiva.

–Padre, la última vez que te vi tenía tantas dudas.

–¿Ya no? Entonces ser Rey no te sienta.

–Por favor, no es lo mismo. He comprobado en estas semanas que gobernar hombres es muy complejo… Ya no soy dueño de mis actos.

Un breve silencio. Elrond percibió que su hijo trataba de decirle algo difícil y optó por darle tiempo para hallar las palabras en su interior.

–Ser Rey… Padre, hace tiempo me dijiste que nací para devolver esplendor a Gondor, tus palabras se han cumplido. Y mañana, además, tu hija será Reina.

Elrond dejó de mirar los anillos de la ciudad para volverse hacia Aragorn.

–¿Mi hija? ¿Ya no es tu Arwen? Creí que venía a convertirse en tu esposa.

El desamparo de Aragorn aumentaba, recordó de repente que esos mismos ojos habían visto a Isildur corromperse por el Anillo, incluso a la desaparecida Beleriand. Para alguien educado entre elfos no era difícil reconocer la edad en sus ojos, podía deducir el asombro permanente del joven Lególas, el reposado conocimiento de Arwen, y con Elrond siempre se sentía completamente desnudo, pero debía enderezar las cosas.

–Padre, yo…

–No, espera. –solo el oído de un elfo puede escuchar cómo late el corazón de otro elfo– Alguien se acerca.

Hubo dos toques suaves. Aragorn maldecía mentalmente a quien le había interrumpido, pero se obligó a responder.

–Adelante.

La rubia cabellera apareció y él se obligó a mirar a otro lado, no deseaba que su padre supiera… No quería ningún mal para Lególas.

–Saludos Lord Elrond.

–Que gusto verte pequeño Lególas.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero su hijo Elladan me dijo que traía usted una carta de mi padre.

–En efecto –el señor de Rivendel sacó de su seno un pergamino lacrado y lo extendió al príncipe– Tu padre deseaba que llegase cuanto antes… espero que sean buenas noticias para ti.

–Gracias. Me retiro.

–Un momento aún. ¿Haz tomado tu medicina?

Aragorn se había prometido no intervenir, le parecía que una sola palabra rebelaría su secreto, pero aquello era demasiado.

–¿Medicina? Padre, los elfos no enferman.

–Calla hijo. Es una manera de llamarle a cierta poción. Se la di a Lególas cuando partió con ustedes para que aumentara su resistencia. Recuerda que es muy joven.

–Si, claro –no pudo evitar la ironía en su voz– escasos 1500 años…

–Y debía representar a toda nuestra raza. –se volvió hacia el rubio– ¿Y bien joven? Aún espero tu respuesta.

La actitud entre paternal e impaciente de Lord Elrond fastidió a Lególas. ¿Por qué todos los adultos a su alrededor estaban obsesionados con la maldita bebida. ¿Acaso no era un buen arquero sin aquello? Prefirió mirar al fuego mientras contestaba.

–Renové mi provisión gracias a la Dama Galadriel y me alcanzó hasta la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor. Después de eso, tuve que confiar en mis propias fuerzas, pero su hijo podrá decirle que no deshonré a los Primeros Nacidos.

–Está bien príncipe, me alegra saber que fue una preocupación superflua.

–Entonces me voy a leer la carta de mi padre.

Al quedar solos de nuevo Elrond fue a sentarse frente al fuego, Aragorn se le reunió sin despegar los labios.

–Me ibas a decir algo ¿no? Algo sobre mi hija.

–Padre ¿tu crees que Arwen me ama? ¿Merezco yo que sacrifique su inmortalidad?

–Mi hija es muy callada, pocas veces manifiesta interés explícito en algo, es así desde que su madre Celebrían partió a las Tierras Imperecederas.

–La conozco hace mucho. Siempre fuimos buenos amigos, pero en los últimos años la he visto alejarse, casi perderse dentro de sí. Recuerdo cuando regresé de Harad: ella oía cada palabra mía como tratando de reconstruir en su mente mis pasos, las rocas donde posé los ojos. Eso no es amar, sino vivir a través de otro.

–Pero te dio la Estrella de la Tarde ¿no?

–Lo hizo, sí, pero creo que fue más una muestra de desasimiento. Igual se la hubiese dado a Frodo, y a mí no me habría dolido.

–¿Entonces no la amas?

–Padre… Temo tanto ofenderte.

–¿Cómo ofenderme, si le devuelves a mi hija el derecho a partir hacia las Tierras Imperecederas?

–Pero la Alianza… El Reino Unificado…

Elrond le hizo callar de un dulce gesto, como cuando de niño intentaba negar sus impulsos.

–Creo que hemos olvidado que lo más importante es el amor. El tiempo de los elfos termina en la Tierra Media Aragorn. Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarte a Arwen como última prueba de afecto, pero tú, con afecto y valor redoblados, me la devuelves. Eso es verdadera nobleza, Majestad.

El rey no pudo hacer más que echarse de rodillas en los brazos de su padre.

–Gracias, gracias –alcanzó a decir entre lágrimas.


	4. DIGNIDAD REAL

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

IV DIGNIDAD REAL

La cancelación de la boda no trajo mayores complicaciones, pues nunca se hizo anuncio oficial al respecto. Las provisiones acumuladas se usaron para dar un banquete de bienvenida a los elfos y, para justificar su largo viaje, se incorporaron al menguado personal de las Casas de Curación. Incluso Arwen pareció despertar al cuidar con paciencia infinita a los huérfanos de la guerra. Pero Legolas ensombreció. Parecía distraído, salía a cazar orcos con Gimli, Eowyn o los medianos con demasiada frecuencia, evitaba de manera manifiesta quedarse a solas con el Rey.

Dos semanas después el elfo se presentó en las oficinas del Palacio a pedir una audiencia real con toda la formalidad posible. Faramir, que recibía las solicitudes, no supo cómo entender aquello.

–¿Quieres que pierda mi cargo príncipe Legolas? El Rey montará en cólera si te pongo en la lista como a un solicitante más.

–Es que no se trata de mí Faramir, sino de un mensaje oficial de mi padre Thranduil.

–El Rey fue tajante: su familia adoptiva y los miembros de la Comunidad no piden audiencia, entran y hablan con él.

–Bien, entonces mañana hablaré con él. –casi alcanzaba la puerta del despacho cuando una idea pareció asaltar a Legolas, volvió a acercarse al senescal– Faramir, ahora que Aragorn no se casará con Arwen, ¿qué dicen los nobles?

¡Con que al fin lo mencionaba! Faramir sintió que las esperanzas renacían en su interior. Pero debía actuar con cautela.

–¡Ay Legolas! Eres el primero que me lo pregunta preocupado por el Rey. Ellos están decepcionados y aliviados, sí, pero más lo segundo que lo primero. Una extranjera como Princesa Consorte no les hacía gracia, pero tenían que aguantarse porque era un compromiso previo de Aragorn, de Aragorn como hombre quiero decir. Y nuestros nobles y súbditos prefieren a una elfa en el trono antes que un Rey digamos… poco honorable.

–¿Poco honorable? ¿Son tan fuertes los prejuicios aquí?

–Pueblo antiguo y anticuado, es una pena. No soportarían de buen grado a un soberano que no encajase en el modelo aceptado de "Caballero" y por eso estaban dispuestos a aceptar su enlace con Arwen, ella era su "Dama".

La voz del elfo es casi un hilo.

–¿Y ahora?

–Las facciones se mueven. Ya le han presentado a dos candidatas de la más rancia aristocracia, pero ni siquiera quiso saber sus nombres. Por ahora se escuda en que su vida será larga y tiene tiempo para escoger, pero –Faramir se detuvo y trató de dar un tono casual a sus palabras– sabemos que ninguna mujer lo va a satisfacer en realidad ¿no?

Legolas sintió sus orejas arder y se alegró de haber dejado suelto su cabello. Trató de fingir a su vez.

–Satisfacción, amor, son palabras poco frecuentes en la vida de un Rey. Soy un príncipe Faramir, sé que la Dignidad Real es una carga pesada.

–Y yo soy un Senescal, y sé que los elfos no son los únicos que pueden morir de amor. Los prejuicios matan amigo mío, sin embargo, ¿lo has pensado? el Rey fue muy valiente al cancelar esa boda. Creo que Elessar I está a un paso de reinventar la Dignidad Real de la antigua Gondor.

–¿A un paso de qué?

El senescal casi había perdido la paciencia: la inocencia de los elfos no dejaba de asombrarle, su indiferencia hacia la muerte o el dolor espiritual era exasperante. ¿De qué le servían a Legolas sus 1500 años si no podía proteger su amor? La misma Arwen, con sus 2700, iba derechito al matadero de la mortalidad sin mover un músculo. ¿Algo habían olvidado los Valar en aquella creación y era un pequeño mortal quien debía hablarles por lo claro sobre la maldad y bondad del mundo?

–Mira Legolas, cuando Aragorn deshizo el compromiso con Arwen, Lord Elrond recordó algo: lo más importante es el amor. Yo quiero a mi Rey, y muchos otros en la ciudad también. Lo queremos tanto que estamos dispuestos a tragarnos nuestros prejuicios con tal de que él sea feliz y eso se revierta en nuestra Gondor. Pero Aragorn no será feliz hasta que ame y sea amado. Solo si él se completa podrá ser un Rey justo y grande. Del resto, formalidades, prejuicios, herederos, de todo eso nos ocuparemos luego.

¿Habría entendido? No podía hablar más claro sin implicarse en un casi complot. Legolas se concentró en el trozo de cielo visible desde las pequeñas ventanas del despacho, una breve sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

–Faramir, me alegra sobremanera que mi querido amigo Aragorn halla escogido un senescal tan fiel. Es una lástima que no todos los príncipes tengan senescales o cancilleres como tú. Ahora debo irme, hasta mañana en la Sala del Trono.

Legolas salió casi corriendo, se sentía lleno de sentimientos contradictorios y peligrosos. Tenía que hallar a Lord Elrond.

El señor de Rivendel estaba en la Casa de los Hijos de la Guerra. Sentado entre los niños, escuchaba extasiado los relatos de su hija sobre la Primera Edad del Sol y la aparición de los valientes Edain. Legolas apareció en una de las ventanas y lo llamó.

–Dime pequeño, ¿qué ocurre?

–Lord Elrond, ¿usted conoce el anuncio que me hace mi padre en su carta de hace dos semanas?

–No exactamente, hablaba de herederos y me preguntó por el carácter de Aragorn… yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Arwen… ¿te explicarás?

–En realidad recibí dos cartas mi Lord, una de mi padre el Rey y otra de mi hermano, por medio de Arwen. En la que usted me dio anuncia, entre otras cosas, la boda de mi hermano Halladad. Debo transmitir la invitación oficial al Rey de Gondor y organizar mi regreso al Bosque Negro para ser testigo de la ceremonia.

–Son buenas nuevas.

–Lo serían, de no ser por las aclaraciones de Halladad. Mi hermano entregó esa carta a espaldas del Rey, asegura que si regreso a casa no volveré a salir del palacio en los próximos cien años. Mi padre desea retenerme allí, incluso por la fuerza.

–Tu hermano no escribiría algo así por gusto, lo sabemos. Legolas ¿haz hecho algo que amerite tu aislamiento?

–Solo se me ocurre una razón: de algún modo mi padre supo que entregué mi corazón a una persona, pero eso no es de su agrado. Thranduil solo teme la deshonra.

Elrond guardo un breve silencio, era un cambio de perspectiva bastante violento, pero encajaba con el severo carácter del soberano del Reino del Bosque.

– ¿Debo suponer que amas a un mortal? –el joven elfo asintió– No, a tu padre no le va a gustar Legolas, ¿ha ocurrido algo… irreversible entre ustedes?

–No tiene que fingir mi señor Elrond, mi padre está tan preocupado que incluso me ha dicho por carta que soy un Elegido.

–¿Thranduil lo escribió? Eso es muy poco seguro. Debió encargarme que te explicara lo que significa ser un Elegido.

–Significa que podré darle hijos al varón a quien ame. Creí que enloquecería al saberlo.

–Eso explica tu extraña actitud en los últimos tiempos. Tu padre debe estar muy desesperado para apelar a ese argumento.

–¡Mi padre me cree un ser sin honor! ¿Imagina que voy por ahí, ofreciéndome? Aún sin ese conocimiento no había creado más lazos que los de mi alma.

–Calma. Es evidente que se esforzaron por pintarle los colores más sombríos a tu relación. En cuanto sepa la verdad te dejará libre.

–Por eso he venido a verlo, usted debe asistir a esa boda, y podrá dar fe de mi comportamiento.

–Lo haré, lo haré. Pero, ¿y tu mortal? ¿Qué dice de todo esto?

–Nada. Todavía no lo sabe, llevo dos semanas evitándolo porque temo… temo su reacción. Todo esto es demasiado extraño para los oídos mortales ¿no le perece?

–Solo conozco a un hombre capaz de comprenderte: mi hijo Elessar. Claro, él lleva sangre élfica en sus venas. Ignoro cuál será la reacción inicial de tu mortal Legolas, pero, si haz elegido bien, hallarán una solución juntos.


	5. CONFESIONES

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

V CONFESIONES

Aragorn vio cerrarse la puerta de su habitación con un cansancio absoluto. La lucha con la sorda cólera que crecía en su interior le desgastaba más que todos sus años de vagar por las Tierras Ásperas. A pesar de que se entregaba cada día a sus obligaciones como monarca, se sentía vacío, y lo peor era conocer la causa.

–Legolas, Legolas… –murmuró para sí mientras dejaba la espada Narsil en la cama y empezaba a desatar las cintas de su túnica. A despecho de su ascenso intentaba mantener la intimidad, y uno de los pocos momentos en que le dejaban solos era para el baño.

Dejó caer las últimas ropas, recogió a Narsil y se dirigió a la habitación contigua: la tina ya estaba lista y se introdujo en ella pesadamente.

Por más que le daba vueltas no comprendía la actitud del elfo, en cuanto rompió con Arwen su carácter cambió para mal: se volvió esquivo con todos, pero especialmente con él. Gimli comentaba que había algo oculto en su repentina furia contra los orcos. Era claro que no se trataba de la eficiencia bélica por todos conocida, sino de una rabia insondable. Frodo llegaba más lejos en sus especulaciones, ¿qué haría Legolas con todo ese dolor si los orcos no estuvieran disponibles?

Después de dos semanas de mal humor, investigaciones y largas meditaciones, Aragorn concluyó que la extraña reacción se debía a la carta de Thranduil, pero no se decidía ni a robar la carta, ni a exigirle una respuesta… Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Tan entretenido se hallaba que solo escuchó la respiración ajena cuando la daga se apoyó en su cuello.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Un montarás desprevenido?

–Contigo cerca ¿para qué tomar precauciones?

–Hay algunos aquí que no te pondrían la daga en el cuello para jugar.

–A esos los oiría durmiendo… –estrechó la mano cerca de su cuello– ¿Regresaste de cazar ahora? ¿No te apetece un baño?

Por toda respuesta un salto rápido y algunas salpicaduras en el suelo… Legolas ya estaba sentado frente a él y empapado.

–Estás cerca de mí y ríes, ¿algo nuevo ha pasado?

–Me he decidido… Debes disculparme, pero estos días tenía que estar solo. Ahora que se lo que deseo puedo hablarte, pero ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.

–Suena complicado. Imagino que todo tiene que ver con la carta de tu padre, y con esa audiencia que solicitaste para mañana.

–¡Vaya! –no puede contener su admiración– Faramir sí que te es fiel.

–Ni lo menciones. Está en una situación difícil: no aprueba nuestra relación, pero yo soy el Rey… En cierto momento me propuso secuestrarte y meterte en la torre, al menos así estarías obligado a dirigirme la palabra.

–No era mala idea, pero ya no es necesario. Me marcho dentro de tres días.

–¿!Qué!?

–Escúchame con atención y piensa como estratega, por favor. Mañana haré un anuncio oficial en tu audiencia, se trata de la boda de Halladad, hijo de Thranduil, Príncipe del Bosque Negro. Yo debo regresar al Bosque por esa razón, y tú estás invitado, como Rey de Gondor, pero sé que en realidad tu presencia no es deseada en las tierras de mi padre. Lo más probable es que no pueda volver a salir de Bosque en un siglo, a menos que haga votos de fidelidad allí. ¿Entiendes lo que se trama?

–Separarnos…

Aragorn no puede salir de su asombro, tanto cuidado en proteger a Legolas y de todos modos Thranduil se había enterado. Su secreto había escapado, y bien lejos.

–¿Pero cómo pudo tu padre saberlo?

–Estuve pensando… Mandaste mensajeros a Rivendel para que Arwen se dirigiera hacia acá ¿no? Esa persona pudo hacer escala en Mirkwood, y decir lo que le conviniera. A tus nobles les repugnaba la idea de una Princesa Consorte Elfa, pero además un Consorte, no, eso era demasiado para sus mentes. Nadie pensó que me marcharía.

–Entiendo. Tu padre desea que regreses para castigarte por descender a mirarme y estropearle el matrimonio a Arwen… Y te obligará a casarte con alguna bella damita de la corte.

–No, no llegará hasta ahí, pero sí puede impedirme regresar.

–Entonces no irás y punto. Te quedas aquí en lo que yo le saco al mensajero el nombre de sus cómplices, luego iremos juntos a donde tu padre y declararemos nuestro amor.

–Eso llevará tiempo, y la boda es en tres semanas, debo partir ya. Mi hermano fue quien me advirtió de los planes ocultos en mi contra, debo pagar su fidelidad protegiéndole. Si me negara a ir, mi padre sospechará.

–Legolas, no puedes ir, si entras en el Bosque Negro en la situación actual no arreglarás nada y yo, yo soy mortal ¿recuerdas?

–No he dicho que me iré desarmado. No me tomé dos semanas solo para entender la magnitud de los planes en contra nuestra, fue eso y hallar una solución… honorable.

El elfo calla y mira fijamente a los ojos de Aragorn. Se hallan muy cerca, los labios a escasos centímetros. Legolas sabe que se lo está jugando todo, si su propuesta falla volverá al Bosque, pero para morir.

–Casémonos.

–¿!Qué!? –el hombre se levanta tan rápido que las salpicaduras alcanzan la pared– ¿Tu y yo? –vuelve a sentarse en la tina– ¿Para siempre?

–Los elfos creemos en el honor, y una vez que entregamos nuestro amor no hay marcha atrás, majestad, pero parece que usted no deseaba más que jugar conmigo.

Va a salir del agua, pero Aragorn alcanza sus caderas y lo obliga a bajar de nuevo.

–Espera, espera, ¿a qué viene ese enfado? No juzgues mal mis palabras, es que nunca esperé semejante honor. Tú eres un príncipe Legolas, un príncipe de los elfos, si te enlazas conmigo aumentarás la furia de Thranduil y perderás la posibilidad de partir a Valinor. ¿No eres tú quien más se arriesga?

–Y tú eres el Rey de Gondor y Arnor, el mayor de los dúnadan, el último de los representantes de Númenor, debes dejar un heredero. ¿No es eso un riesgo?

–Mi padre lo dijo, lo más importante es el amor. Contigo a mi lado ya inventaré algo para librarme de esos fastidiosos dignatarios, supongo que puedo nombrar heredero a algún sobrino. No quiero pensar en eso ahora… ¡Tú te quieres casar conmigo!

–¡No grites! Me quiero casar, pero no tiene que enterarse todo el reino. Será una ceremonia secreta, pero de valor legal, mi padre tendrá que entender que lo nuestro es serio. Solo lo sabrán las personas que te son fieles, cuando regrese lo haremos público y juntos enfrentaremos cualquier intriga. Pero seremos vulnerables si se sabe de este apresurado enlace y estamos separados.

–Mi elfo lo ha pensado todo… Y yo llegué a dudar de tu amor.

–Se que mi actitud pudo ser molesta, yo no deseaba hacerte sufrir. ¿Y ahora?

–Ahora salimos del agua y nos casamos. –lo besa rápido en los labios y se levanta– Ve al ala sur, mi padre debe saberlo. Explícale todo y que él decida quién más de los elfos que están aquí puede ser testigo de nuestra unión. Yo voy en busca de Faramir y Eowyn. ¿Quieres que Gimli y los medianos estén?

–Gimli sí, pero de los hobbits… solo Frodo, es que se supone que se mantenga en secreto ¿no?

–Tienes razón.

Ya han terminado de vestirse, la alegría en el rostro de Trancos es absoluta.

–Creo que debes cambiar esa cara, o todos sabrán lo que ocurre. Ahora yo me voy en silencio, como buen elfo de los bosques.

Se reunieron en el despacho del Senescal. Faramir oficiaría la ceremonia por parte de los hombres, Lord Elrond –aún bastante asombrado, pero feliz– en nombre de los Primeros Nacidos. Servían de testigos Eowyn, Arwen, Frodo y Gimli. La reunión no llamó la atención porque nadie vio llegar a los elfos, que se deslizaron por los pasadizos de servicio.

Legolas sonreía nervioso, no esperaba iniciar su vida de casado de una manera clandestina. Se había vestido de blanco, y el cuello de la túnica llevaba bordados en plata, era el traje de gala que le enviara su padre para la boda de Arwen.

Aragorn estaba exultante, su sobria vestimenta negra resaltaba los rasgos afilados, sus ojos grises brillaban de alegría.

En verdad la situación era un tanto irregular, pero Faramir estaba seguro de que en ningún inciso de las antiguas leyes de los dos reinos se prohibía el enlace del rey con quien quisiera. Era probable que los nobles presentaran una moción por la esterilidad de la pareja, pero el corazón le decía que todo eso podría arreglarse.

Con manos temblorosas tomó un mechón de cabellos de Aragorn, otro de Legolas y los entretejió. Cuando estuvo lista la trama se apartó un poco y tomó un cuchillo.

–Responde Aragorn Thengel Ecthelion Thorongil Elessar, decimosexto y último Capitán de los dúnedain, Señor del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor, ¿estás dispuesto a entregar tu energía, tu honor y tu vida por Legolas hijo de Thranduil, Príncipe elfo sinda del Reino del Bosque Negro Septentrional?

–Sí, estoy dispuesto.

–Responde Legolas hijo de Thranduil, Príncipe elfo sinda del Reino del Bosque Negro Septentrional, ¿estás dispuesto a entregar tu energía, tu honor y tu vida por Aragorn Thengel Ecthelion Thorongil Elessar, decimosexto y último Capitán de los dúnedain, Señor del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor?

–Sí, estoy dispuesto.

–Que lo que se anudó por propia voluntad solo por esa misma voluntad se deshaga. –cortó de un tajo la parte superior de la trenza para separarla de las cabezas a ambos– Venced a la muerte con vuestro amor como amuleto –dividió la trenza en partes iguales y entregó una porción a Legolas y otra a Aragorn.

El senescal se apartó para que Lord Elrond oficiara la ceremonia élfica. Para esta parte del enlace en verdad que había irregularidades, pues todo debía transcurrir en el bosque, pero se tranquilizó con la idea de que los Valar pueden oír nuestras palabras en toda la Tierra Media. Unió las manos derechas de la pareja y dijo:

– _Elbereth Gilthoniel! Manwë Súlimo! Alae el i erthad uin meleth_. (¡Elbereth Gilthoniel! ¡Manwë Súlimo! Bendice esta unión de amor)

Eowyn se adelantó y puso su mano sobre la de los novios, articuló despacio y con voz trémula las palabras de quenya.

– _Elbereth Gilthoniel, alae el i erthad uin Elessar un ned de Legolas iell ned Thranduil._ (Elbereth Gilthoniel, bendice esta unión de Elessar con Legolas, hijo de Thranduil.)

Ahora Faramir puso su mano sobre la de su Rey y su Príncipe, la súbita conciencia de las implicaciones le asombró, pero no se detuvo, sino que recitó con fuerza su parte de la fórmula

– _Manwë Súlimo, alae el i erthad uin Elessar un Legolas iell ned Thranduil._ (Manwë Súlimo, bendice esta unión entre Elessar y Legolas, hijo de Thranduil.)

Aragorn besó la frente de su novio, tomó el anillo de oro que le tendía Frodo, y se lo colocó en el índice de la mano derecha de Legolas. A pesar de sus años en la casa de Elrond la lengua casi se le traba entre los labios por la emoción.

–_Ilúvatar, el galu es el erthad de i_… (Ilúvatar, bendice nuestra unión)

Legolas tomó la mano de su novio y la besó, tomó el anillo de oro que le tendía Gimli y lo colocó en el índice de la mano derecha de Aragorn. No dudó al decir.

– _Eru, manadhpant del aen_… (Eru, que la dicha sea sobre nosotros)

Arwen se acercó con un cuchillo, tomó la mano izquierda de Legolas y le hizo un corte a lo largo de la palma, repitió la operación con la mano izquierda de Aragorn. Ambos unieron las manos nuevamente y la sangre escurrió unida. Sus ojos se encontraron, estaban solos en el universo, la frase que les correspondía fue perfectamente sincrónica:

–… _un uireb_. (por toda la eternidad)

Se hizo un silencio reverencial, pero Elrond regreso de su emoción para terminar la ceremonia

–_Iluvatar, el galu herven un ned herven. Almarë!_ (Ilúvatar, bendícelos como esposo y esposo, ¡salve!)

Y los cinco invitados levantaron sin dudar la mano derecha para llevarla hasta sus corazones

–_Almarë! _(¡Salve!) (NOTA)

Para Aragorn y Legolas el tiempo se había detenido, estaban ahí, en efecto, pero el universo había cambiado. Seguían mirándose a los ojos con algo de incredulidad y mucho de asombro. Sus sangres se habían mezclado y los Valar les protegían ¿Tenía sentido temer algo ahora? La voz de Arwen les despertó.

–Elessar, Legolas, deben curarse… Creo que me excedí en los cortes, es la primera vez que oficio como ayudante en un enlace.

–No tiene ninguna importancia hermana.

–Es un alivio que me vuelvas a llamar así Elessar. –sonrió– Todo esto ha sido muy emocionante, ustedes en verdad se aman. Legolas, ve a que mi padre te vende esa herida, yo me encargo del Rey.

Legolas fue al otro extremo del despacho, donde Elrond le esperaba con vendas y ungüentos. Extendió la mano.

–Pequeño Legolas, debo admitir que tu discreción es difícil de igualar. Aún no salgo de mi asombro.

–Mi Lord…

–No intentes disculparte, soy afortunado, pues mi hijo ha hallado el amor. Sabía que ambos escogerían bien. ¿Se lo haz dicho todo? Veo a Faramir inquieto y creo que la razón de su tormento es tener una pareja real estéril.

–Mi señor es sabio y sabe leer en los ojos de los hombres. No, no le mencioné aquel detalle de mi naturaleza, deseaba probar su decisión. ¿Cree que hice mal?

–No, creo que obraste con gran cautela. Eres joven, pero tu corazón es puro y discreto. Mi hijo será feliz a tu lado. Habrá tiempo para anunciar ese regalo de los elfos al trono de Gondor. Listo, tu mano sanará en un par de días

–Mañana haré el anuncio oficial de mi partida y creo que marcharé dos jornadas después. ¿Irá usted a la boda?

–Si, te dejaremos una jornada de ventaja, para que arregles tus asuntos con Thranduil. ¿Te parece bien?

–Muy bien, aunque espero que al final no sea necesaria su intervención.

–Permiso Alteza –más que la voz de Faramir fue el título lo que sorprendió a Legolas–, sí, es usted ahora el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor. Iba a decir que es hora de que nos separemos, esta reunión ha durado bastante.

–Lo había olvidado. ¿Ya Arwen curó la mano del Rey?

–Sí.

–Muy bien.

Legolas se levantó y pasó junto a Aragorn. Su voz fue un susurro que apenas alcanzó los oídos del mortal.

–Te veré a la hora de dormir.

Los tres elfos salieron por el fondo, Frodo, Gimli y Eowyn por la galería frontal, pero el Rey aún tuvo unas palabras para su Senescal.

–Faramir, ¿estás seguro de que todo estará bien?

–Si Majestad, no hay ley que lo impida, el único inconveniente puede ser lo de la descendencia. Los nobles podrían exigir una Segunda Consorte, hay precedentes en la Casa de los Senescales.

Aragorn no pudo contener un gesto de repugnancia.

–Ya nos preocuparemos de eso. Mañana a primera hora escoges personalmente los miembros de la escolta que acompañará a Legolas hasta Lórien, una vez allí Galadriel le protegerá. Dentro de una semana parto a la boda de Halladad, que Arwen escoja un par de regalos, irán a la cuenta del Palacio. También encarga a los herreros enanos un par de relicarios para las trenzas de mi enlace, habla con Gimli si tienes dudas… ¿Falta algo?

–En la corte preguntarán cómo se dañó su Majestad la mano.

–Diremos que bebí mucho y tomé a Narsil por el filo, eso alegrará a algunos… Pensarán que pueden meterme a alguna de esas muchachas por los ojos, junto a una copa de vino. Ahora me voy, el Príncipe me debe estar esperando para la noche de bodas, y no lo volveré a tener hasta dentro de tres semanas, si tengo suerte.

–¿Noche de bodas? ¿Pero ustedes no…? Disculpe su Majestad, pero es que me asombra, han compartido mucho, estuvieron casi un año al borde de la muerte cada día. No es una situación que invite a mantener las formalidades.

–No, no lo era Faramir, yo ardía de deseo cada hora, pero Legolas es muy joven, y ha sido educado de manera estricta. Cuando un elfo se entrega es para siempre ¿entiendes? Él tenía derecho a pensarlo bien, porque arriesgaba la eternidad.

NOTA: El texto de la ceremonia matrimonial élfica fue tomado de la página: http: "Ceremonia Elfica en la Madriguera", que expone el ritual de enlace entre los cubanos seguidores de Tolkien, URL 


	6. NOCHE DE BODAS

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

**VI  NOCHE DE BODAS**

Caminó en silencio por los corredores del antiguo palacio, con el silencio que solo puede lograr un montarás que se oculta. Aragorn no temía ser visto, era el Rey y se dirigía a sus habitaciones ¿alguna sospecha? Pero temía encontrarse con alguien y traicionar su secreta felicidad con un gesto, una entonación. Deseaba llegar hasta Legolas sin mentir: puro.

Cuando al fin alcanzó las escaleras hacia su habitación respiró aliviado. Un poco más allá las puertas dobles y el recibidor de sus departamentos privados. Cerró el segundo postigo  y se recostó. Fuera quedaban todos, por fin un espacio para él y su elfo, aunque solo por unas horas.

En el recibidor nada había cambiado, pero los entrenados sentidos de Rey captaron un sutil aroma a bosque y un agradable calor empezó a subirle desde el estómago. Avanzó hacia la recámara.

Antes siquiera de mirar al interior, cerró la tercera puerta. Cuando la seguridad de que nadie podría interrumpirles fue absoluta, dejó caer a Narsil y se volvió. Nada podía prepararle para aquello.

Todas las lámparas estaban apagadas y la luna iluminaba oblicuamente la estancia a través de las ventanas totalmente abiertas. Sentado en una de ellas –su figura, su pelo y la seda de la cortina vueltos uno con el viento y la luna– Legolas miraba las estrellas. Una sonrisa juguetona y el constante tamborilear de sus dedos sobre la piedra indicaban que estaba más nervioso de lo que deseaba demostrarle.

–Majestad… –alcanzó a oír, pero Legolas no se movió.

Con premura el hombre se sacó las suaves botas de piel, los collares, pulsos y anillos ceremoniales, la diadema real, la túnica. Quedó con los pantalones y una ligera camisa interior, no quería aumentar el nerviosismo de su pareja con recordatorios del mundo exterior. Fue hacia la ventana.

–Príncipe… Legolas Telcontar… amor mío. –llegó frente a él y tomó su barbilla para hacerlo girar el rostro. –Amor mío. –repitió.

–¿No tienes miedo mortal? ¿No temes atarte al cuerpo de este inmortal?

–No. He conquistado la Tierra Media para ponerla a tus pies. Solo temo tu abandono.

–¿Y tus herederos? ¿Les condenas a nunca nacer?

A Aragorn se le ocurrió entonces que Legolas había pensado la posibilidad de una Segunda Consorte.

–Pesada tarea es ser Rey, pero confío en que el amor me ayude a hacer feliz a mi pueblo y –remarcó la palabra– escoger al mejor calificado para sucederme.

El asombro hizo que legolas perdiera su máscara de impasibilidad.

–¿!Renuncias a ser padre por mí!? No, no. Debes saber que…

–Calla. No discutiremos ahora. Es nuestra noche de bodas ¿recuerdas?

Legolas asintió en silencio. Tal vez fuera cierto: todo ese asunto de su fertilidad podía llevar horas de conversación, horas preciosas.

–Nuestra noche de bodas… ahora soy tuyo Rey Elessar.

–Somos el uno del otro Legolas –le besó en los labios con ternura– soy tan tuyo como tú mío.

El elfo se refugió en sus brazos: temblaba.

–¿Qué me pasa? He peleado en batallas que ni siquiera recuerdas… pero ahora…

–Yo también tengo miedo –musitó el Rey.

Con un gesto lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el alto lecho de cubiertas azules y aves marinas talladas en el cabezal. Allí lo depositó y el ligero –engañosamente suave– cuerpo se ovilló sobre sí mismo.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nadamos juntos en el estanque de Lórien? –dijo de pronto el rubio.

–Sí. –se sentó en el borde de la cama y le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

–Fue la primera vez que dudé de que fueras solo… mi amigo. Creo que Galadriel lo sabía.

–Debe haberlo leído en mis ojos. –subió una pierna.

–Soy en verdad tonto… un mortal de ochenta y siete años me ocultó sus sentimientos.

–Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es que no te dedicas a hurgar en los sentimientos ajenos. Creo que toda la Comunidad supo de mi amor en Moria, todos menos tú.

Se tendió junto al elfo y lo abrazó por detrás. Ante el contacto Legolas se estiró y dejó que toda su espalda rozara con el pecho del hombre. Suspiró.

–Se supone que la noche de bodas un hable con alguien de confianza antes para… para…

–Legolas, no estás obligado a nada ¿entiendes? Esta noche no ocurrirá nada que no desees.

–Pero tú sí sabes ¿no? Quiero decir: ¿tienes experiencia?

–Pues… –Aragorn se turbó. Claro que acumulaba varios encuentros carnales de sus largos viajes por el viejo Reino Perdido de Arnor, por las Tierras Pardas, los reinos élficos, Gondor y Harad. Todos aquellos andares la habían dado oportunidad de "experimentar" bastante, pero no sentía que nada de lo antes vivido le hubiera preparado en verdad para esa noche. –Algo se, sí. Los gemelos me ayudaron al principio.

–Mi hermano Halladad, él me ha contado algunas cosas… Una vez, ¿hace cien años?, tal vez ciento cincuenta, me invitó a acompañarlo con un par de hermanas, pero no me interesaba.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos.

–¿Y esa túnica? Te queda muy bien.

–Es el único lujo que llevé a lo largo del viaje. La traje desde el Bosque Negro ¿sabes? Oculta en el fondo del morral. Es mi túnica de dormir especial, fue el último regalo de mi madre, antes de que la mataran los orcos.

–¿Ella…? No sabía. Pensé que había partido a las Tierras Imperecederas.

–Yo solía intentar creer eso. Cuando papá me mandó a Rivendel algo me impulsó a tomarla, al iniciarse la misión del Anillo me dije que llevaría esta túnica y, en el primer día de paz, dormiría con ella. Para recordarla.

–Ya dormiste varias veces con ella entonces.

–No. Hoy es la primera vez. Tú eres quien me da paz.

Legolas giró sobre sí mismo y quedó frente a Aragorn, esta vez fue el elfo quien besó.

–¿Podemos dejar de hablar? Mi madre, tus hermanos, dejemos fuera a todos. Guíame.

El hombre no necesitaba demasiado acicate. Besó con fuerza, y presionó con la lengua hasta abrirse paso en la boca del elfo. Sus manos viajaron en direcciones opuestas, la derecha subió hasta los sedosos cabellos, la izquierda bajó, buscando las cintas que mantenían cerrado el traje de su pareja. ¡Deshizo el nudo! Ahora tiró de ellas para aflojar las ataduras. Sus labios siguieron explorando aquella piel siempre limpia y fresca. Repartió breves besos en las mejillas, frente, orejas y cuello; cuando la túnica estuvo bastante abierta prolongó sus caricias hacia los hombros y el pecho.

Legolas era un buen alumno: zafó con maña de guerrero la camisa de Aragorn y arañó levemente su piel. El Rey de los Hombres se arqueó ante semejante contacto.

–Aprendes rápido…

Logró desnudarle y lanzó la túnica al piso. Legolas intentó separar las sábanas para cubrirse.

–No, no lo hagas. ¿Recuerdas el lago?

–Era distinto…

–Sí: no te pude mirar tranquilamente.

Le obligó a extender los brazos y se levantó un poco. Contempló arrobado el pecho de líneas definidas, los hombros redondos y fuertes, los muslos blancos y firmes, su sexo erguido, necesitado de alivio.

–Bello… –se inclinó a besarlo. –perfecto… –pasó la punta de la lengua a todo lo largo. –delicioso… –y se lo engulló.

El joven inmortal se contorsionaba de placer. Por instinto acarició la cabeza del hombre y empezó a marcarle un ritmo.

–Mi Rey… Mi Aragorn.

Mientras, las manos del mortal acariciaban sus nalgas y hacían progresivos acercamientos al centro. Cuando sintió que su pareja estaba por explotar se detuvo.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Aragorn no dijo una palabra, se libró del pantalón y mostró su propia erección.

–¿No crees que yo también merezco caricias?

–¡Oh! Por supuesto… sólo dime cómo.

–Ven…

Permaneció de rodillas e hizo que Legolas se inclinara hacia su sexo, dejando las breves y firmes nalgas bañadas de luna. Con un gesto alcanzó un frasco de aceite de almendras que a veces se ponía en la piel, lo destapó y dejó caer unas gotas entre los glúteoes. Legolas dio un respingo e intentó llevar una mano atrás, pero el Rey le retuvo, su voz fue baja, aunque no carecía de firmeza.

–Tranquilo. Déjame hacer.

Y con un gesto le hizo continuar afanándose en la entrepierna.

Ahora sumergió su dedo medio en el aceite y realizó un masaje alrededor de la entrada para relajar la zona. Apuntó y, suavemente, introdujo el dedo.

–¡Aaaah!... Aragorn… no puedo… no puedo seguir.

–¡¿Te hice daño?!

–No. –apretó las nalgas alrededor del dedo para confirmar su satisfacción. –Es que no puedo sentir eso y seguir dándote placer. Es demasiado intenso.

–Esta bien, claro, haremos algo al respecto.

El Rey liberó su mano, le hizo acostarse sobre su estómago y puso una almohada bajo sus caderas.

–¿Estas cómodo?

–Sí… Tengo que preguntarte algo: ¿Me estas preparando para… recibirte?

–Pues si.

–Pero… –acarició el sexo de su pareja. –es muy grande ¿no?

–Por eso debo prepararte. Esta es tu primera vez, puede dolerte un poco. Pero si el dolor se vuelve insoportable me dices y paro ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Luego no volverá a doler?

–Cuando lo hagamos regularmente, dejará de doler.

–Está bien –y volvió el rostro hacia la ventana.

Aragorn dejó caer  de nuevo unas gotas de aceite, sumergió su dedo, reinició los masajes y penetró. Legolas empezó a mover las caderas suavemente. Entonces sacó casi por completo al invasor para duplicarlo: ahora entraron el medio y el índice. Si el Príncipe sintió dolor en esa segunda fase lo olvidó pronto, pues los dedos se movieron por las paredes internas y lanzaron breves pero efectivas descargas de placer.

–¿Te gusta?

Nunca recibió una respuesta articulada, pero el espasmódico abrir y cerrar de las manos del elfo fue harto elocuente. De nuevo sacó casi por completo sus dedos, para poder incorporar el anular.

–Aaaaa… –se le escapó al rubio y las venas de su cuello se tensaron.

El hombre acomodó el frasco entre sus piernas y acarició la espalda, cuello y orejas del tendido. Mantuvo la doble estimulación hasta que el rostro de su amado se normalizó. Dejó entonces las caricias en la parte superior del cuerpo para poder engrasar su miembro. Puso el frasco en el piso y acercó la boca al oído del otro.

–Estas listo, pero puedes detenerme cuando algo deje de gustarte. ¿Bien?

–Haz lo que quieras… Solo no me dejes así.

El Rey comprendió que su compañero llevaba demasiado tiempo al borde del orgasmo y sonrió. Retiró suavemente a los tres invasores, abrió bien las piernas del elfo, se colocó entre ellas y apuntó con cuidado. El esfínter estaba muy suave, pero el cambio de dimensiones era notable. Legolas intentó apartarse por instinto, mas el hombre descargó su peso sobre el hombro y susurró.

–Tranquilo, te prometo que el placer no tardará. Sé que puedes lanzarme contra la pared sin esfuerzo, pero te dañarías. Solo relájate, por favor.

Siguió adentrándose, lenta pero ineluctablemente. Legolas boqueaba, sus pupilas se habían dilatado al máximo. Llegó al límite y permaneció quieto, dejando que el inmortal lo aceptase. La respiración del elfo se estabilizó y bajó los párpados. Entonces Aragorn buscó el sexo del otro y lo rozó apenas con las uñas, en respuesta un breve movimiento de caderas.

Todo correcto.

Apoyó las rodillas y su mano izquierda en la cama para descargar en ellas su peso y, con la derecha, empezó a masturbar al elfo. La reacción fue inmediata: las caderas de Legolas siguieron el ritmo de la manipulación, lo que se reflejó en la profundidad alternativa de la penetración. Aragorn solo debía mantenerse en equilibrio, su pareja decidía instintivamente cómo era mejor para su cuerpo.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no duele?

–…No…

El hombre sentía próximo su clímax y podía reconocer síntomas similares en su pareja.

–Ya no durará mucho tiempo, lo lamento.

–Te amo Aragorn –alcanzó a decir mientras se derramaba en las manos de su esposo.

–Te amo Legolas –con el último espasmo lo abrazó para estar lo más dentro posible al dejar su dulce semilla.

Pero la estocada final, sumada a la momentánea explosión del miembro, provocó un quejido en Legolas. Aragorn reaccionó a tiempo: con sus últimas fuerzas levantó a su pareja y le obligó a girar para que ambos cayeran de lado, abrazados.

Respiraciones agitadas, manos temblorosas. Nada más se oyó por un rato. Luego un sollozo apagado, contenido.

–¡Oh, dulces Valar! Dañé a quien más amo. Me perdí en mi propio placer. –el hombre empezó a limpiar las lágrimas.

–No amor, no es así.

–No mientas Legolas. Solo alcancé a oír tu quejido al final, pero seguro no logré que superaras el dolor.

Ya se han separado. Legolas gira y le mira a los ojos.

–Lo lograste, créeme. Fue muy bello. Lloro de felicidad. Te amo Aragorn Telcontar, de la estirpe de Isildur, y cuando regresemos juntos a este tú reino, espero poder probarles a ti, y a tus súbditos, cuánto les amo.

Aragorn intuyó que el Príncipe se refería a lo del heredero, pero estaba demasiado cansado y feliz. Lo mejor era dejar la conversación.

–Yo no necesito pruebas de tu amor Legolas.

Y se durmió con un sueño pesado y feliz que asombró a su esposo: nunca había visto dormir al Rey de esa manera.

A lo largo de las dos semanas que transcurrieron desde la cancelación de la boda con Arwen, Legolas se había escurrido varias veces en aquella habitación. Aragorn se revolvía entre las mantas, aferraba a Narsil, pronunciaba su nombre entre sueños. Jamás vio paz en él, sino facciones deformadas por pesadillas. Al elfo le dolía aquello y esperaba tener que enfrentarlo en su noche de bodas, pero el Rey dormía cono un ángel ahora.

Se levantó despacio y volvió a sentarse en la ventana, desnudo. El viento agitó sus cabellos. Legolas volvió el rostro al norte, muy lejos Thranduil urdía intrigas en su contra, pero prefirió pensar en otra persona que le esperaba en el Reino del Bosque. Se pasó la mano por el vientre y deseo que su felicidad alcanzara la habitación del Príncipe Heredero de Mirkwood.

_Tenías razón Halladad, es maravilloso, ambos seremos muy felices._


	7. ENCUENTRO Y DESPEDIDA

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

VII ENCUENTRO Y DESPEDIDA

La luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos, medio dormido aún dio vuelta al rostro. Se sentía ligero y agotado, aún era muy de mañana para ser Rey, o eso le parecía. Una pregunta se coló en su mente: "¿Quién corrió las cortinas?". Entonces se sentó de golpe, todos los sentidos alerta.

Estaba solo en la amplia habitación, pero un leve dolor pugnaba en su mano izquierda y algo extraño le colgaba del cuello, lo apartó un poco para estudiarlo. Era una pequeña bolsa de cuero, en su exterior habían bordado una pequeña pirámide blanca (¿Minas Tirith?) donde un árbol entrelazaba sus ramas, de modo que parecían fundidos en un abrazo de amor. Palpando su contenido percibió un pequeño aro y una cuerda de escasa longitud.

–¿No fue un sueño?...

Las imágenes volvieron a su mente, la conversación en el baño, la boda secreta, la noche… Su noche de bodas. Apartó el cobertor. Ahí estaban, aún húmedas, las manchas de sangre y semen, algunos cabellos rubios. Los acarició con reverencia.

–Todavía es un secreto, pero ya somos uno…

Saltó de la cama y extrajo la cubierta, no iba a permitir que ninguna lavandera se llevase tan dulce recuerdo. La dobló con cuidado y la ocultó en un arcón oscuro, donde guardaba su vieja pipa, las botas de montarás y otros recuerdos de los días del norte.

De otro estante extrajo una pieza limpia y la puso de cualquier manera en el lecho

–Diremos que estuve borracho anoche, eso fue lo que acordé con Faramir. No tendrá nada de especial que desarreglase la cama.

Cuando el montaje le dejó satisfecho se vistió, cuidando de cubrir su relicario de cuero, y bajó a desayunar.

En el comedor le esperaba el Senescal para el despacho matutino, era una costumbre que usualmente le molestaba, pero hoy se alegró de compartir sus primeros momentos con un verdadero amigo. Se dejó caer descuidadamente en la cabecera de la gran mesa y el Senescal tomo asiento con cuidado a su derecha.

–Buen día Senescal.

–Buen día Majestad

–¿Qué novedades tenemos?

–Pocas. El Jefe de las Casas de Curación se reunió muy de mañana con el Jefe de los Labradores.

–Claro, esos no dejan día por medio para "charlar".

–Supongo que el tema habrá sido el frasco de vino élfico hallado bajo la ventana de su Majestad esta madrugada, y hecho añicos. Espero no lo tome como insolencia, pero ¿estuvo su Majestad bebiendo a solas?

¡Pues este Senescal suyo si que no daba puntada sin hilo! Y cuán oportuno, los sirvientes no perdían una palabra.

–Un poco amigo, solo un poco, pero es que el vino élfico es… para otras naturalezas, al fin y al cabo, soy un mortal.

El rostro de Faramir ensombreció, parecía luchar consigo mismo.

–¿Debo deducir que la herida de su Majestad fue causada por el vino?

–Pues sí… Un corte sin importancia. No te preocupes hombre, soy un sanador. Te prometo que en lo adelante invitaré a algunos amigos ¿vale?

–Perfectamente Majestad.

–¿Hay alguna audiencia especial hoy?

–El Príncipe Legolas desea hablarle.

Casi deja escapar una carcajada, pero se obligó a fingir molestia.

–¿Con que ya se decidió a decir qué le molesta de mi reino? Aunque no debo negar que sus cacerías me han ahorrado hombres y trabajo. La verdad es que estoy harto de ese elfo Senescal, pero no quiero una guerra con Thranduil.

Faramir se limitó a asentir. Guardo un silencio respetuoso hasta que el Rey tomó la servilleta.

–Me adelanto al Salón del Trono. –ya estaba de pie cuando una breve sonrisa apareció en los apretados labios del hábil funcionario– Una última información Majestad, hace mucho que pasó la hora del Segundo Desayuno, como lo llaman los Medianos, para no interrumpir su descanso despaché los asuntos triviales, solo quedan la audiencia de Legolas y algunas cartas. Ahora me retiro.

¡Pues sí que había dormido! Tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y correr gritando que era feliz. Se contuvo, un cambio demasiado brusco en su humor lo echaría todo por la borda. Respiró hondo y se dirigió al Salón del Trono con pasos torpes, como si en verdad hubiese bebido toda una botella de vino de Rivendel.

En las galerías percibió ese silencio falso de los cortesanos, las voces se apagaban en cuanto le percibían y se reanudaban al creerlo lejos, ninguno de ellos calibraba correctamente sus afilados sentidos de montarás. Así supo que ya se extendían los rumores de su noche de borrachera y el creciente desprecio por Legolas. Tuvo que cerrar los puños para mantener la ficción, pero los testigos atribuyeron todo al licor. Necios.

Al llegar, Faramir estaba sentado en el estrado negro del Senescal, arriba le esperaba el alto trono blanco. Debía encargar un trono para el Príncipe Consorte, ¿lo pondría al lado o en el escalón inmediato? Se acomodó y asintió profundamente. Era la señal para dar inicio a toda la opereta de su audiencia.

Faramir se levantó y su voz alcanzó toda la estancia.

–He aquí que su Majestad Aragorn Thengel Ecthelion Thorongil Elessar, Señor del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor, se dispone a escuchar a súbditos y visitantes. De su boca brota la justicia. ¡Salve!

–¡Salve! –repitieron los dignatarios.

–En muestra de amistad por los peligros compartidos en la Guerra del Anillo, el primero en presentarse es Legolas hijo de Thranduil, Príncipe elfo sinda del Reino del Bosque Negro Septentrional. Su valor solo tiene igual en nuestro Rey.

Faramir volvió a sentarse y Legolas se acercó, llevaba un traje holgado y guantes.

–Majestad, vengo a transmitir una invitación de mi padre. Mi hermano Halladad, hijo de Thranduil, Príncipe Heredero del Reino del Bosque Negro Septentrional, se casa. Thranduil desea que los señores elfos, enanos y mortales, sean testigos de la felicidad que crece en nuestro bosque tras la caída del Señor Oscuro. Yo mismo debo partir sin demora para abrazar a mi hermano y a mi nueva hermana. Pido por tanto al Rey de los Hombres una escolta digna de mi rango para alcanzar el reino élfico de Lórien y su promesa de visita.

–Entonces te vas. Es una lástima Legolas, entre Gimli y tú han matado tantos orcos que me ahorraron un año de trabajo. Comprendo que las ocupaciones de un Príncipe elfo segundón no están definidas en el protocolo de la corte, pero puedo inquirir ¿qué harás en el Bosque?

–Seguir cazando criaturas oscuras Majestad, no fue Gondor el único reino que sufrió los embates de Mordor. Los elfos somos gente pacífica, así que nuestra nobleza no debe desgastarse en intrigas por tierras y heredades, sino que lucha contra los restos de la maldad antes de abandonar estas costas al gobierno de los mortales.

–Me encantará cazar arañas en tu bosque Príncipe, aunque no me parece un deporte demasiado elevado. Parte con mi venia, mi protección y mi agradecimiento por los servicios en la Comunidad. ¿En una semana podrás organizarme una partida de caza? Será en honor al viejo Bilbo, tío de Frodo, y a Gloin, padre de Gimli.

–Los corceles y las flechas te estarán esperando Rey de los Hombres, cuando llegues a Mirkwood. Ahora me retiro, debo despedirme de otros a quienes aprecio en esta ciudad.

Legolas se alejó caminando de espaldas, hasta que cruzó los umbrales del Salón. La comedia estaba completa: para todo Gondor el elfo se marchaba ofendido y tal gesto aliviaba a Elessar.

Dos días después la partida estaba lista. Junto a Legolas viajaba Gimli, quien visitaría las mazmorras del Bosque Negro donde estuviera preso su padre y luego regresaría por el río a Erebor. Aunque Aragorn sabía del riesgo se escurrió hasta la habitación del elfo. Legolas lo escuchó, pero siguió organizando el escaso equipaje.

–Te estaba esperando.

–No podía dejarte ir con esas palabras de la Audiencia.

–Lo sé, los mortales son tan desesperados. Creo que me estoy contagiando contigo.

–¿Mi elfo me desea? Para mí una noche no fue suficiente.

–Y tanto… pero no hay tiempo ahora. ¿Cuándo me seguirás los pasos?

–En una semana. Haré escala en Rohan, Lórien y los Campos Gladios. Eowyn se detendrá en Rohán, y los Medianos me acompañan para luego ir hasta Rivendel y de ahí a la Comarca.

–Mi ruta será similar. Sólo tu padre puede moverse más rápido, apenas se detendrá para hablar con Galadriel.

–Aquella mañana creí que todo había sido un sueño… Hasta que descubrí el relicario.

–Lo bordó Arwen, también los anillos estaban pensados para tu enlace con ella… Eso me incomoda un poco.

–No, no hay nada que temer, Arwen está aliviada de que yo vuelva a ser su hermano.

–Te amo. –Legolas rozó los labios del Rey y se dejó caer. Los musculosos brazos del monarca le envolvieron.– Casi no puedo esperar a que todo este secreto termine.

–¿Sabes? Encargué a Faramir un nuevo trono, un trono doble… Si tuviera que legislar solo, estaría demasiado tiempo apartado de ti.

–Mortal desesperado.

–Mortal enamorado, no tengo toda la eternidad, acaso otros cien años de vida.

–Y yo moriré poco después…

–No me lo recuerdes… Casi me dan ganas de devolverte tu libertad.

–¿Y para qué la quiero sin ti? Debemos aprovechar cada minuto. Casi amanece y tú no debes despedirme, recuerda que estás feliz de que me marche.

–Faramir estará en la puerta. Hasta dentro de tres semanas, Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor, esposo mío.

–Será un placer volver a verte Rey de los Hombres, esposo mío.

Aragorn vio la columna alejarse desde los ventanales de su habitación, podía distinguir la figura ligera y rubia. Temió morir, pero morir como un elfo, morir literalmente de tristeza.


	8. UN VIAJE CON SORPRESAS

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

VIII UN VIAJE CON SORPRESAS

Acamparon bajo las estrellas por tercera vez. Si mantenían ese ritmo podrían tomar el siguiente almuerzo con Eomer y, con tres días más de marcha, estarían a la vista de Lórien.

Legolas alcanzó a Gimli una porción de lembas y se arrebujó en la capa.

–¿Tienes frío? –se extrañó el enano.

–Para nada. Trato de recordar sus brazos ¿entiendes?

El gruñido entre sueños de uno de los guardias les interrumpió. Legolas se tranquilizó a sí mismo con el recuerdo de que ni siquiera hablaban en sindar, sino en la casi olvidada lengua quenya (por suerte Gimli conocía los rudimentos de ese idioma) Esta vez no habría oídos indiscretos.

–No esperaba moverme a esta velocidad –continuó el elfo– esta fue la ruta de los rohirrim en camino a Gondor, y todo el ejército tardó seis días o más, me han dicho.

–Si. El Senescal escogió bien la escolta, pero no nos hablan. A veces me siento un prisionero.

–Mejor así, cualquiera de ellos podría ser un espía. Ahora duerme hijo de Gloin, para almorzar con el señor de los caballos tendremos que madrugar.

La escala en Edoras no duró más de medio día, pero bastó a Eomer y Gimli para negociar todo lo concerniente a la colonia de enanos para las cavernas del Abismo de Helm. El Rey pidió noticias de su hermana, y le alegró saber que llegaría en una semana, acaso con el anuncio formal de su compromiso con Faramir. Hizo a Legolas un par de preguntas sobre Aragorn, pero la actitud del príncipe le desanimó.

Al amanecer montaron de nuevo, ahora que Isengard era dominada por los ents el viaje fue recto y seguro. Tanto el elfo como el enano ansiaban el encuentro con Galadriel.

–Mi extrañeza crece Legolas –comentó Gimli la noche antes de avistar Lórien– No hallamos ni orco perdido en siete días de viaje.

–¿Tú también lo sientes? Pensé que me hallaba muy excitado e imaginaba cosas. La velocidad a que nos movemos, lo tranquilo del viaje, todo esto es innatural.

–Sucede a la inversa que cuando perseguimos a los Uruk hai, ahora algo nos atrae hacia los territorios élficos. No diré que me molesta, pero es inquietante.

–Tú y yo estaremos seguros mañana, solo temo por estos hombres. La fuerza que opera aquí no es inocente, y ellos son hombres de Faramir.

–De nada vale que le des vueltas amigo. Duerme y pide a los Valar que les devuelvan a casa enteros y vivos.

–Lo haré. –dijo Legolas en tono misterioso y se tendió para caer en su sueño élfico.

Gimli se encogió de hombros, una semana como Príncipe Consorte y ya se sentía responsable por cada soldado de Gondor. "Elfo tonto" concluyó antes de dormir.

¡Al fin el Bosque Dorado! Legolas sintió cómo su corazón se aligeraba al tiempo que los corceles alcanzaban el trote, a ellos también les atraía el lugar. También fue Legolas el primero en reconocer a los guardias, obligó a refrenar la marcha hasta detenerse bajo las primeras ramas. Un guardia salió de entre los troncos. Legolas podía ver a los otros, los soldados de Gondor les intuían.

–Extraña compañía llega bajo nuestras ramas, pero no pueden pasar libremente sin declarar sus razones.

Legolas se adelantó y habló en el más delicado sindar.

–Soy Legolas del Bosque Negro, hijo del Rey Thranduil y este es Gimli de Erebor, hijo de Gloin. Antes pasamos por aquí como parte de la Comunidad del Anillo. Estos mortales son aguerridos soldados de Gondor que nos escoltan hasta alcanzar la protección de Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel.

–Recuerdo sus rostros, pero podría yo estar hechizado. La Dama me advirtió que Legolas tendría una señal en su mano izquierda.

Enano y elfo intercambiaron miradas de asombro, pero Legolas se quitó el guante y mostró la estrecha cicatriz que atravesaba su palma.

–Muy bien, pasen ahora.

–Un momento señor Legolas –la voz del jefe de los escoltas les detuvo– nosotros no entraremos ahí, y no deseo que los señores elfos se ofendan por ello. Las instrucciones eran dejarlos dentro de Lórien y regresar a prisa. El corazón me pesará si no cumplo mis órdenes.

–Ve en paz soldado, no olvidaré tu rostro y espero volver a verte en circunstancias más felices.

–Adiós señor elfo, adiós señor enano. Vuestro valor solo se iguala al de nuestro Rey.

Y sin más palabras los hombres de Faramir volvieron grupas y cabalgaron de regreso a Rohán.

Los viajeros se adentraron en Lothorien a pie y los caballos les siguieron por voluntad propia. Los centinelas les guiaron hasta un claro donde Galadriel les esperaba sentada en una roca, con un aire intemporal que tal pareciera había crecido allí. Por un breve gesto supieron que podían acercarse.

–Bienvenidos sean al Bosque Dorado, este es para el señor enano el inicio de su señorío en las Cavernas Centelleantes. Para ti, pequeño Hoja Verde, la primera jornada de un largo viaje. Deseo que descansen y se alimenten pues, aunque la Sombra ha caído, aún hay soberbia y crueldad en muchos corazones de la Tierra Media.

Apenas oyeron estas palabras los amigos cayeron dormidos, pues todo el cansancio de las jornadas entre Gondor y Lothorien surgió de repente. Los guardias les cargaron entonces y los depositaron en blandos lechos. Legolas fue el primero en despertar, una jornada después. Trepó por los árboles y conversó con los pájaros todo el día, hasta que decidió volver a comer y halló a Gimli aún rendido. El enano despertó en la tarde siguiente, unos minutos antes de anunciaran la llegada de Lord Elrond y su gente.

En la comida se esa noche no se dijo una palabra de los extraños sucesos, pero cuando tomaron las servilletas Galadriel pidió al señor de Rivendel, el príncipe del Bosque Negro y al enano que hablasen en privado. Para ello subieron a un teleain tan alto que se colaba la luz de la luna entre las ramas.

–Me reúno con ustedes confiando solo en mi corazón, sin discutir cada detalle con mi amado Celeborn, porque él fue a los Puertos Grises para despedir a varios de los nuestros. Las naves blancas ya les permiten ver las costas de las Tierras Impercederas y, tierra adentro, la bella Valinor.

Legolas no se pudo contener más y formuló la pregunta que le quemara el alma por dos días.

–Por favor mi señora. ¿Qué provocó el extraño sueño que se apoderó de mí por una jornada y de Gimli casi dos?

–Fue el efecto retardado del esfuerzo, pues obligué a vuestro grupo a forzar la marcha para que la amenaza no pudiera alcanzarles.

–¿Y el regreso de los soldados?

–No temas por ellos príncipe. La amenaza ahora está delante de ti.

Elrond intervino entonces, estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que alcanzara su mano por la felicidad de Legolas y su hijo.

–¿Entonces debemos seguir viaje juntos o separados, como planeamos al principio?

–Deben ser todos prudentes Elrond, y no separarse más. Recuerden al escoger el camino, que hay lugares de la Tierra Media a donde los hombres aún no alcanzan. Eso va en especial para ti, joven Legolas, pues mucho antes del final elegirás por ti mismo el derrotero. Solo a ti siguen ahora nuestros ojos, porque Arwen halló paz en la Ciudad Blanca. Allí esperará el segundo regreso de los reyes.

Partieron un día después, sin más provisiones que lembas y cierta inquietud en los corazones. Aunque ahora era una compañía de elfos y podrían cubrir grandes distancias, aún debían remontar el Anduin hasta donde se funde con el río Gladio y después alcanzar la fortaleza de Thranduil. Era un camino conocido por todos, pero escabroso.

A Legolas le entristecía la certeza de que este viaje a casa no era causa de alegría para su familia, sino que regresaba a pelear. Separado de Aragorn y separado de su padre… Había renunciado a la discreción y ahora lucía su anillo de oro en la mano derecha, la cicatriz del enlace estaba cerrada por completo, pero nunca desaparecería. Se contempló la palma con repentina intensidad, algo pasaba. El mundo se tornó borroso y ya no supo orientarse.

Entonces fue el dolor.

Lo único claro en su mente era que el peligro se concentraba a la derecha. Blandió la espada e intentó caminar hacia el caballo, la pierna sangraba bastante, seguro se trataba de una fea mordida. Podía oírlos entre la polvareda levantada por el combate. ¡Si lo hallaban a pie sería el fin! Ahí estaba: Brego se mantenía justo donde se habían detenido, esperando. Uno de ellos se adelantó, pero le lanzó una daga sin siquiera mirar atrás. Escuchó el cuerpo caer y logró sonreír.

"Legolas me enseñó ese truco" ¡¿No era él mismo Legolas?!

Con sus últimas fuerzas enfundó a Narsil y saltó sobre Brego.

–Vamos a tu casa, Brego, llévale con Eomer. –murmuró en sindar.

El caballo no necesitaba otra guía, pero el salto inicial de la carrera le dejó sin sentido.

La luz empezó a colarse entre los párpados y el olor de los árboles le tranquilizó: estaba de regreso entre su gente. Había un murmullo de voces preocupadas. Empezaba a distinguirlas cuando apretó involuntariamente el puño.

–Ya despierta.

–¿Lord Elrond?

–Sí pequeño.

–¿Y Brego? ¿Le atienden en la cuadra?

–¿Brego, el caballo de Aragorn? –era la voz de Gimli.

Comprendió todo de golpe, con un gesto estuvo sentado.

–¡Yo era Aragorn Lord Elrond! Quiero decir, por un instante lo fui. Lo atacaron en camino a Rohán, creo que unos wuargos. Algo le mordió en la pierna.

–¿Escapó?

–Montó a Brego y… Sí, ese fui yo, porque las palabras eran en sindar. Y le ordené a Brego que alcanzara Edoras, que no se detuviera hasta dar con Eomer.

–Pero… ¿Eowyn y los Medianos? –Gimli estaba inquieto– ¿lograste verlos?

–No, había polvo alrededor, como si la lucha fuera en un lugar muy seco y no vi demasiado, tan solo oí a los atacantes.

–El dolor era tan intenso que el enlace entre ustedes se activó. –la voz de Elrond oscila entre la preocupación y el alivio– Ni siquiera Aragorn habría tenido fuerzas para montar con una mordida de wuargo en la pierna. Ese fuiste tú, Legolas.

–¿Y ahora qué haremos? Nuestros amigos están en peligro.

–Seguiremos el viaje mi señor enano. El Rey está a salvo. Y, si algo terrible le fuera a ocurrir a los otros miembros de la Comunidad, Galadriel lo sabría.

–No puedo seguir si él está herido.

–Está vivo, una herida de wuargo la pueden curar los sanadores de Edoras. El verdadero peligro está frente a nosotros Legolas, y crece con los retrasos. Hay que iniciar la marcha, o Aragorn no podrá entrar al Bosque Negro.

–Tiene razón mi Lord. –se levantó y comenzó a caminar– ¿Qué hora es?

–La del segundo desayuno que no tendremos. –bromeó Gimli y se adelantó hacia los límites donde esperaban los corceles.

–Hoja Verde, toma esto y bébelo cada mañana.

Elrond le alcanzó una bota llena.

–Si el enlace vuelva a ser necesario te mantendrás conciente, no es agradable caerse de un caballo ¿verdad?

–Sería una vergüenza eterna. Gracias.

Las voces llegaban borrosas y lejanas. Y el dolor…, el dolor de la pierna era insoportable.

–Señor Frodo, creo que el Rey ya despierta.

–¿Sam, Frodo? ¿Están todos bien?

–Oh, la señora Eowyn tiene unos arañazos, ––Pippin apareció a su derecha, sonriente y con una venda en la cabeza– pero es como una broma después de lo de Pelennor..

Palpó su cuello en busca del relicario. ¡No estaba!

–No busques en vano Aragorn. Tomé ese colgante porque lo apretabas demasiado y la mano comenzó a hincharse. –Eomer se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a extender el brazo. –Ignoro lo que significa, pero aquí lo tienes. Fue una buena emboscada y una buena estrategia. Mandaste a los medianos con mi hermana por delante y los entretuviste. Hermoso y bravo, pero poco recomendable cuando se es Rey… Te creímos muerto.

Faramir estaba lejos, Eowyn herida, tenía que hablar con alguien.

–Amigos, ¿no creen que deben irse a dormir? Esa cabalgada les habrá hinchado las posaderas.

Todos aceptaron la broma como una insinuación de que deseaba descansar, pero retuvo la mano del rohirrim y él comprendió. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Pippin la sonrisa desapareció de ambos rostros.

–¿Me quieres decir de qué modo llegué a Edoras?

–Montado en Brego, por supuesto, y seguro le hablaste en ese élfico de tu infancia, porque no dejó que nadie te tocara hasta que llegué.

–No, no fui yo. Lo último que recuerdo es haber apretado el relicario en la mano izquierda y a Narsil en la derecha, no se veía a tres pasos de distancia, no recordaba dónde estaba Brego. ¿Y eso es una mordida de wuargo? ¿Cómo pude montar con tal salidero de sangre?

–Lo ignoro, tú eres un hombre extraño Aragorn, nadie que descienda de Beren y Lúthien puede ser enteramente comprendido.

El Rey de Gondor asintió despacio, había pensado más de una vez en aquella historia en las últimas semanas.

–¿Alguien más que tú vio este relicario?

–No. Tu secreto está a salvo. Pero no es el primero que veo de su tipo.

–Claro, las reliquias son cosa común en tiempo de guerra.

–Los elfos no usan reliquias de cuero, suelen ser de mithril. Por eso, y porque alguien intentó ocultarla a mis ojos, me llamó la atención. –Eomer esbozó una sonrisa de burla– La persona de quién hablo fingía odiarte. Como si yo no hubiese cabalgado con ustedes hasta El Sagrario y luego de Gondor a la Puerta Negra.

–Fue Legolas quien me trajo hasta aquí amigo, lo sé.

–Ya debe estar más allá de Lórien, es imposible que te sacara de ahí y no alcanzara Edoras.

–No, los dos estamos siempre juntos. Abre el relicario, esas son mis alianzas matrimoniales: un anillo élfico y dos mechones de pelo entretejidos. ¿Ves la cicatriz? Es la prueba del enlace. Estoy seguro de que perdí la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre y Legolas acudió.

–¿Ustedes están enlazados? ¿Te haz vuelto loco Aragorn?

–Es completamente legal.

–Es completamente irresponsable, tú eres el Rey y Legolas es, es…

–Dilo Eomer, un príncipe elfo, un varón. Lo sé desde antes que nacieras. Soy Rey, pero también soy un hombre, tan hombre que no temo declarar mi amor. Si esto se mantiene oculto es por no dañar a Legolas, que aún debe arreglárselas con su padre.


	9. UN DESCANSO EN ROHAN

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

IX UN DESCANSO EN ROHAN

A la mañana siguiente Aragorn despertó de buen humor. Podía sentir que Legolas se alejaba, pero estaba seguro de que no sería por mucho tiempo. Trató de moverse, mas el dolor en la pierna lo impidió. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y entró Eomer, seguido de sirvientes con vendas, emplastos y alimentos.

–Buen día Majestad, quiero comprobar que su herida recibe la mejor de las atenciones. –dijo el Rey de los Rohirrim. Y ya no despegó los labios hasta que Trancos estuvo sentado en la cama con la bandeja del desayuno enfrente y el último de los sanadores cerró la puerta.

El joven se sentó en el borde del lecho y le observó comer, inspiró aire, como si le costara hablar.

–Escucha Aragorn, ayer… hablé de manera precipitada. No tengo derecho a criticar tus sentimientos, ni tus decisiones de estado.

–Por favor Eomer, somos amigos ¿no? Sé que no es fácil de aceptar.

–¿Fue por eso que cancelaste tu enlace con Arwen?

El ex–montarás sonrió con orgullo

–Tuve que pensarlo bastante ¿sabes? Era un compromiso de treinta años.

–¡Diablos! Casi había olvidado que tú también eres medio elfo… Al conocerte tenías demasiada apariencia de hombre.

–De villano querrás decir. ¿Qué edad tienes Eomer?

–Veintiocho… Te comprometiste con Arwen antes de que yo naciera.

–Sí. Tengo ochenta y ocho años, si no muero por la espada acaso alcance los doscientos, un suspiro para los elfos.

–Pero no para tus súbditos. ¿Qué pasará con Gondor a tu muerte?

–Aún no lo he pensado. Dice Faramir que el Consejo me podría forzar a tomar una Segunda Consorte para engendrar un heredero. –hizo un gesto de molestia– Ya veré cómo me libro. ¡Hablando de Faramir! Debo transmitirte su petición oficial de la mano de tu hermana.

–Lo sé, y me alegra. El tiene la energía para controlarla. Ya ordené al canciller que redacte la carta de aceptación, pero el enlace no podrá efectuarse hasta tu regreso.

–Creo que tu hermana puede esperar un par de meses. Que se entretenga saneando Osgiliath, va con su carácter y será la residencia oficial de los Príncipes de Ithilien en cuanto las cosas se estabilicen.

–Bien. Enviaré la carta de aceptación con los escoltas de Legolas, que regresan hoy a Gondor. ¿Le vas a escribir a tu Senescal?

–Lo haré. Ya que cometí la irresponsabilidad de casarme en secreto, lo menos que puedo hacer es mantener correspondencia oficial.

Eomer se levantó y empezó a reír mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

–Pobre Gondor. Perder a Denethor para caer en manos de Aragorn: un villano por un loco.

Y el Rey de Rohan se retiró. Ya fuera mandó sirvientes que se encargaron de que el Rey Elessar I pudiera redactar y sellar su carta al Senescal.

La herida de Aragorn tardó aún cinco días en sanar y la inquietud empezaba a devorarlo. No deseaba llegar tarde a la boda de Halladad. Al séptimo amanecer estuvo decidido a partir. Se presentó en el comedor principal, donde el Rey, su hermana y los medianos tomaban el desayuno. Eowyn fue la primera en verlo.

–Veo que su Majestad ha recuperado las fuerzas.

–Así es bella dama, y debo partir. –tomó asiento– Espero que el Señor de los Caballos no lo tome como una falta de cortesía.

–En absoluto. Sé que tu cita en el Bosque es importante.

–Me encantará ver una boda élfica –comentó Sam con la boca llena– Todo lo de elfos me gusta.

–Si, claro. Y tal vez Legolas y Aragorn se arreglen en la fiesta.

–¿De qué hablas Merry?

–¡Oh! Es una historia tonta –explicó Pippin a Eomer– Legolas se fue molesto de Gondor porque Aragorn ya no se casa con Arwen. La fiesta tendrá un buen ambiente, el necesario para dejarlo de lado, pensamos mi primo y yo.

–Sí. Dos buenos amigos como ustedes Trancos. No puedes dejar que eso los separe. Legolas debe entender que aún eres dueño de tu corazón, aunque seas Rey.

–Merry y yo hablaremos con él en cuanto lleguemos al Bosque, para allanar el camino. ¿Te parece?

–Ninguno de ustedes dirá una palabra –intervino Frodo con los dientes apretados– Trancos y el Príncipe son bastante mayorcitos y pueden arreglar sus asuntos. No necesitan hobbits entrometidos.

–Frodo, en verdad necesitas tomar una pinta de cerveza del Dragón Verde pronto, pero… –y Merry echó una mirada al Rey de los Hombres, que se concentraba en su pan. El instinto le dijo que estaba cerca de algo peligroso– pero te haremos caso.

–Solo hablaremos con el elfo si a la hora de partir no vemos algún cambio. –Concluyó Pippin.

A la altura de los Campos Gladios Legolas sintió un gran alivio.

–Se han puesto en movimiento. –dijo sin explicaciones a Elrond– Ya cabalgan tras nosotros.

–Bien por mi hijo. Supongo que el ritmo ahora será desesperado, le queda poco tiempo. ¿Y la herida?

–No duele en absoluto.

–Otra cosa Hoja Verde, cuando crucemos el río entraremos en la tierra de los beornidas. Eres conocido allí, creo que debes usar de nuevo los guantes.

–Pero Lord Elrond…

–No debemos provocar a Thranduil lanzando por delante la noticia de tu enlace. Aunque no te pongas en anillo, se sabe por aquí que los elfos no tienen cicatrices, a menos que sean mágicas. Usarás los guantes.

–¿Y cómo explicarlos? No es una costumbre común entre nosotros.

–Dirás que es un obsequio de Eowyn. Ya antes, hasta Rivendel llegaban los comentarios sobre tus extravagancias, la corte creerá que se trata de otro de tus exotismos. Amigo de un enano, de medianos y vestido de manera especial. Concuerda.

–Vale.

Legolas dio por terminada la conversación y se adelantó. La nube que creía superada volvió a alcanzarle. Se había hecho ilusiones acerca de mostrar su anillo de enlace con orgullo, pero Elrond tenía razón, aunque le doliera admitirlo. La rabia de su padre sería tremenda al saber de la boda, pero saberlo por otras personas… no podía imaginar las implicaciones. Suspiró. También extrañaba a Aragorn más de lo que había previsto. Por lo menos ahora la distancia física entre ambos no crecería más.

Lord Elrond le miraba preocupado. El siempre flemático Legolas estaba agotado, se notaba. El medio elfo sabía que todos los miembros de la Comunidad merecían un descanso, y el más joven de ellos era el príncipe. Incluso él empezaba a estar harto de guerras, estratagemas, argucias, mentiras… Sí, definitivamente todos estaban al límite, salió de sus pensamientos por una estrepitosa carcajada de Gimli.

–¡No lo dudes amigo Legolas! En diez años no reconocerás ese refugio bajo Cuernavilla. Los herreros enanos no han olvidado la gloria de las Montañas Azules y el Reino Escondido.

–¿Y cuánto vas a tardar en reunir y traer a tu gente de eriabor?

–Planeo pasar el invierno con mi padre, pedir consejos, reunir gente, recursos… Volveremos en la primavera, o el verano como una avalancha.

Pero dos de los jinetes no sonreían ante los planes, parecían molestos o preocupados.

–¡Elladan!, ¡Ellohir! –llamó Elrond y los tres quedaron en la retaguardia del grupo, lo suficientemente retrasados para no ser oídos.

–Desde que partimos de Gondor les noto hoscos, y es notable su actitud esquiva con Legolas. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Los hermanos se miraron, como era usual en circunstancias de negociación, Elladan habló por los dos.

–Padre, me tomaré la libertad de responder con otra pregunta: ¿Aragorn y Arwen se separaron por Legolas?

–No. –un suspiro de alivio escapó de dos pechos idénticos– Estel dudaba de su amor desde hace tiempo, la Comunidad le dio fuerzas para resistirse a la costumbre y pensar en el verdadero amor.

–Pero, ¿y Legolas? –insistió Ellohir.

–Se aman, sí. Tanto que me sorprende no se percataran antes, pero ambos actuaron con honor.

–¿Entonces por qué Arwen se quedó en Minas Tirith?

–Tu hermana tiene un plan: creará una colonia de elfos en Ithilien. Dice que los pocos inmortales que permanezcan en la Tierra Media tendrán tanto trabajo sembrando árboles y cuidando de los animales que la nostalgia por el mar desaparecerá.

–No lo creo, el mar está cerca de la Ciudad Blanca.

–Tienes razón en eso Ellohir, pero ay tanto que hacer tierra adentro… Nadie mira mucho al mar allí.

Elladan ha permanecido callado mientras su padre tranquilizaba a su gemelo, ahora hace una pregunta meditada.

–¿Tú sabías que Aragorn y Arwen no se amaban?

–Saber, esa es una palabra peligrosa. Me pareció que ambos estaban demasiado apresurados, por eso decidí prohibir el enlace hasta que Estel fuera Rey, para darles tiempo.

––Mi hermano Elladan y yo temimos… ¡Es que desde hace diez años Aragorn habla tanto de Legolas! Y cuando llegamos a El Sagrario… ¡Era un secreto a voces! Nadie dijo jamás una palabra, solo tenías que mirarlos. Estuve a punto de estrangularle.

–Siempre tan impulsivo Ellohir. ¿Qué te detuvo?

–Los seguimos. Te juro padre, que si llego a descubrir algo indecoroso, Tranduil se queda sin hijo, pero… –algo la impide continuar, ¿emoción?, ¿rabia? Su hermano termina de explicar.

–La verdad es que nunca hubo nada indecoroso. Solo caminaban tomados de la mano, con gran tristeza, hasta que Aragorn quedaba extenuado y debía meterse en su tienda.. Nada más.

–No esperaba menos de mi Estel, será un buen Rey. Ahora que las cosas están claras hijos, ¿pueden mejorar su trato con el Príncipe? Legolas no deseaba que el enlace con Arwen se rompiera, estaba dispuesto a irse y dejar a vuestra hermana ser feliz. Las decisiones que les molestan fueron tomadas por el Rey.

–Por los sentimientos que provocó Legolas. –insistió Ellohir.

–¿Acaso se puede mandar en eso? Les enseñé que lo primero son la justicia y el amor. Hay muco amor en esta historia, y el Rey obró sinceramente, con justicia.

–Está bien padre –admitió Elladan– Si nos aseguras que Arwen es feliz. La verdad es que extraño ese arquero sinda.

–¿Debo tomar tu palabra como un compromiso de ambos?

Ellohir le sostiene la mirada a su padre unos instantes, pero al cabo aparta los ojos y asiente. De repente suelta una pregunta que parece incomodarle.

–Si Aragorn es nuestro hermano y ama a Legolas ¿ahora somos parientes de Tranduil?

–Lo seremos, después de la boda de Halladad Estel pedirá la mano del Segundo Príncipe de Mirwood. Eso es secreto por ahora. Lo importante es que apoyen a Legolas porque las noticias de ese romance han llegado hasta su padre, que no lo tomó demasiado bien. El pequeño será acosado apenas ponga pie en esa fortaleza, y faltan unos días para que nos alcance vuestro hermano. Solo puedo contar con Halladad y con ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

Ante la posibilidad de fastidiar los planes del antipático Thranduil los gemelos sonríen, responden al unísono para demostrar su buen humor.

–¡Con excelente voluntad padre!

Aragorn y los hobbits llegaron a Lorien tras cuatro días de marcha y los centinelas los condujeron de inmediato ante Galadriel.

–Bienvenido seas Elessar I, rey de Gondor y Arnor; bienvenidos sean Frodo Bolson y Samsagás Gamyi, portadores del Anillo Único; bienvenidos señores Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, caballeros de Roan y Gondor. Mi alma se aligera al verme reflejada en vuestros ojos.

Aragorn se adelantó y habló en nombre de los cinco.

–Dama Galadriel, alcanzar la protección del Bosque Dorado es el sueño de muchos, nunca podremos retribuir el honor de ser recibidos dos veces en la vida. Nada más podemos hacer que poner nuestras espadas a tus pies.

–Placer me produce vuestro ofrecimiento, mas el tiempo apremia. He mandado cambiar vuestros corceles y reponer con bembas y agua las provisiones. Solo quedan seis días para el enlace del joven Halladad y a maese Samsagas no le gusta perder detalle de las fiestas élficas.

–Ante tal comentario el sirviente de Frodo enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero encontró palabras agradecidas y amables.

–No soy digno de apresurar la marcha de mis señores, contemplar y escuchar a la señora de Lothorien es fiesta suficiente.

Tras varios galanteos similares la compañía fue invitada a la surtida mesa de Galadriel y apenas hubieron digerido sus alimentos volvieron a montar.

–Aragorn –dijo en susurros la Dama cuando aquel ya montaba– veo tu futuro oscuro: un gran dolor se acerca, la Muerte cabalgará a tu lado y solo el tiempo podrá apartarla. No detengas el combate, pues solo en batalla el tiempo de los elfos es igual al tiempo de los hombres. Ahora ¡ve! –y, con un gesto inusitado para cuantos la conocían, Galadriel azotó al corcel, que salió disparado hacia la frontera. El resto de la comitiva les siguió a galope tendido.


	10. CORRESPONDENCIA I

A los que me han enviado sus comentarios muchas gracias.

Un reconocimiento especial a Fedia, por su fidelidad y las lecturas detenidas. Una sola respuesta: no todos los personajes son sinceros…

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

**X CORRESPONDENCIA (I)**

De: Eomer, Rey de Rohan, Capitán de los Caballeros de la Marca

A: Faramir, hijo de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor, Capitán de los Montaraces de Ithilien.

Caballero Faramir, he recibido de los augustos labios de su Majestad Elessar I, Rey de Gondor y Arnor, la solicitud de enlace entre Eowyn, la Dama Blanca de Rohan y su bravo Senescal, el Príncipe de Ithilien.

Tras consultar con el Consejo de Nobles de Rohan, hallamos muy ventajosa tal unión, como símbolo de la hermandad entre los Señores de la Marca y los Señores de Gondor. El último vástago de la familia de los Senescales se unirá a una rama de los Señores de los Caballos para así perpetuar en la vida y la paz lo que la muerte y la guerra fundieron: el destino de los hombres libres de la Tierra Media.

El enlace se consumará en la Ciudad Blanca, ante su gobernante, en la última semana del otoño.

Larga vida al Árbol Blanco

De: Háma, Consejero Principal de Rohan

A: Faramir, Senescal de Gondor.

Mi señor Eomer, Rey de Rohan, me ha encomendado designar un contingente de soldados para la pacificación de las tierras que se extienden entre las riberas del Anduin y la frontera de Mordor marcada por Minas Morgul. Entiende mi señor que aún es deber de los rohirrim colaborar activamente en el desmantelamiento de todo refugio que tuvieren las criaturas oscuras en la región de Ithilien.

Es por ello que le anuncio con dos semanas de antelación, el arribo de doscientos caballeros del Folde Oeste a la Ciudad Blanca, con el objetivo de cruzar el río a través de Osgiliath y limpiar el territorio ya mencionado de trolls, orcos, sureños, olifantes, wuargos y toda criatura que no reconozca el imperio de Elessar sobre esas tierras.

Los jinetes irán comandados por la Dama Blanca de Rohan.

Larga vida al Árbol Blanco

De: Elessar I, Rey de Gondor y Arnor

A: Faramir, hijo de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor, Capitán de los Montaraces de Ithilien.

El Rey, sus amigos y escoltas están bien.

En el cuarto día de nuestra cabalgata hacia Edoras tuvimos un encuentro con wuargos hambrientos. Les vencimos, pero lamentamos la muerte de dos bravos soldados en esa escaramuza.

El Rey sufrió una herida en la pierna durante la refriega, pero se recupera rápidamente y continuará viaje para la fiesta de enlace del Príncipe Heredero Halladad.

El Rey reafirma su decisión de regresar antes de la primera semana del otoño a su ciudad. Mientras, confía en la conducción de su Senescal, y la sabiduría de su hermana Arwen, para la salud de Gondor.

Salud y Paz

De: Eowyn, Dama Blanca de Rohan

A: Faramir, Senescal de Gondor.

Queridísimo:

¡Hace tanto que no escribo una carta! Pero no puedo confiar al escribano de Medusel mi corazón, así que me esfuerzo.

Sabía que Eomer diría que sí a nuestra boda, pero temía que me retuviera en Edoras preparando el ajuar hasta el regreso de Aragorn. ¡En cambio me manda a pelear a Ithilien! Admite que tienes un cuñado maravilloso.

Estaremos a menos de un día de cabalgata y podré familiarizarme (¡que palabra tan larga!) con nuestro principado. A la vez que limpio la zona puedo vigilar de cerca la reconstrucción de la ciudad, incluida nuestra casa.

Ahora te dejo de escribir para enviar esta nota y preparar la marcha. ¡Solo dos semanas para organizar doscientos hombres e impedimenta! Oh, si, lo hemos hecho más rápido, hace muy poco, pero creíamos que marchábamos a la muerte. Ahora vamos a vivir.

Hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Respiro con tu aliento


	11. LLEGAR AL BOSQUE NEGRO

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XI LLEGAR AL BOSQUE NEGRO

–Mira Gimli, en este río calló Bombur cuando los catorce caminantes atravesaban el Bosque.

–¿Es cierto que la corriente está encantada? ¿Lo de la somnolencia no fue invento del gordo?

–En absoluto. Nuestro río era bueno hasta que el Nigromante se asentó en el sur, hace varios siglos. Desde entonces da sueño y olvido a quienes se acercan sin precaución.

–¿Cuánto queda de camino?

–Será un día de marcha bajo los árboles, esta noche disfrutarás de la hospitalidad élfica amigo.

–¿Y la boda? No es por ofender, pero tengo algún apuro en partir hacia la Montaña.

–Será en siete días, es que mucho invitados vienen de lejos, incluso de Forlindon.

–¡Pues sí que tienen parientes ustedes!

–Ni lo menciones –interrumpió el vehemente Ellohir– Thranduil es sobrino de Círdan, el señor de los Puertos Grises ¿no?

–Sí. Aunque desde el fin de la Segunda Edad no se ven, hay correspondencia. Supongo que algunos primos vendrán.

Desde que los gemelos renovaran su amistad con Legolas se ganaron la simpatía de Gimli. Los cuatro pasaban el tiempo contando anécdotas acerca de la estancia de los catorce caminantes en Rivendel –setenta años atrás–, comparando el clima de las Montañas Nubladas con el de las Colinas de Hierro o intercambiado opiniones de joyería.

–¿Es cierto que la prometida de tu hermano es casi tan bella como tú?

–¡Ellohir! –le reprende su gemelo, pero Legolas no se inmuta ante el cumplido.

–Para Halladad es la más bella del mundo, eso es lo importante. Se llama Maërys y, desde hace ciento cincuenta años, respira al ritmo de mi hermano.

–Tardaron en decidirse ¿no?

–La decisión se tomó hace mucho, pero primero el Nigromante, luego la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y ahora la Guerra del Anillo. Mi padre quería paz antes de que Hallanad se enlazara.

–Lo entiendo, –el más reposado de los gemelos parece pensar en voz alta– papá también quería paz antes de permitir que Aragón y… –Ellohir palidece, la mirada de Gimli es torva, Legolas fija sus ojos en un imposible punto en el cuello de su corcel, Elladan reacciona y enrojece hasta los cabellos– ¡He sido un tonto Legolas! Te ruego me perdones, no quise recordar tal suceso para incomodarte.

–No hay nada que perdonar hijo. –la voz de Elrond sorprende a todos– Es cierto que yo esperaba el fin de la Guerra para que todos mis hijos hallaran el camino correcto en sus vidas. Pero la paz aún está lejos, no olviden que los orcos, trolls y wuargos siguen por ahí, sin guía, y con su maldad intacta. La mitad de mis preocupaciones se ha ido, pues Arwen y Estel tomaron sus decisiones en la Ciudad Blanca, ahora espero que estos pillos conozcan a alguien en esa boda y sienten cabeza.

–¡¿Nosotros?!...

–Pero padre…

–tu vida…

–sin nuestras aventuras...

–sería tan…

–¡aburrida!

Y, entre risas y bromas, siguieron la cabalgata hasta la entrada de la imponente fortaleza de los elfos de Mirkwood, que concentraba las viviendas de la mayoría de los habitantes de Bosque. Llegaron bordeando la estructura desde el río, así que Gimli pudo ver el muelle elevado desde donde lanzó Bilbo Bolson a sus amigos para librarles de la prisión.

Al alcanzar la entrada principal pudieron contemplar a su gusto el Palacio–Fortaleza de Tranduil, producto de cuatro mil años de evolución. Parecía un gigantesco árbol de unos quinientos metros de diámetro, gran altura y multitud de ramas, exóticas ramas que regresaban al tronco desde donde partían. El edificio dominaba un extenso claro y numerosas puertas permitían la entrada y salida de los habitantes.

Legolas iba explicando a Gimli y los gemelos algunos elementos de su residencia.

–... y frente a ustedes se eleva la Puerta Mágica del Bosque, que, dicen, está siempre abierta para los miembros de la Familia Real.

Ya no dijo más, pues los guardias salieron a su encuentro. Sus expresiones entre cansadas y curiosas rebelaron a los recién llegados que los invitados a la boda estaban cambiando la dinámica del lugar.

–Muestren su razón para entrar al Bosque extranjeros.

Legolas se adelantó y miró fijamente a sus soldados.

–La razón es emborracharme en la boda de mi hermano, patanes, y, si no abren pronto, no verán ni una copa vacía de la fiesta.

–¡El pequeño Hoja Verde ha vuelto! Corre hermano, corre a llamar a mi señor Halladad.

Los soldados y empleados que se hallaban cerca oyeron la noticia y rodearon el corcel de Legolas. En poco tiempo lo llevaban en hombros hacia la puerta entre exclamaciones de "¡El Principito ha vuelto!", "¡Hojita Verde está con nosotros!" y similares.

La escolta de Elrond se retrazó para que la multitud pudiera maniobrar. Los gemelos estaban asombrados.

–Padre, Legolas es muy querido aquí. En verdad debe ser dulce con sus súbditos.

–Es dulce y exigente, se nota que lo respetan. Son cualidades importantes en un Príncipe.

De repente los gritos de alegría cesaron y las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta. Allí estaba un elfo rubio con cierto parecido a Legolas, pero bastante más corpulento y de ojos grises.

–Bajen a ese niño de ahí. Quiero verlo a mi lado. ¡Ahora!

Legolas bajó de los hombros de sus amigos y corrió hacia el de ojos grises. Se hundió en aquellos brazos con tal velocidad que el otro dio un paso atrás para equilibrarse. Quedaron fundidos, las agitadas respiraciones eran la única prueba de que no se trataba de una escultura. Un silencio reverencial rodeaba a los hermanos, pues ya Elrond, sus hijos y Gimli habían comprendido que ese era el tan mentado Halladad, Príncipe Heredero de Mirkwood.

Tras un largo minuto los hermanos se separaron, ambos con ojos húmedos. El primero en hablar fue Halladad.

–Ya empezábamos a extrañarte Hojita. Ahora tengo dos preguntas para ti: ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros? y ¿Qué, por Elbereth, llevas puesto en las manos?

Las risas volvieron y por fin los viajeros entraron a la fortaleza. Halladad disculpó la ausencia de Thranduil, ocupado con una partida de caza en el límite del Bosque para agasajar a los parientes de Lindon. Luego les acompañó a sus habitaciones y, una vez que estuvo seguro de la comodidad de los amigos de su hermano y la escolta, se dirigió a los apartamentos de Legolas.

Encontró al príncipe jugando con burbujas, así que dispuso todo para una cena en la intimidad, mandó un mensaje a su prometida y esperó. Hoja Verde salió al fin del baño con unos pantalones ligeros, túnica corta y sandalias. Un extraño objeto de cuero le colgaba del cuello.

–¿Estamos solos?

Halladad asintió.

–Maërys atenderá a los invitados y papá no llega hasta mañana. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Con un gesto le invitó a compartir su diván frente a la crepitante chimenea. En una mesita baja había dispuesto miel, crema de leche, licor suave, diversas frutas secas y una gran fuente de fresas todavía húmedas. Legolas obedeció.

–Todo luce delicioso, llevo casi un año entre lembas y comida de hombres.

–Se nota. Por favor, come y cuéntame.

El joven elfo atacó las pasas a la vez que hablaba a su hermano de los que más les urgía, de las aventuras y chistes podrían hablar en público.

–Recibí tu carta justo a tiempo. Si no me adviertes caemos como tontos.

–¿Entonces viene en camino?

Una manzana desapareció en tres mordiscos.

–Lo invitaron ¿no? Llegará con los medianos en menos de una semana. Incluso podremos salir de cacería antes de la boda.

–¿Y Arwen?

Un melocotón roído en su tercera parte.

–En Gondor, planea fomentar una colonia de elfos en Ithilien. – un melocotón roído hasta la mitad– ¿Sabes hermano? Ella, Lord Elrond y los gemelos nos apoyan.

Una semilla de melocotón en la mesa.

–Entonces en verdad… No se si me guste tenerte tan lejos.

Medio vaso de licor para bajarlo todo y ¡a por la crema!

–Por favor, con un beso de tu Maërys lo olvidas todo. –una fresa sumergida en crema es una fresa dentro de la boca.

Halladad se finge ofendido.

–¡De ser cómo dices no te habría escrito tonto! –se entretiene unos instantes, divertido por la voracidad del recién llegado– ¿Sabes? Papá puede negarse, hay varios nobles locos por ti, incluso uno de los primos de Lindon.

Ahora prueba a sumergir la fresa en crema y luego en miel, se encoge de hombros.

–Papá no puede negarle al Rey lo que ya es suyo. –la siguiente fresa es tomada con la mano derecha, extiende la izquierda hacia Halladad: la cicatriz tiene un tono dorado por las llamas. Ante el asombro de su hermano Legolas comenta simplemente– El me enseñó a no correr riesgos.

–¿Está consumado? –ahora el joven casi se atraganta, baja los ojos hacia la menguada fuente de frutas y no atina más que a asentir en silencio– Así que ya no eres mi hermanito, sino el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor. ¡Esto sí es un cambio!

–Por favor, ese matrimonio no será oficial hasta que yo sea presentado y aceptado por el Consejo de Nobles de Gondor y los hombres son tan distintos a los elfos… Este es un enlace sin precedentes allí, nuestra posición es muy frágil.

–La sangre más noble corre por tus venas, eres un guerrero probado. Si no fuera por ustedes dos, esos nobles ni siquiera tendrían un Consejo. ¿Qué van a decir?

Legolas dejó que la última fresa se detuviera antes de llegar a sus labios, lo que seguía era difícil.

–Precisamente dirán eso: que soy un guerrero, un príncipe, un elfo, un varón, que los enlaces entre varones son estériles y el Rey necesita herederos.

–Pero hermano, tú sabes que eres un Elegido ¿no?

–Lo sé desde hace cinco semanas, papá me lo escribió en esa carta. Temía que me entregase a Aragorn y ocurriese algo "irreparable". –en los ojos de Halladad surge una pregunta– No, no se lo dije a él, quería poner a prueba su voluntad.

–¡¿Y aún así se casó contigo?! Ese hombre te quiere más que a su reino.

La fresa por fin cae en la boca.

–Lo se. –sonríe ante el recuerdo– Hay momentos en que me siento abrumado. Se lo diré en cuanto llegue, pero… –su rostro ensombrece de nuevo.

–¿Pero qué? Aragorn es hijo adoptivo de Elrond, hay sangre élfica en él. No saldrá corriendo ante la noticia.

–No, no saldrá corriendo. Tampoco saldrá corriendo Faramir, su Senescal: ha demostrado sernos absolutamente fiel. Me preocupan el resto de los habitantes de esa ciudad. –Legolas toma la botella de licor para darse fuerzas, ni siquiera ante su hermano es fácil admitir lo que percibió en Gondor. –Mira Halladad, estoy seguro de que el informe a papá de mi relación con Aragorn la urdieron los ancianos del Consejo, pero ellos no son minoría, reflejan prejuicios muy arraigados entre los hombres. No querían a Arwen, pero a mí me odian. Descubrí miradas despectivas, asqueadas, en personas muy bien consideradas de esa ciudad en cuanto descubrieron nuestro amor. Si Aragorn y yo vamos ante esos mismos ancianos y explicamos que no solo soy elfo, guerrero y esposo, sino que le puedo dar hijos a Aragorn…

Legolas no puede seguir, se abraza a su hermano. La perspectiva también es clara para Halladad, y da palabras a los temores del menor.

–Temes ser el "fenómeno" de Gondor.

Asiente en silencio, gira hasta descansar en el regazo de su hermano, y deja correr sus lágrimas mientras sus ojos vagan por las llamas.

– Se que no puedo vivir aislado en ese palacio, viendo solo a Faramir, Arwen y Aragorn, estarán ahí los sirvientes para torturarme, para recordarme con sus miradas que no soy lo que ellos quisieran. Ni todo el poder del Rey podrá salvarme entonces. Hermano, ¡no veo solución!

Halladad demoró en decir algo, trataba de procesar toda aquella información y comprender el dolor de su hermano al sentirse discriminado por primera vez. Su breve vida –breve en la escala de los elfos– había transcurrido aislada en Mirkwood. Entre los peligros constantes de la Tercera Edad y la sobreprotección de Thranduil no había tenido posibilidad de relacionarse con otras razas. Legolas era por naturaleza confiado y generoso, por todo el cariño vertido sobre él a lo largo de mil quinientos años, ¡bien lo sabía Halladad! Ahora todo ese amor se revelaba peligroso: el Príncipe carecía de defensas ante modos de entender el mundo que lo agredieran. Para él su amor con Aragorn, cimentado por treinta años de amistad, era incorrecto hasta el punto en que impedía al hombre cumplir la palabra antes dada a Elrond y su hija, nada más. Pero había tenido que descubrir por sí mismo que, para muchas personas, era absolutamente incorrecto, aberrado, inmoral, y esas eran las personas entre las que deseaba vivir por amor al Rey. A Legolas le iba a ser MUY útil esa colonia que Arwen fomentaba, sin dudas.

Habló al fin, despacio, tratando de escoger las palabras y de hacerle entender que la única defensa contra la discriminación es el conocimiento.

–Hermano, no puedes amilanarte porque un grupo de viejos egoístas y prejuiciados (nuestro padre entre ellos) se interpone en tu felicidad. Gánate el aprecio y respeto del pueblo de Gondor, no permitas que te vean como el Elfo del Rey, conviértete en Su Príncipe. La paz aún está lejos, pero cuando llegue, y decidan que es hora de tener familia, todos comprenderán que no eres un "fenómeno", sino lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir a la Ciudad Blanca. –besó la frente de Legolas– Tus hijos serán frutos del amor Hojita Verde, bellos frutos del amor para gloria de elfos y hombres.

Permanecieron abrazados mientras el fuego se consumía, cuando ya solo quedaban carbones rojos Halladad comprendió que su hermano dormía, le levantó y condujo a la cama, luego se desnudó y metió entre las cobijas. Legolas buscó refugio instintivo entre sus brazos. El mayor de los príncipes besó el cabello dorado de su hermanito.

–Juro que detendré a papá, reinarás en Gondor y serás feliz, tú mereces la felicidad.


	12. EL REY ELFO Y SUS HIJOS

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XII EL REY ELFO Y SUS HIJOS

Thranduil no regresó hasta la tarde del día siguiente, llegaba con varios nietos y sobrinos de Círdan dormidos en sus caballos y numerosas cabezas de orcos. El largo acoso y la pelea final habían puesto de buen humor al Rey, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó al hallar a sus hijos conversando en el comedor privado. Le pareció que Legolas estaba demasiado delgado, pero fibroso. ¿Tal vez empezaba ser adulto? Tomó nota mental de los guantes, bueno, mejor en guantes que enredado con un mortal.

Al hablarles no demostró haber perdido de vista al menor de ellos por casi un año, ¿qué es un año para los elfos?

–Tarde es para un almuerzo, pero temprano para la cena ¿no hijos?

Legolas levantó la vista con sobresalto, la muestra de tapiz que examinaba se le calló y se acercó al hermano en busca de protección. Halladad no perdió el control: se irguió ante su padre y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Legolas en señal de apoyo.

–Nos quedamos conversando tras el almuerzo. Tengo premura por mostrarle los diseños para la fiesta.

–Ya veo. –gruñó el Rey, quien había dejado de mirar a sus hijos para empezar a despojarse de las armas. –¿Y ya tu hermano comió algo decente? Te ves delgado.

Ante ese primer intento de hablarle directamente Legolas tuvo que respirar hondo y hablar.

–Anoche Halladad me preparó una rica cena, y esta mañana tome abundante desayuno.

–Bien, bien, espero que tengas mejores colores para el día de la boda, tendrás muchos ojos encima.

–Me esforzaré señor.

Thranduil terminó de liberarse y tomó asiento frente a sus hijos, con un chasquido de sus dedos los sirvientes presentaron los alimentos. Halladad intentó desviar la conversación hacia temas menos tirantes.

–¿Y los primos de Forlindon?

–Oh, –el Rey hizo un gesto ligeramente despectivo– están en sus habitaciones. Esos muchachos quedaron tan agotados que subieron directamente a dormir. Tienen un ritmo demasiado suave con Círdan.

–¿No cazan orcos por allá? –quiso saber Legolas.

–Aparece uno cada cien años, no alcanza para todos. En cambio practican la esgrima entre ellos. Halladad te podrá contar, parecía una danza.

–Bello, pero dudo de su efectividad bélica. –apuntó el aludido.

–Los hombres también practican ese arte, le llaman duelo, así educan a sus jóvenes. Pude verlo…

–Un hombre jamás podrá alcanzar la maestría de un elfo, en ningún arte de guerra o paz.

El tono de Tranduil es lapidario, ni siquiera ha levantado los ojos de su plato, pero Legolas siente un calor crecer dentro de sí.

–¿Cuántos de tus soldados seguirían peleando con diez flechas de orco en el cuerpo, padre? –el Rey detiene sus mandíbulas y fija una mirada fría en su hijo menor, pero el joven continúa– Uno de los hombres de la Comunidad murió así, su nombre era Boromir de Gondor, era un gran esgrimista.

–Un elfo habría esquivado esas flechas. –el Príncipe va a seguir, pero su padre le detiene– No quiero oír más de mortales, es suficiente con que ese Rey de Espagaroth ande por ahí, como si fuera nuestro igual.

–Luchó contra las fuerzas oscuras ¿no?

–Si Halladad, lo hizo, pero no por nosotros, sino por su lago y su ciudad.

–¿Entonces por qué me ordenaste invitar a Elessar?

Hay reto en las pupilas de Hoja Verde, Tranduil le sostiene la mirada.

–Porque después de todo es el Rey de Gondor, aunque su gobierno aún no se estabilice. Tenía la esperanza de que no asistiera y se limitara a mandar regalos. Ese niño haría bien en ocuparse de su gente y prever un ataque por la espalda.

–Su linaje se remonta a Númenor y el Reino Escondido. ¿No es digno de nosotros?

Ambos han olvidado hace mucho que solo comentan sobre la lista de invitados a una boda.

–Su punto de mayor honor lo alcanzó viajando contigo, y eso no se repetirá.

–Pues yo creo que sí. –padre e hijo miran sorprendidos hacia Halladad– Mi hermanito, los gemelos, Aragorn y yo, iremos de cacería.

–Ustedes no irán a ningún lugar. Eres necesario aquí, sino, luego te quejarás del color del encaje del velo de la séptima dama de honor. Y Legolas debe atender a sus primos de Forlindon, han preguntado mucho por él.

–En Lindon el tiempo se detuvo con la muerte de Gid–Galad padre, así que la mejor compañía para ellos es Lord Elrond, y el color de los velos lo puede elegir Maërys. No pasaré mis últimos días de soltero entre damas y mayordomos.

–Son los deberes de la hospitalidad, tu hermano no puede dejarlos solos.

Legolas se levanta de pronto, en su voz hay un timbre duro que su padre no recuerda, algo que adquirió durante la Guerra.

–Muy bien padre, entonces hagamos algo: si el Rey de Gondor puede ir a una partida de caza, los elfos de Lindon también. ¡Supongo! Así que iremos con todos los primos de los Puertos Grises que no estén hartos de orcos. Soy famoso por la Guerra padre, pues que me conozcan en combate.

Y Legolas abandonó el comedor entre furioso y asustado, sin saber de dónde había sacado valor para hablarle así a Thranduil.

Los jinetes no se detuvieron en los Campos Gladios ni en la casa de Beorn. Aragorn se alegró de que los hobbits estuvieran tan entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de una boda élfica, o habrían hecho preguntas acerca de su premura. Con la ayuda de los lembas y la fortaleza de los corceles del Bosque Dorado, recuperaron parte del tiempo perdido en Rohan y llegaron a Mirkwood solo cuatro días después de Legolas.

Al entrar bajo la penumbra del bosque a los medianos se les encogió el espíritu. Recordaban las descripciones de Bilbo sobre la oscuridad, las arañas, y el hambre padecida entre aquellos troncos: no era una gran recomendación. Pero Aragorn se hallaba exultante con su amado Príncipe a menos de un día de camino. Ya ante la puerta de la Fortaleza del Bosque se les acercaron dos guardias y les hicieron la pregunta de rutina:

–Muestren su razón para entrar al Bosque extranjeros.

–Saludo a los guerreros elfos de Mirkwood. Soy Elessar Telcontar, Rey de Gondor y Arnor, mis acompañantes son Frodo Bolson, Samsagás Gamyi, Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk. Fuimos compañeros de viaje junto al Príncipe Legolas en la Comunidad del Anillo y ahora deseamos presentar a su hermano la enhorabuena por el enlace.

Los guardias hablaron en voz baja entre ellos, uno corrió al interior del edificio y el segundo les invitó a pasar.

–Sean bienvenidos a nuestras murallas los vencedores de Saurón. Pasen su Majestad Elessar, los príncipes y caballeros hobbits, con ansia y curiosidad se les espera. Dentro un servidor les conducirá a sus habitaciones. Ya la hora de la cena se acerca, entonces serán llevados ante mi Rey Thranduil y sus hijos.

Para Aragorn no fue agradable la perspectiva de esperar aún dos horas antes de ver a Hoja Verde, pero se contuvo: no podía empezar la visita rompiendo el protocolo.

Legolas estaba en la sala de armas midiéndose con su primo Ferebrim. Empezaba a cansarse de aquel teleri pegajoso que, desde hacía tres días, se la pasaba preguntando tonterías, o haciendo sosos comentarios sobre su belleza. A pesar de que los gemelos, Halladad y Maërys nunca le dejaban solos, el de Forlindon no se daba por aludido.

"Papá debe haber organizado esto." pensó entre un giro y una finta que casi desequilibran a su oponente "Estoy seguro de que le instigó a cortejarme."

Una parte de su atención permanecía fuera de la batalla, atenta a las entradas y salidas del local. Así pudo percibir como un sirviente llegaba y permanecía quieto justo tras él.

"Me trae un mensaje, es hora de terminar con esta tontería"

Volcó toda su fuerza en el ataque y avanzó con repentina violencia, Ferebrim volvió a desequilibrarse, el filo de la espada se posó e su cuello.

–Tocado.

Los aplausos brotaron de todos lados, entonces volvieron a ser visibles para Legolas los espectadores y recordó que todo era una función para los invitados.

–¡Mi hermano es el mejor guerrero élfico de estos días!

–No Halladad. Mientras ni nuestro padre ni Lord Elrond accedan a vencerme, seguiré siendo el pequeño príncipe de Mirkwood, nada más.

–Pero sin dudas su Alteza es el elfo más bello de la Tierra Media –comentó, con la respiración aún entrecortada, Ferebrim.

–Eso es porque mí querido primo no conoce a Arwen Undomiel, de nuevo el señor de Rivendel se lleva el premio.

Legolas dio por terminada la conversación con una leve reverencia y abandonó el podio. Antes de que Halladad, su novia y los gemelos le estrecharan, hizo una seña al sirviente, quien solo susurró una palabra y se retiró a esperarle. Entonces se abrazó con los cuatro jóvenes y hablo solo para ellos

–Hermanos: Aragorn y los hobbits han llegado. ¿Pueden entretener a Ferebrim mientras me adelantó a la habitación del Rey?

–Seguro –afirmó con maldad Ellohir–, le preguntaremos cuántos elfos de Lindon pierden el aliento en combate.

–Gracias.

Se escurrió por una puerta de servicio con el mensajero, casi sin ser notado, pero para su padre aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido.


	13. SE HACEN APUESTAS

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XIII SE HACEN APUESTAS

El Rey se despidió de los medianos y entró a su habitación. Bueno, si no podía verlo hasta la cena, era mejor descansar. No quería que Thranduil se burlase de sus ojeras. Empezó a zafar sus ropas y se dirigió al baño. Sin dudas la hospitalidad de Mirkwood era exquisita: la tina de agua estaba tibia y recibió su cuerpo con dulzura.

Escuchó la puerta y pasos en la recámara: los sirvientes dejaron luces y alimentos ligeros. Se fueron.

Dio por terminado el baño y, envuelto en una toalla, regresó a donde sus ropas y equipajes. Más por costumbre que por sentirse amenazado inspeccionó la habitación. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la cama: Legolas estaba echado allí, al descuido, con la cara más divertida de la historia.

–Es la segunda vez que te encuentro desprevenido.

El hombre se siente un poco tonto.

–Oí los pasos desde allá, pensé que se trataba solo de sirvientes.

El elfo se plantó frente a él y tomó la toalla que Aragorn dejara caer por el asombro. Le miró a los ojos.

–¿Creíste que perdería esta oportunidad?

–Yo... me dijeron que no te vería hasta la cena y me pareció incorrecto romper el protocolo.

–Este es mi palacio, que no se te olvide. Siéntate.

Trancos obedeció, la seguridad que exhalaba Legolas apartaba sus escasos temores. El elfo fue hasta la puerta, se asomó, dijo unas palabras, volvió a cerrar y se le unió en la cama.

–Tenemos una hora para hablar.

Pero lo que sintió fueron los cálidos labios del Rey sobre los suyos.

–Esposo mío –murmuraba Aragorn mientras estrujaba a su blanca criatura– te extrañé tanto, ¡tanto! Tan solo cuatro semanas de casados y ya me salvaste la vida.

–Lo sé, me asusté mucho ¿sabes? El sonido de la respiración de esos wuargos es... Olvidemos eso, ya estás aquí. Mi padre estará molesto en cuanto le informen de tu llegada, ya era suficiente para él con el Rey de Espagaroth.

–Debimos traer a Eomer.

Ríen juntos, para el Rey no pasa desapercibido que la risa de Legolas es franca, ligera.

–Estas muy relajado mi _herven_.

–El bosque, mi gente, el apoyo de mi hermano, todo eso ayuda. Aquí solo debo fingir un poquito ¡y andar con estos fastidiosos guantes!

–Después de la boda de Halladad no tendrás que fingir en absoluto. –acaricia las mejillas del rubio– Pediré tu mano a Thranduil. No soy un más que un mortal, mitad dúnadain y mitad elfo, pero ofrezco un reino. ¿Crees que será suficiente?

El príncipe niega.

–Mi padre desprecia a los humanos, así de simple. Te pedirá algún reto imposible, pero entre Elrond y Halladad entrará en razón. Se jugó todas las cartas con Ferebrim, pero ha llegado tarde.

–¿Ferebrim?

–Es un teleri de Lindon, primo lejano. Lleva tres días cortejándome. –se recuesta en los almohadones y deja colgar los pies en el borde de la cama, es delicioso descansar en la cama de tu esposo–, cuando llegaste competíamos en esgrima.

–¿Y es bueno?

–¡Por favor! Perdió el aliento en un duelo de exhibición, no podría vencer a Frodo en un combate real. Si todos los de Lindon son así...

–¿Será que en la batalla de Fornost murieron todos los valientes? –se burla Trancos mientras se acomoda a su lado.

–Será... Imagino que no ha sido tan atrevido por voluntad propia, mi padre lo instigó a que definiera su posición antes de tu llegada. Lo escogió para mí entre todos los primos por varias razones evidentes.

–¿Si? Cuéntame, a ver si aprovechamos esas razones a nuestro favor.

–Ferebrim se quedaría en Mirkwood si que enlazara conmigo. En los Puertos Grises es uno más entre los descendientes de Círdan, aquí sería esposo del Segundo Príncipe. Es ambicioso, pero maleable, y bello: el tipo de pariente que le gusta a mi padre.

–Entiendo.

Se quedan callados un rato, hasta que el hombre tiene una idea.

–Puedo retarle a duelo y borrarlo del mapa.

–¿Y qué razón darás? No sabe que estamos unidos. Es mejor olvidarlo y pensar en nosotros.

Legolas gira y le besa. Aragorn estrecha su torso, pero el príncipe se retira a tiempo.

–¡No! No tenemos tiempo ahora, la cena será pronto. Debo contarte algo más.

–¿Bueno o malo?

–Tiene muchas implicaciones. –se sienta y trata de concentrarse, desea encontrar las palabras justas– Mi amor: yo sé que un Rey no se casa por sí mismo, se casa por su pueblo. Me diste una tremenda prueba de amor al enlazarte conmigo, pero al volver a Gondor tendremos que enfrentar al Consejo de Nobles y...

Aragorn no lo deja terminar, de un salto se levanta y libera su furia con amplias zancadas que estremecen la habitación. Al fin se detiene ante su pareja, lívido de furia.

–¿Tú lo oíste?

El rostro de Legolas muestra una incomprensión absoluta.

–¿Oír? ¿Qué?

–Si no lo oíste de Faramir se te ocurrió, pero te advierto que no voy a tomar ese camino, mi corazón y mi cuerpo son para ti ¿entiendes?

–¿De que hablas _herven_

_–¡De una Segunda Consorte que me de un heredero! Faramir me lo advirtió: dijo que los viejos intrigantes del Consejo propondrían una bajeza de ese tipo, pero ¡de quien último lo esperé fue de ti!_

_Legolas no puede evitar sonreír ante la furia de su esposo._

_–Cálmate amor, hablaremos de algo radicalmente distinto. Por favor, ven a sentarte. –el Rey vuelve a regañadientes junto al elfo, que le pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros– Conozco el recurso legal de la Segunda Consorte, sí, pero yo también me opongo. –Aragorn deja escapar un suspiro– Iba a decir que, cuando el Consejo pregunte por heredero, contestarás que tu hijo puede llegar en cualquier momento. _

_–¿En cualquier momento? ¿De dónde?_

_El Príncipe toma una mano del Rey y la coloca en su vientre._

_–De aquí._

_Una oscura idea aparece en la mente del hombre, pero la desecha: es imposible._

_–Ahora soy yo quien no entiende._

_–Si que lo entiendes, Rey de los Hombres, no por gusto te criaste entre los elfos. Tú sabes qué es un Elegido._

_–¿Tú...?_

_–Sí._

_–¿Tú me dar__ás...?_

_–Todos los hijos que el amor nos de._

_–¿Mis hijos van a nacer de tu cuerpo?_

_–Nuestros hijos. –rectifica Legolas, tenía razón en posponer esa charla: al Rey le estaba costando captar la idea, ahora mira el vientre de su esposo como hipnotizado. _

_–Los Valar son demasiado generosos conmigo... –se vuelve a los profundo ojos azules– Pellízcame._

_–¿Perdón?_

_–Que me pellizques. Tal vez aún atravieso los Campos Gladios o, peor, estoy en Rohan. Acaso sueño que nuestro último problema se resuelve._

_El elfo le retuerce la oreja divertido._

_–¡Ay! _

_–¿Satisfecho?_

_–Si. Parece que todo es verdad. –ríe con una risa de hombre libre, ligero– ¡Mi querido, mi amado elfo, soy el hombre más absolutamente feliz de la Tierra Media!_

Legolas alcanza a oír dos toques cortos en la puerta y empieza a levantarse.

–Aragorn, ya es hora de separarnos, debo ir a prepararme para la cena. Vístete y pide al sirviente de la puerta que te conduzca al comedor de fiestas.

–¿Te veré allí?

–Por supuesto: te sentarás entre Lord Elrond y los gemelos, frente a mí. Pero nada de familiaridades excesivas ¿eh? Debemos comportarnos y soportar a Ferebrim.

–De acuerdo. ¿Me das un último beso?

Un largo, profundo, dulce, apasionado choque de sus bocas.

–Mortal desesperado –susurra Legolas, al fin libre, mientras corre a la puerta.

–No. Mortal enamorado

–Pero mortal, hasta pronto.

La cena transcurrió pacíficamente. Thranduil podía despreciar a los humanos, desconfiar de los enanos y desconocer a los hobbits, pero de su mesa y su trato nadie podría quejarse. Como Legolas y Gimli ya habían narrado los pormenores de su parte en la Guerra del Anillo, la conversación se centró en la naturaleza de los Medianos y el viaje de Frodo y Sam. Aragorn se las arregló para mantenerse fuera de los diálogos y estudiar el ambiente. Le habían presentado a todos los primos de Lindon, pero el único que atrajo su interés fue Ferebrim.

¿Un teleri le habían dicho? Si, un elfo marinero de pelo negro y perfil arrogante. Dos terceras partes de la cena las gastó con una actitud entre intrigada y despectiva hacia los habitantes de La Comarca. El resto del tiempo lanzaba miradas lujuriosas al Príncipe.

Sin pedirle opinión ni una vez a Ferebrim, Legolas sostuvo una conversación ligera con su hermano y Maërys sobre las maneras de presentar las fresas con crema. Luego comentó con los gemelos las distintas recetas para hornear nueces. Lo ignoraba tanto que daba risa.

Cuando ya tomaban el postre, el menor de los príncipes se inclinó hacia el heredero para susurrarle algo con mirada pícara. Halladad puso cara de recordar algo fundamental y se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos.

–Queridos invitados, por favor, escuchen. Como todos saben, en tres días seré un elfo prisionero, prisionero de esta belleza a mi lado, pero prisionero. –Halladad hablaba dando un especial énfasis a las palabras, como si el vino le hubiera afectado, pero todos reconocían en su acento parte de la diversión, porque ningún elfo se marea con media botella de vino– Y también es de público conocimiento que en el último año estuve privado de la complicidad de Hoja Verde para ciertos, ¡ejem!, menesteres. Antes de su partida, cuando era un elfito, –ante tal insinuación Legolas bajó los ojos avergonzado– nuestra mayor diversión era cazar orcos y arañas, para que los "visitantes inesperados" –y se inclinó levemente hacia Gimli– no se escudaran en ellas para interrumpir las fiestas al aire libre. Es en memoria de todo eso que pasaré los próximos dos días de caza con mi famoso hermanito, que ya recuperó los colores con la buena comida del hogar. Por supuesto, todos los primos pueden acompañarnos. ¡Frodo mató a Saurón, pero dejó orcos para todos!

Unos breves aplausos cerraron la singular invitación, tanto Merry como Pippin recordaron el último discurso de Bilbo en su cumpleaños ciento once. ¡La calidad y el tema eran muy diferentes! Legolas se levantó cuando las palmas se detuvieron, el semblante cómicamente preocupado.

–Halladad, no debemos limitar la invitación a los parientes. Antes de dejar Gondor prometí a Elessar una cacería en honor de Gloin y Bilbo. Aquí tienes la partida lista majestad. ¿Aceptas?

Contrariando el protocolo Aragorn permaneció sentado para contestar. Temía que, de mirar a Legolas de frente, su amor sería declarado a todos.

–Por supuesto amigo, un Rey no deja de cumplir su palabra.

–No dejaremos que nuestro hermano se vaya a divertir solito. –intervino Ellohir.

–Las delicias del enlace serán tanto más dulces comparadas con el combate. –completó Elladan.

–Pues ya somos cinco, –aceptó Halladad– y de mis primos ¿Quién va?

Los de Lindon miraban sus platos y servilletas confusos. Algunos aún se quejaban por lo bajo de la crueldad de Thranduil y ahora estos muchachos...Habían viajado para descansar. ¿No?

–¡Yo iré! –el salto repentino del teleri pareció alegrar al Rey del Bosque– No me perdería por nada el espectáculo de ver al bello Legolas transformado en una belleza asesina.

Aragorn sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero se contuvo. Una idea tomó forma dentro de él. Se mantuvo sentado, su voz sonó casual mientras jugaba con un cuchillo.

–Uno asesina a sus iguales Ferebrim, los orcos son una plaga. Y hace falta buen aliento para dar cuenta de ellos.

Un silencio incómodo se posó en la mesa y el de Lindon le miró con asombro. Ese hombre ni siquiera levantaba la vista para hablarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse del incidente de la tarde?

–Si el Rey de los Hombres tiene aliento para ello, cualquier elfo puede doblarle la marca.

Entonces Elessar se levantó y clavó sus ojos en el inmortal, los iris grises brillaban de furia. Gimli y los hobbits lo contemplaban con asombro, pues nunca le habían visto así fuera del combate. Elrond y sus gemelos mal contenían la risa: esa no era la peor mirada de Estel y Ferebrim temblaba como una hoja. La familia real intentaba mantener expresiones neutrales.

–Eso fue un reto en toda la regla, Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises. Debes regresar a la Fortaleza con el doble de trofeos que este mortal: Rey de Gondor y Arnor, descendiente de Melian la Maia, Beren el Señor de Dorthonion, Tar–Minyatur, fundador de Númenor e Isildur, que cabalgó junto a Gid–Galad en la Ultima Alianza –su rostro se suavizó de repente, al notar el regocijo en los ojos de Legolas– Veremos qué opina luego nuestro anfitrión Thranduil de tu valor y el mío. ¿De acuerdo?

Ferebrim no pudo menos que asentir.

–Bien, entonces me retiro a descansar, los mortales lo necesitamos. –se volvió hacia el Rey Elfo con una leve reverencia– Ha sido un placer su mesa Majestad, como siempre.

Los pasos del hombre resonaron en el salón aún silencioso. Los primos de Lindon miraban a Ferebrim con algo de pena. Todos eran concientes de que el Rey de Gondor no había estado presente en el duelo y empezaban a sospechar que había en aquel reto algo más que una lidia entre razas. Pero se guardaron sus comentarios para otro sitio, no en balde habían crecido en una corte aislada del resto de la Tierra Media durante más de dos mil años, donde todo se arreglaba con intrigas y decretos.

El silencio fue roto por uno de los príncipes: Legolas miró burlón a Ferebrim y soltó una risita de circunstancia, nadie habría podido decir si de lástima o alegría. Su hermano, Maërys y los gemelos hicieron eco, para ellos era evidente la razón de hilaridad: Aragorn se las había arreglado para casi deshonrar el pretendiente de su Príncipe en dos horas.

–Mortal desesperado– susurró, y Ferebrim alcanzó a oírle.

Sin dudas sería una cacería interesante.


	14. BELLA, BELLA NOTTE

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XIV BELLA, BELLA NOTTE

Aragorn esperaba. Había sentido apagarse los ruidos del palacio y notado el cambio de guardia en su galería. Estaba seguro de que el Príncipe iría a verlo. Unos pasos suaves se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

"Pisadas de elfo, solo ellos pueden moverse así, pero este desea que ser oído por mi"

La puerta se abrió sin ruido, apenas el espacio suficiente para que Hoja Verde pasara.

–¡Hasta que se durmieron! –fue todo lo que pudo decir al entrar y enseguida los labios de Rey le callaron.

Caminaron hasta el lecho sin separa su bocas, lentamente. Ya sentados, la necesidad de respirar se hizo urgente.

–Se supone que vine a reclamarte por tu actitud en la cena.

–¿Y tu padre le reclamó a ese marinero por ofenderme?

–Tú empezaste con esa referencia al duelo.

–Es verdad. –admite en tono resignado, Aragorn abre su camisa y hecha atrás la cabeza para dejar expuesta la garganta– ¡Castígueme mi amor por retar a uno que lo llamó asesino!

El otro empieza a besarle el cuello, sus manos acarician los hombros y el pecho del hombre. Aragorn se dedica mientras a las ropas de su elfo, desea desnudar esa piel alabastrina y siempre fresca. Los abrazos van subiendo de intensidad hasta que pierden el equilibrio y se desploman: el hombre sobre el elfo. El mortal aprovecha la breve pausa para lanzar lejos su camisa y besuquear el cuello de su pareja. Legolas no se queda quieto: de un leve empujón invierte las posiciones y ataca los pezones del hombre, a la vez que se deshace de su propia camisa. Habla en los intervalos de sus chupetones.

–Debiste contenerte... por tu culpa... tendremos a ese latoso... en la partida... y tendremos que... contabilizar los trofeos... ¿Entiendes?

Con un hábil juego de manos el Rey toma la parte superior del pantalón del elfo y tira: el Príncipe cae a su lado, definitivamente desnudo. Su mano alcanza la dureza del inmortal.

–Perdone su Alteza a este mortal desesperado, pero juro que la idea del reto no se me ocurrió hasta que lo vi saltar para ir con nosotros.

Legolas se arquea de placer, mientras el Rey le acaricia, todas las miradas despectivas de Gondor se vuelven un juego.

–El mortal ha sido perdonado, pero deberá cumplir una penitencia.

Con movimientos espasmódicos desata las cintas que sujetan el pantalón del hombre, e, imitando su juego de manos, logra desnudarlo por completo y dejarle tendido. Pone los brazos de Elessar en cruz.

–No te muevas, –posa un dedo en sus labios– y no quiero oír ni un ruidito. ¿Claro?

Aragorn asiente, feliz de que Legolas asuma un rol activo en su relación. Después de todo, no se casó con una tierna doncella.

El Príncipe lame lentamente el torso de su esposo, le divierte sobremanera escuchar los suspiros contenidos del mortal y cómo el ritmo de su respiración se agita. ¿Tal vez fue muy exigente al prohibirle el sonido? Se detiene un poco en el ombligo, es una de las dos cicatrices que comparten.

Siempre le ha fascinado el asunto de las marcas que conservan los humanos tras una buena refriega. Bueno, su hombre no era material de estudio para ello, pues la sangre élfica le salvaba de tales recuerdos. Era algo para preguntar después.

Se dedica ahora a los muslos. Los vellos tienen gran densidad en la zona, pero se desprenden muy fácil del hombre para quedar en la lengua del elfo. Se atraganta, empieza a toser, tiene al fin que apartarse y ponerse una mano en el pecho, la tos sube de intensidad hasta que el Rey no se contiene y estalla en carcajadas.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Es que he tenido una idea de lo más graciosa...

–¿De veras?... No sé cómo... esto es lo más, quiero decir, lo menos romántico...

–Lo sé amor, lo sé –Aragorn tiene lágrimas de risa– Te cuento: Se me ocurrió de repente que, cuando pida tu mano a Thranduil, él contestará "¡Imposible!" muy indignado. Entonces yo debo fingir inocencia ¿no? y pedir a su Élfica Majestad razones que impidan nuestra relación. El Rey podrá enumerar tradiciones y leyes, pero el argumento absoluto llegará al decir: "... y por peludo. Si Aragorn, se de muy buena fuente que si un elfo y un hombre se aman, el inmortal puede morir asfixiado con un vello de su amante. ¡Mi hijo no morirá de manera tan indigna!" ¿Te lo imaginas?

–Aragorn... lo que acabas de decir es de una insolencia ¡absoluta!

–Pero si tú también te estás riendo.

Legolas toma un almohadón y golpea al hombre.

–¡No es cierto!

El mortal se arma de igual manera y riposta.

–Sí te estás riendo. Te ríes de un chiste sobre tu padre.

–¡Calla! –nuevo almohadazo.

–Ahora sí. Le contaré todo a Thranduil y te va a desterrar.

El intercambio de golpes ya no se detiene.

–¿Tu crees? Acaso te mande a cortar la cabeza.

Corren por toda la habitación, desnudos y risueños.

–Oh, no. Yo soy el Rey de los Hombres. Tú serás desterrado de todos los reinos élficos y deberé darte asilo en Gondor.

–Puede que Ferebrim me busque allá.

–¿Y cómo va a vivir?

–Tal vez consiga empleo en Umbar.

–Tienes razón, se le nota la tendencia a codiciar lo ajeno.

Detienen la persecución, sus cuerpos, iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea, comparten el tono rojizo–dorado de las llamas. Han quedado muy cerca, las respiraciones son irregulares, sus ojos brillan.

–¿Sabes? Tengo una idea más divertida que la anterior.

El rubio enarca las cejas con fingida inquietud.

–¿Incluye a Lord Elrond?

–No. –la sonrisa pícara reaparece– Solo estamos tú y yo.

–Mmmm... Interesante.

–Propongo que terminemos lo que interrumpió tu tos. Quiero ser tuyo esta noche.

–De acuerdo, pero tengo una condición.

–Dime.

–Te voy a acariciar los muslos solo con las manos.

El Rey de Gondor se pega con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja. Susurra las últimas palabras coherentes de la noche.

–Estoy en tus manos, esta vez tú tomas todas las decisiones.

* * *

El tiempo pasó de prisa, ambos terminaron exhaustos y felices. Legolas permaneció despierto, acariciando los oscuros cabellos de Aragorn, quien se durmió abrazado a él. Había sido maravilloso reencontrarse con aquel cuerpo que sentía ya como complemento del suyo.

–Ya no nos separaremos de nuevo.

El hombre lo escuchó entre sueños y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Legolas, te amo. –dijo bajito, y estrechó un poco el abrazo.

Entonces el Príncipe escuchó los movimientos del cambio de guardia: el amanecer se acercaba. Suavemente apartó las manos para levantarse, debía llegar a su habitación antes de que los pasillos se animaran. Al ponerse en pie algo similar a un golpe lo lanzó de regreso, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas.

El choque contra la cama despertó al Rey de golpe, halló a Legolas desnudo y tendido de través, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No lo sé. Me estaba levantando y... todo empezó a dar vueltas.

–Estás sudando frío.

Entonces Hoja Verde sintió que toda su vida se le agolpaba en la garganta.

–¡Llévame al baño! Por los Valar, tengo que llegar.

Pero el hombre sabía que el elfo no podría hacerlo por sus pies, así que lo tomó en brazos y alcanzó la habitación vecina. El muy digno Príncipe Consorte se inclinó y empezó a devolver comida mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por fuertes temblores. Su esposo tuvo que sostenerle la cabeza para que no chocara con el servicio.

Largos minutos en los que no es escucharon más que arqueadas, y susurros de amor con los que el hombre intentaba calmarle.

–¿Ya? –un leve asentimiento– No hables, te llevaré a la cama.

Una vez allí Aragorn lo arropó y fue a buscar algo en su equipaje, volvió con un baso de agua y un puñado de hierbas.

–Mastica esto –ordenó, el amante había dejado paso al sanador.

Cuando los colores volvieron al rostro de Legolas la tensión de su rostro disminuyó un poco y le presentó una escudilla.

–Ahora escupe y toma agua.

El elfo lo hizo todo sin rechistar, las fuerzas estaban volviendo, y sin ellas no podría escurrirse y pretender que había dormido en su recámara. Notó que su esposo estudiaba las hojas medio maceradas y sonreía. Necesitaba respuestas, y pronto, o toda la discreción mostrada frente a su padre y el resto del castillo habría sido inútil.

–¿Qué me pasa? ¿Reacciones secundarias por haber tomado a un hombre?

–Más bien reacciones secundarias tras haber sido tomado por un hombre, mi querido Príncipe. Reconozco que, sin tu confesión de ayer, esto habría sido un acertijo sin solución para mí.

–No entiendo.

–Entiendes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Hace veintisiete días de nuestra noche de bodas, y ya tienes los primeros síntomas. Vaya premura que tiene mi inmortal.

–No puede ser... –a la mente de Legolas vino la conversación de pocas noche atrás, Halladad le había recomendado esperar unos años, a que hubiera paz, a que lo aceptaran en Gondor, y...–No puede ser tan pronto. ¡Ahora no es el momento!

–¡Cálmate! Yo también creo que es muy pronto, mas ahora el heredero está en camino. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pero la rabia de Legolas necesitaba salir.

–Es fácil para ti, no eres el que se pasará el próximo año encerrado en el palacio de Gondor mientras su esposo defiende las fronteras. ¡La guerra aún no termina y yo con panza como una mujer!

–¡Si me lo hubieras advertido entonces, habríamos tomado medidas!

Ahora casi grita

–¿Me estas culpando? ¿Insinúas que te mentí?

Aragorn se detuvo en seco, el elfo estaba perdiendo el control por el asombro, pero él no podía dejarse llevar. Respiró hondo.

–No, es responsabilidad de ambos, un hijo de los dos. Ahora no hay tiempo mi amor, sé que debes alcanzar tu habitación y pretender que dormiste allí. ¿Puedes caminar?

Legolas dio unos pasos apoyado en el hombre, al principio vacilaba, luego las fuerzas volvieron por completo.

–Me voy –el Príncipe se sentía un tanto avergonzado por su exabrupto– Yo… no se por qué me alteré tanto.

–Yo sí, es el bebé –estrecha la mano de su esposo para darle ánimos–, te va a cambiar bastante. Mira Legolas, no es el momento, pero hay muchas cosas que no debieron ocurrir y ocurrieron, si nos amamos podremos hacerle frente también a esto. ¿De acuerdo?

–Hablaremos durante la cacería, haré que mi hermano aparte a Ferebrim.

El Rey asiente, aunque una parte importante de los servidores sean leales a los hermanos, en el Bosque siempre habrá menos oídos que en el Palacio, y el heredero de Gondor creciendo dentro del Príncipe de Mirkwood, sí que es un asunto escandaloso. Casi va a abrir la puerta cuando recuerda la temeridad de su esposo.

–Te lo advierto, si te acercas a algún orco menos de cinco metros, te amarró a mi espalda.

* * *

Halladad llegó a las habitaciones de su hermano para bajar juntos a desayunar. Deseaba verle, deseaba violentamente estar a su lado desde que comprendiera que no compartirían la inmortalidad en el bosque de su infancia, que ni siquiera podrían reencontrarse en Valinor. Legolas había resultado más arrojado y decidido de lo que todos esperaban, eso lo llenaba de alivio, pero, a la vez, de melancolía.

Ya frente a la puerta de la tan conocida habitación, justo antes de tocar, le pareció escuchar un sollozo. Afinó el oído, pero ahora brotaba un silencio anormal de la puerta, quién quiera que llorase se había callado al escucharle llegar, y sabía quién estaba ahí dentro. Entró sin anunciarse.

–¿Legolas? –encontró al príncipe desnudo, sentado frente a la casi apagada chimenea, el traje de montar hecho un bulto a su lado, se precipitó a abrazarle– ¿Hermanito?

–Papá tenía razón Halladad... No debí salir de aquí nunca.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Papá estuvo aquí?

–No. Yo tampoco estuve esta noche aquí. No estoy aquí ahora.

–Hablas palabras sin sentido. –le sacude por los hombros– ¡Responde! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Aragorn y tú discutieron?

–Algo...

–Ahora mismo voy a verle, prefiero que te quedes aquí con Ferebrim a que marches a Gondor para que te haga trizas el alma.

Pero Legolas le retiene.

–Fue mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. No debí salir de nuestro Mirkwood, ni marchar en la Comunidad, ni casarme con un hombre sin decirle todo sobre mi.

–¿El no entendió lo de tu fertilidad?

–Oh, si. Entendió bastante bien, y ahora debe estar muy feliz. Soy yo el que está prisionero de su cuerpo, soy yo quien ya lleva al heredero de Isildur por no haber tomado precauciones en la noche de bodas.

–¡¿Ya?!

Halladad se queda de piedra, esperaba que el temperamento vehemente del hombre hubiese provocado alguna pelea tonta, pero... En verdad este embarazo viene a trastornar los delicados planes que habían esbozado durante esos días, en las pocas horas en que Ferebrim no les asediaba. Por las breves palabras de Hoja Verde, su hermano dedujo que el descubrimiento se había producido antes de que Legolas hablara de sus inquietudes sobre los habitantes de la Ciudad Blanca.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Dijo que él también lo considera apresurado, pero que ya está en camino y habrá que hacerle frente. Que hablaríamos fuera del palacio, si logras mantener a Ferebrim a raya.

–Eso es razonable. ¿Entonces por qué no te has vestido, por qué lloras?

–No lo sé. Me quité la ropa y tomé estas, entonces vi los carbones rojizos entre las cenizas y me dio una tristeza tremenda. De repente estaba llorando y deseaba que Saurón nos devorase a todos.

–¡Vamos! –comprende al fin el mayor– Se trata de unos de esos cambios de humor que le dan a los gestantes. –Legolas lo mira sin entender– Quiero decir que no hay razón para llorar, sino que lo deseas porque es uno de los tantos síntomas del embarazo: cambios violentos del humor sin razón aparente.

–¿Entonces?

–Verás que después de un buen desayuno no queda ni rastro de tu depresión. Anda, te ayudo a vestirte.

Le hizo levantar y empezó a ponerle las ropas como cuando era solo un pequeño de cien años. La rutina cargada de antiguos significados pareció tranquilizar al joven elfo. Para cuando se colgó las flechas a la espalda parecía casi feliz.

Cuando van a abrir la puerta Halladad recuerda la temeridad de su hermano, y las posibles implicaciones en su estado actual.

–Te lo advierto ahora Legolas, si te veo demasiado cerca de los orcos...

Pero el Príncipe Consorte le interrumpe, su voz tiene el tono reposado y firme de siempre.

–Te recuerdo que no soy un padre soltero. Ya mi esposo me advirtió que, si me acercaba más de cinco metros a un orco vivo, me ataría a su espalda. ¿Satisfecho?

–Si, y agrego que, cuando se canse de cargarte, yo tomaré su lugar. –incluye una última amenaza en tono malicioso– Y luego tendrías que explicarle a Papá por qué trajiste menos trofeos que un hombre.


	15. LA CACERIA

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XV LA CACERIA

Bajaron a desayunar a las cocinas, como siempre hacían antes de sus cacerías privadas. Para los príncipes esta era una oportunidad de conocer a sus servidores fuera del estricto protocolo de la corte de Thranduil. Legolas ya había recuperado su buen humor y bromeo con el hermano mientras esperaban a los otros.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Elladan y Ellohir: armados hasta los dientes, con petos de cuero entre la camisa y la túnica y pantalones del mismo material.

–No hallarán Uruk–Hais tan al norte –comentó el Segundo Príncipe al examinar la excesiva indumentaria.

–Tenemos en alta estima a tu hermano, Hojita Verde –explicó el más reposado– si le dieron tanto trabajo deben ser ¡mortíferos!

–Eso fue muy cortés de vuestra parte, pero olvidan que los inmundos seres han perdido al Ojo que los guiaba. Ahora son mucho menos letales que en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

–¡Qué lástima! –se lamentó Ellohir– eso significa que estarán al alcance de cierto elfo del extremo oeste.

Estallaron en carcajadas, interrumpidas por los tragos de jugo o leche y los bocados de pan o fruta, y así los halló Ferebrim.

Al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con su usual mirada de lujuria, Legolas no pudo ni molestarse. La noche junto a su Rey, la buena noticia de su futuro alumbramiento –ya no podía negar que era hermoso–, las caras de sus hermanos, todo le había puesto de tan buen humor que saludo al teleri sin sarcasmos.

–Buen día primo. –y con un gesto le invitó a entrar– ¿Listo para la diversión?

–Si, listo, listo. –Ferebrim tomó asiento en la silla más cercana a Legolas de las dos vacantes, y pretendió ignorar las miradas molestas de los gemelos– ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de reunirnos acá abajo?

–Que no hay que esperar a que los sirvientes suban los tres niveles hasta el comedor privado. –responde Halladad con la boca llena– Aquí el pan está recién horneado y la leche, tibia de veras.

–Lo que deberían hacer –propuso Aragorn desde la puerta– es mudar el comedor para acá abajo, o la cocina para allá arriba.

La propuesta atrae aún más risas, risas que el teleri no comparte.

–¿Quieres que a papá le de un ataque? –Halladad traga apresuradamente y cita a Thranduil con voz engolada– "No se deben mezclar los niveles de trabajo y servicios"

El hombre asiente risueño, su respuesta carece de fuerza, como quien comenta algo por todos sabido.

–Tu padre está obsesionado con la separación entre clases y razas, eso puede acabar mal. –se deja caer al descuido en la última silla, entre el de Lindon y Ellohir, y se dedica a escoger algunas frutas secas de una fuente para su plato.

–Pues a mi no me parece mal que halla ciertas separaciones. –comenta Ferebrim– No todos somos iguales, la nobleza es cosa cierta y respetable.

Los otros elfos callan, saben a quién va dirigida la puya. El de Gondor continúa ocupado con sus frutillas, contesta sin levantar la vista, como la noche anterior.

–La nobleza es cierta y respetable, pero no es algo con lo que se nazca, debe ser demostrada. El destino, Ferebrim, es un camino que yace a nuestros pies y tememos recorrerlo por su penumbra permanente. Empeñarse en mantener separaciones entre los seres racionales es temer que se demuestren mejores, o peores, de lo que creemos, es temer a la realidad.

Lo ha dicho todo en un tono reposado, como un maestro que repite para un niño tardo en comprender, en un tono humillante para el teleri. Trancos selecciona un puñado de frutas y se las mete a la boca, el resto del contenido de su plato va a parar a los bolsillos del traje.

–Sé que llegué el último, así que no es mi voluntad detener la marcha, puedo acabar mi desayuno por el camino. ¿Nos vamos?

Desde la caída de Saurón las criaturas oscuras se habían replegado, ahora, para hallar un cubil de orcos, era necesario cabalgar hacia la frontera norte del reino, casi en los límites del Bosque. Halladad y Legolas habían planeado la ruta cotejando los informes de los guardias que seguían limpiando la zona. Dedujeron que a medio día de camino hacia el noreste hallarían un grupo, oculto entre las ruinas de una antigua comunidad élfica.

Marchaban a pie, pues solo pasarían una noche a la intemperie, a sus espaldas las armas, escasos alimentos y agua. A la vanguardia iban Halladad, Aragorn y Ferebrim, conversando sobre la Ciudad Blanca y sus usos administrativos. Al heredero de Mirkwood le interesaba mucho el comercio con Gondor, punto de paso obligado para las exóticas frutas del lejano sur. Detrás los gemelos y Legolas. El príncipe narraba algunas anécdotas de su afable competencia con Gimli sobre el exterminio de orcos en Cuernavilla.

–… entonces llego hasta él: está acomodando su barba, sentado sobre un Uruk–Hai. Le digo "Cuenta final, cuarenta y dos", el enano me mira como si fuera un niño y contesta "¿Cuarenta y dos? No está mal para un principito elfo de orejas puntiagudas. Yo estoy sentado sobre el cuarenta y tres." Medité un instante, era una situación incómoda ¿no? Al siguiente minuto, clavé una flecha en el cuerpo bajo sus piernas. "Cuarenta y tres" afirmé con calma. "¡Pero si ya estaba muerto!". "Se retorcía ¿sabes?". "¡¿Se retorcía?! ¡¿Se retorcía?!" Gimli tenía la barba pálida de furia. "Aún se retuerce porque tiene mi hacha clavada en su sistema nervioso".

Los hijos de Elrond estallaron en carcajadas.

–Pues yo creo que te ganó, amigo –opinó Ellohir.

–Tal vez, pero el que derribó al olifante en Pelennor, fui yo.

–¿Y qué hizo el enano?

–¿No lo imaginas hermanito? ¡Dijo que valía por uno!

Tras varias horas de marcha Ferebrim se animó a una pregunta que le comía el alma.

–¿No es peligroso que esas bestias acampen tan cerca del palacio?

–Una cosa es que acampen y otra que ataquen. –respondió Halladad– Los oficiales les tienen ubicados y acosados desde hace varias semanas, pero pedí que nos dejasen la diversión final. –el heredero de Mirkwood miró un instante al Rey de Gondor y concluyó– Es mi regalo de bodas.

–Vaya regalos que te hace tu Maërys, primo. Alguien podría salir herido.

–No lo creo, –intervinó Aragorn– lo más que hallaremos serán cuarenta o cincuenta orcos hambrientos y desorganizados. Un buen regalo de bodas Halladad, para verdaderos guerreros.

–El buen gusto es una tradición familiar, Rey de los Hombres.

Cuando el sol logró colarse entre las ramas supieron que llegaba el medio día. Hicieron alto para tomar algo, mientras Halladad desplegaba un mapa y exponía el plan.

–Deben estar por acá, a una hora de marcha, o menos. Nos desplegaremos para entrar en arco y acorralarlos contra el arroyo, el agua está tan encantada como el resto de las corrientes de la zona, y ellos lo saben.

–¿Vamos por tierra o por las ramas? –preguntó uno de los gemelos.

–Por las ramas los mejores arqueros: tú hermano Ellohir y Legolas, por tierra el resto. Las flechas, desde dos flancos simultáneos, les empujarán a la salida principal del pueblo, donde esperaremos Ferebrim y yo. –el de Lindon dio un respingo, pero se mantuvo callado ante la mirada interrogante del resto. Halladad continuó. –Elladan y Aragorn deben apostarse en la mitad del camino entre los arqueros y nosotros, para cerrar la brecha. ¿De acuerdo? –asentimiento general, el líder empieza a enrollar el plano y da las instrucciones finales– Nos separamos ahora: mi hermano y el Rey a la derecha, los gemelos a la izquierda. La señal de listos será un canto de estornino.

Se levantaron y cada pareja tomó el rumbo acordado sin mover ni una hoja.

Legolas y Aragorn avanzaron aún bastante antes de percibir el claro donde los orcos dormían. Antes de verlo pudieron sentir su hedor, el primero en percibirlo fue el elfo, pero los entrenados sentidos del montaraz no tardaron en descubrirlo también.

–Amor, nos tendremos que separar pronto, te pido que tengas especial cuidado en ese árbol.

–Vamos Aragorn, soy un elfo...

–Estás en un estado especial ¿recuerdas? No sería extraño que te mareases con la altura. Solo deseo que, por una vez, olvides tu orgullo guerrero y pidas ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?

Legolas se le quedo mirando, los ojos del hombre lo contemplaban con una mezcla de inquietud y cariño que nunca esperó, al menos no tan pronto. Ya no era el deseo de verle sano al final del combate, como durante el último año, ahora Aragorn le miraba como a la joya más preciosa de la corona.

–De acuerdo, aunque no estamos en una batalla.

Esa vez el elfo tuvo razón, no solo en que aquello no se podría calificar de batalla, sino en que seguía siendo un guerrero. Lo que Legolas nunca le confesó a su esposo fue que, movido por sus inquietudes, trepó aquel tronco con un cuidado absoluto, como cuando, a los cuatrocientos años, escalaba sus primeros robles. La escalada le tomó por ello el doble del tiempo habitual, pero se sintió satisfecho.

La cacería se desarrollo sin incidentes notables: Halladad le salvó la vida a Ferebrim varias veces, ya el de Lindon era incapaz de proteger sus propias espaldas, pero eso era algo que todos esperaban. Al sacar cuentas descubrieron que el campamento tenía más habitantes de lo previsto, casi setenta orcos de diverso tipo. Ellohir y Legolas habían despachado cada uno a quince, el otro hijo de Elrond tendió nueve, la espada de Elendil probó la sangre de diez, el heredero de Mirwkood se encargó de once y Ferebrim apenas pudo matar siete, para un total de sesenta y siete.

Aunque la zona parecía segura ahora, respirar la pestilencia de los servidores de Saurón era insoportable, por lo que cada uno separó las manos derechas de sus trofeos como constancia para el reto y buscaron otro sito para pasar la noche. Acamparon en otro claro, a cierta distancia del río, pero desde donde se filtraba el relajante olor de su corriente encantada. Tras hacer fuego, comer y beber unos tragos de vino, todos se sintieron mejor.

Cantaron entonces canciones de guerra y caza, pero, al llegar el turno de Aragorn, este entonó un breve cántico a la belleza y el amor perdido. La voz del hombre, mucho más baja que la de los elfos, pero teñida de una pasión nueva para sus compañeros, les dejó sin aliento.

Lay of Leithian

**I. Sindacollo Lestanóressë.**

Aran eänë yáress  
nó Atani vantaner cemeness  
túrerya né ortaina hróto lumbulë,  
márya né or tumbo ar taurë.  
Lassiva rierya, laiqua collarya  
telpië ehtaryar andë ar aicë,  
i silmë turmaryassë né mapaina  
nó Isil né carna var Anar né ostaina.  
Aparéssën, írë i hrestanna  
Endoressë Valinórello  
i Eldarimbë arwa valanen entullë,  
ar tulwi viller ar calmar uryaner,  
írë arani Eldamaro lendë ara  
arwa tuo ohto, nu i menel  
san telpië rombaryar súyanër  
írë Anar né nessa ar Isil né vinya.  
Palan san Valariandess  
Lestanorëo pelda nóressë,  
Aran Sindacollo harnë tirna mahalmass  
lintarmië sarna rondossen:  
tanomë hyellemíre, marilla, ar malwa mirilondo,  
ar cantaina tinco ve helma lingwion,  
turma ar (corslet?), pelecco ar macil,  
ar sílala ehter ner panyaina hahtassë:  
ilyë sinë haryanéro ar nontero pitya,  
an melda ilyë harmar mardessë pella,  
ar vanime yeldi Atanion pella,  
haryanéro yeldë, Luhtiénë.

**II. Luhtiénëo I Melda**

Telqui tyelce ve tane úvar yure ata  
i laiqua cemenessë nu Anar;  
vendë vanima ve ta úva ëa ata  
árallo lómenna, Anarello Ëarenna  
Vaimarya né luine ve fanyarë lairessë,  
nan sinde ve sinyë ner hendiryat  
collarya lanyaina vanimë indilinen,  
nan morna ve huinë ner findesserya.  
Táleryat ner larcë ve aiwë rámanen,  
lalalerya valin ve i tuilë;  
i nindë tasarë, i cawala fen,  
i lisse-holme lohtala nandava,  
i cala lassessen aldaron,  
i óma nenwa, sine pella  
vanimerya né ar almierya,  
alcarya ar melimierya[1]

Había tal tristeza y resignación en sus ojos, tanto asombro acerca de su propia y dolorosa suerte, que un hechizo pareció descender sobre los cinco elfos para trasladarles a los Días Oscuros, cuando junto a hombres y enanos peleaban contra Melkor y la belleza de los Árboles de la Luz estaba aún viva en toda su raza. Al terminar el hombre miró a Legolas por un instante y este asintió en silencio: el Rey no temía por si mismo, sino por él, un inmortal preso ahora de su propia pasión, de sus votos, de la vida que latía en su interior.

Ferebrim fue el primero en reponerse de la impresión, intentó volver a la pelea verbal con las armas de la canción.

–Ella murió ¿no? Esa canción es una advertencia para todos los elfos.

Los gemelos le miraron con furia asombrada, estaban tan espantados de que alguien pudiera expresarse así sobre sus honorables ancestros que ni siquiera pudieron articular palabra. La reacción fue solo física: Ellohir intentó saltar sobre él, pero Elladan le retuvo, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en un confuso bulto que se debatía. Como la complexión de ambos era similar no parecía que el asunto se pudiera decidir sin intervención externa, al fin Halladad le separó y ayudó a retener al más vehemente de los hijos del Medio Elfo.

La voz de Legolas se elevó entonces, tomando partido por primera vez ante la rivalidad de sus pretendientes.

–Es preferible morir por la tristeza de un amor perdido, que en largas guerras contra los de tu misma raza, y más honorable, sin duda, que languidecer en una ciudad oculta a los retos de su Edad.

–El Reino Escondido fue destruido por esa pasión insana. –ripostó Ferebrim.

–Por amor cruzó Beren el Cinturón de Melian y tomó en su mano el silmaril maldito, por amor le siguió Luthien a lugares que los mismos elfos noldor evitaban. Gloria sin fin ganaron para sus descendientes, movidos por lo que llamas "pasión insana".

–¿De qué sirve la gloria si han muerto? Luthien fue la mayor belleza de nuestra raza, ahora no es más que un recuerdo, cabalga el fantasmal corcel de la leyenda junto a su mortal.

–¿De qué sirve la inmortalidad sin el amor? ¿Por qué crees que los elfos de Rivendel, Mirkwood y Lothlorien hemos muerto todos estos años en las batallas de la Tierra Media?

–Ninguna fidelidad debemos a este sitio. Los Valar nos destinaron a un lugar digno de nuestras virtudes. La Tierra Media es para los mortales.

–Teleri insensato, mientras ustedes se escondían en su pedacito de Belerian enriqueciéndose, nosotros luchamos por amor. Amamos este sitio, seremos eldar, pero no olvidamos que la luz de las estrellas llego a nuestros ojos en el extremo oriental de este continente.

–La Batalla de Fornost niega tus palabras.

–Ocurrió casi en vuestras fronteras, no podían negarse a participar. Pero, antes y después, fueron los reinos del interior los que aportaron su sangre. En cuanto a Fornost, –el príncipe curvó sus labios en una sonrisa despectiva– ¿estuviste tú ahí?

–Era demasiado joven.

–Supongo, debías tener mil quinientos y algo ¿cierto? –Ferebrim asintió– Esa es mi edad, y ya ves, he vuelto vivo y sano de la Gran Batalla de nuestro tiempo, otra batalla en la que Círdan se negó a participar. No te ofendas por esto primo, pero creo que para hallar a nuestros iguales no debemos reparar el las razas, sino en el temple de las almas. La inmortalidad puede llegar a ser una carga. –Legolas no esperó a que el otro intentara contestar, solo se volvió hacia sus compañeros– Estoy cansado, levantadme para el segundo turno de guardia. Vamos, portador del anillo de Barahir, debemos terminar de preparar los lechos de todos.

Nota: 

[1] Aragorn canta el Lamento de Lúthien o Lay de Leithian, es la misma canción que cantara a los hobbits en su viaje de Bree a Rivendel en _La comunidad del Anillo_. Narra la historia de Beren y Lúthien y la búsqueda del Silmaril. El texto que uso es una traducción al quenya basada en "The Lay Recommenced" (J.R.R. Tolkien _The Lays of Beleriand_, George Allen and Unwin 1985). La versión inglesa del texto puede ser hallada en las páginas 331-332. Esta no intenta ser una traducción poética, sino una traducción "literal". Es, de hecho, una traducción literal que no tiene en cuenta el ritmo o la métrica, tomada de la URL: 


	16. LINDON 0, GONDOR 1 y 2

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XVI LINDON 0, GONDOR 1... y 2

Al amanecer la tensión no había disminuido: Ferebrim no hacía más que lanzar miradas duras hacia Aragorn y Legolas, que ya no fingían ante él una simple amistad. Los gemelos le vigilaban para que ni siquiera se acercara a su hermano adoptivo, tampoco intentaban disimular el odio. Solo Halladad permaneció pensativo, al fin se inventó una idea para intentar agradar a Ferebrim y dejar que la pareja hablase en paz.

–Oye primo, ¿haz olvidado tu apuesta con el hombre?

–En absoluto, pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia al final. –contestó sin dejar de mirar al Rey y al Príncipe, que reían a unos metros.

–Para él no, pero creo que a mi padre le va a importar, y mucho.

El otro reaccionó enseguida, la opinión de Thranduil aún podía contar, sin duda.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Debes obtener el doble de piezas que el Rey de Gondor ¿no? Eso significa atrapar trece orcos más, y yo se dónde hallarlos.

–¡Trece! Vaya faena, pero –volteó una vez más hacia Legolas y la lujuria le encendió las pupilas, Halladad apretó los puños para contenerse– ¡claro que vale la pena! Dime.

–A unas horas hay un pozo de agua sana, las asquerosas criaturas la necesitan tanto como nosotros. Podemos apostarnos y esperar, con la venia de los Valar, será fructífero. Vamos tú y yo.

Ferebrim le contempló con asombro y sospecha, desde su llegada a Mirkwood el heredero había sido solo cortés, mas, en cuando mostró intenciones de cortejar a su hermano, su actitud se tornó ambivalente: no dijo nada en su contra ante Legolas, pero nunca le defendió de las indirectas de los gemelos. Ahora...

–¿Por qué lo haces? Los elrondidas también son tus amigos ¿no?

Halladad le miró directo a los ojos, podía hablar con sinceridad, seguro de que su primo no entendería el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras.

–Lo son, pero no quiero que mi hermano muera.

–Eso es muy razonable... sin dudas.

En pocos minutos recogieron sus armas y partieron hacia el norte. Los otros cuatro ni se molestaron en mirarles. Cuando sus siluetas desaparecieron entre los arbustos Elladan preguntó a Legolas.

–¿A dónde le lleva?

–Al pozo, para que intente cubrir su apuesta.

–Me dan ganas de seguirles...

–Ni se te ocurra Ellohir, el bosque es traicionero hasta para los elfos, y tu no eres de aquí.

–Pero sí podemos ir al sitio de ayer y buscar rezagados ¿no?

–¿Nunca te cansas? –preguntó el Príncipe sonriente, lo pensó un momento: deseaba estar a solas con su esposo, pero temía que los gemelos se extraviaran– ¿Seguro que recuerdan el camino? Vale, que los Valar les obsequien con la venganza.

Los hermanos se alejaron con pasos cautos, en busca de su propio rastro del día anterior. Aragorn se abrazó a su amado y le besó con pasión.

–Al fin solos –comentó al despegar sus labios– Fue muy buena idea de tu hermano lo del pozo.

–Tiene de quien aprender: dice mi padre que hay que saber decir la verdad disfrazada de mentira para gobernar.

–No estoy totalmente de acuerdo... pero no voy a discutir eso ahora. –se apresuró a levantar la túnica y camisa de Legolas hasta dejar su vientre expuesto– ¿Cómo durmió hoy mi hijo?

–Vaya, –comentó entre risas el elfo– ¿ese bebé ya es más importante que yo?

–Y más importante que yo. Ese bebé es el futuro.

–Gracias a las hierbas de su padre, que es un excelente sanador, el bebé y su ada, durmieron y despertaron bien.

–Me alegro. –empezó a besarle el ombligo con pasión– ¿Entonces el ada no está cansado?

–En absoluto.

El hombre subió sus besos hasta el pezón izquierdo.

–¿Ni mareado?

Las risas de Legolas se empezaron a transformar en suspiros.

–Tampoco.

Pasó hacia le derecha del pecho alabastrino.

–¿El ada puede entonces dedicar un tiempo al padre del bebé?

Ahora el príncipe estaba completamente excitado, solo un resquicio de cordura le mantenía quieto.

–¿Aquí?

–Eres mi legítimo esposo, podemos hacer el amor en cualquier sitio. –continuó con sus caricias hacia el cuello– Te deseo tanto...

–Y yo. –alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de recibir en sus labios la boca del hombre.

La mañana pasó entre caricias y protestas de amor. Aprovecharon al máximo las cobijas abandonadas por sus cuatro acompañantes y su soledad. Eran concientes de que una oportunidad así no se repetiría hasta regresar a Gondor. Almorzaron desnudos, hablaron de sus planes para el futuro. Cuando la penumbra se acentuó de nuevo decidieron vestirse y recoger el campamento. Esperaron sentados en la raíz de un roble.

–¿Por qué cantaste esa canción anoche?

–Tu hermano me dijo que la cacería era su regalo de bodas, y quise hacerle saber cuán bello eres para mi.

–¿Dices que soy tan bello como Luthien?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos para mí.

Legolas sonrió halagado, ya no era el elfo más bello de la Tierra Media, como decía el insoportable de su primo, sino el más bello de la historia. Se abrazó a su esposo y giró hasta quedar apoyado en su regazo, todo su campo visual ocupado por el rostro de Aragorn y el alto follaje de su bosque.

–Menos mal que los silmariles se perdieron, a mi padre le parecería muy buena idea hacerte traer uno.

–Por tí.... –hace un gesto con los hombros que el elfo interpreta como "lo que fuera"– ¿Sabes en qué pensaba cuando el Anillo Único me llamaba desde el cuello de Frodo?

–¿En qué?

–En ti. Razonaba que, si cedía, ya nunca estarías cerca de mí.

–Aragorn eso es... lo más bello que me haz dicho en treinta años.

El hombre trata de quitarle importancia.

–Era una estrategia elemental. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que perdería de ser seducido por el Anillo.

–Seguro el Anillo te dijo que me podrías poseer de aceptarlo.

–¡Claro! Creyó estar frente a Isildur mismo, por suerte solo soy su heredero, y ya había entregado mi corazón cuando ese entrometido apareció.

–Estamos hablando de ese objeto como de una persona. ¿No es enfermizo?

–Para nada, es justo. Los anillos de poder tienen voluntad propia. Y en cuanto a su ofrecimiento: yo no quería poseerte, quería que me amaras.

–Ya lo habías logrado.

–Pero no lo sabía.

–Saber es una palabra peligrosa para usar, eso dijo tu padre en nuestro viaje.

Estaban tan entretenidos en sus divagaciones que ninguno de los dos escuchó los ligeros pasos que se acercan a su espalda. Para cuando Aragorn siente el filo de la espada sucia de sangre en su cuello, es demasiado tarde. La voz de Ferebrim se alza victoriosa.

–De lo único que sabrás ahora es del filo de mi arma.

Legolas se levanta, pero la misma velocidad de su salto le provoca un ligero mareo. Apoya una mano en el árbol para mantenerse en pie. A duras penas levanta la cabeza, pero el brillo de sus ojos azules es tan peligroso como en Cuernavilla o Pelennor.

–Aléjate de él.

–En absoluto. Pagará el atrevimiento de abusar del Segundo Príncipe de Mirkwood.

–¿Dónde está Halladad?

La sonrisa del teleri es torcida.

–Lo dejé ocupado con unos gusanos de Minas Morgul. Cree que huí, en realidad sabía que tenía que regresar a protegerte.

–¿Protegerme? –las fuerzas vuelven lentamente, pero debe ganar tiempo, ¡si los gemelos llegaran!– ¿Crees que soy un niño?

–No. Pero es plausible que, en un cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien tan corpulento como Elessar, llevaras desventaja. Seguro se aprovechó de vuestra amistad.

–¿De qué hablas Ferebrim?

–¡Cállate humano! –le tira del cabello para obligarlo a mirarle la cara– Eso es lo que diré ante su padre para explicar la deshonra, ¿o me toman por tonto? –vuelve a mirar a Legolas– Apestas a sexo principito, te haz estado revolcando con este.

–Soy bastante adulto para revolcarme con quien quiera. –el mundo ya se está quieto, intenta dar un paso.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –la espada se hunde un poco en el cuello del Rey– El trono de los hombres no se puede quedar vacío. –sonríe– Solo por ello tu padre se limitará a desterrarlo y tú te irás conmigo a los Puertos por unos... ¿doscientos años?

–Miserable. –jadea el hombre.

–Tal vez, pero debes admitir que por esta belleza se pueden dar algunos golpes bajos. Será mío.

–Jamás podrás probarlo. –pero el joven elfo sintió el sudor correr por su espalda.

–¿Y quién lo va a desmentir? Cuando los demás lleguen yo diré lo que "ví", les dejaron solitos ¿no? –al príncipe le parece escuchar unos pasos a su espalda– Los testimonios de los gemelos serán desestimados porque son hermanos de acá, –miró al montaraz y comprendió que no estaba equivocado– tú no vas a declarar para no humillarte más tras esta "traición", pero los sanadores encontrarán en tu cuerpo las huellas de vuestro "terrible encuentro".

–Y las huellas en mi cuerpo, ¿cómo cuadran en tu relato?

–A ti nadie te examinará mortal idiota. Te toca una mazmorra, tal vez la misma de Thorin Escudo de Roble, o la de Gollum.

Entonces una nueva voz interviene.

–Pero nadie va a desestimar el relato del Príncipe Heredero de Mirkwood. –la hoja se apoya en el cuello de Ferebrim como un rayo de luz–Suéltalo, ahora.

–Pero Halladad... él...

–Dije que lo sueltes.

Aragorn corre hacia Legolas, que lo ve acercarse entre sombras.

–Ara... –pero no logra terminar la palabra, su esposo le alcanza a poca distancia del suelo.

Al despertar, sintió el calor de las manos del rey y unas voces que discutían por encima de su cabeza.

–Pues yo digo que lo matemos, una flecha orca le da a cualquiera tan idiota como él.

–No hermano, Halladad tiene razón, si le pasa algo habrá que explicar. Lo que necesitamos es su silencio.

Legolas enfocó los ojos y se movió un poco.

–¿Ya despertaste amor? –Aragorn le ayudó a sentarse– ¿Te sientes bien?

–Si. –los gemelos y Ferebrim miraron sorprendidos hacia Legolas, la primera palabra que pronunciara después de su desmayo contenía una dureza desconocida para los tres– ¿Dónde está?

–Bajo control. –Halladad señaló a una raíz, atado y apoyado en ella estaba Ferebrim, los gemelos a su lado, le contemplaron con rostros tiernos y preocupados.

–¿Todas tus partes en su lugar Hojita?

–Si Elladan.

–Nos asustaste. Creí que este te había dañado y casi le mato.

–Gracias por preocuparte tanto Ellohir.

El Segundo Príncipe se levantó y avanzó hacia su primo, se arrodilló a su lado. Su voz sonó fría, con ese mismo tono dominante que escuchara su padre en el comedor privado.

–Ya es hora de regresar a casa Ferebrim. Ahora, mírame a los ojos y dime qué harás al llegar.

El teleri miró los pozos azules frente a él y comprendió que había perdido esa batalla.

–Iré a mi habitación para arreglarme el cabello antes de la boda de mañana.

–¿Y si preguntan por la apuesta? ¿Cuantos orcos pudiste matar antes de abandonar a Halladad?

–Tres –apunta el heredero. Legolas asiente y espera una respuesta del elfo atado frente a él.

–De la apuesta diré que maté tantas criaturas como Elessar, diez, y que reconozco su habilidad guerrera.

Le palmea la mejilla con gesto paternal.

–Muy bien, eres un elfito inteligente. –el otro trata de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero el Príncipe le toma la nuca. Entonces descubre una oreja sangrante y el cuello con moretones. Increpa a su cuñado con voz dura– Ellohir, ¿fuiste tú quien hizo esto?

Pero el teleri se adelanta a contestar.

–No, no. Ellohir sería incapaz, él y yo... ¡nos apreciamos mucho!. Fueron los orcos... los orcos del pozo.

–Ya veo: son heridas "honorables". Pero entiendo que no desees más, así que no volverás a separarte de tus primos hasta que regresen a los Puertos, y no vendrás de visita en unos... ¿Doscientos años?

–Exacto.

–Creo que nos entendemos Ferebrim, pero es una lástima que lo hallamos logrado de este modo.

Legolas se levanta y voltea hacia sus compañeros, los gemelos le contemplan con extrañeza.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No te conocíamos esa dureza.

–¡Oh! –se sonroja– No me gusta ser así, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan. ¿Creen que sea suficiente?

–Aún no ha dado su palabra. –advierte el hombre– Esta rata es capaz de escabullirse luego con alguna triquiñuela.

–Cierto. –vuelve de nuevo hacia su primo– ¿Das tu palabra?

–Una palabra dada por la fuerza no me ata. –escupe el teleri.

Ellohir va a lanzarse de nuevo sobre él, pero Legolas le detiene.

–Tiene razón, sigue siendo un elfito inteligente. Aragorn, ven. –empieza a sacarse el guante izquierdo.

–Pero...

–Ferebrim quiere una buena razón ¿no? La tendrá.

El hombre se acerca y extiende su palma ante el prisionero, Legolas hace lo mismo. La voz del príncipe deja claro que esta vez no admitirá estratagemas.

–Soy el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor, Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises. Tú atentaste contra la vida del Rey, mi esposo ante las leyes de los hombres y los eldar. Haremos un juramento: dirás solo lo que ya admitiste acerca de esta partida de caza, y renunciaré a mi derecho a matarte, u ordenar a mis súbditos que lo hagan. ¿Aceptas?

Ferebrim escrutó una vez más aquellos pozos azules.

–Lo juro.

–Perfecto. –Legolas volvió a ponerse el guante, su rostro cambió a la absoluta indiferencia– Desátalo Elladan. Se hace tarde y tengo hambre. –fue tomar su mochila, pero se volvió hacia el de Lindon de nuevo– Por cierto, ¿ya le diste las gracias a mi hermano?

Ferebrim se estaba masajeando las muñecas, doloridas por la presión de las cuerdas, y miró con sorpresa al Príncipe.

–¿Por qué?

Los pozos azules se redujeron a ranuras.

–Te salvó la vida de nuevo. ¿En verdad creíste que Aragorn no te podía matar con sus manos?

–¡Por favor Legolas! –el tono del hombre es molesto– Yo respeto las leyes de la hospitalidad, no lo habría dejado morir.


	17. UNA MERIENDA CON LADY ARWEN

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XVII UNA MERIENDA CON LADY ARWEN

Faramir selló el último documento y levantó la vista hacia su secretario.

–¿Queda algo más?

–No señor. Las cuentas de la cosecha no estarán hasta mañana al medio día.

El Senescal arrugó la frente ante tal anuncio y se levantó del pesado buró de roble. Mientras terminaba de pasar los documentos al ayudante y poner en orden la mesa trató de obtener mayor información.

–Creí que ese informe debía estar ya.

–Debería estar, sí, pero con el rescate de los graneros de Umbar la cosa se ha complicado. El Jefe de los Agricultores decidió enviar una comisión porque desconfiaba de los detalles, dijo que los contadores del ejército no saben qué le conviene a los civiles y comerciantes.

Faramir asintió, era razonable que un hombre tan quisquilloso como Felitar desconfiara de los contadores ajenos a su equipo. Pero entonces ¿por qué no informarle de esa comisión al Senescal o al Rey? Umbar distaba de ser seguro aún.

–Dile a Felitar que deseo un informe separado acerca de las actividades de sus comisionados en Umbar. Se entregará bajo el sello de Secreto.

–Correcto.

El hijo de Denethor se puso la túnica y pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos.

–Si surge algo imprevisto estaré en el ala norte con Lady Arwen. Hasta mañana.

Salió de la oficina y partió con paso raudo, no estaba apurado, pero los años de Ithilien le habían acostumbrado a la velocidad y la observación.

A lo largo del corredor se abrían diversas puertas de oficinas: todas las interioridades de la administración del reino se decidían en aquellos cubículos de una o dos pequeñas ventanas, que debían usar candiles hasta en verano. La agitación era marcada a esta hora, pues solo faltaban unos minutos para el cierre y se acercaba la entrega de los Informes de Estación. Faramir suspiró al ver las puertas de la zona de Presupuesto y Crédito, tenía una idea en mente, y su primer opositor sería Razar, el Jefe de los Contadores.

"Malditos banqueros... Los soldados no deberían despreciarles."

Recordó su asombro cuando Denethor le hizo entender, a golpes, que debía reírle todos los chistes a los prestamistas que almorzaban con ellos, pues su importancia en la vida de Minas Thirit era comparable a la de Hurin del las Llaves. Una vez sumergido en el difícil mundo de la diplomacia y la administración, se había visto forzado a coincidir con su padre, pero el nuevo plan de aquella gente era inaceptable.

"Les detendré, no dejarán sin tierras a mi gente."

Con estas ideas se dirigía el Senescal de Gondor hacia las habitaciones de Arwen, quien le estaba contagiando el gusto por las meriendas. La juventud de Faramir, pasada entre los castigos de su padre y las brutalidades de la guerra, le había adaptado a un régimen de vida austero y sin horario, y, en general, la nobleza gondoriana consideraba la frugalidad una virtud. Pero la cosa estaba cambiando con la presencia de hobbits y elfos en Palacio. Para los medianos, paz y civilización implicaban seis comidas diarias. Ahora que la Comunidad del Anillo había partido quedaba la hermana de Rey, con exigencias menores que las de los comarqueños, pero todavía exóticas para los súbditos de Aragorn. Arwen, que pasara los últimos nueve años conviviendo con el legendario Bilbo Bolsón, no solo tomaba las tres comidas conocidas en el protocolo de la corte, sino que intercalaba entre almuerzo y cena: la "merienda de la tarde".

Faramir sonrió, lo cierto es que le gustaba disfrutar de la última calidez del día con un pastelillo en la mano y una taza de té en la otra. La Estrella de la Tarde le llevaba a descubrir partes sedentarias de sí mismo que ni siquiera imaginaba. Reflexiones como esta le mejoraron el humor, así que, cuando pasó a la salita donde le esperaban, su rostro lucía una sonrisa serena.

–Buenas tardes mi señora.

La hija de Elrond hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a guisa de saludo y le indicó una silla. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras una mucama traía pasteles de carne y te para el Senescal. Les dejaron solos.

Arwen llevó la copa de vino a sus labios y paladeó despacio el producto de los antiguos viñedos de Ithilien. Ese era el pequeño detalle que diferenciaba "su merienda" de la de Faramir: el vino. Permanecieron callados, disfrutando de la compañía y confianza mutua.

–Mañana será la boda de Halladad y Maërys.

El hombre asintió, contar los días que faltaban para el regreso del Rey era una de las ocupaciones que compartía con la bella elfa.

–Eso significa que regresarán en cuatro semanas más. –calculó en voz alta– Vuestro hermano llegará antes de que terminen de caer las hojas de los árboles.

–No.

El pastelillo se detuvo a medio camino de la boca del Senescal.

–¿Perdón?

–Dije que no regresarán tan pronto.

–Pero habéis visto las cartas Arwen, su plan es regresar antes del final del otoño. No hay peligro por allá, coordiné con Eomer y mandará gente a los Campos Gladios para escoltarles a nuestra frontera. Una vez allí, los Hombres Pukel les guiarán hasta la vista de la ciudad, no hay retrasos posibles.

–Habrá un desvío en su ruta.

Faramir comprendió que la inmortal había entrevisto algo en el futuro de su hermano. Pero a estas alturas los futuros de todos ellos estaban demasiado entrelazados. Intentó argumentar, conciente de que ella no hablaba de razonamientos, sino de certezas.

–Sabe que debe regresar pronto, lo necesitamos.

–Olvidáis que Estel tiene familia ahora Faramir, y debe cuidar de esa familia, aún a costa de su reino.

–¿Entonces debemos prepararnos para tiempos duros?

–Si.

El hijo de Denethor vio temblar sus blancas manos mientras alzaba la copa para un largo sorbo de vino. Intentó serenarse y no derramar el te a su vez.

–Creí que todo había acabado, que me casaría con Eowyn y seríamos felices por siempre jamás. –su voz suena cansada– ¿Es que los Valar no dejarán de castigar a Gondor?

Arwen dejó su copa y estrechó la mano del Senescal, su calidez extrema sobresaltó al hombre.

–Confiad mi querido amigo, confiad como confío yo, en que la luz y el amor los traerán de vuelta. Es cierto que la muerte cabalga junto a los reyes, pero debemos mantener la esperanza de que esta sea la última expiación de la sangre de Isildur por su antigua debilidad.

Faramir esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ella dejó su mano libre. Por un rato se dedicaron a las frutas secas, ella, a los pasteles, él.

–Señora, vuestra declaración me obliga a cambiar mis acciones en lo adelante. Ya no puedo posponer, más, algunas decisiones.

–El dijo en la carta que confiaba en su Senescal. Un hombre que resistió el llamado del Anillo Único es realmente confiable. Nuestros enemigos no intentarán nada hasta que la tardanza de Su Majestad sea notable y, para entonces, debemos tener preparada alguna salida. Vos tenéis la ventaja.


	18. DONDE MAS DE DOS PROMETEN FIDELIDAD

**Hola: **Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve con fiebre, imposibilitada de mirar siquiera una pantalla. Advierto a Vania: Las cosas parece que no, pero van cuesta abajo en esta historia. **Los quiero lectores y lectoras.**

**El Segundo Regreso de los Reyes**

Después de la Guerra del Anillo Aragorn y Legolas deben librar otra guerra para que su relación sea aceptada.

XVIII DONDE MAS DE DOS PROMETEN FIDELIDAD

–Esta vez, todo se hará de acuerdo con la tradición: junto al río, bajo la luz del sol.

La voz de Legolas es baja y alegre mientras explica a Frodo los detalles de la ceremonia a la que se dirigen.

–¿Por qué es tan importante el sol? Yo esperaba que las bodas élficas se oficiaran bajo las estrellas.

–El sol iluminará el corazón de los contrayentes en esta vida, las estrellas les guiarán en su camino a las Estancias de Mandos, cuando llegue el momento. –ante tal acertijo Frodo resopló por lo bajo y buscó paciencia muy adentro.

–Entiendo. Por eso tu... nuestra "reunión" de aquella noche, agitó tanto a Lord Elrond y a Estrella de la Tarde.

El Príncipe asintió en silencio, teme mencionar siquiera el tema sin estar seguro del paradero de Ferebrim.

Van caminando hacia el muelle por el exterior de la fortaleza, el mismo muelle desde donde saltara Bilbo sesenta años antes. A su alrededor se arremolinan los invitados, todos con complicados trajes de ceremonia. Sobre el agua se ha improvisado un ligero puente de juncos decorado con hiedra y flores de brillantes colores. Para los participantes se colocaron estrados en la orilla correspondiente al palacio, del otro lado hay una tienda donde esperan los prometidos, testigos y oficiantes.

Legolas se separó de su amigo para ir a sentarse en el centro, delante y un poco menos elevado que Thranduil.

Todo el lado derecho del estrado correspondía a los invitados de diversas regiones, y el de la izquierda a los parientes, así que el Segundo Príncipe se alegró al ver a los ocho hermanos de Maërys a su alrededor, aislándole de Ferebrim y los primos de Lindon. Desde su sitio observó a los otros miembros de la Comunidad, ligeramente envarados por el protocolo, tras tantos meses de viajes accidentados y repentinos combates.

Frodo trepó hasta su silla con dificultad, apoyado en Sam para mantener el equilibrio, al fin se sentó al lado de Aragorn y el antiguo jardinero ocupó el asiento en el nivel inmediatamente inferior, delante suyo y a la derecha de Pippin; al otro lado ya le esperaba Merry, con el uniforme de los jinetes de Rohan, y a su espalda Gimli, con una brillante coraza y el hacha de doble filo especialmente limpia.

A la izquierda del esposo de Legolas estaba su padre adoptivo, y debajo de él los gemelos. Lord Elrond, Señor de Imladris, nieto de Beren y Luthien, lugarteniente de Gid–Galad en la Ultima Alianza, era el invitado más importante de la fiesta, y ello estaba refrendado por su cercanía al asiento del Rey.

Legolas estudió detenidamente a Frodo: el sudor cubría su rostro y respiraba pesadamente, aunque solo había caminado unos metros. Tras secarse la cara con un pañuelo, el hobbit se presionó el hombro y apretó la mandíbula, como si intentara contener un dolor. Conque se trataba de la herida de la Cima de los Vientos, extraño, muy extraño. Sus ojos buscaron los de Aragorn en silencio, comprendió que el Rey también había reparado en la recaída del Portador y que las sospechas de ambos iban por las mismas direcciones.

Legolas sabía que tan repentina debilidad solo podía causarla la cercanía de otra hoja de Minas Morgul. Cualquier tipo de arma, con magia similar a la daga del Rey Brujo de Angmar, podría irritar la herida siempre abierta de Frodo. Evidentemente, el poseedor estaba sentado entre ellos, y aquel objeto maldito estaba oculto entre sus ropas. Pero ¿por qué llevar una hoja de Mordor a la boda de su hermano?

Para el Príncipe se acabó la tranquilidad: sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse ante la posibilidad del peligro y, en silencio, lamentó haber dejado arco y carjac en sus habitaciones, por suerte nunca se separaba de las dagas gemelas.

Aragorn, que no despegaba los ojos de Legolas, sonrió satisfecho al reconocer su discreta manera de aprestarse a la batalla. Apretó el puño sobre Anduril y se inclinó hacia su padre con fingida ligereza.

–Algo anda mal aquí.

El medio–elfo sonrió a su vez y extendió el borde de la capa hacia su hijo, cual si le explicara un detalle del bordado.

–Lo sé, ver el estado de Frodo es suficiente.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–Vigilar. Tal vez el dueño solo desea evitar que los sirvientes la descubran mientras asean las habitaciones.

Aragorn arqueó las cejas sorprendido: esa posibilidad era nueva para él. Elrond explicó su idea al sorprendido Rey.

–Entiendo que, para los de Lindon, una hoja de Morgul sea algo así como una reliquia maravillosa. Esos niños podrían no estar concientes de su significado y poder cabal.

–No por idiotas dejan de ser peligrosos. –repuso un tanto aliviado, pero aún molesto– Acabaron con la paz de mi esposo.

Los ojos de su padre relampaguearon de furia ante tal indiscreción.

–¡No vuelvas a usar esa palabra! Estas entre elfos Estel, no con esos sordos de tus cortesanos.

–De acuerdo, padre, de acuerdo. Pero aún así... ¿Quién traería semejante objeto al Bosque?

–Tal vez alguno de los escoltas del Rey de Spagaroth, los hombres son dados al pillaje. Y luego la ha vendido a uno de los muchachos de Círdan.

A Elessar le costaba cada vez más aparentar calma y felicidad ante las deducciones de Elrond. Nunca había apreciado demasiado a los súbditos de Círdan, cuyo valor parecía haberse agotado en la lejana, e inútil, Batalla de Fornost. Pero el portar una hoja de Minas Morgul, con intenciones agresivas o no, en una fiesta, era algo que superaba cualquier cota de insensatez conocida.

–¿Y solo lo habremos notado nosotros?

–Difícil saberlo. No todos aquí saben que la herida de Frodo fue inflingida por el mismísimo Rey de Angmar, ello es especialmente aplicable a los de Lindon. Te digo que todo es producto de la ignorancia.

Estas palabras, acompañadas de una tierna mirada, acabaron por tranquilizar al Rey de los Hombres. El diálogo se interrumpió justo a tiempo, porque ya el oficiante elevaba sus ojos al cielo para invocar la anuencia de los Valar en el enlace.

El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió sin sobresaltos, aunque siempre hubo algo para las anécdotas del futuro: para demostrar su ansiedad, el Príncipe Heredero levantó el velo de la novia antes de que el oficiante lo ordenara, de ese modo, Maërys pronunció sus votos con la cara descubierta, como si se tratara de un enlace entre simples elfos del campo.

Thranduil torció el gesto ante tal ruptura del protocolo, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón lo había previsto. Se revolvió incómodo, ¡en fin! Los jóvenes olvidan los significados ocultos de las tradiciones, corresponde a los viejos recordar. ¿Viejo? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en sí mismo de esa manera? Tal vez desde que empezara a soñar con el mar y escogiera esposo para Legolas. Sí, una vez que casara a Hojita Verde todo estaría terminado para él en la Tierra Media. Consideró la posibilidad de reclamarle al hijo el espectáculo, pero un vistazo a la pareja, que se acercaba a completar el rito con su bendición, apartó tal idea. Tanto Halladad como Maërys parecían satisfechos y eso era lo importante. ¿Acaso fuera, incluso, lo más importante?

Descendió despacio los escalones hasta hallarse frente a ellos. La respiración entrecortada de Maërys casi lo hace reír. Seguro la pobre chica aún temía que todo fuese un sueño. Puso una mano en la cabeza de cada contrayente y elevó una ligera plegaria. Comprendía el nerviosismo de Maërys muy bien, no todos los días la hija de un guardia de fronteras se eleva a Princesa Consorte de un reino élfico. Por mucho que, en pos de acallar su propia incomodidad, hubiera llenado a Maërys y sus hermanos de honores y títulos, ella era una advenediza, una simple, una elfa silvana, tal vez, incluso, tuviera en sus venas alguna gota de sangre de avari, de oscuridad. Pero Halladad le amaba, sin dudas, y habría sido capaz de huir a Lothorien o Imladris con tal de cumplir su voluntad.

La plegaria llegó a su fin y el Rey instó a su hijo y a su hija a ponerse en pie. Los jóvenes sonrieron a los invitados y giraron para iniciar la marcha hacia el pabellón dispuesto para la fiesta. Fueron seguidos por el Rey y el Segundo Príncipe, y luego, en dos filas ordenadas, los parientes e invitados, en estrecho orden jerárquico.

Para la fiesta diurna, Thranduil ordenó erigir un pabellón rectangular, con paredes de junco bellamente labradas y techos de lienzo teñido de alegres colores. La tienda ocupaba casi toda la explanada frente a la fortaleza y daba cobijo, perfectamente, a unas trescientas personas. Habían dispuesto las mesas a lo largo de dos lados, en el tercero estaban los músicos y fuentes de alimentos y bebidas, si es que los invitados deseaban escanciarse por sí mismos. En la esquina donde convergían las dos mesas estaba una pequeña y poco más elevada, para la Familia Real.

En cuanto los asistentes se acomodaron y los sirvientes empezaron su constante rumor de servilletas, platos y copas, la música élfica se elevó. Un hechizo pareció descender sobre todos y la paz se apoderó de sus almas.

Ese es el efecto de los primeros acordes de cualquier tema compuesto e interpretado por los hijos de las estrellas, mas, a los pocos minutos, el que escucha toma conciencia del hechizo y puede elegir si abandonarse al instante de felicidad absoluta o seguir escuchando, consciente de lo ocurre alrededor. Entre los invitados hubo quienes eligieron la música y quienes eligieron estar despiertos, pero ninguno eligió dejar de probar las viandas y licores que les presentaban.

Al poco tiempo la celebración se animó, pues Halladad y Maërys abandonaron su mesa y bailaron en estrecho abrazo. Como si fuera una señal las parejas inundaron la pista y pronto jóvenes y viejos demostraban que la ligereza y habilidad de los elfos no es útil solo en la batalla.

Thranduil contemplaba a los bailarines con satisfacción, mucho había sufrido su pueblo, y no todo estaba culminado, pero esta era una hora de descanso, de recordar las razones para la lucha contra las criaturas oscuras. Solo una insolencia demasiado notable para ignorarla le estropearía el día, pensó, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber tentado a la suerte: Aragorn se aproximaba a su mesa.

–La mejor de las suertes de deseo con esta nueva hija, Majestad.

–Gracias, Rey de Gondor. Espero que la celebración satisfaga tus cultivados gustos.

–En efecto, la satisface. Me he prometido llevar algo de todo esto a mi reino, para que pueda prosperar.

–¿De veras? ¿Tomarás una lista de recetas de cocina, o copiarás las partituras que se interpreten en esta jornada?

–Quizá, quizá, pero lo primero es tener quién explique toda esta maravilla a los hombres de Gondor.

El Rey del Bosque mantuvo la fría sonrisa que exige la cortesía, pero sintió la sangre correr apresurada dentro de sí, casi al borde del estallido.

–Lord Elrond me habló de la colonia de Ithilien, en efecto, dicen que era un lugar espléndido antes de la decadencia de tu país. No dudo de que Lady Arwen obtenga grandes logros allí, ya que tiene la inmortalidad para sembrarlo.

–Arwen no estará sola, espero que alguno de vuestros súbditos se animen en la empresa. Siempre aprecié sobremanera a los elfos del Bosque Negro, por su entereza ante la Sombra.

–Mi querido niño, aún cuando el Oscuro ha caído, no es este el sitio para mencionarle. Estamos celebrando el enlace de mi heredero. Hablaremos de negocios pasado mañana, cuando despertemos de la fiesta.

–Como usted diga Majestad. –el hombre giró hacia Legolas y, con un descaro que quito el aliento a más de un en el salón, presentó su brazo al Príncipe– ¿Bailamos?

Legolas compartía el asombro de otros espectadores, pero reaccionó a tiempo para impedir que su padre interviniera. Soltó su copa de vino y tomó la mano del hombre con firmeza, como si le hiciera falta apoyo para salir a la explanada. Una vez allí nada los detuvo:

Legolas dejó de lado el poco empaque que, como Príncipe, se exigía y casi flotó; la risa del hombre, baja y ligera, se extendió por el pabellón, entrelazada con los acordes de la orquesta; sus brazos y torsos se fundieron en absoluta coordinación; los giros, saltos, palmadas, separaciones y encuentros, fueron hechos con tal vivacidad que parecían creados para la ocasión. En poco tiempo, Aragorn y Legolas se olvidaron de los invitados, de Thranduil, de Ferebrim. Bailaban Su Baile de Bodas, bailaban su feliz soledad, como habían estado forzados en cada paso de aquella relación.

El resto de los bailarines se detuvo poco a poco, arrobados en la contemplación de la pareja. Lo que ocurría entre esos dos estaba más que claro para los elfos, pero ahora hasta los hombres del lago sabían donde estaban las ambiciones del último hijo de Elros. Un amplio círculo se había formado para admirar no solo el amor, sino la maestría del baile, y en primera fila estaban los recién casados.

–Creo que es el momento oportuno para partir a la recámara –ronroneó Maërys.

–Aún no, pequeña, no ha pasado ni una hora y a mi padre no le gustaría. Déjame verlos bailar. –y la estrechó un poco más, para calmarle.

Ella asintió y se concentró en la danza por breves instantes.

–Realmente tu hermano es muy bueno. –comentó– Si me hubiera enamorado de él, mi noviazgo habría sido mucho más divertido.

Halladad deslizó una mano entre las telas y pellizcó a su esposa.

–¿Qué insinúas? –susurró con fingida dureza.

–¡Nada Majestad! –respondió la muchacha con un mohín de humildad y ojos sonrientes– Solo señalaba los diferentes talentos que adornan a su Alteza y a su hermano.

Un poco más a la izquierda, tres de los hobbits también habían logrado escurrirse entre las piernas de los espectadores para alcanzar posiciones ventajosas.

–Bueno, parece que Legolas y Trancos se han arreglado ¿no?

–Si Pippin, se han arreglado demasiado bien.

–¿Demasiado, Merry? ¡Yo diría que absolutamente! Oye Sam, ¿Frodo sabía algo de esto?

–No lo sé señor Peregrim, el señor Frodo no me lo cuenta todo, ¿entiende usted?

–Si, entiendo que esos dos no han estado engañando con el cuento de la "amistad entre guerreros".

–Pues ya tienes qué hacer cuando llegues a casa Pippin.

–No te entiendo Merry.

–Para que no te vuelvan a engañar puedes releer todas las crónicas antiguas con otra perspectiva. Sin duda será un trabajo "muy agotador".

El joven Tuk torció un poco el gesto ante el comentario de su primo, pero volvió a concentrarse en la danza y, simplemente, dejó de pensar en él. Para los hobbits, el baile siempre es un espectáculo fascinante, incluso la sutil danza guerrera que interpretaban ahora, fuera de sus naturalezas o intereses. Pero a Sam le costaba concentrarse, algo en el pecho la latía en la dirección incorrecta, así que se escurrió y marchó en busca de Frodo.

Lo halló resoplando pesadamente, a mitad de camino entre las mesas y el corro que ocultaba a la pareja del momento. Frodo se apretaba el hombro convulsivamente a la vez que intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

–¿Necesita ayuda señor Frodo?

–Creo que si Sam, deseo ver a nuestros amigos bailando.

–Apóyese en mi entonces.

El jardinero lo condujo despacio junto a Merry y Pippin, y, por un rato, los cuatro contemplaron en silencio al viejo Trancos y al ligero Legolas, solo uno dentro del torbellino de luz y música.

La melodía cambió y hubo un alto, Aragorn desenvainó Anduril, Legolas sus dagas gemelas. El Príncipe hizo un gesto de invitación a los recién casados y estos se acercaron sonrientes: Halladad con su espada ceremonial en la mano, Maërys, libre de velos y adornos redundantes, tomó una de las dagas de su cuñado. La danza era un simulacro de conquista y rendición.

–Esos dos se aman, no hay dudas.

–¿Cuáles dos, Pippin?

–Sabes muy bien de quiénes hablo Frodo, de nuestros amigos. Y tú lo sabías.

–Lo sabía, sí, pero se guardar secretos, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hobbits.

–Eso es lo que no entiendo. Aragorn no se casó con Arwen, ahora sabemos por qué. Entonces ¿cuál es la razón para ocultar su amor por Legolas?

–Tal vez ¿el sexo de ambos? –aventuró Merry.

–Eso no le importa a los elfos, lo aprendimos desde la estancia en Rivendel.

–Pippin, a los elfos no les importa, pero Aragorn no es un elfo, sino un hombre, y es el Rey. Tiene obligaciones que cumplir.

–Cierto, cierto... Es nuestro Rey también ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿La Comarca no es parte del Reino Perdido de Arnor?

–Lo es, y dentro de un tiempo verás reconstruir Fornost y otras ruinas casi olvidadas –la voz de Frodo se tornó soñadora– Entonces se abrirá nuevamente el Camino Verde, y los mensajeros del Rey vendrán al norte, y habrá un tránsito constante y las criaturas malignas serán expulsadas de las regiones desiertas. En verdad, con el paso del tiempo, los eriales dejarán de ser eriales, y donde antes hubo desiertos y tierras incultas habrá gentes y praderas. La gente cambiará mucho en unos años, lo verán ustedes, ya no tendremos que ocultar muchas cosas y otras, incluso, serán dejadas en desuso.

–Haz hablado demasiado con Gandalf y Trancos mi amigo. –comentó Merry ante tal parrafada, pero Frodo no le oía, pues toda su atención estaba dedicada a Sam.

–¿Estás llorando? –susurró.

–Un poco, solo un poco Señor Frodo.

–Ya no tienes que llamarme así.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

–Es la costumbre, supongo.

–No debemos fingir más, querido Sam, puedes llamarme Frodo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

–De acuerdo –hecho una rápida mirada alrededor, pero todos estaban admirados con los rápido choques de las hojas–, Frodo.

–Y ¿por qué llorabas?

–Nada, pensaba en la Comarca, algo me dice que nuestra aventura aún no acaba.

–¿En la Comarca en general?

Sam se sonrojó y dejó caer los párpados, pero sintió la intensa mirada del Portador del Anillo sobre él, sin descanso.

–También pensaba... –suspiró– pensaba en Rosita Coto.

–Rosita Coto y sus hermosas cintas de colores ¿no? Recuerdo tus palabras en el Monte del Destino.

El chico alzó los ojos temeroso, pero la suave sonrisa de Frodo le tranquilizó bastante.

–Yo... es como si... yo te quiero Frodo, mucho, pero... estoy partido en dos... Rosita es... No se si me entiendes.

–La verdad es que, para cualquier otra persona, sería difícil entender tan entrecortadas razones. –estrechó la mano de Sam de repente y la risa se le borró.

Sam reconoció, en la quijada contraída y las pupilas dilatadas, el reclamo de la herida del Espectro.

–Llévame a un sitio discreto –alcanzó a pedirle Frodo entre dientes– no quiero dar un espectáculo.

Se deslizaron entre los invitados, con esa habilidad inherente a los hobbits que, de algún modo, les vincula con los elfos. Al fin hallaron refugio bajo la mesa del buffet y Frodo se tendió cuan largo era, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Sam. El jardinero le separó el pelo de la frente húmeda con un gesto tierno y contuvo las ganas de besarlo, se limitó a acariciarle las mejillas a la espera de que el Portador del Anillo recuperase el aliento.

–¿Estás bien?

Una sonrisa triste surco el rostro de Frodo

–No, pero no importa. Lord Elrond dijo que nunca sanaría –con un gesto rápido atrapó la mano de Sam y la mantuvo en su frente–, debo admitir que así, es más llevadero.

–Si quieres nos vamos.

–¡No!, los espectros no me apartarán de mis amigos. Bastará con unos minutos a tu lado. Volvamos a nuestro asunto.

–Oh, ¿nuestro asunto? ¿Te refieres a Rosita?

–Si, es que... –Frodo se levanta de repente y busca los ojos de su compañero– Sam ¿lo nuestro fue solo parte del viaje? ¿Se acabó con el Anillo?

La voz del chico es una extraña mezcla de asombro y dolor que tranquiliza al sobrino de Bilbo, pero le hace sentir algo miserable por las dudas de su corazón.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Frodo? Te amo desde hace tanto... ¡Fuiste mi gran sueño de adolescente!

–¿Y Rosita?

–¡Es distinto! Rosita es mi prima: la muchacha con la que descubrí el sexo; la soñadora eterna que no se avergüenza de tener a dos pequeños sin padre; la alegre dispensadora de la barra; mi confidente en los años que fuiste un simple sueño; y también, también alguien necesitada de afecto, como yo antes de este viaje. Me casaría por protegerla, por devolverle mucho de lo que me ha dado en secreto. Tu lo oíste en aquel infierno de lava: "Si me hubiera casado con alguien, habría sido con Rosita", esas, y no otras, fueron mis palabras.

El trigueño asiente, ha vuelto a dejarse caer sobre las piernas de Sam y, desde allí, se le antoja especialmente bello su perfil.

–Entonces hazlo. –susurra en un frío tono, ensayado desde Minas Tirith.

Ahora la sorpresa del otro es absoluta.

–¿Casarme? ¿Por qué, si te tengo a ti?

–Es lo mejor Sam, seré feliz viéndoles vivir en paz.

–Frodo, eso no fue lo que acordamos durante el viaje. En los Campos de Gorgorth ¿recuerdas? Todo era sombrío, pero nos prometimos estar juntos por siempre.

–¡Pensé que moriríamos Sam! Fui egoísta. Cuando hable de estar juntos, pensaba en llegar hasta el Monte del Destino. Yo no esperaba sobrevivir para condenarte ¿entiendes?

–¡Pero yo sí! Yo pronuncié ese compromiso pensando en Hobbiton, en los campos de cebada por donde caminaríamos juntos. No me puedes dejar ahora Frodo, no puedes decir que todo fue culpa del Anillo.

–Y no lo diré. Es verdad lo que siento por ti: deseo que seas feliz, que seas un hobbit pleno, respetado en la Comarca. Lo mejor para mantenerte en esa senda es Rosita.

–No, eres tú.

–No tardaré en morir Sam. ¡Lo sé! Soy un hobbit viejo antes de tiempo, herido por el maldito Rey de Angmar y con un vacío en el sitio del Anillo. Aún cuando esta no fuera una relación escandalosa, ya no soy pareja para ti.

–Si te escucho y regreso a la Comarca como si nada, a Rosita, te estaré traicionando y Gandalf no eligió a un traidor para protegerte. ¿Por quién me tomas? El dijo que no te perdiera de vista y no pienso hacerlo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Frodo le contempla asombrado, más que las palabras de Sam le impresiona su seguridad, una seguridad de acero que irrumpe en su corazón. Los argumentos que había ensayado para acallar los sentimientos de ambos se desmoronan ante esa mirada firme, preocupada, sensual.

Al cabo, se permite sonreír.

–Eres tozudo.

Sam se relaja, pues reconoce, en el tono conciliatorio, la renuncia al disparatado plan.

–Si, lo soy. Creí que te gustaba así.

–En cuanto lleguemos a casa, le pediré al Tío que te sacuda.

–No importa. Me puede sacudir cada viejo jardinero sordo de la Comarca, cada primo metido en la vida ajena, cada parroquiano del Dragón Verde: te seguiré amando, Frodo Bolson.

Ante esas palabras y esa límpida mirada, Frodo sintió que haber perdido a su Precioso no era, en verdad, tan terrible; incluso la herida del hombro disminuyo su molestia. Tomó la mano que reposaba en su mejilla y la besó con devoción.

–Yo también te amo, Sam Ganyi.


	19. UNA NOCHE INSTRUCTIVA

XIX UNA NOCHE INSTRUCTIVA

La noche descendió sobre el Bosque, en medio de las copas y la música, más de un invitado calló desmayado por el exceso de bebida. Entre los que debieron se cargados hasta sus habitaciones estuvieron Merry y Pippin, aunque primero deleitaron a todos con una de las canciones de taberna menos heroicas que alguna vez se compusieran en la Comarca. Gimli también se retiró a dormir, así que, para cuando Maërys y Halladad se levantaron con toda formalidad para dirigirse a la Cámara Nupcial, solo quedaban cuatro miembros de la Comunidad en pie: Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo y Sam.

Siguieron a los esposos entre vítores y votos de felicidad, pero los hobbits no dejaron de notar que algunas personas se mantenían en un torvo silencio. Después de la despedida la mayoría regresó al pabellón, pero el Príncipe llevó a sus amigos por otro sendero, oculto entre las sombras, luego a una escalera y, finalmente, a una terraza dentro de la Fortaleza, cercana a las habitaciones que ocupaban, pero hasta ahora desconocida para el Portador del Anillo y su fiel compañero. Legolas indicó unos asientos cerca de la baranda y una mesa con manjares fríos, vino y refrescos.

–Les traje acá, porque adivino en el rostro de Frodo agotamiento, pero no sueño.

–Estás en lo correcto Príncipe, la herida del Espectro me ha molestado toda la tarde, pero mi espíritu está aún dispuesto a la compañía agradable y las dulces palabras.

Legolas y el Rey se dirigieron a un amplio butacón, donde el hombre tomó asiento para recibir en su regazo a elfo. Sam tragó en seco ante tamaña muestra de intimidad, pero tomó de la mano a Frodo y le obligó a ocupar un sofá frente a la pareja.

Con el mismo sonido de las hojas que caen entre los árboles, apareció entonces uno de los hermanos de Maërys. Frodo sintió que el pelo se le erizaba, pues la presencia de uno de aquellos singulares elfos era más tolerable entre la multitud que en la relativa soledad de aquel sitio. Bajo su mano pudo percibir la agitación de Sam, cuya piel no recuperó el calor hasta que el elfo hubo desaparecido entre las sombras de nuevo, tras un simple intercambio de miradas con Legolas.

La máscara inexpresiva del Príncipe de Mirkwood se enfocó de nuevo en los Medianos y alcanzó a reconocer los últimos signos del breve terror.

–¿Te asustan? –preguntó sin preámbulos. El Portador asintió, pero le pareció una reverenda descortesía no tratar de explicarse.

–Su manera de moverse no es ligera, sino sigilosa, y los labios y ojos están constantemente apretados, como vigilando algún oscuro secreto. Son bellos, sin dudas, pero su belleza es más contradictoria que la de ustedes: descansa en la singular armonía de unos rasgos que no son delicados, ni etéreos. Son más bajos y musculosos que cualquier otro eldar que haya visto, y su color les hace parecer... muertos. Cuando vi a Maërys pensé que se trataba de maquillaje, pero no, ellos son distintos a ustedes, sus pieles no son de alabastro, sino color hueso.

Aragorn asintió, eran los mismos temores que lo asaltaron al descubrir el clan.

–La primera vez que los ví, –confesó de repente el hombre– pensé que se trataba de toscas estatuas de héroes difuntos, –concluyó– fantasmas de un pasado que ni siquiera alcanza a ver Lord Elrond.

Legolas se encogió de hombros ante los comentarios de hobbit y su esposo.

–Supongo que yo no puedo asustarme porque les conozco desde mi nacimiento, pero debo admitir que, de pequeño, me inquietaba su color.

–¿Y sabes a qué se debe?

–La repuesta es tan simple que ya la debes haber pensado tu, mi querido Sam, pero la desechaste: ellos no son eldar.

–¡¿Que no son elfos?!

Los ojos del Príncipe no dejaron traslucir ninguna emoción.

–Dije que no son eldar, sin embargo, son elfos.

–Pero entonces... –Sam se ha quedado sin palabras, pero Frodo le interrumpe golpeado por la remota posibilidad.

–¿Dices que ellos son avari?

El sinda asintió, para asombro del Portador e inquietud de su sirviente.

–¿Qué es un avari?

–Los avari son los elfos que nunca quisieron abandonar la Tierra Media. Nada se dice de ellos en las Crónicas, excepto que permanecieron en las zonas orientales, mientras que la mayoría de los Primeros Nacidos partía en el primer viaje a Valinor, esos fueron los eldar. Se supone que murieron lentamente, con el avance indetenible de Melkor. ¿Correcto?

–Veo que aprovechaste tus horas de descanso, Frodo. Pocos hay hoy que siquiera recuerden esa palabra.

–Gracias Majestad, pero temo que Legolas solo me ha intrigado más. Por favor amigo, no juegues a los acertijos y nárranos esa singular historia.

–De acuerdo. Lo que les narraré debe quedar en estricto secreto, pues hay muchos en el Bosque que prefieren pensar que Maërys y sus hermanos son solo un poco diferentes, reconocer su origen implica admitir una afrenta terrible a todos los Primeros Nacidos, y varias faltas a la verdad en las Crónicas. Comienza hace unos 1800 años, antes de que yo naciera.

Fue en primavera, en los límites del sur del Bosque, los vigías divisaron una extraña comitiva que se acercaba a los árboles. Eran ocho figuras, cuatro de ellos llevaban una litera tosca, donde descansaba un noveno, los restantes iban armados hasta los dientes. Se movían bastante rápido, como perseguidos, y, en efecto, los guardias descubrieron, un poco más atrás, una columna de orcos. Ellos no estaban seguros de quienes se trataba, pero el jefe del puesto era muy generoso, y decidió enviar una partida para salvarles.

Cuando los servidores de Saurón se vieron en desventaja numérica huyeron, los viajeros fueron conducidos al puesto de guardia e interrogados, pero no hablaban ni sindarín, ni la lengua común del oeste. Sin embargo, su lenguaje era fluido, familiar a los oídos de los soldados, aunque interrumpido a menudo por palabras toscas y guturales. Al fin, el escriba de la tropa intentó hablarles con sus rudimentos de quenya, y funcionó. Resultó que los nueve se comunicaban con un dialecto derivado del quenya y corrupto por la lengua negra.

–¿La lengua de Mordor?

–Si Frodo, de Mordor habían escapado y, tras diez meses de peregrinar, habían llegado hasta el Bosque Negro. Nadie podía creerlo, si hablaban quenya tenían que ser elfos, pero eran bajos, de rostro tosco y color hueso, nada que ver son los eldar. Los enviaron ante mi padre con una fuerte escolta, aunque nunca intentaron alejarse de los guardianes. El Rey los recibió con desconfianza. El noveno, el que viajaba en la litera, era el padre de los ocho restantes y habló por todos: Se presentaron como los sobrevivientes de un grupo mayor que huía en busca de eldars, el nombre del padre era Maedros, y sus hijos se nombraban: Feanor, Finarfin, Fingon, Fingolfin, Finrod, Finwe, Amroth e Ingwë. Habían escapado de una Comunidad Cerrada de elfos cerca del Mar de Rhun, dijo, donde habían nacido sus padres, él, sus ocho hijos y varios centenares de elfos más, bajo la vigilancia de muchos firimar amables. Pero un día los firimar empezaron a morir misteriosamente, y fueron sustituidos por orcos que no eran amables y torturaban a los elfos por placer y abusaban de los más jóvenes.

Maedros estaba muy atrasado en historia. Preguntó quién reinaba en Númenor y explicó a mi padre que, aunque temía mucho la idea del mar, comprendía que no podía quedarse a vivir con sus hijos en un puesto de avanzada militar, y que solo deseaba orientación para alcanzar las Montañas Grises y Lindon, hasta ponerse bajo la protección del gran Gid–Galad.

Se imaginarán que tales declaraciones hicieron intrigarse a más de uno. ¿Comunidad Cerrada cerca del Mar de Rhun? Eso es puro Mordor, ¿cómo pudieron sobrevivir, cómo no murieron de tristeza? Y las diferencias físicas eran demasiado notables, Thranduil temió una trampa. Sus hijos fueron interrogados por separado: la historia coincidía en cada detalle, incluso el pequeño Ingwë, con solo cuatrocientos años, recordaba, con una escalofriante serenidad, las muertes de los amables mortales. Hacía mucho que se sabía de los esclavos humanos de Mordor, pobres seres condenados a vivir bajo la sombra, o morir a manos de los orcos. Los elfos preferían pasarlo por alto, pretender que no había nada hacia el oriente, más allá de Eriabor, pero Maedros y sus hijos eran la prueba de que la esclavitud podía ser tan sutil como para permitir la vida de toda una Comunidad élfica. Si había eldars presos en Rhun, era perentorio salvarles. Pero el patriarca logró tranquilizar las conciencias: la Comunidad no existía ya, pues, los que no escaparon, decidieron inmolarse enfrentados a los orcos, y ellos nueve no eran eldars, sino avari.

Nuevos conciliábulos y carreras en los archivos. ¿Avaris en la Tercera Edad del Sol? Los avari eran leyenda ya en las Edades de las Estrellas. Si eran avaris, eso explicaba sus diferencias físicas, notables, aunque no radicales, significaba también que, durante milenios, su sangre se había adaptado para vivir bajo la sombra de Saurón. Pero ya no se pudo preguntar más por un tiempo, pues a Maedros se le presentaron los dolores de parto.

–¿Parto? –Sam mira al Príncipe fascinado– ¿Maedros no era un elfo?

–Si, un Elfo Elegido, así llamamos nosotros a los varones capaces de llevar una vida dentro. –Legolas bajó los ojos– Se considera un gran honor, el don supremo de los Valar.

Aragorn no pudo contenerse más y besó una de las manos de su esposo con devoción, luego, con la mirada, le instó a continuar. El Príncipe suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en la historia.

–Maedros tenía casi 4000 años, pero no parecía preocupado por el alumbramiento. Amroth, Curufin y Feanor, los mayores, se encerraron con él y le atendieron. Los otros cinco montaron guardia en la puerta de su habitación, no permitieron que ningún sanador entrase. En cambio pidieron al Rey que asistiera, como prueba de confianza. Mi padre tomó a Maërys en sus brazos a minutos de haber nacido y conmovido, aceptó a toda la familia sin más preguntas.

Una vez que se pusieron al día en la historia, el patriarca juzgó como una señal de los Valar haber topado con la frontera sur del reino y prohibió a sus hijos alejarse, a no ser para proteger su propia sangre.

Hay cosas en las cuales no lograron adaptarse, como la barrera de la lengua y esa tensión que ves en sus rostros, es el silencio persistente sobre su vida anterior. Solo Maërys habla fluidamente el sindarín, sus hermanos prefieren, cuando están en público, mirarse o soltar interjecciones. Son hoscos y, desde que Maedros murió en una escaramuza con orcos, hace 100 años, se han encerrado más en sí mismos.

Sé lo que estás pensando Frodo, y es cierto: serían capaces de matar a Halladad sin pestañear si daña a su hermanita, pero eso está fuera de toda posibilidad. Maërys ama a mi hermano, y eso significa que ellos le seguirán hasta la muerte. Justo ahora, son ellos quienes vigilan nuestras habitaciones y esta terraza.

–Entonces hay un límite a su fidelidad –comentó meditabundo Aragorn– Ni siquiera por Halladad dejarían estos árboles.

–No. En efecto, su padre les prohibió dejarlos, solo por Nimrodel considerarían salir.

–¿Nimrodel?

–Si amor, la hija perdida de Maedros. Era la gemela de Amroth, pero los orcos se la llevaron, la arrancaron de los brazos de su Ada, suponen que para venderla como esclava en el Sur.

–¿El Sur, quieres decir Harad?

–Ellos mismos no lo saben. Amroth obtuvo algunas informaciones de un orco suelto de lengua antes de la rebelión, pero luego no pudieron ir al sur, sino hacia el oeste. Maedros no deseaba que ningún hijo se arriesgara por gusto. Su plan inicial era dejar a los más pequeños bajo el cuidado de alguien y partir con los tres mayores a buscarla, pero luego descubrió que esperaba una décima criatura y eso hizo el viaje más lento. Para cuando llegaron acá y entendieron cómo marchaba el mundo, mi padre le aconsejó quedarse, pues, en verdad, las posibilidades de que ella sobreviviera eran pocas.

Dicen que fue la única vez que Amroth y Curufin discutieron una orden de su Ada, pero se resignaron al verlo llorar. El tampoco deseaba renunciar a Ninrodel, pero estaba Maërys, recién nacida, y estaban Finrod y Finwe, necesitados de cuidado; y ya no había grandes reinos élficos, sino pequeñas islas de magia eldar. En cambio, los poderes oscuros volvían inseguros los caminos. El viejo se quedó con aquella espina clavada por siempre. El clan de Maedros nunca ha vuelto a salir del Bosque Negro.

Quedaron en silencio un rato, y Sam reparó de pronto en unos ojos negros fijos en los suyos, no se trataba de una estatua, sino de uno de los perturbadores avari. El elfo se hallaba tras el butacón de la pareja real, quieto como piedra.

¿Desde cuándo le observaba? ¿Habría oído la historia? ¿Le molestaría que revelaran a dos extraños su pasado? Todas esas preguntas se amontonaron en su cerebro, pero optó por callar.

Legolas no se tomó el trabajo de girar la cabeza para conversar con el nuevo invitado, tan solo habló en quenya, dejando a los medianos fuera.

–¿En que te podemos ayudar, bello Finwe?

– Feanor quiere hablar con Aragorn.

La sorpresa se hizo patente en el rostro de los esposos, Legolas no pudo contenerse y se levantó para enfrentarse al mensajero.

–Creí que mi esposo ya había dicho todo lo que queríais saber sobre el Sur.

Pero el rostro del menor de los hermanos es una máscara de piedra.

–Amroth quiere hablar con Aragorn –repitió– y debe ser antes del amanecer. Yo llevaré a los medianos a dormir y luego me reuniré con ustedes.

Entonces el Príncipe de Mirkwood recordó que, para los avari, Aragorn significaba Aragorn y Legolas, ya que estaban unidos, así como Feanor implicaba a los ocho. Faltaba poco para la salida del sol, debía apresurarse, si se trataba de lo que temía... Se volvió hacia los hobbits con una sonrisa.

–Amigos, los deberes nos reclaman al Rey y a mí. Finwe los escoltará a sus habitaciones. Les ruego me disculpen por esta despedida apresurada, indigna de la hospitalidad del Bosque.


	20. NUMEROSAS SEPARACIONES

XX NUMEROSAS SEPARACIONES

La mañana siguiente a la boda transcurrió con una paz forzada dentro el la fortaleza del Bosque Negro. La larga fiesta había dejado agotados por igual a invitados, sirvientes y soldados. El protocolo previa tal hecho y no se suponía que nadie dejara sus habitaciones antes del medio día.

Sin embargo, el desayuno del Rey y su hijo menor fue servido al rayar el alba, pues nunca antes Thranduil o Legolas dejaron de levantarse con los primeros rayos del sol y, como pudieron comprobar los servidores, la jornada siguiente a la boda del heredero no sería diferente para ellos.

Los hijos de Maedros, encargados desde hacía quinientos años de la seguridad de los príncipes, se habían dividido en dos grupos: Feanor, Finarfin, Fingon y Fingolfin estaban apostados ante la recámara de los recién casados, mientras que Finrod, Finwe, Amroth e Ingwë seguían a Legolas como sombras protectoras. Sombras un tanto insolentes para el gusto de su padre, ya que su presencia dentro del comedor privado le impedía decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre su comportamiento en la fiesta.

Thranduil se fijó en que su hijo comía despacio y poco, tomaba los alimentos con gestos automáticos, la expresión pensativa de su semblante le inquietaba. ¿Pensaba en el humano? Seguro. Pero pronto todo eso acabaría, con el siguiente amanecer los invitados abandonarían sus tierras y Legolas quedaría en casa, a salvo de los maltratos del mortal, a su lado, seguro, en paz.

El resto de los huéspedes empezó a emerger después del medio día, Ferebrim entre ellos, pero si el teleri planeaba "encontrarse" con el Segundo Príncipe, se llevó en chasco, pues Legolas se encerró en sus habitaciones hasta la cena.

Para fastidio del Rey del Bosque, el montaraz solicitó una audiencia real para el día siguiente. Sus intenciones de alargar la estancia eran claras, pues la nota decía "una vez que su Majestad halla despedido a los invitados de la hermosa boda de su heredero". Thranduil se revolvió en su asiento, no podía desoír la solicitud del hijo de Elrond, pero tampoco deseaba darle demasiadas oportunidades al mortal de seguir proclamando su amor. Una sonrisa torcida asomó a sus labios, recordando el obsequio que recibiera la madrugada anterior. Con un gesto firmó la autorización de la audiencia, y se quedó tranquilo en el asiento, sopesando los pros y los contras de su plan. Era un buen plan, sobre todo porque los riesgos caían sobre el mortal presuntuoso. Por un momento sus recuerdos alcanzaron al rey Thingol y su desgraciado fin, pero apartó tales ideas. Ya no había silmariles, ¡bien podrían los parientes de Galadriel no haberlos tallado nunca!, ni enanos entrometidos, ni maias de hechizos inconstantes. Ahora solo quedaban su atrevido hijo y ese reyezuelo. No, él no cometería el error de Elwë Singollo: nada de dar su palabra o conceder razonables oportunidades de vencer. Elessar regresaría a su torre sin ganas de codiciar a los inmortales y con la lección bien grabada en su cabeza: los elfos se marchan, fríos y bellos, en brazos de otros elfos.

El segundo día tras la boda del heredero del Bosque Negro fue muy movido. Primero con la aparición de Halladad y Maërys, quienes se unieron al resto de la familia real para despedir a las delegaciones. Los ruidos predominantes de la jornada fueron el de los diversos embalajes y el piafar de los caballos inquietos por la partida. Los tres príncipes lucían alegres y sonrientes.

Los primeros en marchar fueron Gimli y el Rey de Espagaroth, en una lujosa balsa que recorrería el Río hasta los muelles de los famosos comerciantes. El resto del camino hacia la Montaña lo haría el enano a lomo de pony, como su padre. El orgulloso guerrero casi no podía contener la emoción de recrear el viaje de Gloin. Se despidió afectuosamente de Legolas, los gemelos y los hobbits, intercambió una respetuosa reverencia con Lord Elrond y el Rey Thranduil y cruzó algunas cortas fases en su lengua con el Rey de Gondor. Cuando la balsa soltó amarras y se dejó llevar por la corriente miro aún atrás, donde estaba parado el Segundo Príncipe y sonrió: unos pasos detrás se hallaba Aragorn, pero la distancia y los desniveles del terreno generaban la ilusión de que hombre y elfo estaban pegados, protegiéndose mutuamente, y le pareció una visión tranquilizadora. Alzó la mano y la llevó al pecho, articuló una palabra para sus dos amigos y volteó hacia el agua pardusca que golpeaba la quilla de la embarcación. En la orilla, los esposos reconocieron de sus labios la palabra "Almare" y asintieron al unísono.

Luego fueron a despedir a los que marchaban hacia Rivendel y más al oeste aún. Los hobbits estaban ansiosos por partir, y no lo disimulaban.

–Legolas, amigo, de veras espero que no te ofendas. –explicaba el Portador del Anillo a su compañero de la Comunidad.

–No te preocupes Frodo, entiendo que debes regresar a casa y arreglar tus asuntos, no sea que subasten la casa, como le pasó a Bilbo.

–Ojalá fuera eso. –Frodo miró por un instante hacia Sam, vio en sus ojos la misma inquietud que le apremiaba– Algo pasa en el oeste todavía, lo sé...

–¿La oscuridad dices? –las palabras del mediano le inquietaron– ¿Deseas que el Rey y yo te sigamos?

–¡No! –se apresuró a tranquilizarle el otro– Es algo que podemos y debemos hacer nosotros mismos. Igual que lo siento peligroso lo reconozco a la altura de nuestras fuerzas...

–Señor Frodo. –llamó Sam, Merry y Pippin le miraban impacientes desde sus monturas.

Legolas observó a sus cuatro amigos, tan diferentes a los jóvenes bonachones de un año atrás. Ahora eran verdaderos guerreros, capaces de arreglar lo que fuera que les esperase agazapado en las bellas colinas de su tierra. Dio una última mirada solidaria a Frodo y palmeó la grupa de su pony.

–Ve. –y susurró solo para el sobrino de Bilbo– Prepara habitaciones: nos veremos pronto.

La comitiva se alejó despacio, pues los corceles élficos de los gemelos y sus soldados debían adaptarse al paso de los ponys, pero al cabo sus siluetas desaparecieron entre los troncos de los árboles. Legolas estuvo ahí bastante tiempo, con una irrefrenable melancolía adueñándose de sus sentidos, hasta que una mano gruesa y tierna le estrechó el hombro. Legolas dejó caer la cabeza, de modo que su mejilla de posó sobre el dorso de aquella mano, tan áspera y sensible a la vez, la mano de su esposo. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por el costado de su nariz.

–Estarán bien. –intentó tranquilizarle el hombre, pero el Príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

–No temo por ellos, sino por ti.

–¿Qué me puede pasar? Dentro de un rato diremos a Thranduil lo que decidimos y partiremos a Minas Tirith. ¡Faramir estará feliz por la noticia que le llevas!

Pero el elfo negó despacio, sus cabellos dorados se levantaron en una súbita ráfaga de aire y alcanzaron el rostro del Rey de Gondor.

–Al verles partir lo supe: no iremos a Minas Tirith, amor. No por ahora. Hay algo en el aire... en los árboles... Esa visita que mi padre recibió tras la retirada de Halladad, contra todas sus costumbres. Los hermanos tienen razón: él planea algo.

–No me importa lo que planee, si tú me amas.

Legolas giró para estar frente a su esposo y le miró con gran intensidad.

–Solo recuerda que estamos enlazados, Aragorn, recuerda que tendremos un hijo, recuerda que no puedo vivir sin ti. Recuerda todo eso cuando te arriesgues o te hieran, porque si actúas irresponsablemente, Auril lo pagará.

–¿Se llama Auril?

El elfo asintió y se pasó una mano por el vientre aún liso. La mano del hombre se posó sobre la suya y le miró directamente a los ojos.

–Si regresé de la muerte a la batalla de Cuernavilla fue por ti, si atravesé las sendas de los muertos fue por ti, si sobreviví a la Puerta Negra fue por ti. Tu eres lo más importante de mi vida Legolas Thrandulion, así que no dudes de que venceré cualquier obstáculo para que podamos estar juntos y felices. Ahora vamos, nuestros padres nos esperan para la audiencia.


	21. INSTRUCCIONES PARA ATRAPAR

XXI INSTRUCCIONES PARA ATRAPAR A UN COLIBRI (I)

Se dirigieron al salón del trono despacio, en silencio. Con cada paso la melancolía se hacía mayor en el corazón del elfo, y este no deseaba llegar a enfrentarse con su padre. Caminaba concentrado en los más pequeños detalles de las galerías, aferrándose a esos elementos que le permitieran apartar de su mente la dura confrontación que le esperaba.

Cuando su padre le desterrara por casarse en secreto con un humano –estaba seguro de que sería lo más dulce que Aragorn escucharía de labios del Rey– perdería también los árboles de su infancia, el río donde las almadías del lago Largo traían mantequilla y manzanas, los campos de entrenamiento donde alzara por primera vez el arco, los jardines donde espiaba a Halladad y Maërys hacerse arrumacos tontos, los caminos por donde Estel y él cimentaron su amistad...

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios: creía estar solo en aquellos trillos de su bosque, pero, en realidad, los avari se alejaban lo suficiente para respetar su privacidad, sin descuidar la vigilancia. Alguna vez les odio al regresar de sus "escapadas" y captar un levísimo destello de burla en sus oscuros ojos. Ahora cuatro de ellos le seguían en silencio, mudos testigos de su niñez y adolescencia, de su amor y su dolor. Una de las cosas que perdería al marcharse del Bosque Negro era la tranquilidad de saber sus días y noches velados por el clan de Maedros, aquel elfo de mirada triste.

El Rey de Gondor se detuvo y Legolas, distraído, le imitó. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que escasos metros se alzaba la puerta del salón del trono. Elevó la mirada hacia su esposo sin intentar ocultar su angustia, pero el hombre le devolvió confianza en sus ojos grises. Se atrevió a tomar levemente la mano del Príncipe, susurró un presuroso "Todo irá bien" y lo dejó entrar a la estancia.

El salón del trono nunca fue el sitio favorito de Legolas. Ya desde niño entrar ahí implicaba pasarse largas horas en posturas incómodas y con una falsa sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Mientras avanzaba hacia su puesto, a la izquierda de Thranduil, recordó que, sentado en ese mismo asiento de piedra, había reconocido la primera mirada de lujuria sobre su cuerpo.

Aquello ocurrió cuando contaba unos mil doscientos años y se celebraba un baile de cortesía para unos invitados de Lothorien. En realidad no deseaba estar ahí, pero su padre había insistido, Legolas se miraba los pies, en el colmo del aburrimiento, cuando percibió una mirada fija sobre él. Estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran, a que le llamaran "belleza dorada" y "joya mayor de la corona de Mirkwood", pero esta era una mirada distinta, podía reconocerlo claramente.

Alzó los ojos despacio y se enfrentó con el causante de su inquietud: se trataba de un secretario de su padre, apostado al otro lado del salón. Legolas no sabía demasiado sobre relaciones carnales, pero la expresión codiciosa de aquel funcionario le golpeó de manera casi física. Endureció sus ojos, pero el tipo le sostuvo la mirada con descaro creciente. Se mordió los labios de impotencia. Aunque los hijos de Maedros estaban a su alrededor y era imposible que ese, o cualquier otro elfo, le tocara un cabello, aquella mirada era una afrenta, una afrenta imposible de lavar. Su guardia estaba allí para protegerlo de los atentados, no de las miradas, por muy sucias e intensas que fueran.

Buscó a Halladad o su Ada entre los invitados, pero de manera infructuosa, al volver a mirar al frente chocó con la insistente mirada del secretario, abiertamente posesiva. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y unas lágrimas rebeldes se asomaron a sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo pedir ayuda a Ingwë, que ya se inclinaba solícito a secar sus pestañas.

Entonces ocurrió: una silueta se interpuso entre el pequeño príncipe y el funcionario, al cabo de unos minutos la persona volteó hacia Legolas con elegancia y pudo reconocer a uno de los galadhrim visitantes: era un elfo rubio, de marcada musculatura y mirada dulce. El visitante hizo una ligera reverencia, y le dirigió un saludo galante y tranquilizador:

–Es un placer verle sonreír Alteza, juro que me enfrentaría a un batallón de noldor porque el brillo de sus ojos no se empañe.

Legolas sonrió aliviado, esta era una mirada amable. Detuvo con un gesto a Fingolfin, que ya pensaba despachar al visitante, y alzó los ojos en busca de su enemigo, pero el elfo se había desvanecido del salón. El invitado debió leer aun su vaga inquietud, porque hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención y susurró:

–No debe una belleza como usted temer esas miradas, aún desde la bajeza, son homenajes a su maravilla.

Ahora tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse, y dedicó una mirada agradecida al rubio. Cuando intentaba organizar sus ideas para responder a tales piropos el elfo se alejó sin una palabra más, negándose la oportunidad de intimar con el agradecido joven. Legolas elevó una mirada inquisitiva a su derecha, y el bello Finwe contestó sin inmutarse:

–Haldir de Lorien, miembro de la guardia de Lord Celeborn y excelente arquero.

El elfito asintió en silencio y volvió a mirarse los pies, deseoso de que el baile terminara y alguna flecha orca despachara al secretario de su padre. Volvería a coincidir con Haldir muchas veces: en la paz y la guerra, siempre obtuvo miradas limpias y consejos certeros. El príncipe pensó con melancolía en su amigo Haldir, tan lejos ahora. No le veía desde que marchara en busca de los Senderos de los Muertos, en Edoras. Ahora estaba por su cuenta y riesgo, sin un ángel para conjurar las miradas lujuriosas que sentía resbalar sobre su carne.

Levantó los ojos y detalló a los presentes en la sala: su padre, con el rostro esculpido en mármol; Halladad y Maërys, que le miraban solidarios desde sus asientos; los ocho hijos de Maedros, dispuestos en semicírculo alrededor de la familia real; Lord Elrond, sentado en un escabel, y junto a él, de pie, su hijo, y a la derecha el fastidioso de Ferebrim, de pie, como correspondía a su rango, incómodo por las miradas asesinas que Maërys –y sus hermanos–, le dedicaban.

El Rey elfo dio unas palmadas y la audiencia dio comienzo.

–Nos hemos reunido en esta luminosa jornada porque han llegado a mis manos dos solicitudes de audiencia. Una de mi amado primo, Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises y otra de Estel, el honorable hijo de Elrond. Ninguno de los dos ha rebelado en su nota la razón de su pedido, pero, movido por mi generosidad, les concedo esta tarde, la primera tras la boda de mi heredero, para que, resueltos sus deseos, puedan marchar en paz hacia sus hogares.

Legolas apretó al brazo del asiento con furia: su padre no solo despojaba a Aragorn de sus bien ganados títulos, sino que le instaba a irse sin dilaciones. Thranduil continuó.

–Escucharé primero a Ferebrim, pues su nota llegó antes a mis manos.

El teleri se adelantó dos pasos y se inclinó profundamente.

–Mi señor Tranduil, pocas son verdad las palabras que puedo deciros para aliviar mi corazón: pido de voz una grandísima, terrible gracia, que temo no pueda concederme. Desde que llegara a vuestras tierras deseaba comprobar si era cierto el rumor que hasta Lindon ha llegado, de que albergaba Mirkwood la mayor belleza élfica de nuestro tiempo. Desde hace una semana estoy seguro de ello y no encuentro en mi corazón fuerzas para regresar al mar, a mis obligaciones junto a Círdan. Fuerzas para partir tendré solo si lo hago acompañado de tal joya, de vuestro hermoso hijo Legolas Thrandulion. Y si no desearais privaros del recreo que es para vuestra alma esa belleza dorada, dadme siquiera licencia para estar a su lado cada hora de la jornada, en las luchas y los festejos, hasta que llegue la hora de marchar a Valinor, y disfrutar de la inmortalidad en las Tierras Imperecederas.

Thranduil asintió complacido ante el discurso.

–Agradables son a mis oídos tus palabras, pues rebelan modestia y devoción hacia mi hijo dilecto. Sin embargo, no responderé a tu gracia hasta haber escuchado los deseos del hijo de Elrond, pues gran respeto hay en mi corazón hacia él. –y se volvió hacia Aragorn y el medio–elfo.

Si el Rey elfo esperaba alguna reacción de parte de los descendientes de Beren y Luthien, debió decepcionarse. El rostro del Señor de Rivendel era tan impenetrable como puede serlo la piedra largamente pulida por el rocío, y Elessar I de Gondor parecía tenso, como un arco, pero no inquieto o molesto. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y dio un solo paso adelante.

–Sabio Thranduil: Hace treinta años pisé tu bosque por primera vez, hice entonces una amistad que se fortaleció con el tiempo, las experiencias y el peligro compartido. Admiré a tu hijo, el Segundo Príncipe de Mirkwood, quien me ofreció su amistad y su consejo, fui hermano del gran arquero y espadachín que se destacó en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Ahora, amo al guerrero y diplomático que estuvo a mi par en cada fase la Comunidad del Anillo y apoyó mis primeros tanteos como gobernante de la gran Gondor, heredera del reino de Númenor. Te pido por ello que sanciones nuestro amor y obsequies al mayor reino de hombres de la Tierra Media con un Príncipe Consorte sabio, valiente, honrado, y absolutamente hermoso, al cual veneraré hasta que deba dormir el sueño eterno de los Valar.

El rostro del padre de Legolas era impenetrable para los visitantes, pero sus hijos y súbditos podían leer en sus azules ojos la cercanía de una borrasca. Legolas lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su esposo y esperó en silencio.

–Atrevidas son en verdad tus palabras, Rey de los hombres. Ya sabía yo de tu extraña afición por mi hijo, pero no esperaba que trajeras tal cuestión ante mi juicio. Sin embargo, la oportuna intervención de mi primo Ferebrim me ahorra negarte de plano tu deseo. Solo puedo decir que haz llegado tarde.

–¿No piensas preguntarle a tu hijo hacia donde se inclina su corazón? –intervino Elrond.

–No es necesario, viejo amigo. Mi hijo ha sido muy bien educado, sabe a quién pertenecen su deber, su honor y su corazón. Es el Segundo Príncipe de este reino, pertenece por tanto al Rey, para entregarle a quien el Rey crea justo. ¿No es así Legolas?

El joven bajó los ojos y sonrió levemente, así que, después de todo, Ferebrim no se había soltado de lengua con su padre.

–Así es, padre. El Segundo Príncipe pertenece al Rey, al reino, a su deber. Es privilegio del heredero elegir libremente pareja, siempre guardar su corazón debe para su pueblo el resto de los hijos.

–Correcto –afirmó el padre– Y como mi hijo es un elfo noble y digno olvidará al Rey de Gondor y se enlazará con su primo Ferebrim.

Aragorn miraba asombrado a Legolas, pero el rubio levantó entonces el rostro y le dedicó una mirada divertida. Empezó a sacarse los guantes presuroso y el hombre entendió.

–Temo que no va a ser como dices, Majestad.

–Por supuesto que si, es mi hijo, y...

–Es tu hijo, en efecto, pero ya no es el Segundo Príncipe de Mirkwood. No escuchaste bien mis palabras de antes, creo. Pedí tu sanción a nuestro amor, porque nuestro amor ya está consumado.

–¡Ninguna ceremonia de los hombres tiene valor en este reino! –pero él levantó su mano para dejar ver la cicatriz que le recorría la palma.

Thranduil dejó caer su máscara de impasibilidad y volteó a su hijo menor. Legolas estaba de pie, y con dos pasos se plantó junto a su esposo. Elevó la mano en silencio.

–Esto es inaudito. –la voz casi se quiebra de furia– ¿Fuiste tú quién ofició la ceremonia, Elrond?

–¿Quién más? –respondió con toda calma el medio–elfo, que no se tomó el trabajo de levantarse– Me pediste que cuidara de tu hijo ¿no? Y el mío le trató con todas las consideraciones posibles.

–No puedes Legolas, no puedes... Tú sabes que no puedes casarte sin mi autorización.

Pero los ojos azules del hijo relampaguearon con decisión y su voz fue dura, reposada.

–Sí que puedo padre. Solo un adulto podía representar a los elfos en la Comunidad, y diste tu autorización para ello. Además, la tradición, que no la ley, advierte que los hijos menores deben guardar su corazón para el reino, pero yo ya no tengo corazón que dar, hace mucho que Estel lo posee.

El rostro del Rey se iba deformando por la furia ante las palabras de su hijo. La expresión se hizo tan amenazadora que Aragorn temió que saltara sobre ellos y abrazó a su esposo, a la vez que miraba desafiante a Thranduil.

–Ahora es el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor. –dijo en tono de advertencia.

–E hijo adoptivo del Señor de Imladris. –apostilló Elrond con voz fría.

–Puede ser todo lo que queráis, pero sigue siendo un elfo con dos pretendientes y yo soy el juez de esta partida, por decisión de los tres involucrados. ¿Qué dice Ferebrim de todo esto?

Las miradas se dirigieron al sito donde el teleri estaba muy quieto. Le pareció a Legolas que, incluso, se encogía ante la actitud expectante de todas las personas de la sala. Los ojos del elfo vagaron de la segura apostura de la pareja, hacia la amenazante cara del Rey.

–Persisto. –pronunció al fin en un murmullo débil, apenas audible para los presentes, a pesar de sus agudos sentidos.

–Entonces deberemos retomar las antiguas tradiciones. –propuso Thranduil con el rostro nuevamente controlado, casi impasible– Ambos se enfrentarán en duelo, y el que venza detentará el enlace de ahora en adelante. ¿Satisfechos?

Legolas miró a su esposo inquieto, pero el hombre le acarició el cabello y le estrechó un poco más.

–Satisfecho. –replicó el ex–montaraz y dirigió una sonrisa lobuna a Ferebrim– ¿Lo hacemos a muerte?


	22. INSTRUCCIONES PARA ATRAPAR II

XXII INSTRUCCIONES PARA ATRAPAR A UN COLIBRI (II)

Ferebrim le miró con rabia, y abrió la boca para responder al reto, pero Thranduil fue más rápido.

–Por supuesto que no. El hijo de Elrond es rey ahora, no puede batirse a muerte, sería una actitud, bastante –se detuvo a saborear la palabra– irresponsable.

Aragorn miró a su suegro con dureza, pero el tacto del sedoso cabello de Legolas conjuró la borrasca de su espíritu. Optó por soltarle un sarcasmo a su oponente.

–Y tampoco es mi deseo causar dolor al señor Círdan con la pérdida de su amado sobrino, uno de los mejores espadachines de los Puertos Grises.

–Entonces será a primera sangre. –concluyó el Rey del Bosque, se levantó de su trono y avanzó hacia la salida– Vamos a la sala de armas para concluir este fastidioso asunto. –miró por un instante a la pareja y no pudo evitar la dureza en su voz– ¡Legolas! Todavía eres mi hijo y estás en mi palacio.

El Príncipe asintió y abandonó los brazos del esposo para caminar detrás de su padre por las galerías.

Los sirvientes corrieron el rumor de que habría un duelo por la mano del Segundo Príncipe, como en los tiempos antiguos, y en pocos instantes las gradas del vetusto salón estuvieron repletas de cortesanos, simples súbditos de paso por la fortaleza, soldados y sirvientes sin nada urgente que hacer. La belleza de Legolas era más que legendaria, así como su valor en el combate, por lo que ya más de uno había previsto fuertes pujas cuando su padre decidiera otorgarlo en matrimonio. Pero lo que nadie en Mirkwood pudo jamás imaginar fue que los contendientes serían el soso primo Ferebrim y el mugroso montaraz Aragorn, que tras la guerra se había revelado como heredero del reino perdido de los dúnedain.

La familia real se acomodó en los asientos centrales. Lord Elrond permaneció de pie, ayudando a su hijo con el ajuste de las armas en un extremo. Al otro lado del salón, Ferebrim se ajustaba una cota con la asistencia de uno de sus primos. Los contendientes estuvieron listos en breve tiempo y subieron al estrado donde, pocas jornadas antes, dos elfos disputaran un amigable torneo.

Aragorn buscó con los ojos a Legolas, cuya mirada estaba oscura y amenazadora, como si quisiera saltar contra alguien. Era esa capacidad bélica siempre latente uno de las cosas que más amaba del elfo. Ahora veía cómo sus profundos ojos azules taladraban al teleri con claras intensiones homicidas, para quien supiera leerlos, mientras su mano derecha vagaba por el vientre plano. Y es que Legolas estaba sintiendo agredida la vida que latía en sus entrañas.

"Auril" pensó el hombre de golpe "esto no se trata solamente de Legolas y de mi, se trata de la vida de nuestro hijo" Tal recuerdo le hizo apartar las ganas de dar una larga y cruel lección de esgrima _real_ al estúpido Ferebrim, pues las emociones en nada beneficiarían a su pareja. "Debo acabar esto pronto, al fin y al cabo es a primera sangre. Solo tendré que cobrarme la pequeña trampa de la cacería."

Volteó hacia su padre y notó un brillo concentrado difícil de clasificar. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso dudaba de su capacidad para despachar al pichón de cortesano? No, la mirada de Elrond no reflejaba inquietud, sino advertencia. Por supuesto, el medio–elfo y su hijo coincidían en la preocupación por el pequeño heredero, su padre le recomendaba contención en sus acciones por el bien de su hijo nonato.

El Rey se puso en pie para dar la señal. Su porte, elegante y fornido, hizo que Aragorn recordara toda la oculta fortaleza de los elfos, esos seres que parecen de luz, pero hechos de materia tan dura como la oscuridad. El brazo del juez subió y bajó en un intervalo demasiado breve para el gusto del ex–montaraz, pero ya se esperaba algo así, por lo que detuvo con celeridad el primer golpe de su oponente y se movió ágil en busca de la carne.

El duelo pronto dejó de ser un leve intercambio de mandobles para devenir batalla campal. Los oponentes daban lo mejor de si en la lucha y la tensión de los espectadores fue tanta, que un silencio pesado se asentó entre ellos, por temor a desconcentrarles. Un observador atento, que pudiera liberarse del fascinante espectáculo que hombre y elfo daban, habría notado que la mayoría apoyaba callada y decididamente al mortal. No es que en Mirkwood sintieran especial afición por los hombres, pero muchos de ellos se habían cruzado en el camino de Segundo Príncipe y su amigo Trancos a lo largo de treinta años, reconociendo en sus miradas, gestos y palabras, sincero respeto y aprecio por su Hoja Verde. En cambio, Ferebrim era un desconocido, un advenedizo llegado para lanzar miradas lujuriosas sobre el dulce y valeroso príncipe.

Aragorn giró sobre si mismo por enésima vez y trató de alcanzar el brazo del teleri. Pero su enemigo se escurría a la velocidad que solo puede hacerlo un primer nacido. Resopló con fastidio y levantó la guardia, deseando que el otro atacase. Pero Ferebrim se detuvo en perfecta pose defensiva, esperando. Así había estado durante el combate: dando largas. Mientras amagaba un nuevo ataque lateral, El Rey de Gondor se preguntó acerca de los motivos del contendiente para usar semejante estrategia. Ferebrim ni siquiera había intentado quebrarle, tocarlo. ¿Planeaba cansarlo? Debía saber que su resistencia era alta, pues había estado a la par de Legolas a lo largo de un año, y ya antes, en Rivendel, sus compañeros de juego habían sido los elfitos de la comunidad. Y sin embargo, Ferebrim esperaba algo, sin dudas.

Un nuevo giro del elfo, esta vez para replegarse con retorcida elegancia, el borde de su chaquetilla ondeo muy cerca del rostro del rey y este alcanzó a adivinar la filosa arista de su bordado apenas con un parpadeo. Aragorn hurtó sus mejillas y dio un salto atrás que hizo levantarse a varios espectadores. Ferebrim se detuvo sonriente, y fue casi cómica la decepción de su rostro al ver indemne la faz del Rey de Gondor.

El hombre no perdió tiempo en su oponente. Con un breve intercambio de miradas consultó a su padre y comprendió su muda advertencia. ¡Qué clase de tipo pretendía a Legolas! Con un segundo giro de cabeza y una breve sonrisa tranquilizó a su esposo. Levantó de nuevo su espada y dejó caer las palabras lentamente.

–Creo que eres tú quien pretende algo mío. ¡Ven a buscarlo!

El elfo, ansioso y avergonzado, se lanzó sin control sobre el hombre, quien lo esperaba falsamente relajado. Una vez trabados en estrecho combate, Aragorn siseó breves comentarios solo para Ferebrim.

–¿De verás eres capaz de arriesgarlo todo por el trasero de ese rubio?... Pobre de ti... Aun cuando me ganaras, dudo que puedas tomarlo alguna vez... Tu noche de bodas será como enfrentar a un centenar de orcos... Por otro lado, los hijos de Maedros te harán picadillo en cualquier instante. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Thranduil no los controla... Viéndote comprendo que los noldor hallan hecho la carnicería aquella en Alqualondë, simplemente, no había nadie que les aguantara... ¿Estás rojo Ferebrim? ¿Es de cansancio o de vergüenza?... Me preguntó que diría Cirdan de tus pretensiones con el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor... Me parece que fue amigo de Isildur... A tu tío no le gustará saber de tu truquito con la chaquetilla... El sí tiene sentido del honor...

–¡Cállate!

La sonrisa lobuna reapareció en los gastados labios del Rey.

–¿Por qué habría de callarme?... Yo puedo hablar y combatir al mismo tiempo... ¿Tú no?

Pero el elfo renunció a decir algo y se alejó unos centímetros, tratando de llevar la pelea a la media distancia, donde sus capacidades y las del hombre parecían equilibrarse. Aragorn le dejó: estaba más interesado en vigilar sus acciones que en controlar la distancia. Sus largos años de guerra le habían enseñado a combatir en las circunstancias más diversas, aunque por primera vez en medio siglo volvía a la esgrima, no se sentía especialmente retado. En verdad era más preocupante para él la tensión que todo el asunto generaba en Legolas. Así que obligó a su oponente a girar para poder verle sin descuidar el combate.

Legolas estaba ahí, sentado a la izquierda del Rey del Bosque. Sus manos apretando de manera convulsa el brazo de su asiento y sus ojos –por los Valar–, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Grande fue la sorpresa y el dolor para el Rey de Gondor al ver a su pareja en el último grado de la inconsciencia, pues un elfo no cierra los ojos a menos que desee protegerse al máximo de las agresiones externas. Era la segunda vez en cuatro días que Legolas se dejaba ir de manera absoluta, y siempre por culpa de Ferebrim.

Una fría ira se apoderó del hombre: sus ojos relucieron con vetas rojizas y una sonrisa demente fulminó al teleri. Para todos se hizo evidente que el ex–montaraz había decidido dejar de jugar y acabar el torneo sin mas trámites. Los golpes cayeron con fuerza casi élfica sobre Ferebrim, pero su terror era tanto que no podía mantener una defensa coordinada. Cuando la espada se levantó sobre su cabeza, en los que todos creyeron sería el último golpe, el elfo sacó de su cinto un pequeño objeto negro. Al verlo, el rostro del hombre cambio de nuevo y se hizo casi burlón. El acero descendió hacia el cuello, pero Ferebrim interpuso aquella desesperada defensa. Anduril cortó limpiamente el dedo pulgar y chocó contra el mango de un puñal que calló al suelo y rebotó de manera inaudita hacia Aragorn.

El hombre lo esquivó de un hábil giro y, ahora con asombro en los ojos, volteó a su adversario, que, de rodillas en el podio, apretaba su mano herida.

–¡Infeliz! –le gritó, y se lanzó a correr hacia el palco de la familia real diciendo algo, pero la algarabía era tal que no se pudo hacer entender.

Los espectadores estaban de pie, aplaudiendo, pero Legolas, sumergido en el desmayo aún, quieto en su asiento, era como una bella estatua del amor.

"Una estatua fatal", alcanzó a pensar el hombre. ¿Es que nadie más podía ver al puñal de Minas Morgul volando hacia su vientre, buscando la sangre de los reyes de Gondor? Maldijo una vez más a Ferebrim y saltó, tratando de interponerse en la trayectoria que la magia de Saurón marcara cientos de años atrás.

No lo logró.

Alguien le empujó ya en el aire y Aragorn calló, como un pesado fardo, sobre el piso de piedra de la sala de armas. Desde el suelo, vio a Elrond apretándose la muñeca y sonriéndole con cariño.

–Te dije que no podían saber de su verdadero poder.

Pero el hombre no pudo ya contener las lágrimas, pues Elrond el Medio–Elfo, su padre, la tercera persona allí que compartía con él la sangre de Melian, Berén, Tar-Minyatur e Isildur, había logrado detener el arma con la palma de su mano. ¿Acaso era digno él de tomar la vida del Señor de Imladris?


	23. LAS DECISIONES DE LORD ELROND

**amigs del fanfic, esta será la ultima actualización hasta que termine la primera parte de la Feria Internacional del Libro de Cuba, el 13 de febrero. Como estoy de lleno en la cobertura de prensa de este evento, no podré dedicar tiempo a leer y mucho menos escribir ficción. Esta capi es, por eso, extra-largo y con unas cuantas claves, al que las descifre, ya no le van a sorprender los 13 capítulos que faltan. Suerte, hasta el 15 de febrero, por lo menos.**

XXIII LAS DECISIONES DE LORD ELROND

La herida de Elrond y sus efectos en diversos sitos.

Uno

Erestor despertó de golpe, con la hiel de la pesadilla fresca en los labios. Aunque los familiares artesonados de su habitación le dieron un poco de tranquilidad, la punzada de angustia no abandonó su corazón. Una voz dulce y soñolienta le impidió pensar demasiado en todo ello.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Nada, solo un mal sueño. Vuelve a dormirte.

Pero el cuerpo de su pareja se movió lentamente entre las mantas, una mano juguetona apartó un mechón de su pelo negro y le acarició la frente.

–Estás sudando. ¿No quieres contarme?

Erestor sonrió con despreocupación y picardía.

–No te va a gustar...

Ojos brillantes y dulces entre sedosos cabellos rubios.

–Pruébame.

–Soñé que los orcos me secuestraban y en la celda... ¡Comía pasteles de cereza!

–¡Arrrrg! –no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto de asco– ¡Fuera de mi cama! –y la exigencia vino acompañada de un almohadazo– ¡Fuera!

Sin resistirse demasiado, el elfo saltó del lecho y corrió a la puerta, ya fuera suspiró aliviado. Se sentía un poquito mal al mentirle a su pareja de modo tan infantil, pero prefería desviar su atención hacia su novedoso asco por los pasteles de cereza, antes que dejarle saber la verdadera naturaleza de su pesadilla.

Caminó por los pasillos de la gran morada hasta llegar al banco frente a la escultura que, por siglos, guardase los fragmentos de la espada de Isildur. Era su sitio favorito para meditar cuando algo de veras desafiaba sus conocimientos, ya que el rostro de la mujer que guardaba en su regazo la reliquia le producía una paz difícil de igualar.

–La misma paz que me da ver su rostro mientras duerme. –reconoció para sus adentros.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar los pensamientos de la persona que esperaba en su habitación, deseaba mantener su terrible experiencia para sí. Suspiró de nuevo y trató de repasar sus recuerdos antes de que los detalles escaparan de su memoria.

En el sueño, permanecía sentado ante una mesa dispuesta con infinidad de botellas y un solo plato, de gran tamaño, justo en el centro. El mueble y el mantel que lo cubrían eran blancos, y, al mirar a los lados, descubrió que toda la habitación y los objetos que en ella de encontraban eran blancos o transparentes, de modo que la luz perecía salir de todos lados y las distancias se difuminaban.

Erestor estaba ubicado en la cabecera, pero el resto de los comensales no parecía notar su presencia. A su derecha estaba sentada la bella Celebrian, sostenía en sus manos una copa de vino rojo, tan oscuro como la sangre, y a su izquierda su madre, la Dama Galadriel, estrechando una copa con cierto líquido rosado y espeso. Ambas mujeres se miraban con intensidad, y Erestor tuvo la fastidiosa impresión de que él, y las copas en sus manos, eran igualmente decorativos. Más allá podía ver otras personas conversando, pero sus rostros permanecían difuminados por el exceso de luz y sus voces eran tan bajas...

–Me gustaría haberme despedido de él. –dijo con voz suave la esposa de Elrond.

–Lo sé. –repuso Galadriel.

–Tu siempre sabes... –había amargura en su voz.

–Nunca dije que fuera un don saber. Hice lo que pude.

–Aragorn, qué muchacho, nunca esperé tanto de un hombre –comentó de pronto Celebriand.

–Eärendil era hijo de Idril, una noldor –puntualizó la madre y ella asintió, como si tal detalle aclarara los más oscuros pasajes de Utumno.

Guardaron silencio y Erestor no supo qué hacer, una carcajada cristalina atrajo su atención. Venía del extremo de la mesa, pero las figuras parecían estar a kilómetros de distancia. Con esfuerzo distinguió una cabellera rubia y su corazón se aceleró sin razón aparente. Valoró la posibilidad de levantarse para ver mejor, pero la voz de la Dama del Bosque Dorado le atrajo.

–Ahora que el plato de la deuda está vacío, podremos comer libremente.

Celebriand asintió y elevó su copa invitando al brindis. Se hizo un silencio respetuoso y los presentes elevaron sus copas. El elfo de negros cabellos deseó imitarlos, pero descubrió que no tenía vaso ni copa. Entonces una elfita de escasos cien años se acercó corriendo, estrechaba entre sus manos una copa de oloroso hidromiel.

–Aquí tienes –dijo en tono íntimo–, ada te lo manda.

–Gracias Idril –¿cómo supo su nombre? y alzó la copa.

–Por los que pagaron la deuda –dijo Celebriand.

–¡Almare! –corearon los invitados.

–Porque la soberbia ante los Valar sea recuerdo. –dijo Galadriel.

–¡Almare! –corearon los invitados.

–Por el amor, que borra todas las barreras –dijo el elfo rubio en el otro lado de la mesa, clavando sus ojos azules, brillantes y alegres, en él.

–¡Almare! –corearon los invitados.

Erestor se sintió temeroso y halagado ante aquellos ojos grandes, que le sonreían en claro gesto de amor. Quiso levantarse y correr a sus brazos, pero un grito de angustia escapó de su boca al descubrir, en el alto plato de porcelana blanquísima, la cabeza de un elfo. La cara, de perfil arrogante, estaba enmarcada en un cabello negro y opaco, reunido en pegajosos mechones apelmazados por sangre seca. Sintió que todo su placer se esfumaba, una arcada, amarga y espesa, ganó su boca. Se inclinó para devolver elestómago, pero despertó.

Ahora, seguro en el banco del solitario pasillo, despierto bajo los rayos moribundos del sol otoñal, Erestor no pudo dejar de estremecerse por el recuerdo.

Estaba confiado de que se trataba de una visión, no de un sueño común. Pero, por la misma razón, no había en su interior seguridad. ¿Cuánto de lo que tal visión le dejaba descubrir ya estaba decidido o dependía de sus acciones? ¿Podía compartir todo esto con Glorfindel? Por supuesto, como asesor principal de Elrond y responsable de Rivendel en ausencia del Medio–Elfo y sus hijos, Glorfindel debía saber, pero, teniendo en cuenta su sensible estado...

Se estrujó las manos, nervioso. El sanador había sido terminante: nada de tensiones o noticias que pudieran alterarle, pero conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para imaginar su reacción si le mentía o dejaba de decirle alguna verdad. Estaba tan concentrado que no reparó en que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Por eso casi salta cuando la voz surgió.

–Me mentiste.

Erestor volteó, con ojos temerosos, pero la dulzura con que lo contemplaban disipó todas sus vacilaciones.

–Si. –admitió suavemente.

–Despertaste sudoroso, me mentiste y luego viniste aquí. –enumeró despacio y le miró directo a los ojos, con esa profundidad que le admiraba y aterraba.

–Necesitaba pensar –admitió, y bajó los párpados para romper el contacto.

Estrechó las manos de su esposo con algo de temor, en una ráfaga desfilaron por su mente los apresurados episodios de los últimos cinco años: el cortejo, siempre interrumpido por los deberes de ambos como asesores de Elrond, las numerosas misiones y reuniones; su declaración de amor, tan pueril e indigna de un elfo con sus años y su experiencia; la revelación de que su pareja era un Elegido, la decisión de posponer el embarazo unos años, hasta que la misión de Aragorn estuviera completa; su boda, modesta y alegre, seguida por cuatro años de perfecta felicidad a despecho de la oscuridad creciente; aquella noche de amor desesperado cuando creyó que lo perdía, la noche en que se descuidaron y surgió esa pequeña vida que ahora pateaba a cada rato reclamando alimentos y cariño. Sabía bien que lo más importante entre ellos era la confianza, que su consorte era cualquier cosa, menos cobarde.

–El sanador dijo que debíamos evitarte las tensiones. –adelantó una mano y la posó en el vientre de diez meses.

–Entonces lo que me tienes que decir no es bueno.

Erestor asintió y tomó aire.

–Necesitaba pensar porque esto me tomó de sorpresa. –explicó– Creí que todo había acabado, y seríamos felices por siempre jamás, con nuestra Idril.

–¿Idril? –el rubio alzó una ceja interrogante– ¿No decías que era varón?

–Eso decía, pero esta tarde tuve una visión y lo menos relevante en ella fue el sexo de nuestra hija. –buscó en los ojos de su pareja la tranquilidad que ya escapaba de su alma– Tengo miedo, Glorfindel, porque Elrond está muriendo.

Dos

–Todo va a estar bien. –repitió Aragorn mientras recostaba a su padre en la cama.

–Lo has dicho demasiadas veces, ¿no? –intentó bromear el Medio Elfo, pero un rictus de dolor deformó sus rasgos.

–Por favor, padre, no hables, no te agotes.

El Rey de Gondor se arrodilló junto a la cama, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo cerval, miedo que, Elrond lo sabía, se expresaría en una agresividad sin pausa. El hombre casi salta ante el sonido de la puerta, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver a Legolas entrar acompañado de Feanor, Finarfin y Fingon. Llevaban en sus brazos diversos instrumentos de curación.

Sin mediar palabra, los avari tomaron la mano herida del señor de Rivendel y realizaron una cura larga y dolorosa, pues palparon toda la superficie tumefacta que había estado en contacto con la hoja y extrajeron sangre envenenada de la extremidad. Mientras, Legolas llevó a su esposo al otro lado de la estancia y le extendió una red que contenía un mango de madera negra, tallada y barnizada.

–Es el mango, lo único que quedó tras herirlo. –explicó al hombre– Los avari creen que si logras descifrar lo que está escrito, tal vez hallemos una cura.

Aragorn tomó con las puntas de los dedos la red y puso el objeto a la altura de sus ojos. Como ocurriera con el Anillo Único, las letras grabadas en él parecían llenas de fuego, ahora que su magia había despertado. Con el corazón en un puño leyó las viejas y malvadas palabras de la lengua negra y las reveló a Legolas en la lengua común del oeste, eran palabras demasiado terribles para profanar las suaves entonaciones del sindarín.

–En busca de los que causaron Su caída siempre estarás, no habrá otra carne que profanes, ni otro aliento que te atraiga. El calor de la sangre que comparten, mezcla exacta de maia, noldo, sinda y edain, será tu guía. Aunque larga sea la espera, con solo rozarles atraerás sus almas al dolor infinito y, finalmente al Vacío donde sufre nuestro Amo, como obsequio de sus siervos.

Apartó los ojos, horrorizado, y se encontró con el semblante pálido de Legolas, sus ojos oscuros denunciaban el duro combate que se libraba en su interior. Inquieto y asombrado el hombre le obligó a tomar asiento y lo sacudió levemente.

–Amor, amor. –el elfo enfocó la mirada y lo miró asustado– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Pensaba en ese –el tono despectivo no dejó lugar a dudas sobre quién era el referido–, de pronto me imaginé decapitándolo y bañándome en su sangre. Pero ni esí pagará lo que le va a ocurrir a Lord Elrond. ¿Verdad?

–No va a ocurrir, seguro a los hijos de Maedros se les ocurre algo. –pero no había mucha seguridad en su voz.

En ese momento entró a la habitación un elfo de la guardia personal de Thranduil, el soldado se inclinó ante Legolas de manera aparatosa, pero en sus ojos se leía la agitación.

–Mi Príncipe, su padre el Rey lo requiere en el Salón del Trono.

–¿Qué desea mi padre? –respondió Legolas en tono desdeñoso, sin mostrar intenciones de levantarse.

–El señor Ferebrim ha desaparecido, tras el revuelo en la sala de armas y la herida del honorable Elrond, no quedó huella de él. El Rey desea asegurarse de su integridad, mi Príncipe.

Pero el elfo dejó salir una risita cruel y estrechó la mano de Aragorn de manera ostensible.

–Dile a mi padre que puede dedicar todas sus energías a Ferebrim. Los hijos de Maedros y mi esposo, el Rey de Gondor, son suficiente escolta.

–Pero....

–¡Ya basta! –estalló Aragorn– El príncipe se quedará a mi lado. Ve y dile a Thranduil que, cuando el estado del señor de Imladris se defina, iremos a verle.

Ante tal declaración el guardia optó por inclinarse y salir raudo de la habitación. El hombre lo siguió con ojos inquietos, pero Legolas atrajo su atención enseguida.

–No ha escapado.

–¿Hablas de...?

–Por supuesto, de ese. Fingolfin y Finrod lo ocultaron en un sitio seguro, nadie más lo verá hasta que Halladad y los avari le interroguen. –de nuevo su rostro devino una máscara de fría crueldad– Y ellos pueden ser muy "persuasivos".

Aragorn asintió, tranquilo ya respecto a eso, y dedicó su atención a la cama, donde los hermanos conversaban en susurros con su padre. Finarfin volteó hacia ellos y, con un gesto, les invitó a acercarse. La pareja así lo hizo, se acomodaron, junto a los otros tres, en los bordes del lecho donde descansaba Elrond.

–¿Pudiste leerlo? –preguntó sin preámbulos Feanor.

–Si –dijo el hombre, y repitió para ellos la invocación grabada en el arma.

–Entonces nada de lo que en este bosque existe detendrá la maldición por mucho tiempo. –meditó en voz alta Fingon, y sus hermanos lo ratificaron con la mirada.

–Dolor infinito, –repitió Elrond– como el de los orcos.

Todos le miraron asombrados, en especial los avari, que poco o nada sabían del origen de los orcos. Elrond los miró con simpatía. ¡Eran tan sabios y tan ingenuos a la vez! Para los hermanos llegados de Rhun, como antes para su ada y sus lejanos ancestros, el mal y el bien eran dos lados de la misma moneda y era inútil descubrir su origen, superfluo comprender sus motivaciones. Al mal y sus hijos, como los orcos, les miraban los avari como a la lluvia, y lo único sensato era hallar soluciones para no mojarse o resignarse a quedar empapado. Habló en voz baja y despacio, para evitar acelerar el paso del veneno.

–Se dice que, en la Primera Edad de las Estrellas, Melkor cometió su mayor blasfemia en lo más profundo de los pozos de Utumno. Capturó a muchos miembros de la recién surgida raza de los elfos y los llevó a sus mazmorras, y con horribles actos de tortura concibió unas formas de vida terribles y horripilantes. De ellos crió una raza esclava, que eran tan odiosa como hermosos eran los elfos: fueron los orcos, una muchedumbre creada con formas desfiguradas por el dolor y el odio.

Enmudeció, agotado, pero en los ojos de sus oyentes brillaba la luz de la comprensión.

–Los haradrim siempre se ufanan de que sus almas inmortales seguirán combatiendo por Sauron, mientras que los orcos solo valen la pena mientras viven. –recordó Aragorn– Al morir, los orcos caen en el Vacío, dicen, sus almas no llegan a ningún sitio.

–Sí llegan –rectificó Legolas–, llegan a encontrarse con su verdadero amo: Melkor, que habita eternamente en el Vacío.

–Pero eso no nos acerca a una cura. –admitió derrotado el ex–montaraz–solo sabemos que su alma estará tan exhausta al morir, que no podría volar, aun cuando abordase el barco de su padre Eärendil.

Sin embargo, Elrond estaba sonriente y soñoliento.

–Me has traído un buen recuerdo, Estel: Eärendil y Elwing me perdonarán el que no valla a su encuentro, creo. –bostezó levemente– Disculpen, pequeños, pero estoy cansado.

–Por supuesto, padre. –los cinco se levantaron prestos y dejaron a habitación en silencio.

Los dos hermanos mayores quedaron guardando la puerta y Fingon guió a los esposos hacia los departamentos del Príncipe heredero. Allí los esperaban Halladad y el resto del Clan de Maedros. Al llegar, Legolas fue obligado a recostarse en un gran diván, mientras Aragorn explicaba a sus amigos lo que sabían del veneno que circulaba dentro de su padre.

–La maldición le impedirá viajar a las estancias de Mandos –dijo Ingwë despacio, como si le costara comprender tanta crueldad–, porque el dolor será tanto que su alma estará ya desfigurada. ¿Cierto? –El hombre confirmó sus deducciones con la mirada– Entonces debemos detener el dolor, aliviarlo...

–O –le interrumpió su hermana Maërys– dar a su alma una guía que le lleve por el camino recto hasta las Salas de Mandos, allá en las costas de Aman.

–No servirá de mucho, querida –intervino Aragorn, pesimista– El veneno le arrastrará hacia el Vacío a menos que una magia más antigua y poderosa que la de Sauron intervenga.

–¿Dices que necesitamos magia mayor que la de Sauron? –intervino Halladad– Pero Sauron fue un Maia, solo los Valar le superan...

–¿Y el anillo? –recordó Legolas– ¿Tu padre no guarda uno de los Anillos del Poder Elfico?

–Vilya, el Anillo del Aire, pero esta escrito que su poder existe para combatir a Sauron y sus secuaces, ahora que el Único no existe, esos anillos son pocos más que reliquias, su magia se agotó.

Y sus palabras fueron tan apesadumbradas que la bella Maërys prorrumpió en llanto, y aunque su esposo le abrazó y trató de consolarla, no pudo calmarla, porque en su propio corazón anidaba la desesperanza. De igual modo se abrazaron Legolas y Aragorn, y el elfo trató de consolar a su esposo, alternando las palabras de quiméricas curas con la promesa de una venganza tan cruel, que el mismísimo Melkor gemiría en sueños. Los avaris guardaron respetuoso silencio, como siempre, pero intuyeron, en la mirada cómplice que los príncipes hermanos cruzaron por un instante, un particular deseo de venganza.

Muchas cosas estaban por cambiar en Mirkwood, supieron de pronto, como se sabe que lloverá o que las fresas están por crecer en un campo aún cubierto de nieve. Pero los hijos de Maedros no se inmutaron ante la breve visión de muerte y condena que compartieron, su promesa de fidelidad estaba hecha. Avaris eran, que significa "renuentes", y siempre serían fieles a la tierra y la sangre: la tierra donde halló descanso su padre, la sangre que los distinguía de los eldar, sangre que ahora compartía el Heredero de Mirkwood, Halladad, Su Rey.

Entre el cansancio y las tensiones, no fue extraño que Aragorn cayera en un sueño inquieto, acunado en el regazo de Legolas, estuvo así unos minutos, pero despertó de golpe, con el semblante iluminado por la esperanza.

–¡Lo tengo! –los otros le miraron sin entender– Galadriel, ella me habló en el sueño.

–¿Galadriel? –el tono de Maërys era desconfiado.

–Si, estaba llorando, lloraba por la pérdida de Númenor, hace mucho y repetía: "Adiós, queridos árboles del verano eterno". –los miró sonriente.

–¿Y...? – demandó Legolas, que, como su hermano y los avari, le seguía mirando sin entender.

–Bueno, en realidad no se si fue Galadriel, o un simple sueño que me rebeló algo que yo no podía recordar, pero... –se detuvo radiante de felicidad– ¡La solución son los árboles del verano eterno! ¿No recuerdas Halladad? Los árboles sagrados de oiolairë que los de Tol Eressëa obsequiaron a los numeroneanos. Alguna vez hablamos de ellos, cuando comentabas el rechazo de Gollum a todo lo marcado por la magia élfica.

El rostro del heredero se iluminó ante el recuerdo.

–Cierto, ahora que lo ubicas, recuerdo esa conversación. –volteó a explicar a su esposa y cuñados– Aragorn se refiere a una antigua costumbre de los marineros numenoreanos: bendecir a un barco para que tuviera un viaje y un regreso seguros. Esto se hacía cortando una rama del árbol aromático sagrado llamado oiolairë, que se colocaba en la proa del barco. Esta «verde rama del regreso» era una ofrenda a Ossë, el Señor de las Olas, y a Uinen, la Señora de las Calmas.

–Sigo sin entender la relación de la oiolairë con la maldición de Melkor. –admitió Finwe.

–La lógica de la ofrenda radicaba en una percepción muy pragmática de la muerte, Finwe. –argumentó el Rey de Gondor de pie, paseándose por la estancia de la emoción– Al morir, los mortales no van a las estancias de Mandos, nadie está seguro de qué ocurre con nosotros: los de Oesternesse creían que el alma debía regresar con su familia, a la patria. Las almas de los elfos vuelan, se sabe, por tanto, las almas de los hombres, inferiores, deben andar o nadar para alcanzar cualquiera que sea su objetivo. Como Oesternesse era una isla, esa rama era una ofrenda colectiva de los marinos y sus soberanos para que los valares Ossë y Uinen, dieran paso franco a las almas de los que muriesen durante el viaje de regreso a sus hogares. ¿Entienden? –los amigos asintieron expectantes, el hombre regresó junto a Legolas y le tomó las manos emocionado– Sabemos que mi padre va a morir, y que su alma estará cansada para volar, pero acaso, solo acaso, si tiene consigo una rama de oiolairë, Ossë y Uinen le permitan cruzar el gran mar hasta las costas occidentales de Aman, donde se alzan las Estancias de Mandos.

Y calló, el Príncipe, alegre de ver la mirada de su esposo iluminada por la esperanza, se dejó llevar por las cálidas olas de resolución que emanaban del mortal. Pero la voz de Amroth les trajo de regreso a la realidad.

–¿Y de donde sacaremos una rama de "eterno verano" antes de una semana?

Aragorn dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. Si, ese era un pequeño detalle... básico. Casi se echa a llorar de nuevo, pero la voz de Fingolfin se alzó, dura y clara.

–Tenemos que hablar con Thranduil. –todos le miraron incrédulos.

–¿Para que se ría de mi dolor? –espetó el hombre– No he ido a matarle por que es mi suegro, pero todo esto es culpa suya.

Fingolfin se le quedó mirando intensamente, con sus negros ojos extrañamente animados. Luego se dirigió a su hermana y susurró algunas palabras en su lengua, ese idioma que no era quenya, ni orco. Maërys hizo una levísima inclinación de cabeza y el cuarto hijo de Maedros habló despacio, con eventuales demoras por su dificultad con el sindarín.

–Cuando llegamos bajo estas ramas y antes de que nuestra princesita viera la luz, el señor se estas tierras interrogó a mi ada. Hizo muchas preguntas, pero a veces se quedaba a solas con él, entonces solo deseaba escuchar sobre árboles y flores, sobre hierbas que curaban y hojas que podían arrancar la vida. Escribía todo en un pergamino. Eso contó ada y nos extrañó, porque tu padre es un elfo muy digno e importante, nunca de mancha las manos de tinta. Cuando nuestra princesita estaba naciendo, usamos para aliviar a mi ada hierbas traídas desde el antiguo mar, y a él se le escapaban los ojos hacia la bolsita de sonde las sacábamos. No me importó, eran yerbas si demasiado valor para mi, simples. El tiempo pasó y la sombra empezó a extenderse sobre los árboles. Un día Thranduil nos llamó al ada y a mis hermanos: habló del peligro que se cernía sobre el reino y de que el Concilio Blanco era casi inútil. Dijo que si la fortaleza caía, debíamos marchar donde Círdan con Halladad, Legolas y un libro de tapas de madera que extrajo de su lecho. Estaba escrito por su mano, explicó, era la suma de dos mil años rastreando el valor de cada planta, y la localización de todos los árboles, arbustos y yerbas de la Tierra Media. Nadie más que el señor de los Puertos Grises debía verlo, insistió, pues había datos de árboles que se creían perdidos, de flores que solo crecen en el fondo de los lagos. Los noldor, y supimos que hablaba de Galadriel y Elrond, nada sabían de esos documentos, y así debía ser. Al fin no fue necesario huir, y ni ada ni yo mencionamos el libro de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que existe.

–Entonces, –la voz de Legolas era cauta– si existen los oiolairë en algún lugar de la Tierra Media...

–Nuestro padre lo sabe –concluyó Halladad.

Tres

Galadriel se apartó del espejo con tal celeridad que casi pierde el equilibrio. Por suerte Haldir estaba cerca y recibió el golpe de su espalda en el pecho abierto. La Dama de Lothórien se quedó un instante más recostada al fuerte pecho de su capitán, acompasando la respiración y dio gracias a los Valar porque nadie más fuera testigo de su descompostura.

–¿Tan terrible fue? –preguntó al cabo el galadhrim. Galadriel asintió en silencio.

Haldir se detuvo un momento a meditar, era extraño que ella se mostrase tan afectada por las visiones del espejo, visiones que, muchas veces se lo oyó repetir, solo mostraban posibilidades. Presa de una repentina inquietud, Haldir se atrevió a traspasar la línea de intimidad que, siglos antes, definieran.

–¿Tus nietos? –nueva negativa, pero la elfa no le reconvino, por lo que él se atrevió a continuar el interrogatorio– ¿Elrond?

–Lo de Elrond ya lo sabía. –explicó con su voz dulce e infinitamente triste.

De repente Galadriel giró para quedar frente al capitán, sus ojos grises se hundieron en los verdes del elfo. Hizo una pregunta inesperada.

–¿Aún me amas, Haldir de Lorien?

Y la respuesta llegó con la misma celeridad de la primera vez.

–Hasta que todo nuestro recuerdo se borre de esta tierra, mi señora.

–Entonces deberás escucharme, porque lo que ha visto en el espejo no cabe en mi pecho. –el capitán de la guardia asintió, preocupado y ella habló claro y despacio–Cuando los Silmariles fueron robados, mi familia vino a la Tierra Media, persiguiendo a Melkor. En el camino los noldor cometimos muchas faltas, como la matanza de teleris en Alqualonde y la soberbia infinita de Turgon. Los sindar también fueron presas de su poder, y tuvieron un final trágico, con la caída del Reino Escondido de Doriath. En cuanto a los edain, los mortales, raros son de ellos los que siquiera merecen una palabra de honor. Lo que pocos saben, es que estos tres linajes de los que te hablo contrajeron una deuda, no con los teleri, a los cuales hemos causado daños evidentes, sino con los Valar, porque cada uno de nosotros les retó en poder y sabiduría. –pareció que él la iba a interrumpir, la Dama lo impidió con un dedo sobre sus labios– ¿Cuando lo supe? Al terminar la Guerra de la Ira. Elrond, Elros y yo fuimos al encuentro de los Valar y ellos nos advirtieron de que aún quedaba por hacer en la Tierra Media. Nos prohibieron abandonar estas costas hasta que el mal que Melkor había dejado tras si fuera exterminado y este fuera sitio seguro para los firimar. Culpa era de los noldor, por emular con sus joyas la luz de los árboles y cometer fratricidio; culpa era de los sinda, por negarse a partir y luego desgastarse en retos de orgullo en vez de combatir al enemigo; culpa era de los edain, por renegar cada tanto de su naturaleza y sus juramentos. La deuda se pagaría en vidas y acciones, y solo el valor y el amor nos permitirían saldar las cuentas antes de que nuestros corazones se agotaran. Tú no lo sabes, pequeño Haldir, pero ante los Valar vestidos de armaduras, uno calla y obedece. –sonrió llena de melancolía– Elros eligió hacerse cargo de los mortales, Elrond y yo de los elfos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tanto.El amor de Celeborn me mantuvo a flote en los años de mayor desasosiego, cuando Sauron se rebelaba como esa amenaza que indicaran los Valar. Tu dulzura me llenó de esperanzas, tu tierna amistad con Legolas y Aragorn me pareció una señal. Pero hoy... –casi desfalleció del dolor– Hoy me atreví a preguntar si este es el final, si el sacrificio de Elrond era la última acción, la última vida... "Dos más" me dijo.

Ella calló, agotada, se mantenía en pie porque los fuertes brazos del galadhrim. Haldir miraba horrorizado hacia el pilón de plata, que pocos se atrevían a mirar.

–¿Sabes quiénes son esos dos?

Galadriel gimió, como reprochándole ahondar en su herida, pero suspiró y alzó la mirada.

–Solo que no tendrán elección y que le dolerán a Gondor y a Círdan. –demoró en volver a hablar– Y eso es lo que más me intriga.


	24. LA ÚLTIMA JORNADA

XXIV LA ÚLTIMA JORNADA 

A poco de emprender la marcha, casi en las fronteras del reino, los gemelos voltearon inquietos hacia la fortaleza que acababan de abandonar. No solo ellos, los escoltas y hasta los hobbits sintieron como los árboles gemían y la penumbra se acentuaba por un instante. Frodo gimió y no calló de su montura gracias a que Sam le sostuvo.

–Es él. –balbuceó. Pero el jardinero lo miró sin comprender. –La magia de Saurón, está cerca.

Sam miró a los lados, asustado. Merry y Pippin rodearon a la pareja y permanecieron expectantes. No estaban seguros de qué podía significar la frase de Frodo, pero su dolor, el gemido de los árboles, la inquietud de los elfos y la relativa cercanía de Dol Guldur eran razones más que suficientes para mantenerse alertas.

Un poco más allá, los hijos de Elrond deliberaban. Ellohir parecía querer retroceder, pero su hermano le retenía. En susurros, intercambiaron palabras que no perecían demasiado amigables. Al cabo, Elladan logró que su gemelo dejara caer la cabeza en señal de derrota y ambos se acercaron al grupo.

–Una sombra ha pasado sobre el Bosque –dijo Ellohir ha modo de explicación a sus soldados y a los medianos–, pero nuestro deber es regresar a casa. ¡Al trote! –y la comitiva se apresuró hacia las Montañas Nubladas.

De ahí en adelante el ritmo de marcha fue frenético. Nadie protestó: los elfos deseaban regresar y para los medianos, aunque a su pesar, Rivendel solo era una escala, la última. Durante los breves campamentos Sam y Frodo se la pasaban pegados, amándose como lo hacen las viejas parejas, en gestos cargados de significado oculto y miradas intensas. Elladan ordenó que les preparasen solo un lecho, acaso conciente de que ellos jamás lo pedirían. Las noches ya eran frías, y el Portador durmió siempre entre los fuertes brazos de Sam, cuyo sueño se había vuelto intranquilo en el afán por protegerle de Gollum, y así seguiría hasta su muerte.

Por fin, un día atravesaron los altos páramos, y de improviso, como les parecía siempre a los viajeros, llegaron a la orilla del profundo Valle de Rivendel, y abajo, a lo lejos, vieron brillar las lámparas en la casa. Descendieron, cruzaron el puente, y llegaron a las puertas, la casa entera resplandecía de luz y había cantos de alborozo por el regreso de los hijos de Elrond y cuatro de los Caminantes.

Ante todo, antes de comer o de lavarse y hasta de quitarse las capas, los hobbits fueron en busca de Bilbo. Lo encontraron solo en la pequeña alcoba, atiborrada de papeles y plumas y lápices. Bilbo estaba sentado en una silla junto a un fuego pequeño y chisporroteante, parecía viejísimo, pero tranquilo, dormitaba. Abrió los ojos y los miró despacio, como quien reconoce algo muy querido que regresa a su regazo, y se volvió a dormir.

Dos sorpresas se toparon poco después los cuatro amigos, ambas más que espléndidas. Al llegar al comedor, encontraron a Gandalf sentado a la mesa, conversando con los gemelos. Solo entonces repararon en que el mago había desaparecido un día de Minas Tirith, en silencio y sin despedidas, como acostumbraba hacer.

–Es bueno verles de nuevo, amigos –saludó el istari.  
–¡Gandalf! ¡Gandalf!  
–¿Dónde te habías metido?  
–Han ocurrido tantas cosas.  
–¿Qué atajo tomaste esta vez?  
Las exclamaciones y preguntas salieron a borbotones de las cuatro bocas y no cesaron hasta que el anciano soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas.  
–Poco a poco, mis amigos, poco a poco. Prometo que, antes del cumpleaños de Bilbo, les habré puesto al día de mi escapada.

Ellos asintieron y tomaron asiento, el suntuoso comedor les traía inevitables recuerdos acerca de las decisiones tomadas casi un año atrás. Ahora eran pocos, en comparación con la multitud reunida para el Concilio, pero Frodo no pudo abstenerse de preguntar por alguien que tenía un buen lugar en su corazón.

–¿Puedo preguntar, noble Elladan, dónde está el consejero Erestor?

El hijo de Elrond no tuvo que contestar, la grácil figura del elfo apareció en la puerta. Los medianos fueron a saludarle, pero sus bocas quedaron sin palabras al reconocer, a su lado, a Glorfindel, su estrecha cintura vuelta leyenda por un abultadísimo vientre. El elfo rubio se detuvo, como golpeado por las atónitas miradas de los Medianos. Buscó apoyo en el hombro de su esposo y bajó los ojos, lucía un tanto turbado. Fue a girar para retirarse, pero Erestor le retuvo por la muñeca. Hubo un breve intercambio de miradas entre los dos elfos, era evidente que el bravo Glorfindel estaba el borde de las lágrimas.

Frodo actuó con una rapidez inesperada, teniendo en cuenta el duro viaje y su herida. Sin pensarlo se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, tomó la mano libre del Primer Consejero y se inclinó en graciosa reverencia.

–Es un placer veros de nuevo, bello Glorfindel. Mis amigos y yo estábamos preguntando a Elladan por usted y su esposo. Por favor, no demore más en unirse a la mesa, ya sabe usted que a los hobbits nos duelen ese tipo de tardanzas, como a los elfos las heridas de los Baldrogs.

Las risas que provocara semejante comparación aliviaron el ambiente. La pareja miró agradecida al Portador y ocupó su lugar en la mesa sin más dilaciones. Merry y Pippin demostraron cuánto apreciaban a esos dos, al no hacer ni una sola mención al sorprendente estado de su amigo.

Los cuatro hobbits permanecieron unos días más en Rivendel, casi siempre en compañía del viejo Bilbo, que ahora se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, salvo las horas de las comidas, para las cuales seguía siendo muy puntual, pues rara vez dejaba de despertarse a tiempo. Sentados alrededor del fuego le contaron por turno todo cuanto podían recordar de los viajes y aventuras. Al principio, Bilbo simuló tomar unas notas; pero a menudo se quedaba dormido, y cuando despertaba solía decir: «¡Qué espléndido! ¡Qué maravilla! Pero ¿por dónde íbamos?» Entonces retomaban la historia a partir del instante en que Bilbo había empezado a cabecear. La única parte que en verdad pareció mantenerlo despierto y atento fue el relato de la coronación de Aragorn, la boda de Halladad y Maërys y el descubrimiento del amor entre el Príncipe elfo y el rey de Gondor.

El anciano hobbit, ya ducho en asuntos de inmortales, les explicó acerca de los Elegidos y el pospuesto embarazo de Glorfindel. Merry y Pippin se quedaron sin palabras por largo rato, Bilbo llegó más allá y confesó su temor por la vida del Primer Consejero a la hora de alumbrar.

–Es ya mayorcito para esos asuntos, anda por los tres mil setecientos años –dijo.  
Frodo y Sam asintieron, ambos recordaban la narración de Legolas.  
–Sería excelente que Legolas fuera un Elegido –opinó de repente Merry– así el asunto de la sucesión se arreglaría sin problemas.  
–Creo que lo es. –confesó Frodo y pasó a contarles lo que él y Sam aprendieran en la noche de la boda y las extrañas reacciones de Aragorn.

El tiempo continuaba hermoso y sereno, después de uno de los veranos más maravillosos de que la gente tuviese memoria; pero había llegado octubre y aún les quedaba un largo camino por delante. Sin embargo, no era el temor al mal tiempo lo que preocupaba a Frodo. Tenía una impresión como de apremio, de que era hora de regresar a la Comarca. Sam sentía lo mismo, pues una noche, tras amarle despacio, cometó:

—Bueno, Frodo, hemos viajado mucho y lejos, y hemos visto muchas cosas; pero no creo que hayamos conocido un lugar mejor que éste.  
– Tienes razón amor, hay un poco de todo aquí: la Comarca y el Bosque de Oro y Gondor y las casas de los Reyes y las tabernas y las praderas y las montañas, todo junto.  
Sam echó un vistazo a la ventana y habló despacio.  
–Y sin embargo, no sé por qué pienso que convendría partir cuanto antes. Estoy preocupado por el Rosita, si he de decirte la verdad.  
—Sí, es hora de partir. Lo sé. —había respondido Frodo.

En la mañana, Frodo habló con Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel y Erestor, quedó convenido que partirían a la mañana siguiente. Para alegría del hobbit, Gandalf dijo:

—Creo que yo también iré. Hasta Bree al menos. Quiero ver a Mantecona.

Ante el anuncio de la partida, Bilbo le regaló a Frodo la cota de mithril y Dardo, olvidando que se los había regalado antes, y también tres libros de erudición que había escrito en distintas épocas, garrapateados de su puño y letra, y que llevaban en los lomos rojos el siguiente título: Traducciones del Elfico por B. B. A Sam le regaló un saquito de oro.

—Casi el último vestigio del botín de Smaug — dijo—. Puede serte útil, si piensas en casarte, Sam. —Sam se sonrojó y Bilbo miró a Frodo con ojillos pícaros, provocando sonrojos también en su sobrino— A vosotros no tengo nada que daros, jóvenes amigos —les dijo a Merry y Pippin—, excepto este consejo: no dejéis que vuestras cabezas se vuelvan más grandes que vuestros sombreros. ¡Pero si no paráis pronto de crecer, los sombreros y las ropas os saldrán muy caros!  
—Pero si usted quiere ganarle en años al Viejo Tuk —dijo Pippin—, no veo por qué nosotros no podemos tratar de ganarle a Toro Bramador.  
Bilbo se echó a reír, y sacó de un bolsillo dos hermosas pipas de boquilla de nácar y guarniciones de plata labrada.  
—¡Pensad en mí cuando fuméis en ellas! Los elfos las hicieron para mí, pero ya no fumo. —cabeceó y se adormeció un rato, cuando despertó dijo— A ver ¿por dónde íbamos? Sí, claro, entregando los regalos. Lo que me recuerda... Pero todo es tan confuso, pues se han sumado tantas otras cosas: los asuntos de Aragorn, y el Concilio Blanco, y Gondor, y los jinetes, y los Hombres del Sur, y los olifantes... ¿de veras viste uno, Sam?; y las cavernas y las torres y los árboles dorados y vaya a saber cuántas otras cosas. Creo –finalizó– que Gandalf me trajo de vuelta por un camino demasiado recto, pero ya nada se puede hacer.

Por fin los hobbits emprendieron la última etapa de su viaje de vuelta, ansiosos como estaban por volver a ver la Comarca. Sin embargo, al principio cabalgaron a paso lento, pues Frodo había estado algo intranquilo. En el Vado de Bruinen se detuvo como si temiera aventurarse a cruzar el agua, y sus compañeros notaron que por momentos parecía no verlos, ni a ellos, ni al mundo de alrededor. Todo aquel día había estado silencioso. Era el seis de octubre.

—¿Te duele algo, Frodo? —le preguntó en voz baja Gandalf que cabalgaba junto a él.  
—Bueno, sí —dijo Frodo—. Es el hombro. Me duele la herida, y me pesa el recuerdo de la oscuridad. Hoy se cumple un año.  
—¡Ay! —dijo Gandalf—. Ciertas heridas nunca curan del todo.  
—Temo que la mía sea una de ellas —dijo Frodo—. No hay un verdadero regreso. Aunque vuelva a la Comarca, no me parecerá la misma; porque yo no seré el mismo. Llevo en mí la herida de un puñal, la de un aguijón y la de unos dientes; y la de una larga y pesada carga. ¿Dónde encontraré reposo?

Pero aquel comentario tan desamparado pareció molestar a Sam, que emparejó su poney al del Portador del Anillo y le apretó una mano, afectuoso. Gandalf juzgó que las palabras sobraban y apartó su cabalgadura para darles intimidad.

Llegaron por fin a El Poney Pisador, que visto de fuera al menos no había cambiado mucho; y había luces detrás de las cortinas rojas en las ventanas más bajas. Tocaron la campana, Nob acudió a la puerta, abrió un resquicio y espió. Al verlos allí bajo la lámpara dio un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Señor Mantecona! ¡Patrón! ¡Han regresado!  
—Oh ¿de veras? Les voy a dar —se oyó la voz de Mantecona, y salió como una tromba, garrote en mano. Pero cuando vio quiénes eran se detuvo en seco, y el ceño furibundo se le transformó en un gesto de asombro y de alegría. '  
— ¡ Nob, tonto de capirote! gritó—. ¿No sabes llamar por su nombre a los viejos amigos? No tendrías que darme estos sustos, en los tiempos que corren.¿Y de dónde vienen ustedes? Nunca esperé volver a ver a ninguno, y es la pura verdad: marcharse así, a las Tierras Salvajes, con ese tal Trancos, y todos esos Hombres Negros siempre yendo y viniendo. Pero estoy muy contento de verlos, y a Gandalf más que a ninguno. ¡Adelante! ¿Las mismas habitaciones de siempre? Están desocupadas. En realidad, casi todas están vacías en estos tiempos, cosa que no les ocultaré, ya que no tardarán en descubrirlo. Y veré qué se puede hacer por la cena, lo más pronto posible; pero estoy corto de ayuda en estos momentos. ¡Eh, Nob, camastrón! ¡Avísale a Bob! Ah, me olvidaba, Bob se ha marchado: ahora al anochecer vuelve a la casa de su familia. ¡Bueno, lleva los poneys de los huéspedes a las caballerizas, Nob! Y tú, Gandalf, sin duda querrás llevar tú mismo el caballo al establo. Un animal magnífico, como dije la primera vez que lo vi. ¡Bueno, adelante! ¡Hagan cuenta de que están en casa!

El señor Mantecona en todo caso no había cambiado la manera de hablar, y parecía vivir siempre en la misma agitación sin resuello. Y sin embargo no había casi nadie en la posada, del salón común llegaba un murmullo apagado de no más de dos o tres voces. Y vista más de cerca, a la luz de las dos velas que había encendido y que llevaba ante ellos, la cara del posadero parecía un tanto ajada y consumida por las preocupaciones.

Los condujo por el corredor hasta la salita en que se habían reunido aquella noche extraña, más de un año atrás; y ellos lo siguieron, algo desazonados, pues era obvio que el viejo Cebadilla estaba tratando de ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara. Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Pero no dijeron nada, y esperaron.

Como era de prever, después de la cena el señor Mantecona fue hasta allí, para ver si todo había sido del agrado de los huéspedes. Y lo había sido por cierto: en todo caso los cambios no habían afectado ni a la cerveza ni a las vituallas de El Poney.

—No me atreveré a sugerirles que vayan al salón común esta noche. Han de estar fatigados; y de todas maneras, hoy no hay mucha gente. Pero si quisieran dedicarme una media hora antes de recogerse a descansar, me gustaría mucho charlar un rato con ustedes, tranquilos y a solas.  
—Eso es justamente lo que también nos gustaría a nosotros —dijo Gandalf—. No estamos cansados. Nos hemos tomado las cosas con calma últimamente. Estábamos mojados, con frío y hambrientos, pero todo eso tú lo has curado. ¡Ven, siéntate! Y si tienes un poco de hierba para pipa, te daremos nuestra bendición.  
—Bueno, me sentiría más feliz si me hubieras pedido cualquier otra cosa —admitió el posadero—. Eso es algo justamente de lo que andamos escasos, pues la única hierba que tenemos es la que cultivamos nosotros mismos, y no es bastante. En estos tiempos no llega nada de la Comarca. Pero haré lo que pueda.

Volvió con una provisión suficiente para un par de días: un apretado manojo de hojas sin cortar.

—De las Colinas del Sur —dijo—, y la mejor que tenemos; pero no puede ni compararse con la de la Cuaderna del Sur, como siempre he dicho, aunque en la mayoría de las cosas estoy a favor de Bree, con el perdón de ustedes.

Lo instalaron en un sillón junto al fuego, Gandalf se sentó del otro lado del hogar, y los hobbits en sillas bajas entre uno y otro; hablaron durante muchas medias horas, e intercambiaron todas aquellas noticias que el señor Mantecona quiso saber o comunicar. La mayor parte de las cosas que tenían para contarle dejaban simplemente pasmado de asombro al posadero, superaban todo lo que él podía imaginar, y provocaban escasos comentarios fuera de:

"¡No me diga! No me diga, señor Bolsón ¿o era señor Sotomonte? Estoy tan confundido. ¡No me digas, Gandalf! ¡Increíble! ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado, en nuestros tiempos!"

Él, por su parte, habló largo y tendido. Las cosas distaban de andar bien, contó. Los negocios no sólo no prosperaban; eran un verdadero desastre.

—Ya ningún forastero se acerca a Bree —dijo—. Y las gentes de por aquí se quedan en casa casi todo el tiempo, y a puertas trancadas. La culpa de todo la tienen esos recién llegados y esos vagabundos que empezaron a aparecer por el Camino Verde el año pasado, como ustedes recordarán; pero más tarde vinieron más. Algunos eran pobres infelices que huían de la desgracia; pero la mayoría eran hombres malvados, ladrones y dañinos. Y aquí mismo, en Bree, hubo disturbios, disturbios graves. Y tuvimos una verdadera refriega, y a alguna gente la mataron, ¡la mataron muerta! Si quieren creerme.  
—Bueno, a nosotros nadie nos molestó —dijo Pippin— y vinimos lentamente, y sin montar guardias. Creíamos haber dejado atrás todos los problemas.  
—Ah, eso no, señor, y es lo más triste del caso —dijo Mantecona—. Pero no me extraña que los hayan dejado tranquilos. No se van a atrever a atacar a gente armada, con espadas y yelmos y escudos y todo. Lo pensarían dos veces, sí señor. Y les confieso que yo mismo quedé un poco desconcertado hoy cuando los vi.

De pronto, los hobbits comprendieron que la gente los miraba con estupefacción, no por la sorpresa de verlos de vuelta, sino por las ropas insólitas que vestían. Tanto se habían acostumbrado a las guerras y a cabalgar en compañía de atavíos relucientes, que no se les había ocurrido en ningún momento que las cotas de malla que les asomaban por debajo de los mantos, los yelmos de Gondor y de la Marca, las hermosas insignias de los escudos, podían parecer extravagancias en la Comarca. Hasta el propio Gandalf, que ahora cabalgaba en un gran corcel gris, todo vestido de blanco, envuelto en un amplio manto azul y plata, y con la larga espada Glamdrin al cinto. El mago se echó a reír.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo—. Si sólo cinco como nosotros bastan para amedrentarlos, con peores enemigos nos hemos topado antes. En todo caso, te dejarán en paz por la noche, mientras estemos aquí.  
Entonces Mantecona puso cara de asombro y se palmeó la frente  
—¿Qué me recuerda esto?  
—No otra carta de la que se ha olvidado, espero, señor Mantecona —dijo Merry.  
—Por favor, por favor, señor Brandigamo, ¡no venga a recordármelo! Pero ahí tiene, me cortó el pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba? Nob, caballerizas... Ah, eso era. Tengo aquí algo que les pertenece. ¿Se acuerdan de Bill Helechal y el robo de los caballos: el poney que ustedes le compraron, está aquí. Volvió solo, sí. Pero por dónde anduvo, ustedes lo sabrán mejor que yo. Parecía un perro viejo, y estaba flaco como una caña, pero vivo. Nob lo ha cuidado.  
—¡Qué! ¡Mi Bill! –exclamó Sam– Bueno, diga lo que diga el Tío, nací con buena estrella. –deslizó sus ojos brillantes por Frodo– ¡Otro deseo que se cumple! ¿Dónde está? –y no quiso irse a la cama antes de haber visitado a Bill en el establo.

Los viajeros se quedaron en Bree el día siguiente, y el señor Mantecona no tuvo motivos para quejarse de los negocios, al menos aquella noche. La curiosidad venció todos los temores, y la casa estaba de bote en bote. Por cortesía, los hobbits fueron al salón común durante la velada y contestaron a muchas preguntas. Y como la gente de Bree tenía buena memoria, a Frodo le preguntaron muchas veces si había escrito el libro.

—Todavía no —contestaba—. Ahora voy a casa a poner en orden mis notas.

Prometió narrar los extraños sucesos de Bree, y dar así un toque de interés a un libro que al parecer se ocuparía sobre todo de los remotos y menos importantes acontecimientos del «lejano Sur». De pronto, uno de los más jóvenes pidió una canción, hubo un silencio, todos miraron al joven con enfado, y el pedido no fue repetido. Evidentemente nadie deseaba que algo sobrenatural ocurriera otra vez en el salón.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, porque como el tiempo continuaba lluvioso deseaban llegar a la Comarca antes de la noche. Todos los habitantes de Bree salieron a despedirlos, estaban de mejor humor que el que habían tenido en todo un año; y los que aún no habían visto a los viajeros engalanados se quedaron pasmados de asombro: Gandalf con su barba blanca y la luz que parecía irradiar, como si el manto azul fuera sólo una nube que cubriera el sol; y los cuatro hobbits, como caballeros andantes salidos de cuentos casi olvidados. Hasta aquellos que se habían reído al oírles hablar del Rey empezaron a pensar que quizás habría algo de verdad en todo aquello.

—Bien, buena suerte en el camino, y buen retorno —dijo el señor Mantecona—. Tendría que haberles advertido antes, que tampoco en la Comarca anda todo bien, si lo que he oído es verdad. Pero una idea se lleva la otra, y estaba preocupado por mis propios problemas. Si me permiten el atrevimiento, les diré que han vuelto cambiados de todos esos viajes, y ahora parecen gente capaz de afrontar las dificultades con serenidad. No dudo que muy pronto habrán puesto todo en su sitio. ¡Buena suerte! Y cuanto más a menudo vuelvan, más halagado me sentiré.

Le dijeron adiós y saliendo por la puerta del oeste se encaminaron a casa. El poney Bill iba con ellos, y, como antes, cargaba con una buena cantidad de equipaje, trotaba junto a Sam y parecía satisfecho.

—Me pregunto qué habrá querido insinuar el viejo Cebadilla —dijo Frodo.  
—Algo puedo imaginarme —dijo Sam, con aire sombrío—. Lo que vi en el Espejo: los árboles derribados y todo lo demás, y el viejo Tío echado de Bolsón de Tirada. Tendríamos que haber vuelto antes.  
—Y es evidente que algo anda mal en la Cuaderna del Sur —dijo Merry– Hay una escasez general de hierba para pipa.  
—Sea lo que sea — terció Pippin—, Otho ha de andar detrás de todo eso, puedes estar seguro.  
—Metido en eso, pero no detrás –aclaró Gandalf– ¿O te olvidas de Saruman? Empezó a mostrar interés por la Comarca aun antes que Mordor.  
—Bueno, te tenemos con nosotros —dijo Merry—, así que las cosas pronto se aclararán.  
—Estoy ahora con vosotros —replicó Gandalf—, pero pronto no estaré. Yo no voy a la Comarca. Mi tiempo ha pasado ya: no me incumbe a mí enderezar las cosas, ni ayudar a la gente a enderezarlas. Vosotros, mis queridos amigos, no necesitaréis ayuda. Ahora habéis crecido, mucho en verdad: estáis entre los grandes, y no temo por la suerte de ninguno de vosotros. Yo tendré una larga charla con Bombadil: una charla como no he tenido en todo mi tiempo. El ha juntado moho, y yo he sido una piedra condenada a rodar. Pero mis días de rodar están terminando, y ahora tendremos muchas cosas que decirnos.  
Al poco rato llegaron al punto del Camino del Este en que se habían despedido de Bombadil; y tenían la esperanza –casi la certeza– de que lo verían allí de pie, esperándolos para saludarlos al pasar. No lo vieron, en cambio había una bruma gris sobre las Quebradas de los Túmulos, en el sur, y un velo espeso que cubría el Bosque Viejo en lontananza. Se detuvieron, Frodo miró con nostalgia los árboles.

—Me gustaría tanto volver a ver a ese viejo amigo. Me pregunto cómo andará.  
—Tan bien como siempre, puedes estar seguro –dijo Gandalf—. Muy tranquilo; y no muy interesado, sospecho, en nada de cuanto hemos hecho o visto, salvo tal vez nuestras visitas a los ents. Quizás en algún momento, más adelante, puedas ir a verlo. Pero yo en vuestro lugar me apresuraría, o no llegaréis al Puente del Brandivino antes que cierren las puertas.  
—Si no hay ninguna puerta —dijo Merry—, no en el camino; lo sabes muy bien. Está la Puerta de los Gamos, por supuesto; pero allí a mí me dejarán entrar a cualquier hora.  
—No había ninguna puerta, querrás decir. Creo que ahora encontrarás algunas. Acaso hasta en la Puerta de los Gamos tropieces con más dificultades de las que supones. Pero sabréis qué hacer. ¡Adiós, mis queridos amigos! No por última vez, pero ¡adiós!

Gandalf hizo salir del camino a Sombragris, y el gran corcel cruzó de un salto la zanja verde que corría al lado. El mago desapareció galopando como el viento hacia las Quebradas de los Túmulos.

—Bueno, aquí estamos, nosotros cuatro solos, los que partimos juntos —suspiró Merry.  
—Hemos dejado por el camino a todos los demás, uno después de otro.–acotó Pippin.  
–Parece casi como un sueño que se hubiera desvanecido lentamente. –comentó sam en un bostezo de hambre.  
—No para mí —dijo Frodo lleno de melancolía—. Para mí es más como volver a dormir.


	25. LA LIMPIEZA DE LA COMARCA I

XXV LA LIMPIEZA DE LA COMARCA 

Había caído la noche cuando, empapados y rendidos de cansancio, los viajeros llegaron por fin al puente del Brandivino. Lo encontraron cerrado: en ambas cabeceras del puente se levantaban grandes puertas enrejadas y coronadas de púas. Vieron que del otro lado del río habían construido algunas casas nuevas: de dos plantas, con estrechas ventanas rectangulares, desnudas y mal iluminadas, todo muy lúgubre, y para nada en consonancia con el estilo característico de la zona.

Golpearon con fuerza la puerta exterior y llamaron a voces, pero al principio no obtuvieron respuesta; de pronto, ante el asombro de los recién llegados, alguien sopló un cuerno, y las luces se apagaron en las ventanas. Una voz gritó en la oscuridad:

— ¿Quién llama? ¡Fuera! ¡No pueden entrar! ¿No han leído el letrero: Prohibida la entrada entre la puesta y la salida del sol?  
—No podemos leer el letrero en la oscuridad —respondió Sam a voz en cuello—. Y si en una noche como ésta, hobbits de la Comarca tienen que quedarse fuera bajo la lluvia, arrancaré tu letrero tan pronto como lo encuentre.

En respuesta, una ventana se cerró con un golpe, y una multitud de hobbits provistos de linternas emergió de la casa de la izquierda. Abrieron la primera puerta y algunos de ellos se acercaron al puente. El aspecto de los viajeros pareció amedrentarlos.

—¡Acércate! —dijo Merry, que había reconocido a uno de los hobbits—. ¿No me reconoces, Hob Guardacercas? Soy yo, Merry Brandigamo, y me gustaría saber qué significa todo esto, y qué hace aquí un Gamuno como tú. Antes estabas en la Puerta del Cerco.  
—¡Misericordia! ¡Si es el señor Merry, y en uniforme de combate! —exclamó el viejo Hob—. ¡Pero cómo, si decían que estaba muerto! Desaparecido en el Bosque Viejo, eso decían. ¡Me alegro de verlo vivo, de todos modos!  
—¡Entonces acaba de mirarme boquiabierto espiando entre los barrotes, y abre la puerta! —dijo Merry.  
—No le hará bien a nadie hablando de esa manera —dijo uno—. Llegarán a oídos de él. Y si meten tanta bulla despertarán al Hombre Grande que ayuda al Jefe.  
—Lo despertaremos de una forma que lo sorprenderá —dijo Merry—. Si lo que quieres decir es que ese maravilloso Jefe tiene rufianes a sueldo venidos quién sabe de dónde, entonces no hemos regresado demasiado pronto.

Pippin y Merry se apearon de un salto y andaron hasta la puerta, no tan grande para ellos. El caballero de Rohan, al ver el letrero a la luz de las linternas, lo arrancó y arrojó del otro lado de la puerta. Los hobbits retrocedieron, sin dar señales de decidirse a abrir.

—Adelante, Pippin —dijo Merry—. Con nosotros dos bastará.

Ambos se encaramaron a la puerta, y los hobbits huyeron precipitadamente. Sonó otro cuerno. En la casa más grande, la de la derecha, una figura pesada y corpulenta se recortó bajo la luz del portal.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —gruñó, mientras se acercaba—. Conque violando la entrada ¿eh? ¡Largo de aquí o los acogotaré a todos! —se detuvo de golpe, al ver el brillo de las espadas.  
—Bill Helechal —dijo Merry—, si dentro de diez segundos no has abierto esa puerta, tendrás que arrepentirte. Y cuando la hayas abierto te irás por ella y no volverás nunca más. Eres un rufián y un bandolero.

Helechal, acobardado, se arrastró hasta la puerta, la abrió y corrió a todo lo que daban sus torcidas piernas. Los hobbits todavía parecían inquietos, pues era evidente que se estaba quebrantando alguna norma; pero era imposible tratar de contradecir a cuatro viajeros tan autoritarios, todos armados por añadidura, y dos de ellos excepcionalmente altos y fornidos. Frodo ordenó que volvieran a cerrar las puertas: parecía justificado montar guardia mientras hubiese bandidos merodeando.

Los cuatro compañeros entraron en la casa de los guardianes y se instalaron lo más cómodamente que pudieron. Era desnuda e inhóspita, con un hogar miserable en el que el fuego siempre se apagaba. En los cuartos de la planta alta había pequeñas hileras de camastros duros, y en cada una de las paredes un letrero y una lista de Normas. Merry los arrancó de un tirón. No tenían cerveza y muy poca comida, pero compartieron lo que traían y todos disfrutaron de una cena aceptable. Pippin quebrantó la Norma 4 poniendo en el hogar la mayor parte de la ración de leña del día siguiente.

—Bueno ¿qué les parece si fumamos un poco mientras nos cuentan las novedades de la Comarca? –dijo.  
—No hay hierba para pipa ahora —explicó Hob—; y la que hay, se la han guardado los Hombres del Jefe. Todas las reservas parecen haber desaparecido. Lo que hemos oído es que carretones enteros de hierba partieron por el Camino Verde desde la Cuaderna del Sur, a través del Vado de Sarn. Eso fue al final del año pasado, después de la partida de ustedes. Pero ya antes la habían estado sacando en secreto de la Comarca, en pequeñas cantidades. Ese Otho...  
—¡Está bien, está bien! —interrumpió Sam—. Es suficiente. No quiero saber nada más. Ni bienvenida, ni cerveza, ni hierba para pipa, y un montón de normas y de cháchara digna de los orcos. Esperaba descansar, pero por lo que veo tenemos afanes y problemas por delante. ¡Vamos a dormir y olvidémonos de todo hasta mañana!

Y se tendieron en el suelo sobre sus capas y equipajes. Sam muy pegado a Frodo, pero los anfitriones nada comentaron, ya que en verdad era fría la casa y el señor Bolson, aunque enérgico, parecía afiebrado y débil de cuerpo.  
A la mañana siguiente debatieron qué hacer mientras tomaban un escaso desayuno. Hasta el descubrimiento de la puerta, las Normas y Bill Helechal, pensaban de algún modo en ir todos juntos a Cricava, y descansar allí un tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo, viendo cómo estaban las cosas, decidieron ir directamente a Hobbiton. Así pues, tomaron el camino, y marcharon a un trote lento pero constante. Aunque el viento había amainado, el cielo seguía gris, y el país tenía un aspecto triste y desolado. Era evidente que el nuevo «Jefe» tenía medios para enterarse de las novedades. Frodo y sus amigos no tardaron en descubrirlo. Desde el Puente hasta Bolson Cerrado había unas cuarenta millas largas, pero alguien las había recorrido a gran velocidad.;

Al caer de la tarde llegaron a las cercanías de Los Ranales, pero cuando llegaron al extremo este de la aldea, encontraron una barrera con un gran letrero que decía Camino Cerrado; y detrás de la barrera un nutrido pelotón de Oficiales de la Comarca provistos de garrotes y con plumas en los sombreros. Tenían una actitud arrogante y al mismo tiempo temerosa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Frodo, casi tentado de soltar la carcajada.  
—Es lo que es, señor Bolson –dijo el Jefe de los Oficiales, un hobbit con tres plumas—. Están ustedes arrestados por Violación de Puerta, y por Destrucción de Normas, y por Ataque a Guardianes, y por Transgresiones Reiteradas, y por Haber Pernoctado en los Edificios de la Comarca sin Autorización, y por Sobornar a los Guardias con Comida.  
—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Frodo.  
—Con esto basta para empezar.  
—Si usted quiere, yo podría agregar algunos motivos más –se adelantó Sam– Por Insultar al Jefe, por Tener Ganas de Estamparle un Puñetazo en la Facha Granujienta, y por Pensar que los Oficiales de la Comarca parecen una tropilla de Fantoches.  
—Oiga, don, ya basta. Por orden del Jefe tienen que acompañarnos sin chistar. Ahora los llevaremos a Delagua y los entregaremos a los Hombres del Jefe; y cuando él se haya ocupado del caso, podrán decir lo que tengan que decir. Pero si no quieren quedarse en las Celdas demasiado tiempo, yo si fuera ustedes pondría punto en boca.  
Ante la decepción de los Oficiales de la Comarca, Frodo y sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas.  
— ¡No sea ridículo! —dijo Frodo con ojos reverberantes—. Yo voy a donde me place, y cuando se me da la gana. Y da la casualidad que ahora iba a Bolson Cerrado por negocios, pero si insisten en acompañarnos, bueno, es asunto de ustedes.  
—Muy bien, señor Bolson —dijo el jefe, empujando hacia un lado la barrera—. Pero no olvide que está bajo arresto.  
—No lo olvidaré —dijo Frodo—. Jamás. Pero quizá pueda perdonarlo. Y ahora, porque no pienso ir más lejos por hoy, si tiene la amabilidad de escoltarme hasta El Leño Flotante, le quedaré muy agradecido.  
—No puedo hacerlo, señor Bolson. La posada está clausurada. Hay una Casa de Oficiales de la Comarca en el otro extremo de la aldea. Los llevaré allí.  
—Está bien —dijo Frodo—. Vayan ustedes delante, y nosotros los seguiremos.

Pernoctaron en otra Casa de Oficiales de la Comarca fría y mal amueblada. La verdad, fue una comitiva bastante cómica la que partió al amanecer, si bien los contados habitantes que salieron a admirar el «atuendo» de los viajeros no parecían estar muy seguros de si les estaba permitido reírse. Una docena de Oficiales de la Comarca habían sido designados para escoltar a los «prisioneros»; pero Merry los obligó a caminar delante, Frodo y los otros los siguieron cabalgando. Merry, Pippin y Sam, sentados a sus anchas, iban riéndose y charlando y cantando, mientras los oficiales avanzaban solemnes, tratando de parecer severos e importantes. Frodo, en cambio, iba en silencio, y tenía un aire triste y pensativo.

Al cabo de un rato, el caballero de Gondor creyó que debían apresurarse, o les tomaría demasiado tiempo el viaje. A partir de ese momento los jinetes marcharon a un trote bastante acelerado, como para obligar a los oficiales a seguirlos a todo correr. Salió el sol, y a pesar del viento frío pronto estaban sudando y resollando. En la Piedra de las Tres Cuadernas los oficiales se dieron por vencidos. Habían caminado casi catorce millas con un solo descanso, eran las tres de la tarde. Estaban hambrientos, tenían los pies hinchados y doloridos: no podían seguir a ese paso.

— ¡Y bien, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten! —dijo Merry—. Nosotros continuamos.  
—Esto es una infracción, una infracción al arresto —dijo el Jefe con desconsuelo—, y no respondo por las consecuencias.  
—Todavía pensamos cometer muchas otras infracciones, y no le pediremos que responda —dijo Pippin—. ¡Buena suerte!

Continuaron al trote, y cuando el sol empezó a descender hacia las Lomas Blancas, lejano sobre la línea del horizonte, llegaron a Delagua y al gran lago de la villa; allí recibieron el primer golpe verdaderamente doloroso. Eran las tierras de Frodo y de Sam, y ahora sabían que no había en el mundo un lugar más querido para ellos. Muchas de las casas que habían conocido ya no existían. Algunas parecían haber sido incendiadas. La encantadora hilera de negras cuevas hobbits en la margen norte del lago parecía abandonada, y los jardines que antaño descendían hasta el borde del agua habían sido invadidos por las malezas. Peor aún, había toda una hilera de lóbregas casas nuevas a la orilla del lago, a la altura en que el camino de Hobbiton corría junto al agua. Allí antes había habido un sendero con árboles. Ahora todos los árboles habían desaparecido. Y cuando miraron consternados el camino que subía a Bolson Cerrado, vieron a la distancia una alta chimenea de ladrillos. Vomitaba un humo negro en el aire del atardecer. Sam estaba fuera de sí.

En la aldea de Delagua, todas las casas y las cavernas estaban cerradas y nadie salió a saludarlos. Esto les sorprendió, pero no tardaron en descubrir el motivo. Cuando llegaron a El Dragón Verde, el último edificio del camino a Hobbiton, ahora desierto y con los vidrios rotos, les alarmó ver una media docena de hombres corpulentos y malcarados que holgazaneaban, recostados contra la pared de la taberna; tenían la piel cetrina, la mirada torcida y taimada.

—Como aquel amigo de Bill Helechal, en Bree —dijo Sam.  
—Como muchos de los que vi en Isengard —murmuró Merry.

Los bandidos empuñaban garrotes y llevaban cuernos colgados del cinturón, pero por lo visto no tenían otras armas. Al ver a los viajeros se apartaron del muro, y atravesándose en el camino, les cerraron el paso.

— ¿A dónde creéis que vais? —dijo el más corpulento y de aspecto más maligno—. Para vosotros, el camino se interrumpe aquí. ¿Y dónde están esos bravos oficiales?  
—Vienen caminando despacio —dijo Merry—. Con los pies un poco doloridos, quizá. Les prometimos esperarlos aquí.  
—Garn ¿qué os dije? —dijo el bandido volviéndose a sus compañeros—. Le dije a Zarquino que no se podía confiar en esos pequeños imbéciles. Tenían que haber enviado a algunos de los nuestros.  
—¿Y eso en qué habría cambiado las cosas? —dijo Merry—. En este país no estamos acostumbrados a los bandoleros, pero sabemos cómo tratarlos.  
—Bandoleros ¿eh? No me gusta nada ese tono. O lo cambias, o te lo cambiaremos. A vosotros, la gente pequeña, se os han subido los humos a la cabeza. No confiéis demasiado en el buen corazón del Jefe. Ahora ha venido Zarquino, y él hará lo que Zarquino diga.  
—Sí, entiendo —dijo Frodo—. Para empezar, entiendo que estáis atrasados, atrasados de noticias. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que abandonasteis el Sur. Tu tiempo ya ha pasado, y el de todos los demás rufianes. La Torre Oscura ha sucumbido, y en Góndor hay un Rey. Isengard ha sido destruida y vuestro preciado amo es ahora un mendigo errante en las tierras salvajes. Me crucé con él por el camino. Ahora serán los mensajeros del Rey los que remontarán el Camino Verde, no los matones de Isengard.  
El hombre le clavó la mirada y sonrió.  
—¡Un mendigo errante de las tierras salvajes! —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿De veras? Pavonéate si quieres, renacuajo presumido. De todas maneras no pensamos movernos de este amable país donde ya habéis holgazaneado de sobra. ¡Mensajeros del Rey! —Chasqueó los dedos en las narices de Frodo.— ¡Mira lo que me importa! Cuando vea uno, tal vez me fije en él.

Aquello colmó la medida para Pippin. ¡Este rufián de mirada oblicua que se atrevía a tildar de «renacuajo presumido» al Portador del Anillo! Echó atrás la capa, desenvainó la espada reluciente, y la plata y el sable de Gondor centellearon cuando avanzó montado en el caballo.

—Yo soy un mensajero del Rey —dijo—. Le estás hablando al amigo del Rey, y a uno de los más renombrados en todos los países del Oeste. Eres un imbécil. Ponte de rodillas en el camino y pide perdón, o te traspasaré con este acero, perdición de los trolls.

La espada relumbró a la luz del poniente. También Merry y Sam desenvainaron las espadas, y se adelantaron, prontos a respaldar el desafío de Pippin; Frodo no se movió, pero su mirada dura, casi inhumana, les amedrentó. Los bandidos retrocedieron, hasta entonces se habían limitado a amedrentar e intimidar a los campesinos de Bree, y a maltratar a los azorados hobbits. Hobbits temerarios, de espadas brillantes y miradas torvas eran una sorpresa inesperada, y las voces de estos recién llegados tenían un tono que ellos nunca habían escuchado. Los helaba de terror.

— ¡Largaos! —dijo Merry—. Si volvéis a turbar la paz de esta aldea, lo lamentaréis.

Avanzaron, los bandidos dieron media vuelta y huyeron despavoridos por el Camino de Hobbiton; pero mientras corrían hicieron sonar los cuernos.En cuanto se perdieron de vista, los amigos envainaron sus armas. Pippin se quedó mirado a su alrededor con expresión evaluativa y se volvió hacia Frodo.

–¿Sabes? No será tan fácil amedrentarlos de nuevo. Esta vez los tomamos por sorpresa. ¿Oíste sonar los cuernos? Es indudable que andan otros por las cercanías. Y cuando sean más numerosos, se sentirán mucho más audaces. Tendríamos que buscar algún sitio donde refugiarnos esta noche. Al fin y al cabo no somos más que cuatro, aunque estemos armados.  
—Se me ocurre una idea —dijo Sam—. ¡Vayamos a casa del viejo Tom Coto, allá abajo, en el Sendero del Sur! Siempre fue de agallas. Y tiene un montón de hijos que toda la vida fueron amigos míos.   
Frodo le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Sam y este se sonrojó un poco, pero no retiró la propuesta.  
— ¡No! —dijo Merry—. No tiene sentido «refugiarse». Eso es lo que la gente ha estado haciendo, y lo que a los bandidos les gusta. Caerán sobre nosotros en pandilla, nos acorralarán, y nos obligarán a salir por la fuerza; o nos quemarán vivos. No, tenemos que hacer algo, y pronto.  
— ¿Hacer qué? —dijo Pippin.  
—¡Sublevar a toda la Comarca! —dijo Merry—. ¡Ahora! ¡Despertar a todo el mundo! ¡Es evidente! ¿No? Todos, excepto tal vez uno o dos bribones, y unos pocos imbéciles que quieren sentirse importantes, pero que en realidad no entienden nada de lo que está pasando. Todos desean librarse de esos tipos y del Jefe, pero la gente ha vivido tan cómoda y tranquila durante tanto tiempo que no sabe qué hacer. Sin embargo, una chispa bastará para encender todos los ánimos. Los Hombres del Jefe tienen que saberlo. Tratarán de aplastarnos y eliminarnos rápidamente. Nos queda muy poco tiempo. –se volvió al jardinero– Sam, ve tú de una corrida a la Granja de Coto, si quieres. Es el personaje más importante de por aquí, y el más decidido. Yo voy a tocar el cuerno de Rohan, y les haré escuchar una música como nunca en la vida habían oído.

Cabalgaron de regreso al centro de la aldea. Allí Sam dobló y partió al galope por el sendero que conducía al sur, a casa de los Coto. Frodo lo siguió con la vista, en cierto punto, Sam detuvo abruptamente su cabalgadura y se volvió, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Gamyi era claramente interrogativa.

—¡Adelante, muchacho! ¡Adelante! —le gritó Frodo—, solo regresa pronto.

Sam asintió enérgicamente y espoleó al poney. Un instante después Merry sacó del fondo de su pecho el Toque de Alarma de Los Gamos. El sonido se elevó, estremeciendo el aire. Sam oyó a sus espaldas una batahola de voces y el estrépito de puertas que se cerraban de golpe. Delante de él se encendían luces en el anochecer; los perros ladraban; había rumor de pasos precipitados. No había llegado aún al fondo del sendero, cuando vio al granjero Coto que corría a encontrarlo acompañado por tres de sus hijos, el joven Tom, Alegre y Nic. Llevaban hachas, y le cerraron el paso.

— ¡No! No es uno de esos bandidos —dijo la voz grave del granjero—. Por la estatura parece un hobbit, pero está vestido de una manera estrafalaria. ¡Eh! ¿Quién eres, y a qué viene todo este alboroto?  
—Soy Sam, Sam Gamyi. Estoy de vuelta.  
El granjero Coto se le acercó y lo observó.  
— ¡Bien! La voz es la misma, y tu cara no se ve peor de lo que era, Sam. Pero no te habría reconocido en la calle, con esa vestimenta. Has estado por el extranjero, dicen. Te dábamos por muerto.  
—¡Eso sí que no! —dijo Sam—. Ni tampoco el señor Frodo. Ya estamos aquí y esa es la causa de todo el alboroto. Queremos sublevar a la población de la Comarca. Vamos a echar de aquí a todos esos rufianes, y también al Jefe que tienen. Ya estamos empezando.  
—¡Bien, bien! —exclamó el granjero Coto—. ¡Así que la cosa ha empezado, por fin! De un año a esta parte, me ardía la sangre, pero la gente no quería ayudar. Y yo tenía que pensar en mi mujer y en mis hijos. ¡Vamos ya, muchachos! ¡Delagua se ha rebelado! ¡Tenemos que estar allí!  
—Pero... ¿y la señora Coto, y Rosita? —dijo Sam—. No es prudente dejarlas solas.  
El señor Coto lo miró como si recién lo conociera, luego habló apresurado, escupiendo las palabras.  
–Mi señora estará bien, Nibs está ahí. De Rosita no se nada.  
–¿¡Cómo? –Sam rogaba por haber escuchado mal.  
–¡Que no se nada de ella! Poco después de que ustedes se fueron, descubrí que tenía otra criatura en camino. Le exigí el nombre del responsable, pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada ni con amabilidades ni con golpes. Se fue, creo que a Los Gamos.  
Sam sintió ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a aquel mal nacido, pero se contuvo y cambió de tema.  
–También quiero ver al Tío. ¿Sabe qué ha sido de él, señor Coto?  
—No está ni demasiado bien ni demasiado mal, Sam –dijo el granjero en tono más amable– En Bolson de Tirada derribaron todos los árboles, y ése fue un golpe duro para el viejo. Ahora está en una de esas casas nuevas que construyeron los hombres cuando todavía hacían algo más que quemar y robar, apenas a una milla del linde de Delagua. Pero me viene a ver cada tanto, cuando puede, y yo cuido de que esté mejor alimentado que algunos de esos pobres infelices. Todo contra las Normas, por supuesto. Lo habría alojado en mi casa, pero eso no estaba permitido. Llévate a un par de mozalbetes, y ve a buscarlo y tráelo. Mi Alegre te indicará el camino.

Coto hizo señas a uno de sus hijos para que guiara a Sam y el resto de la familia bajó a encontrarse con los otros tres hobbits viajeros en el centro de la aldea. Allí descubrieron que muchos estaban ya listos para combatir, con arcos, flechas y viejas espadas, pero, sobre todo, deseo. Frodo envió a Pippin por ayuda a Los Gamos, y Merry dispuso centinelas alrededor de la aldea y junto a las barreras durante la noche.

Luego ambos regresaron a casa del granjero Coto. Se sentaron con la familia en la caldeada cocina, y los Coto, por pura cortesía, les hicieron unas pocas preguntas sobre los viajes que habían hecho, pero en verdad casi no escuchaban las respuestas: les interesaba mucho más lo que estaba aconteciendo en la Comarca. En medio de esta conversación entró Sam como una tromba acompañado por el Tío. El viejo Gamyi no parecía muy envejecido, pero estaba un poco más sordo.

— ¡Buenas noches, señor Bolson! —dijo—.Me alegro de veras de verlo de vuelta sano y salvo. Pero tenemos una cuentita pendiente, como quien dice, usted y yo, si me permite el atrevimiento. No tenía que haber vendido Bolson Cerrado, siempre lo he dicho. Ahí empezaron todas las calamidades. Y mientras usted andaba merodeando por ahí en países extraños, a la caza de Hombres Negros allá arriba en las montañas por lo que me dice mi Sam, si bien no aclara para qué, vinieron y socavaron Bolson de Tirada, y estropearon todas mis patatas.  
—Lo siento mucho, señor Gamyi —dijo Frodo—. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y haré cuanto pueda por reparar los errores.  
—Bien, eso sí que es decir las cosas bien —dijo el Tío—. El señor Frodo Bolson es un verdadero gentilhobbit, siempre lo he dicho, piense lo que piense de otros que llevan el mismo nombre, con el perdón de usted. Y espero que mi Sam se haya comportado bien y satisfactoriamente.  
—Más que satisfactoriamente, señor Gamyi —sonrió Frodo—. En verdad, si usted puede creerlo, es ahora una de las personas más famosas en todas las tierras, y se están componiendo canciones que narran sus hazañas desde aquí hasta el Mar y más allá del Río Grande. —Sam se ruborizó, pero le echó a Frodo una mirada de gratitud.  
—Cuesta un poco creerlo —dijo el Tío— aunque puedo ver que ha frecuentado extrañas compañías. ¿Qué pasó con la ropa de antes? Porque toda esa ferretería, por muy durable que sea, no me gusta nada.

Pero Sam estaba inquieto, toda la palabrería de su padre le daba dolor en los oídos, aunque poco antes hubiese arriesgado la vida por buscarlo. Sus pensamientos estaban en Rosita. Sacó a Frodo de la sala y le contó brevemente lo que supiera por el granjero. Grande fue el asombro de su pareja.

–¿Rosita en Los Gamos, dices? ¿Y embarazada de nuevo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Sam? Anda, coge un poney fresco y sigue a Pippin hasta allá, invéntate un mensaje de mi parte por el camino. –Sam se le quedó mirando perplejo– ¿Qué esperas?  
–Nada, nada. Es solo que... –miró a un lado y otro, una vez seguro de que nadie les veía en el portal de la granja, le plantó un beso– Eres maravilloso Frodo.  
–Más te vale traer noticias alentadoras en la mañana. ¡Anda ya!

La cabalgata duró varias horas, pero al cabo Sam pudo alcanzar a Pippin y seguir al paso hasta los Grandes Smials. Por suerte, los saludos y abrazos más calurosos fueron para el hijo pródigo, Sam se puso librar pronto y caminar hasta un extremo de la gran sala, donde una figura delgada y sonrosada le esperaba.

—¡Hola, Sam! —dijo Rosita—. ¿Por dónde has andado? Decían que habías muerto; pero yo te he estado esperando. Tú no tenías mucha prisa ¿no es cierto?  
—Tal vez no —respondió Sam, sonrojándose—. Pero ahora sí la tengo. Nos estamos ocupando de los bandidos y tengo que volver con el señor Frodo. Pero quise venir a echar un vistazo, a ver cómo andabas, Rosita.  
Ella lo miró con franco asombro.  
–¿Por mi?  
–Si. Estuve en la granja y tu padre me dijo que ya no estabas allí. Vine porque quería saber si...  
Rosita lo calló con un dedo en los labios.  
–No hay tiempo ahora, bajaré a Hobbiton cuando acabes con ellos y hablaremos. –el se sonrojó tan solo con el contacto de su dedo, Rosita lo miró con su eterna picardía— ¡Bueno, vete! Si has estado cuidando al señor Frodo todo este tiempo ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarlo solo ahora, justo cuando las cosas se ponen más difíciles?

Aquello fue demasiado para Sam. O necesitaba una semana para contestarle, o no le decía nada. Fue a donde Pippin y su padre discutían qué hombres enviar al combate. Al voltear, ella ya no estaba en el rincón.

A la mañana siguiente la familia Coto y todos sus huéspedes estuvieron en pie a primera hora.

–Habrá un poco de lucha antes que se arregle todo esto, señor Frodo, es inevitable. —dijo el granjero Coto

La Batalla de Delagua, en 1419, fue la última librada en la Comarca, y la única desde la Batalla de los Campos Verdes, 1147, en la lejana Cuaderna del Norte. Por consiguiente, aunque por fortuna costó pocas vidas, hay un capítulo dedicado a ella en el Libro Rojo, y los nombres de todos los participantes fueron inscritos en una Lista y aprendidos de memoria por los historiadores de la Comarca. Casi setenta bandidos cayeron en el campo y doce fueron tomados prisioneros. Entre los hobbits, hubo diecinueve muertos y unos treinta heridos. A los rufianes muertos los cargaron en carretones, los transportaron hasta un antiguo arenal de las cercanías, y los enterraron: el Arenal de la Batalla, lo llamaron desde entonces. Los hobbits caídos fueron sepultados todos juntos en una tumba en la ladera de la colina, donde más tarde levantarían una gran lápida rodeada de jardines. Así concluyó todo.


	26. LA LIMPIEZA DE LA COMARCA II

XXVI LA LIMPIEZA DE LA COMARCA (II) 

Frodo había estado presente en la batalla, pero no desenvainó el espada, preocupado sobre todo en impedir que los hobbits, exacerbados por las pérdidas, matasen a aquellos adversarios que ya habían depuesto las armas. Una vez la batalla concluida, y encomendadas las tareas que seguirían, Merry y Sam se reunieron con él, y cabalgaron de regreso en compañía de los Coto. Comieron un almuerzo tardío, y entonces Frodo dijo con un suspiro:

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nos ocupemos del «Jefe».  
—Sí, y cuanto antes mejor —dijo Merry—. ¡Y no seas demasiado blando! El es el responsable de haber traído a la Comarca a esos rufianes, y de todos los males que han causado. El granjero Coto reunió una escolta de unas dos docenas de hobbits fornidos. Se pusieron en camino, a pie. Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin encabezaban la marcha.

Fue una de las horas más tristes en la vida de los hobbits. A medida que se acercaban a la vieja aldea en la margen opuesta del Delagua, entre la doble hilera de sórdidas casas nuevas que flanqueaban el camino, veían las cicatrices de los árboles que habían sido talados a lo largo del camino.

— ¡Lo han derribado! —gritó Sam de repente—. ¡Han derribado el Árbol de la Fiesta!

Señaló conmovido a Frodo el lugar donde estaba el árbol a cuya sombra Bilbo había pronunciado su Discurso de Despedida. Un pedazo del tronco yacía en la tierra, seco y triste, acentuando la desolación. Como si aquello fuera la gota que colmaba el cáliz, Sam se echó a llorar. Una risa acabó con las lágrimas. Un hobbit de expresión hosca holgazaneaba recostado contra el muro del patio del molino.

—¿No te gusta, Sam? —dijo, burlón—. Pero tú siempre fuiste un corazón tierno. Creía que te habías ido en uno de esos barcos de los que tanto hablabas, a navegar, a navegar. ¿A qué has vuelto? Ahora tenemos mucho que hacer en la Comarca.  
—Ya lo veo —dijo Sam—.Escuche, señor Arenas, yo tengo una cuenta que ajustar en esta aldea, y no venga a alargarla con burlas, o le resultará demasiado salada para su bolsillo.  
Ted Arenas escupió por encima del muro.  
—No puedes tocarme. Soy amigo del Jefe. Pero él te tocará a ti, te lo aseguro, si te atreves a abrir la boca otra vez.  
Sam fue a lanzarse contra él, pero Frodo le detuvo por la muñeca.  
—¡No pierdas más tiempo con ese tonto, Sam! —y en su voz había más dolor que odio—. Espero que no sean muchos los hobbits que se han convertido en esto. Sería una desgracia mucho mayor que todos los males que han causado los hombres.

Siguieron hasta Bolson Cerrado, en lo alto del sendero todos se detuvieron, y Frodo y sus amigos siguieron solos: por fin llegaban a aquel lugar en un tiempo tan querido. Por todas partes había pilas de inmundicias. La puerta estaba cubierta de grietas y de cicatrices; la cadena de la campanilla se bamboleaba, suelta, y la campanilla no sonaba. Golpearon, pero no hubo respuesta. Por último empujaron, y la puerta cedió. La casa apestaba, había suciedad y desorden por doquier, como si hiciera algún tiempo que nadie vivía en ella.

— ¡Esto es peor que Mordor! dijo Sam—. Mucho peor. Duele en carne viva, como quien dice; pues es parte de nosotros y la recordamos como era antes.  
—Sí, esto es Mordor —admitió Frodo—. Una de sus obras. Saruman creía estar trabajando para él mismo, pero en realidad no hacía más que servir a Mordor. Y lo mismo hacieron aquellos a quienes Saruman engañó, como Otho.  
Merry echó en torno una mirada de consternación y repugnancia.  
—¡Salgamos de aquí! –dijo—. De haber sabido todo el mal que ha causado, le habría cerrado el gaznate con mi tabaquera.  
—¡No lo dudo, no lo dudo! Pero no lo hiciste, de modo que ahora puedo darte la bienvenida.  
De pie, en la puerta, estaba Saruman en persona, bien alimentado y satisfecho de sí mismo. Los ojos le chisporroteaban, divertidos y maliciosos. La luz se hizo de súbito en la mente de Frodo.  
— ¡Zarquino! —exclamó.  
Saruman se echó a reír.  
—De modo que ya has oído mi nombre ¿eh? Así, creo, me llamaban en Isengard todos mis súbditos. Una prueba de afecto, sin duda. Pero parece que no esperabas verme aquí.  
—No por cierto. Pero podía haberlo imaginado. Un poco de maldad mezquina...  
Gandalf me advirtió que aún eras capaz de eso. Bueno. ¡Márchate de aquí inmediatamente y no vuelvas nunca más!  
Los hobbits de la aldea, al ver salir a Saruman de una de las cabañas, se habían amontonado junto a la puerta de Bolson Cerrado. Cuando oyeron la orden de Frodo, murmuraron con furia:

–¡No lo deje ir!  
–¡Mátelo!  
–Es un malvado y un asesino.  
–¡Mátelo!  
Saruman miró el círculo de caras hostiles y sonrió.  
–¡Mátelo! –repitió, burlón—. ¡Matadme vosotros, si creéis ser bastante numerosos, mis valientes hobbits! –se irguió, y los ojos negros se clavaron en ellos con una mirada sombría– ¡Mas no penséis que al perder todos mis bienes perdí también todo mi poder! Aquel que se atreva a golpearme será maldecido. Y si mi sangre mancha la Comarca, la tierra se marchitará, y nadie jamás podrá curarla.  
Los hobbits retrocedieron. Pero Frodo dijo:  
–¡No lo creáis! Ha perdido todo su poder, menos la voz que aún puede intimidaros y engañaros, si le prestáis atención. Pero no quiero que lo matéis. Es inútil pagar venganza con venganza. –volteó hacia el viejo mago– ¡Márchate de aquí, Saruman y por el camino más corto!  
–¡Serpiente! ¡Serpiente! —gritó entonces Saruman; y de una de las cabañas vecinas, arrastrándose como un perro, salió Lengua de Serpiente—. ¡De nuevo a los caminos, Serpiente! Estos delicados amigos y señoritos nos echan otra vez a los caminos. ¡Sigúeme! –luego clavó los ojos en Frodo. Tenía una mirada extraña, mezcla de admiración, de respeto y de odio— Has crecido, mediano. Sí, has crecido mucho. Eres sabio y cruel. Me has privado de la dulzura de mi venganza, y en adelante mi vida será un camino de amargura, sabiendo que la debo a tu clemencia. ¡La odio tanto como te odio a ti! Bien, me voy, y no te atormentaré más. Mas no esperes de mí que te desee salud y una vida larga. No tendrás ni una ni otra.

Se alejó, mientras los hobbits se apartaban para que pasase; pero los nudillos les palidecían al apretarlos sobre las armas. Lengua de Serpiente titubeó y luego siguió a su amo.

— ¡Lengua de Serpiente! —llamó Frodo—. No es preciso que lo sigas. Que yo sepa, tú no me has hecho ningún mal. Podrás tener reposo y alimento aquí, por algún tiempo, hasta que estés más fuerte y puedas seguir tu verdadero camino.  
Grima se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo, casi decidido a quedarse. Saruman dio media vuelta y soltó su risa cruel.  
—¿Ningún mal? —graznó—. ¡Qué esperanza! Cuando sale de noche furtivamente, es sólo para contemplar las estrellas. Pero ¿no oí preguntar a alguien dónde estaba escondido el pobre Otho? Tú lo sabes ¿no es verdad, Serpiente? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron mudos de asombro y dolor, habían comprendido demasiado bien el comentario. Los hobbits avanzaron hacia el antiguo Consejero del Reino, pero él se irguió de pronto, los labios pálidos y los ojos desorbitados de locura, sacó un puñal que llevaba escondido y, gruñendo como un perro, saltó sobre la espalda de Saruman. Tiró cabeza la desgreñada cabeza hacia atrás, para hundir la hoja en la garganta; luego, con un aullido, echó a correr sendero abajo. Antes que Frodo pudiera recobrarse ni pronunciar una sola palabra, tres arcos silbaron en el aire, y Lengua de Serpiente se desplomó sin vida.

Ante el espanto de todos, alrededor del cadáver de Saruman se formó una niebla gris, que subió lentamente a gran altura como el humo de una hoguera, mientras una figura pálida y amortajada asomaba sobre la colina. Vaciló un instante, de cara al poniente; pero una ráfaga de viento sopló desde el oeste, la figura se dobló, y con un suspiro se deshizo en nada. Frodo miró el cadáver con horror y piedad, de pronto le pareció ver en él largos años de muerte. El rostro marchito se contrajo, y se transformó en jirones de piel sobre una calavera horrenda. Levantando los faldones del manto sucio que se extendía junto al cadáver, Frodo lo cubrió, y se alejó un poco.

–Y he aquí el final –dijo Sam mientras contemplaba al tambaleante Frodo–. Un final horrible, y no desearía haberlo visto; pero es una liberación.  
—Y el final definitivo de la guerra, espero —dijo Merry.  
Frodo se volvió entonces, sus ojos mucho más claros que a lo largo de todo el viaje.  
—También yo lo espero –dijo en un suspiro– El golpe definitivo, pero pensar que ha caído aquí, a las puertas mismas de Bolson Cerrado. En medio de todas mis esperanzas y todos mis temores, jamás imaginé nada semejante.

Poner orden en el desbarajuste les costó mucho trabajo, pero llevó menos tiempo del que había temido.

El cometido de echar del país a los últimos rufianes fue confiado a Merry y a Pippin, y cumplido rápidamente. Las pandillas que se habían refugiado en el sur, al tener noticias de la Batalla de Delagua, huyeron ofreciendo poca resistencia al Thain. Antes de Fin de Año los contados sobrevivientes quedaron cercados en los bosques, y aquellos que se rindieron fueron puestos en las fronteras.

Los trabajos de restauración a lo largo de la Comarca mantenían Sam estaba siempre ocupado. Los hobbits son laboriosos como las abejas, cuando la situación lo requiere y si se sienten bien dispuestos. Ahora había millares de manos voluntarias de todas las edades. Para el Año Nuevo no quedaba en pie ni un solo ladrillo de las Casas de los Oficiales, ni de ningún edificio construido por los «Hombres de Zarquino»; pero los ladrillos fueron todos empleados en reparar numerosas cavernas antiguas, a fin de hacerlas más secas y confortables. Se encontraron grandes cantidades de provisiones, y víveres, y cerveza que los rufianes habían escondido en cobertizos y graneros y en cavernas abandonadas, especialmente en los túneles de Cavada Grande y en las viejas canteras de Scary. Y así, en las fiestas de aquel Fin de Año hubo una alegría que nadie había esperado.

La pérdida más grave y dolorosa eran los árboles, pues por orden de Zarquino todos habían sido talados sin piedad a lo largo y a lo ancho de la Comarca; y eso era lo que más afligía a Sam. Sobre todo porque llevaría largo tiempo curar las heridas, y sólo sus bisnietos verían alguna vez la Comarca como había sido en los buenos tiempos.  
De pronto un día, se acordó del don de Galadriel. Sacó la cajita y la mostró a los otros Viajeros y les pidió consejo.

—Me preguntaba cuándo lo recordarías —dijo Frodo– ¡Ábrela!  
La cajita estaba llena de un polvo gris, suave y fino, y en el medio había una semilla, como una almendra pequeña de cápsula plateada.  
—¿Qué puedo hacer con esto? —dijo Sam.  
— ¡Echa el polvo al aire en un día de viento y deja que él haga el trabajo! —dijo Pippin.  
—¿Dónde? —dijo Sam.  
—Escoge un sitio como vivero y observa qué les sucede a las plantas que están en él —propuso Merry.  
—Pero estoy seguro de que a la Dama no le gustaría que me lo quedara yo solo, para mi propio jardín, habiendo tanta gente que ha sufrido y lo necesita —meditó Sam.  
—Recurre a tu sagacidad y tus conocimientos Sam —dijo Frodo–, y luego usa el regalo para ayudarte en tu trabajo y mejorarlo. Pero úsalo con parsimonia, no hay mucho y me imagino que todas las partículas tienen valor.

Entonces Sam plantó retoños en todos aquellos lugares en donde antes había árboles especialmente hermosos o queridos, y puso un grano del precioso polvo en la tierra, junto a la raíz. Recorrió la Comarca, a lo largo y a lo ancho, haciendo este trabajo, y si prestaba mayor cuidado a Delagua y a Hobbiton nadie se lo reprochaba. Y al terminar, descubrió que aún le quedaba un poco del polvo, y fue a la Piedra de las Tres Cuadernas, que es por así decir el centro de la Comarca, y lo arrojó al aire con su bendición. Y la pequeña almendra de plata, la plantó en el Campo de la Fiesta, allí donde antes se erguía el árbol; y se preguntó qué planta crecería.

Frodo no había olvidado la advertencia de Legolas, así que puso todo su empeño para que los trabajos de limpieza en Bolson Cerrado concluyeran pronto. Merry y Pippin llegaron desde Cricava con el antiguo mobiliario y todos los enseres de la casa, y la vieja cueva volvió a ser la misma de antes. Al fin todo estuvo en su sitio, pero vacío y una tarde que se reunieron a tomar el té Frodo dijo.

—¿Cuándo piensas venir a vivir conmigo, Sam? –Sam pareció un poco turbado.  
—No es necesario que vengas en seguida, si no quieres —retrocedió cauteloso.  
—No es eso, Frodo —dijo Sam, y se puso muy rojo.  
—Y bien ¿qué es entonces?  
—Es Rosita, Rosita Coto —dijo Sam—. Estuve tan ocupado estas semanas entre canteros y semillas que aún le debo una conversación. Cuando la vi en Los Gamos, la tarde de la llegada, dijo que luego hablaríamos, pero... Me preguntó si debo ir por ella.  
—Comprendo —dijo Frodo—: ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla ahora?

Sam contempló al Portador del Anillo con ojos muy abiertos y alegres. Fue a decir algo, pero los labios de su pareja se lo impidieron. Después de un largo beso, ambos ensillaron y fueron en busca de Rosita a los Grandes Smials.

El padre de Merry, Saradoc Brandigamo, estuvo más que feliz por la visita, y les dejó un saloncito luminoso y fresco para que conversaran a su gusto los tres. Rosita se sentó en un ancho butacón, con su bebé en los brazos. Era una niña llamada Eleanor, de seis meses. Al ver a la bella Rosita con su tercer hijo en los brazos Frodo sintió que todas las grandes batallas de las que regresaba eran una terrible broma ante el valor cotidiano de esa mujer. Se hizo un silencio pesado en la estancia, ninguno de los tres sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Al fin Rosita dio un suspiro y enfrentó a Frodo.

–Lo trajiste de vuelta. Te lo agradezco.  
–No podía regresar sin él –admitió Frodo calmado–, le debo la vida.  
Ella asintió y volteó hacia Sam.  
–¿Y bien? –su expresión era demandante.  
–Bueno, tú sabes. Cuando vine con el señor Merry dejamos una conversación pendiente. Ahora las reparaciones en Bolson Cerrado lo han dejado como nuevo, y Frodo me ha pedido que vaya a vivir con él.  
–Eso está muy bien. –dijo Rosita, que sabía de la larga pasión de su primo por el sobrino de Bilbo.  
–Si, pero no puedo. No puedo antes de que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros.  
–Todo está claro entre nosotros desde hace años Sam –respondió ella con una sencillez exasperante– Somos amigos, nos divertimos a veces, no hay secretos entre nosotros. Me alegro de que te vayas a vivir con Frodo. Como ves, me va bien aquí, la señora Brandigamo está encantada con mis niños, dice que la recuerdan a Merry de pequeño.  
Sam se estrujó las manos, nervioso, se esforzó porque su voz no mostrara su creciente nerviosismo.  
–Si no hay secretos entre nosotros, me dirás el nombre del padre de Eleanor ¿verdad? Como siempre, para evitar malos entendidos y desgracias.   
–No. –dijo ella y dio un paso hacia la ventana.  
–Rosita, por favor. ¡No puedes dejarme así! Ya bastante me costó no bajarle un puñetazo a tu padre cuando me dijo, muy ufano, que te había golpeado para descubrir al responsable. Yo no soy como el resto de los idiotas de la taberna. No podría ser feliz con esa duda en mi interior.  
–No podríamos ser felices –intervino Frodo y Sam le miró agradecido.  
–¿Para qué quieren saberlo? –la voz de la hobbit sonaba temerosa.

Sam se quedó sin argumentos de repente. ¿Para qué quería saberlo? ¿Para dejar a Frodo y casarse como un correcto hobbit, para que los tres fueran infelices y miserables? ¿Para acariciar la cabeza de la ignorante Eleanor cuando fuera de visita a Los Gamos y empañar el resto de su vida junto a Frodo? Pero la solución llegó por boca del más razonable de los tres.

–Lo sepamos o no, queremos protegerte Rosita. Esto no se trata de Eleanor, sino de nosotros. Sam no será feliz lejos de ti, lo sabemos. Estoy muy orgulloso que un hobbit tan valiente me acompañara en mi largo viaje, pero cuando creímos estar ante la última puerta, fue tu nombre el que lo obligó a luchar por la vida. Todo mi dinero no cambiará eso.

Ambos lo contemplaban llenos de asombro, sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Sam se abrasó al Portador del Anillo y luego fue hacia Rosita, pero el cuerpo del bebé le impedía abarcar su cuerpo como lo deseaba. El jardinero tuvo una idea providencial: separó a Eleanor de su madre y la puso en brazos de Frodo. Los primos se fundieron en un largo beso.

Frodo se quedó pasmado ante su nuevo papel de niñero, pero se dijo que una bebé hobbit no sería más complicada que los acertijos de Gollum o las garras de Ella Araña. Fue a sentarse y acomodó en su regazo al bultico de pañales y carnitas rosadas. Se hundió en sus ojos color avellana, revolvió la suave pelusa castaña. No había dudas para él: Eleanor era hija de su Sam.

En ese momento, la señora Brandigamo entró con un servicio de té y se encontró a la Coto en brazos de Gamyi y a Frodo extasiado en silenciosa contemplación de su ¿hija? Carraspeó levemente, pero los amantes no la escucharon. El joven Bolson se levantó sonriente y avanzó hacia ella.

–Pero bueno, señor Frodo ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó divertida.  
–Creo que deberá usted buscar una nueva empleada, señora –explicó el aludido.  
–Es lástima, voy a extrañar a esos pillines hijos de Rosita.   
Fue entonces que los enamorados repararon en que alguien más que Frodo les contemplaba.  
–¿No te dije Rosita que tu primo te quería? Me alegro por ti, hija, ya era hora. –la doña de Los Gamos se puso en plan práctico enseguida, no deseaba perder con el matrimonio– ¿Dónde vivirán? En Bolson de Tirada no caben ustedes cinco, lo sé. ¿Sabes Sam? Mis jardines están muy poco cuidados, tal vez desees venirte para acá. Espacio hay.

Gamyi se quedó sin palabras de nuevo. Menos de tres horas antes, planeaba envejecer y morir junto a Frodo. Ahora... Pero Rosita le lanzó una mirada rápida a Frodo, él asintió y estrechó contra su pecho a Eleanor. ¡Se entendían a la perfección!

–Creo que no va a ser así, señora. Sam tiene mucho trabajo allá en Hobbiton y el Tío no puede pasarse mucho tiempo sin él, por supuesto. En mi casa es imperativa una buena ama de llaves. Yo estoy gruñón, me la paso oculto entre las notas de mi libro, creo que tres pequeños hobbits son lo ideal para mantenerme vivaz. Así que, mí querido Sam, cásate lo más pronto posible, y te vienes a casa con Rosita. Hay espacio suficiente en Bolson Cerrado para la familia más numerosa que puedas desear.

Y así todo quedó arreglado. Sam Gamyi se casó con Rosa Coto en enero de 1420, y fueron a vivir a Bolson Cerrado. Si Sam se creía favorecido por la suerte, Frodo sabía que él lo era todavía más: no había en la Comarca un hobbit que fuera cuidado con tanto celo y amor como él. Una tarde de enero, cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, se sentó a la puerta de su agujero, como Bilbo Bolson, solo que él no esperaba aun mago y a trece enanos, sino a un Rey.


	27. NO MIRES ATRAS, POR FAVOR

XXVII NO MIRES ATRAS, POR FAVOR 

Los pasos resonaron en la alta estancia de piedra y madera, hombre y elfo avanzaban seguros hacia el negro trono donde Thranduil les esperaba, su rostro impasible, el corazón desecho por la rabia.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que terminara el duelo por la mano de Legolas. Ferebrim había "aparecido" en su habitación con moretones uniformemente repartidos y muy pocas ganas de hablar. El Rey mandó llamar en repetidas ocasiones a sus hijos, pero ni Halladad ni Legolas acudieron al llamado. Sin previo aviso, diez minutos antes, el heredero y su esposa fueron a ocupar sus sitios en el salón del trono con sus trajes ceremoniales sin dirigirle la palabra. Ahora el Rey de Gondor llegaba, cubierto con un traje cargado de símbolos sobre su antigua y poderosa prosapia y tras él, como obediente falderito, iba el esposo, que no se dignó a levantar los ojos hacia el trono donde su padre le contemplaba, asombrado.

¿Es que deseaban burlarse todos de él? ¿Cómo fingir que nada ocurría cuando su pequeño Hoja Verde andaba dos pasos detrás de un mugroso mortal sin levantar la mirada del suelo? ¿Dónde era cosa de todos los días que un Señor de los Elfos fuera atacado por otro inmortal usando magia de Saurón? ¿Dónde que un hijo llegara a la misma habitación que su padre sin dirigirle una mirada de afecto?

Deseó lanzar a un lado las ricas telas que lo adornaban, y mostrar a sus vástagos el corazón sangrante en su lucha por recuperar al mejor arquero de la Tierra Media para los suyos. Tanto lo deseó que empezó a meditar las palabras que usaría para declarar su amor y su tristeza, pero la voz de Aragorn le interrumpió.

–Un saludo al Rey de los Elfos Grises –dijo en el más cuidadoso telerín mientras se inclinaba levemente.  
Tras él, en gesto de manifiesta sujeción, Legolas hizo una profunda reverencia.  
–Un saludo al Rey de los Hombres del Oeste –contestó con voz fría Thranduil, sus dedos se clavaron la negra piedra del trono para no saltar sobre su hijo y abofetearle.

Hizo un gesto para que acercaran asientos a los visitantes –¡ahora su hijo era un visitante!– y esperó a que se acomodaran. Como exige la etiqueta de un consorte ganado en batalla, Legolas declinó el escabel, esperó a que Aragorn tomara asiento y fue a posarse en el suelo a su izquierda, puso las famosas dagas gemelas sobre el regazo y reclinó la cabeza en las rodillas del hombre.

Hubo cierta conmoción entre los guardias. Cada gesto del Príncipe confirmaba el carácter de las ataduras a las cuales su padre la había condenado: ahora Legolas era una propiedad. Las manos del ex–montaraz se posaron en la cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos, enredó sus dedos en el rubio y sedoso cabello y él volvió a dirigirse al Rey Elfo con rostro impasible, como si el soberbio guerrero a sus pies fuera un adorno.

Thranduil buscó sosiego en los ojos de su heredero, pero fue inútil. Desde su puesto, Halladad acariciaba la mano de su esposa y le miraba acusador. Los grises orbes parecían decir "Era esto lo que deseabas ¿no?". Se sintió tremendamente solo.

–Lamento haber tardado en reunirme con su Majestad para celebrar la unión de nuestras familias, pero la repentina indisposición de mi padre nos retrazó.  
–No hay nada que celebrar, Rey del Oeste. La herida de Lord Elrond pone sombras en esta jornada. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi viejo compañero de armas?  
– Se mantiene lúcido y medita ya sobre el regreso a Rivendel y el muy retrazado matrimonio de mis hermanos gemelos. Duerme ahora, el veneno corre más lentamente por las venas de un elfo dormido.  
–Me alegra que su alma se mantenga inmune.  
–Se mantiene a salvo, en efecto, pero es imperativo curarle. Los hijos de Maedros, sanadores expertos en las heridas de la Sombra, creen que su arte no detendrá por mucho tiempo la magia de Enemigo.  
–¡Cuánta contrariedad! Por favor, si hay en mi mano, mi mente o mi reino, algún recurso para conjurar su dolor, no demores en revelarlo.  
–Creo, honorable Rey de los Elfos, que con alguno de tus profundos y extensos conocimientos sobre los olvar de Arda, dejarás zanjado tu deber de anfitrión.  
–Los deberes de un anfitrión son interminables, Elessar, pero, por favor, dime qué deseas saber.  
–Deseo saber si queda algún árbol sagrado de oiolairë en la Tierra Media.

El elfo casi deseó saltar de alegría. Después de todo, su plan se completaba satisfactoriamente. Se prometió a sí mismo regalarle un buen collar de esmeraldas a Ferebrim. Pero nada de tales emociones y proyectos se reveló en su voz.

–De todo lo que los Valar crearon, nada admiro más que los árboles y las flores. A pesar de los peligros de esta Tercera Edad, marcada por la desgraciada Batalla de los Campos Gladios, he mantenido correspondencia sistemática con diversos amantes de los olvar, quienes viajaban miles de millas por un fruto o semilla de algún arbusto o la raíz de un antiguo árbol. Les envidio profundamente, pues la carga de un reino impide, a un soberano responsable, apartarse de él por cuestiones de placer. Precisamente, en una carta del Istari Radagast, hermano de tu poderoso amigo Gandalf, este me comentaba que había hallado un retoño desconocido en su jardín. Tras confrontar sus características con las descripciones de un antiguo volumen rescatado del desastre de Oesternesse me informó, lleno de satisfacción, que se trataba de un ejemplar de oiolairë.  
–Es hermoso comprobar cómo las artes contemplativas pueden adquirir repentina importancia. –respondió el hombre sin que un solo músculo de su rostro revelara conmoción por las solapadas ofensas del elfo– Sin duda, los cronistas del futuro hallarán asombroso el hecho de que tres mil años fuera el margen para enderezar los errores cometidos en el Monte del Destino y los Campos Gladios o que un dunedain ganara por consorte a un Príncipe elfo en un combate a primera sangre. Son extraños en verdad los designios de los Valar, sabio Rey.  
–En efecto. Entonces, ¿partirás al encuentro del Mago Pardo para obtener el fragmento de oiolairë?  
–Lo haré, si, en cuanto despeje una segunda duda que corroe mi alma. ¿Dónde está Ferebrim?  
–¿Mi primo y huésped, Ferebrim? –inquirió el elfo.  
–Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises, el eldar a quien vencí. –aclaró el firimar.  
–Cuando acabó el combate y comprendió que había herido accidentalmente a Lord Elrond, corrió hasta perderse en las más solitarias galerías de la Fortaleza. Allí torturó su bella carne, presa del pánico por las posibles consecuencias de su descuido. Ahora descansa, al cuidado de sus primos.

El hombre asintió despacio, dejó que los rumores se apoderasen de la estancia y no despegó los labios hasta que el silencio regresó por si mismo.

–El Príncipe Legolas hizo una promesa a Ferebrim hace unos días, durante una partida de caza –ante la mención de su nombre, el esposo levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el rostro del hombre–, como ganador de su mano, tengo derecho a relevarle de esta obligación. –por primera vez miró directamente a quien yacía a sus pies– Esposo mío, ¿puedes repetir tu promesa ante nuestro anfitrión?  
La voz del elfo rubio se alzó fría y serena.  
–Soy el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor, Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises. Tú atentaste contra la vida del Rey, mi esposo ante las leyes de los hombres y los eldar. Haremos un juramento: dirás solo lo que ya admitiste acerca de esta partida de caza, y renunciaré a mi derecho a matarte, u ordenar a mis súbditos que lo hagan.

La tensión era palpable en el alto salón de recepciones, entre los dignatarios y guardias presentes pugnaba el dolor ante la predecible pérdida del gran Elrond, la sorpresa ante la revelación de Legolas y sus implicaciones –¡¿Había sido Ferebrim tan tonto como para intentar matar al Rey de los Hombres dentro de Mirkwood!– Y, por último, la vergüenza por ver al Príncipe tan sumiso.

¡Era increíble! Aunque sus labios pronunciaron palabras de muerte, nada perturbó los ojos azules del pequeño elfo, como si hablara de un hecho lejano en el tiempo, carente de relevancia. Y así debía ser. Un consorte ganado en batalla hacía dejación de sus propiedades y derechos en favor del vencedor, ya nada le pertenecía, ni las armas que portara, ni la heredad de sus padres, ni sus hijos, ni sus emociones. Era un yugo demasiado pesado, en opinión de los eldar modernos, semejante tipo de contrato matrimonial solo podía haber surgido de los malditos noldor, siempre obsesionados con el poder y la posesión. Pero Thranduil había dicho las fatales palabras "deberemos retomar las antiguas tradiciones" sellando un pacto al que Aragorn, ansioso de recordar a todos su linaje élfico, hacía honor con el trato dado a su esposo.  
–He decidido que ya no estás atado a ese pacto, Legolas –dijo el hombre mirándole a los ojos, pero de modo audible para todos los presentes–. Te devuelvo el derecho a vengarte de Ferebrim como prefieras, en retribución por el atentado contra mi padre.

El rubio solo asintió, sin romper el contacto con los ojos de su esposo. La mano del dúnedain llevó suavemente su cabeza a reposar sobre el regazo y él permaneció quieto de nuevo. Aragorn se detuvo aún en la contemplación de su cabellera, parecía meditar. Levantó la mirada al fin y se dirigió al Heredero.

–Príncipe Halladad, deseo pediros una gracia.

El hermano de Legolas se levantó en señal de respeto –después de todo quien le hablaba era un Rey–, mientras Maërys permanecía sentada. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el contraste entre ambas parejas: Elessar I y Legolas, un dúnedain que tenía a sus pies a uno de los más bellos y nobles elfos de Arda; Halladad y Maërys, un Príncipe que había elevado a la simple hija de un guardia a futura Reina de Eryn Lasgalen.

–Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para compensar el dolor que vos, y vuestra familia, puedan haber sufrido dentro de las fronteras de mi reino.  
–Viejo amigo, nada me debes, pues todo el dolor posible ha sido reparado con la belleza que yace ante mí. –Tranduil deseó atravesar al hombre con alguna de las lanzas que le rodeaban, ¡su hijo no era un objeto!– Sin embargo, debo seguir los consejos del sabio Rey de los Elfos Grises y partir en busca de Radagast. Mi esposo permanecerá en las habitaciones que ocupara en su infancia, hará visitas de una hora a su nuevo padre y evitará agotarse. ¿Tú cuidarás de él?  
Halladad asintió.  
–Será un placer, para mi esposa y para mí, proteger al Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor hasta tu regreso. –repitió luego a fórmula tradicional con que los amigos de un esposo se comprometían a proteger al consorte ganado en batalla, ya que su mismo estatus legal les impedía sobrevivir por su cuenta– Nos aseguraremos de que tus órdenes sean cumplidas, su salud de preserve y su cuerpo te ansíe.

Ese pacto era también una orden directa para Legolas: no podría abandonar la Fortaleza del Bosque hasta el regreso de su esposo, a menos que le llegaran órdenes expresas o Halladad mismo debiera partir. De quebrantar tales líneas de conducta, quedaba convertido en un prófugo automáticamente, todos los reinos élficos le negarían ayuda y sus enemigos no deberían temer a la venganza.

–Me retiro –declaró Aragorn satisfecho–, debo partir antes de que el sol nos abandone y ganar toda la distancia posible hasta el retiro del Mago Pardo.

Cuando los esposos dejaron la estancia, Thranduil soltó un largo suspiro dolorido y cerró los ojos. Jamás esperó recibir semejante humillación en su propio palacio.

Siempre seguido por su elfo, Aragorn pasó por su recámara para mudar sus lujosas túnicas por las oscuras ropas de montaraz, fue a despedirse de su padre y bajó presto a las caballerizas. Ya su escolta le esperaba montada. Los contempló evaluativo, eran hombres de probada dureza, pero crecidos en Minas Tirith, sin idea de lo diverso que puede ser el poder de las entidades que comparten Arda junto a los mortales. Renunció de antemano a explicarles el tipo de vínculo que lo unía con el rubio elfo que le seguía los pasos como una sombra cálida. Les habló en términos que sabía podrían comprender.

–Partirán de regreso a Minas Tirith, sin escalas. –tendió un sobre lacrado al jefe de la partida– Entregarás esta nota a Faramir hijo de Denethor, en su mano o a la dama Arwen Undómiel. ¿Está claro? Ni una palabra de lo que aquí ocurrió saldrá de sus bocas hasta que el Rey regrese.

Los soldados se inclinaron profundamente y partieron en ordenada formación por la puerta de las caballerizas. Una vez fuera del edificio, tomaron un trote medio que los hizo desaparecer entre la penumbra del bosque en pocos minutos. El hombre regresó sin decir palabra a las galerías en penumbras, su paso raudo lo condujo hasta la puerta de los departamentos de Legolas. En el interior, varias elfas aseaban la estancia y retiraban algunos objetos y vestidos que la tradición negaba a su nueva categoría. Al ver al Rey en la puerta, las criadas se quedaron estáticas, inseguras entre el leve desprecio que les inculcaran por los mortales y la obediencia debida al esposo de su Príncipe.

–Fuera –dijo el hombre muy bajo, con un acento cruel que las obligó a marchar y temer por el destino del pobrecito Hoja Verde.

Una vez solos, ambos se relajaron ostensiblemente. El elfo corrió a refugiarse entre los brazos de su esposo y le buscó con labios cálidos. Aragorn lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, las manos vagaron ansiosas por su espalda y cintura.

–Está hecho. –musitó junto a la oreja puntiaguda y su pareja tembló al contacto de sus labios en sitio tan sensible.  
–Si. Solo espero que Radagast no te demore mucho. No se cuánto tiempo podamos mantener la comedia.  
–Nadie tiene que saber si te mantienes encerrado y sales tan solo hasta la recámara de mi padre. Tu cambio de dieta lo atribuirán a la contrariedad de verte casado y abandonado, todo en un día.  
–Auril y yo te extrañaremos sobremanera.  
–Y yo a ustedes.  
Se restregó contra rubio maldiciendo las telas que le impedían contemplar a su gusto esa piel que adoraba.  
–Legolas... –articuló con voz ronca.  
El elfo comprendió la demanda contenida y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación siguiente. No pudo evitar cierto sonrojo al imaginarse siendo amado en la misma estancia donde jugara a los soldaditos o dibujara barcos de camino a Valinor. Sus ojos se detuvieron asombrados en el lecho, donde las níveas sábanas de su infancia habían sido ya cambiadas por otras de color azul.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el esposo al notar su mirada lejana.  
–Cambiaron las sábanas –señaló.

El hombre asintió, comprendía. El azul era el color tradicional para los lechos nupciales de elfos ganados en batalla, pero el que las mucamas ya se hubieran ocupado del detalle, expresaba la opinión que tenían sobre las demandas físicas del vencedor. No que fuera de asombrarse: la comedia que habían actuado ante la corte les haría pensar de ese modo, pero –y ahí Aragorn comprendió a cabalidad el dolor de Legolas– ¿por qué tenían listas sábanas azules en una corte tradicionalmente opuesta a ese tipo de enlace? Era evidente que Thranduil las había encargado con antelación para su hijo. Para sellar la entrega de Legolas a Ferebrim.

–Lo iba a hacer de todos modos –musitó dolorido el rubio–. Yo nunca fui nada más que la "joya mayor de la corona".  
Aragorn lo abrazó con ternura, le obligó a girar suavemente el rostro, fijó su mirada gris en el azul húmedo de su esposo.  
–No importa mi amor, somos nosotros los que estamos aquí.

El otro admitió el hecho en silencio y dedicó sus esfuerzos a desatar las ropas. El hombre sintió su deseo tomar fuerzas, y le imitó. Cuando las túnicas y camisas cayeron, emitió un rugido leve, alzó al elfo de un gesto y lo lanzó sobre las azules cubiertas. Legolas se levantó sobre sus codos y le observó expectante, sus ojos eran pozos de lujuria infinita. El hombre supo entonces que nunca podría sentir tanta pasión por otro cuerpo, estar tan enamorado dos veces en la vida no podía ser saludable.

Sin meditar más, dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control y besó fieramente al rubio, sus manos buscaban un camino hacia la parte baja de su vientre y lo hicieron rasgando la fina seda de los pantalones. El elfo lanzó un chillido asombrado.

–Si sigues usando ropa tan ajustada te dejaré sin guardarropas –advirtió y se dedicó a acariciar la sensible zona mientras chupaba los rozados pezones.  
–¡Eso duele! –se quejó el elfo y apartó el torso violentamente.  
Aragorn lo miró sin comprender por un instante y luego sacudió la cabeza, vergonzado de su propia irreflexión.  
–Por supuesto, estas en la quinta semana ya, y tu cuerpo cambia.  
Notó los pezones oscurecidos y los músculos a su alrededor hinchados. El milagro de la paternidad le permitía ver al cuerpo del guerrero adaptarse a su nuevo rol. Aunque los pechos del Príncipe nunca crecerían como los de una elfa o una mujer mortal, serían capaces de alimentar a la criatura que habían creado juntos. El hombre sintió que la ternura lo embargaba. Todo su violento deseo de poseer fue sustituido por una dolorosa necesidad de fundirse en el otro suavemente, disfrutado cada instante de la entrega.

Legolas se había quedado muy quieto, leyendo en el rostro del esposo sus variantes sentimientos. El deseo no había disminuido en su interior, pero esperaba un nuevo acercamiento. Aragorn adelantó una mano.

–¿Puedo?

Asintió, le dejó acariciar la tensa piel con la punta de los dedos. Una sonrisa satisfecha suavizó sus facciones. El hombre tiró suavemente de sus manos, entonces, para conducirle al centro de la cama y besó con reverencia los oscuros botones de placer. Bajó repartiendo besos hasta el vientre. Aquí los cambios aún no eran perceptibles, pero ambos sabían. El elfo se giró entonces con celeridad y tomó la virilidad de su esposo en los labios. El Rey calló sobre su espalda y soltó una carcajada divertida.  
La caricia le hizo llegar casi a la cúspide en poco tiempo.

–Detente, casi no puedo contenerme...

Le apartó gentilmente y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo delgado y alabastrino con el suyo. Con los ojos fijos en los de su esposo deslizó un dedo cerca de la entrada trasera. La piel estaba caliente y el anillo muscular relajado, pero no lo suficiente como para penetrarlo sin lubricante. Se maldijo internamente por tal descuido.

Era lógico que los servidores sacaran de la habitación todo lo que pudiera facilitar la culminación del encuentro, pues, de acuerdo a la tradición, esa era la última batalla para someter al consorte. Si el vencido se mantenía pasivo, el dolor de la penetración forzada le obligaría a gritar su sujeción. Si optaba por resistirse, la noche de bodas devenía una violación autorizada. Recordó entonces que, en los clanes noldor, era costumbre llevar a los pequeñas elfas y los elfitos fértiles junto a la puerta o ventanas de las recámaras donde tan violentos enlaces se consumaban, para que fueran ganando experiencia. Había leído alguna vez de noches de boda que acabaron con huesos rotos. Se decía que los Elegidos ganados en batalla, a menudo eran tan dañados que no podían concebir hasta un año después.

Pero Legolas estaba embarazado ahora, y lo amaba. Todo el asunto del enlace ganado en batalla era un montaje para mantener en secreto su estado. No podía tomarlo en seco. Se apartó reticente, sin ninguna idea de cómo salir de tan frustrante circunstancia. Los ojos azules le enfocaron interrogantes.

–No podemos –explicó–, no sin lubricante para ti.  
–Te deseo –demandó el elfo y frotó su redondo trasero contra la hinchada virilidad del mortal.  
–No quiero dañarte –argumentó todavía, pero sus manos pellizcaron las suaves caderas.  
–Te deseo –repitió. Sus dedos se colaron por entre las piernas y tiraron de los testículos del hombre, retrasando su orgasmo.

Legolas se puso en cuatro, ensalivó su dedo índice y se penetró sin demoras, se quejó bajito y le llamó entre jadeos. Aragorn gimió, su erección empezaba a doler y ver al ser más bello de la Tierra Media preparándose a sí mismo no ayudaba. El elfo llevó ahora dos dedos a su boca y los introdujo en su interior, no pudo contener el gesto dolorido, pero se obligó a mover las caderas profundizando la entrada. Retirar esos invasores fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, al acercar los dedos a su cara, vio manchas marrones y pegajosas en sus uñas. Dudo antes de volver a ensalivarlos, pero en eso debió arquearse para compensar el dolor que surgía de su trasero.

Entre la niebla de tan intensa herida, reconoció a su esposo ubicado muy cerca de sus nalgas: con una mano mantenía separados los cachetes y con la otra le preparaba. Reconoció en su interior tres dedos. Sí, eran tres los que ahora correspondían, pero entre dos dedos de elfo y tres de montaraz la distancia era bastante notable. Sus ojos coincidieron con los del hombre.

–Duele –jadeó, pero su queja carecía de convicción.  
–¿No era esto lo que deseabas, elfito? –la voz de Aragorn era gruesa y lasciva.  
Legolas no pudo menos que asentir.  
–Mi bebé...  
–Nada le pasará a tu bebé si te portas bien, elfito. –hizo girar sus dedos en el estrecho canal y el joven sintió que su estómago se removía.  
–Creo que voy a...  
–Todavía no –le interrumpió el hombre y dio un segundo giro.  
Legolas dejó caer la cabeza, violentas contracciones se apoderaron de su estómago.

Aragorn lo hizo recostarse sobre su brazo izquierdo y sacó los dedos de su interior, fue como liberar una fuente. El cuerpo dejó salir todo lo consumido en los últimos días con fuerza arrolladora, Legolas permanecía ajeno, como si el manantial marrón que manchaba su lecho le fuera extraño.

En verdad estaba extrañado. El tono de voz de su esposo, su mirada posesiva y las manipulaciones a su cuerpo, todo era novedoso e inquietante. Sin embargo, su confianza en el hombre que lo sostenía no diminuyó, tampoco el deseo. El deseo se mantenía también gracias a las atenciones que su pareja dedicaba a su virilidad.

El manantial se agotó, el hombre limpió sus muslos con un paño y recogió todo doblando la sábana sobre si misma. Solo entonces reparó en que se trataba de un cobertor impermeable y se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Todo eso estaba previsto? No se imaginaba vaciando su estómago ante Ferebrim.

El hombre volvió a besarlo y le abrió las piernas suavemente. Comprobó, satisfecho, que la entrada estaba totalmente relajada y penetró de un empellón. Legolas aulló sorprendido y tuvo que sellar sus labios con los propios. Embistió una y otra vez con gran velocidad. Su esposo se debatía tratando de separarse.

–Quédate quieto o dañaremos al bebé.

El elfo se calmó automáticamente, sus manos pudieron al fin buscar su sexo y acariciarlo con ternura. Poco a poco el rubio dejó llevar por el ritmo y sus gemidos de placer llenaron la estancia. Se corrió violentamente entre sus dedos unos quince minutos después, el hombre se derramó en su interior con un estertor animal.

El mortal fue el primero en recuperar la lucidez, rozó la cabellera esparcida en desorden por la cama. Besó algunos mechones. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse para partir. Legolas giró entonces y lo miró en silencio algunos instantes.

–¿Ya?  
–Es tarde. Sabes que desearía quedarme hasta el fin de los tiempos junto a ti.  
–No lo dudo.  
–Será mejor que te quedes aquí, saldré solo de la fortaleza. Te prometo que miraré a tu ventana antes de salir del claro.  
–No.  
Giró sorprendido, el cinto a medio anudar.  
–¿Cómo?  
–Vete pronto Aragorn, y no mires atrás. No lo soportaré.  
–Pero, amor mío... –quiso acercarse, pero la mirada dura del elfo lo contuvo.  
–Vete. Ya bastante es que te vayas de mi lado, así que no lo alargues. –el hombre aún dudo y pareció querer acercarse al lecho para una última caricia. Su voz fue un grito de guerra– ¡Que te largues! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

Aragorn asintió en silencio y dejó la estancia a prisa. Corrió por las galerías chocando con sirvientes y soldados hasta que el familiar relincho de Brego le trajo de regreso a la realidad. Estaba en las cuadras, listo para buscar a Radagast. Montó a tientas y dejó que el corcel eligiera su rumbo.

En su recámara, Legolas se movió despacio hacia el borde de la cama. Logró ponerse en pie a pesar del terrible dolor que tenía en el trasero y la extraña laxitud que lo embargaba –supuso que tenía que ver con su vientre vacío. Caminó despacito hasta la ventana y esperó, luchando con los mensajes del viento, que le susurraba terribles predicciones.

"Estará bien" se repetía a si mismo "Si logro que me obedezca estará bien".

El jinete salió como una flecha y Legolas contuvo el aliento. Ya en el borde del claro, Brego pateó el suelo y trato de girar. El elfo sintió como las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas y se estrechó el vientre. "No lo hagas. No mires atrás, solo podré ser fuerte si tu lo eres". El corcel se encabritó, pero los brazos firmes de Aragorn le obligaron a retomar la carrera. Desapareció en la penumbra hechizada del bosque como un suspiro. El elfo rubio se deslizó hasta el suelo y liberó el aire. Tal vez, después de todo, tenían esperanza.

TBC...


	28. SOLUCIONES DRASTICAS

**XXVIII SOLUCIONES DRASTICAS: DINERO, PODER, INFORMACION**

**Dinero**

Minas Tirith, Gondor

El heraldo terminó su trabajo y fue en busca del siguiente mural. Apenas había caminado dos o tres metros cuando la multitud ya cerraba filas frente al edicto. El pergamino era largo, inusualmente largo para ser otoño, y eso había atraído a espectadores que, en otras circunstancias, preferirían esperar a que alguna copia llegara a sus casas.

Los que se apiñaban en la calle eran, en su mayoría, esclavos y sirvientes, muchos iletrados, por lo que urgían a los que comprendían el significado de las elegantes runas de los copistas reales para que leyeran las noticias en alta voz. Un poco más atrás, había nobles y soldados en ruta al tercer o segundo anillo, comerciantes en camino a una venta de domicilio. Leían estos las nuevas desde sus cabalgaduras, en sorprendido silencio, unos, intercambiando opiniones en susurros, otros.

El Decreto había sido emitido esa mañana y llevaba la tinta aún fresca, elocuente indicador sobre la prisa con que había sido copiado y mandado a publicar.

A TODOS LOS HABITANTES DEL REINO DE GONDOR capaces de ejercer su voluntad y libres de contratos, deudas o deberes que comprometan sus acciones frente a otros hombres:

POR CUANTO: Su Majestad Elessar Telcontar I se encuentra de visita en el reino élfico de Bosque Negro en Rhovanion.

POR CUANTO: El Rey no anunció antes de su partida el nombre de otra persona que, por enlace matrimonial o vínculo de sangre, pueda tomar decisiones en su lugar.

POR CUANTO: Como Senescal del Reino me es dado escuchar las quejas y elaborar recursos que mantengan la satisfacción de las partes, hasta que el Rey decida en los asuntos privados y públicos.

POR CUANTO: Ha llegado a mí noticia de que muchos hombres, que heredaron de su linaje el deber de proteger las tierras donde habitan, así como a sus pobladores, y de reclutar, entrenar y conducir hombres al combate en defensa de la tierra donde viven o cualquier otra que el Rey y el Senescal ordenen, han agotado las arcas de sus ancestros en el empeño de su honor y acudieron a diversos comerciantes y prestamistas para seguir adelante en su deber.

POR CUANTO: La Guerra del Anillo destruyó extensas haciendas y fábricas a lo largo de los feudos que forman el reino y que son fuente de bienes y recursos para sus habitantes.

POR CUANTO: Aún tras la caída definitiva de El Señor de los Anillos, los hombres de a caballo y de a pie, armados y sanos, fueron retenidos por el Rey en la eliminación del enemigo y los merodeadores sin ley que le seguían, impidiéndoles regresar a sembrar y pastorear en la época que es propicia para ello.

POR CUANTO: Caen ya las hojas, y es imposible que las haciendas y fábricas sean reconstruidas y puestas a funcionar y procuren los bienes y servicios imprescindibles a cada comunidad para cubrir sus necesidades y deudas hasta la próxima cosecha.

POR CUANTO: Hacer honor a las órdenes del Rey y su Senescal ha puesto a muchos en el predicamento de perder sus propiedades o ser deshonrados antes sus deudores.

DECIDO:

1. Que las deudas contraídas por jefes de feudos, y otros dominios hereditarios, para poder reclutar, entrenar y conducir hombres al combate bajo las órdenes del Rey y/o su Senescal deben ser pagadas con productos, servicios o monedas de curso legal obtenidos de su tierra.

2. Que ningún hombre, obligado frente a sus iguales con una deuda de tal naturaleza, podrá ser despojado de sus bienes raíces, los muebles o inmuebles imprescindibles para una vida decorosa o miembros de su familia de sangre, con el objetivo de responder a la deuda, si esta llegara a término.

3. Que ningún señor de feudo, u otro dominio hereditario que comprenda una porción de tierra habitada, siendo él, por contrato escrito o tradición aceptada, responsable y juez entre esos lugareños, podrá entregar su heredad como medio de pago sin la autorización del Rey u otra persona que, por enlace matrimonial o vínculo de sangre, pueda tomar decisiones en su lugar.

4. Que todo feudo, o dominio hereditario similar, cuyo señor hubiese muerto durante la Guerra del Anillo y cuya herencia descanse ahora en mujeres de su familia o varones en minoría de edad, obligado por deudas contraídas por su difunto señor, deberá presentar sus Estados de Cuenta y Planes de Amortización en una Audiencia Real cuya fecha será anunciada a los propietarios y acreedores con antelación suficiente, quedando prohibidos hasta entonces los cobros de plazos.

5. Que todas estas medidas son tomadas como recurso para mantener la satisfacción de las partes, hasta que su Majestad tome la justicia en su mano.

6. Remitir este Edicto del Senescal a la Sala de Copias, para que el original sea archivado en las memorias del Reino, y las reproducciones fieles de sus palabras enviadas a todas partes del Reino de Gondor para público conocimiento de sus habitantes.

7. Que será culpable de desobediencia y deberá comparecer ante en juez quien intentare contradecir estos mandatos a partir de tres días de su publico conocimiento.

Faramir, hijo de Denethor II  
Senescal del Reino de Gondor  
por decisión expresa de  
Elessar Telcontar I  
Heredero de Elendil el Numenoreano

**Poder **

Recámara Real, Bosque Negro

Thranduil sintió cerrarse la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Estaba solo ahora, podía dejar de lado su impasible máscara facial y sus reposados modales de sabio y antiguo monarca. Se sentó en uno de los butacones y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos vagaron por los dibujos que alegraban el techo de madera y piedra, su mente por los progresos del Plan.

Aunque no había visto a Legolas, sabía que estaba regular de ánimo, mientras su salud decaía. Culpaba de ello al vínculo que unía a su hijo con el mortal, pero estaba tranquilo, nada es irremediable para un buen Rey, ni siquiera la tozudez de un hijo pequeño. Era ya el medio día de la segunda jornada desde que Aragorn partiera en busca de la cura para su padre. El mortal cabalgaba hacia las tierras de Radagast el Pardo sin idea de lo que le esperaba¡insensato! Para un jinete élfico, el viaje de ida y vuelta no tomaba menos de diez días, el montaraz no podría mejorar esa marca, sin contar que debía convencer al Viejo Ermitaño de salvar a Elrond. Calculaba que, con suerte, estaría de regreso en doce días. En doce días pueden pasar tantas cosas... incluso romperse un enlace.

Una mano se posó en su pierna y comenzó a desatar los cordones de la bota con parsimonia. Tranduil se relajó y cerró los ojos, levemente excitado. La bota fue retirada con suavidad y una marea de besos cubrió su pie. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, alejó la extremidad en un gesto brusco. Su amante comprendió y repitió el ritual con la segunda bota. La mano del Rey bajó hasta la cabellera y tiró de ella, el amante comprendió la nueva señal y empezó a desatar las cintas de su pantalón.

La virilidad del Rey ya estaba despierta por completo, se alzó de un golpe al ser retiradas las telas. Apenas tuvo tiempo el elfo de sentir su libertad cuando una boca juguetona la cubrió. Jadeó satisfecho.

Oh, si, como disfrutaba aquellos labios carnosos que se cerraban sobre él como una dulce cárcel. La húmeda boca era el mejor anticipo para su cálido interior, el estrecho pasaje que inaugurara apenas cinco días atrás y que le hacía soñar despierto. Deseaba ese cuerpo fibroso y dócil, ese cabello oscuro y largo, esos ojos verdes y anhelantes, suyos.

Nada extrañaba Thranduil de su esposa tanto como la entrega incondicional. Había sido complicado, pero tras cinco años de entrenamiento ella había aprendido a ceder a sus más mínimos deseos, a ser para él, desde él y con él, a anularse. Pero la había perdido. Por un tiempo consideró tomar al pequeño Amroth como amante, pero los avari eran demasiado orgullosos y no accederían a nada sin enlaces de por medio. Ahora este jovencito se ofrecía de manera espontánea, deseoso de ser tomado más allá de los límites del cuerpo, deseoso de ser dominado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Al borde del orgasmo, Thranduil separó la cabeza de su regazo. El amante permaneció quieto, con los ojos bajos y el semblante impasible, esperando sus órdenes. Lo miró feliz, nada le hacía más feliz que reconocer la entrega total, por esa entrega podía dar todo su reino, lo más valioso de su reino. Sabía que su vida sería igualmente plena en una humilde cabaña, disfrutando de dos o tres jovencitos así de sumisos.

–Levántate. –el elfo se puso en pie y retrocedió un metro.

Comprobó satisfecho que llevaba la túnica de seda transparente que le obsequiara el día de su entrega. Era un traje largo y vaporoso, permitía detallar el dibujo de las firmes caderas y los enhiestos pezones como entre una dulce neblina. Se abría por el frente con numerosos botones.

–Desnúdate.

El elfo comenzó a desabotonar la túnica lentamente, con movimientos oscilantes y lentos. Thranduil, mientras, se levantó y fue hasta una gaveta secreta de donde extrajo una cadena con pinzas en sus puntas y una anilla. Regresó junto el joven que ya tenía el pecho expuesto y le colocó las pinzas en los pezones. Un relámpago de dolor cruzó el rostro.

–¿Te duele? –el placer de su voz era evidente.

–Nada de lo que mi señor me haga duele. –la voz era baja y satisfecha.

–Creo que mientes... Creo que te vi contraer la mejilla. –atrapó el duro sexo de su amante y lo apretó un poco– ¿Crees que me equivoqué?

–Mi señor nunca se equivoca.

–Entonces mereces un castigo.

Sin esperar respuesta, levantó la túnica y colocó la anilla alrededor del hinchado pene, esta vez el gemido fue claramente audible y provocó oleadas de placer en su espalda. Volvió a acomodarse en la butaca.

–Sigue con lo que te ordené.

El elfo de cabellos negros continuó abriendo su vestido lentamente, ligeras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mudas pruebas del dolor que anilla y pinzas le generaban.

Thranduil sonrió satisfecho. Había ajustado el artículo para que fuera un poco más estrecho que el órgano que debía envolver, solo así podría desarrollar el umbral de dolor de su amante e introducirlo, poco a poco, en juegos más ardientes. Sus recuerdos volvieron a Ilmarin, su dulce esposa, hija de Círdan.

¡Cómo había chillado en su noche de bodas! No tenía más que mil cuatrocientos años, sus pechos eran botones en promesa, sus caderas un estrecho puerto donde introducirse era un reto húmedo y maravilloso. Al día siguiente escapó hasta la casa de su padre para quejarse. Cirdan la llevó de regreso sin una palabra. Thranduil estaba furioso y la golpeó por largo rato, luego la sostuvo mientras un sanador la arreglaba para que no pudiera concebir en unos años. "Este es tu castigo por escapar al deber. Si no aprendes a comportarte, deberé tomar una segunda esposa y caerá sobre ti la infamia de la esterilidad". Ilmarin aprendió y, eventualmente, Thranduil le permitió tener a Halladad y Legolas.

Regresó a la imagen frente a él. La túnica yacía en el suelo, apenas un montoncito de nube blanca alrededor de los pequeños pies. Sin dudas, era una ventaja tener un amante varón, no debía preocuparse de embarazos y asuntos semejantes.

–¿Qué deseas?

–Lo que mi señor desee.

–Al suelo.

El joven se puso en cuatro y esperó, Tranduil fue hacia él, las manos hambrientas, el sexo ansioso. Movió la negra y larga mata de pelo hacia delante, de modo que cubrió su rostro. Se situó entre sus piernas, lo agarró por las caderas y con un solo gesto lo penetró. Sintió la sangre escurrir entre sus piernas, el cálido y dulce aroma lo llenó de placer. Con dedos temblorosos buscó la anilla y la abrió, dejando libre el sexo de su pareja. Solo entonces empezó a moverse con ritmo febril, apasionado, demandante.

Se derramó en un estertor y cubrió la espalda llena de arañazos con besos suaves.

–Lo haz hecho muy bien, muy bien amor mío.

–Gracias mi señor. No lo merezco.

–Eres un chiquillo muy dulce, muy dulce. Eso me recuerda algo.

Fue hacia uno de sus arcones y extrajo un collar de oro, plata y esmeraldas. Era parte del botín de Smaug y en verdad una pieza muy bella. Su muchacho no merecía nada inferior. Regresó al sitio frente a la butaca donde su amante había colapsado y lo colocó en su cuello.

–Esto es para ti.

–Mi señor yo... Si hoy no pude contener las lágrimas.

–Un poquito de llanto es lindo, mi pequeño –repuso Thranduil con voz tierna. –Además, ese collar es por haber logrado que Aragorn se marchara –le acarició las mejillas–, por sacar al mugroso mortal de mi castillo.

Ferebrim sonrió halagado y Thranduil se concentró en beber la mezcla de sangre y semen que le escurría entre las piernas.

Mientras gemía por la irrupción de los dedos del Rey en su lastimada entrada, los ojos del teleri estaban iluminados de placer. Legolas estaba a unas cuantas movidas, podía sentirlo, casi tocarlo. Thranduil podía exigirle cualquier loca fantasía de dominación, él lo haría todo por la mano del Príncipe. Halladad nunca cruzaría el mar, estaba atado a la Tierra Media con la recalcitrante de su esposa, así que, una vez en Valinor, Legolas sería el heredero de los elfos silvanos. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para ello? Cien, doscientos años, un suspiro en todo caso. Tras desposar al rubio heredero se libraría de Thranduil y embarazaría a su esposo, para asegurar su posición, el resto sería una inmortal y regalada vida en los jardines de Aman. Como corresponde a un elfo con poder.

Rhosgobel, en la cuenca del Anduin

El viejo se acercó a la estufa y retiró con cuidado la tetera del fuego. Giró hacia la mesa donde estaba dispuesto el servicio de te y vertió el agua caliente en el recipiente de plata. Las ondas de vapor subieron, perfumando el aire, y se perdieron en su barba. Puso la tetera a un lado, junto al atizador, y se sentó a esperar que la infusión se asentara. Sus ojos vagaron por las paredes, recargadas de tapices historiados, u ocultas por estantes llenos de pergaminos, pomos, atados de yerbas y flores secas.

Un pájaro entró por la ventana y se posó en su rodilla. Trinó y él le respondió en su mismo lenguaje. La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de un elfo alto, de cabellos rubios muy claros, casi color plata, llevaba una túnica gris y capa de viaje. El ave le miró un instante y alzó el vuelo.

–No le gustas demasiado a Tinúviel. –comentó el anciano.

–Tal vez lo que no le gusta es el olor a mar –comentó el elfo mientras se sentaba.

–Es posible. ¿Té?

El elfo asintió y procedió a servirse. El barbudo solo tomó un pedazo de pastel esponjoso.

–Esta receta me la trajo Gandalf de la Comarca.

–Buen lugar la Comarca –comentó evocativo el elfo–, si no existiera Aman...

–... siempre nos quedaría la Comarca.

Ambos sonrieron, era una sonrisa de alivio, la sonrisa relajada y un poco triste que comparten los sobrevivientes de una guerra.

El anciano se sirvió te y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Guardaron silencio hasta que un ligero galope llegó a sus oídos. El elfo miró al anfitrión interrogante.

–Aragorn.

–¿No debería estar junto a Elrond?

–Los hombres no son los seres más perspicaces de Arda, hacen lo que sienten, no lo que deben, ni siquiera lo que pueden.

–Eso también encaja a los eldar.

–Ya sabes por qué me dedico a los olvar y kelvar, entonces.

El elfo miró hacia fuera por una ventana orientada al norte, entrecerró los ojos.

–Estuve atento a otras cosas mientras cruzaba las montañas, dista aún de ser seguras, pero sentí la herida del hijo de Eärendil. Fue como regresar por un instante a la Primera Edad.

–El joven Aragorn viene en busca de un retoño de oiolairë.

–¿Servirá?

El mago negó despacio.

–Elrond está más allá de nuestros poderes.

–Lo extrañaré.

–¿Te quedarás a saludar al muchacho?

Antes de contestar, al elfo volvió a prestar atención a los sonidos del bosque, apenas atenuados por las leves paredes de piedra y magia.

–Está a un día de camino, y mis hombres necesitan reposo. Creo que es una buena idea. –volvió sus ojos profundos hacia el istari– Mientras, me puedes contar a quién debe aplicarle las hojas de oiolairë.

Radagast le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

–Siempre supe que Galadriel había elegido bien al casarse contigo.

**Información **

Ala de invitados, Bosque Negro

Los brazos se tensaron una vez más, todas su fuerzas en juego para contener en la cama el cuerpo convulsionado de Elrond. Finarfin, Fingon y Fingolfin tenían sus brazos y piernas atrapados en un fiero abrazo, mientras Finwe intentaba hacerle beber una poción sedante. Los dientes del Señor de Imladris estaban tan apretados que rechinaban. Al cabo, el mismo esfuerzo por liberarse dejó el elfo exhausto, dejó de luchar y sus labios se abrieron en busca de aire fresco, momento que el joven avari aprovechó para hacerle tragar la medicina. Elrond le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y luego sus ojos se desenfocaron. Estaba dormido.

Los hijos de Maedros se apartaron del lecho y caminaron hacia la estufa que caldeaba la habitación, allí, sentado sobre una alfombra, Legolas se enjugaba las lágrimas. Finwe le puso una mano en el hombro:

–¿Quieres un poco de te?

Legolas negó en silencio y miró la palma de su mano izquierda con intensidad.

Los hermanos se sentaron a su alrededor. Finarfin habló por los cuatro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más?

–Ya está en camino hacia acá, si no hay ningún tropiezo, cinco días.

–No soportaré tanto.

Desde la cama, Elrond les miraba con ojos cansados, su piel estaba grisácea y ajada. Legolas se levantó despacio y fue hasta su lado.

–No diga eso, debemos conservar la esperanza.

–Tengo la esperanza de que mi nieto y tú escapen de aquí. He vivido tanto Legolas, tal vez demasiado. Hace mucho, cuando Elros sintió que su tiempo acababa, me pidió que cuidara de sus hijos. Me prometí hallar alguien que les guiara antes de permitirme desfallecer –apretó la mano del Príncipe afectuoso–, le he hallado.

–Yo... mi Lord...

–Hay tanto en ti, Hoja Verde. Prométeme que cuidarás de Aragorn. ¡Promételo!

–Es una promesa sin sentido mi Lord. Le cuidará usted, aún discutirá muchas cosas con los tozudos de sus hijos.

–Mi cuerpo cambia Legolas, puedo sentirlo, los poderes oscuros me asaltan, es como estar atrapado en una pesadilla. No quiero seguir así.

–Aragorn llegará a tiempo.

–No llegará a tiempo.

Elrod dejó caer la cabeza en las almohadas, agotado por la vehemente discusión. Se sentía demasiado débil para explicar todo lo que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Su respiración era un silbido doloroso, su voz una herida.

–Promete, Príncipe Legolas.

El elfo rubio miró contempló el cuerpo del otrora arrogante lugarteniente de Gid–Galad, ahora delgado y tembloroso. Desde hacía tres días, la enfermedad ganaba fuerza con progresión geométrica. ¿Querría él vivir de esa manera? Terminar con el suplicio podía ser misericordioso, pero...

–Solo deseo un final digno. –la voz del gran señor era una súplica agonizante.

Legolas tomó las manos de su suegro y las llevó a la altura del pecho.

–Prometo estar junto a los descendientes de Elros, hijo de Eärendil y Elwing, y protegerlos con mi mejor saber y fuerza. Puede usted descansar, Elrond de Rivendel.

El enfermó sonrió, satisfecho. Luego movió sus ojos hacia los hijos de Maedros, ellos asintieron en silencio y Finwe extrajo de un bolsillo en su cinturón una botellita de cristal de roca. Legolas acomodó a Elrond sobre su pecho¡estaba tan delgado, y tomó en sus manos el recipiente. El señor de Imladris habló de nuevo.

–Debes huir de inmediato. En cuanto se sepa esto, tu padre querrá enviarte a los Puertos Grises, escoltado por Ferebrim. Ve a mi casa, Aragorn te encontrará allí.

–De acuerdo.

–Dile a Arwen que lamento haber estado tan ocupado cuando me preguntaba por Celebrian, era el dolor. A los gemelos, que sí son amados –ante ese comentario, los avari dieron un respingo. A Glorfindel y Erestor, que fueron los mejores amigos del mundo.

El joven elfo asintió entre lágrimas. En sus brazos, Elrond, había recuperado parte de la antigua apostura, por la tranquilidad renovada del espíritu.

–Estoy listo.

Legolas destapó entonces el frasco y dejó caer su contenido en los labios entreabiertos. Fueron apenas unas gotas que el enfermo bebió con fruición. Luego se giró un poco, tal si buscara una postura mejor para dormir, y cerró los ojos.

Despacho del Senescal del Reino, Minas Tirith, Gondor

Faramir releyó por enésima vez la carta de Aragorn, la extraña mezcla de buenas y malas noticias hacía del documento un objeto ardiente entre sus manos, casi deseó destruirla. Por mucho que en las breves líneas se respiraba optimismo, el Senescal no olvidaba la predicción de Arwen. Según la nota, la herida de Elrond no era mortal, implicaría un retrazo de tres semanas, acaso cuatro, pero el señor elfo había muerto.

Arwen Undómiel había ido en su busca cuatro días atrás, envuelta en llanto, para comunicarle la infausta nueva. El estaba en vela, esperando a la luz de la chimenea en su vieja habitación. Faramir vio en los ojos de la elfa el mismo dolor que reflejaban los ojos de su madre cuando la visión la golpeaba, y dudó sobre la misericordia de los Valar. ¿Era mejor ver la muerte de los seres queridos con nitidez espantosa, o pasar la noche sintiendo en los huesos que la desgracia venía en camino? No lo sabía, nunca podría saberlo.

Entonces: Aragorn creía que Elrond habría de vivir, pero estaba muerto. Aragorn creía que la tardanza sería de cuatro semanas¿qué significaba eso¿cuatro meses? En ocho semanas llegaría el invierno y los caminos desde el norte se tornarían impracticables, nadie más llegaría hasta bien entrada la primavera. Por último, Aragorn informaba que su esposo estaba embarazado –esto era entre líneas, solo Arwen había comprendido la alusión–, una bomba que bien desencadenaría otra Guerra de Sucesión, si no jugaban bien sus cartas.

Suspiró. Para colmo, Eowyn había cocinado un horrible pastel esponjoso que más parecía piel de orco recién nacido –si es que tales seres tenían infancia. Los retortijones de estómago apenas le permitieron recibir a los escolta del Rey y tomar la carta. Su discusión con la hija de Elrond a propósito de la epístola, había transcurrido entre carreras al escusado, y repetidas disculpas por su poco decoroso estómago. Ella asentía, ajena y meditabunda, un poco curiosa por el asunto de la indigestión, la piel de orco y el decoro de los escusados.

Sintió una sed intensa y tomó una copa dejada en la mesa de servicio. Con la penumbra de las velas, no estaba seguro de su contenido, pero debía ser el te frío que enviara la mucama al saber de su quebranto. Apuró un trago. ¡Era vino! La reacción no se hizo esperar. Con manos temblorosas, trató de poner la carta en el archivo, lo logró, pero las fuerzas no le alcanzaron para sacar la llave de su cinturón y sellar el anaquel. Sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier instante, tenía que ir AHORA y regresar luego a cerrar correctamente el casillero.

Corrió hasta la puerta y dobló por el pasillo hacia la derecha.

No se fijó en que su secretario venía por el otro extremo de la galería. El hombre llegó a la puerta del despacho e interrogó a los guardias.

–¿El Senescal se ha marchado definitivamente?

–No dijo nada señor, pero lleva todo el día con cólicos.

–En ese caso le esperaré, debo copiar unos documentos aún. –entró al despacho y volvió a salir casi de inmediato– Si pasa alguien de limpieza, que entre, se ha derramado vino y te en el suelo.

Los soldados asintieron.

Dentro de la oficina, el secretario se acercó al archivo privado del Senescal y tiró suavemente de la puerta. Tal y como esperaba, no tenía cerrojo. Y allí, puesta a toda prisa, estaba la carta privada de su Majestad al Senescal. Sonrió y extendió la mano.


	29. SECUESTRADO

**XIX SECUESTRADO**

Amroth se detuvo a escuchar. Nada. Maldijo en voz baja y dio media vuelta.

Cinco metros de pasillo, detenerse, escuchar, girar y volver a recorrer la galería. Así arriba y abajo, así por horas y horas, así sin pausa, conteniendo las ganas de abrir a patadas la puerta, cortarle el cuello con un cuchillo curvo y sacarle el corazón aún palpitante a esa patética excusa para eldar.

Imposible. Feanor le había prohibido tocar al miserable, tan solo debía vigilar que no se cruzara en el camino de Legolas y mirarlo feo cuando se escurría a complotar con el Rey del Bosque. Mirarlo feo, ciertamente no le costaba ningún trabajo mirar feo al asesino de Lord Elrond.

Frente a él se dibujaron las siluetas de los gemelos de Imladris, sus miradas alegres y caricias cómplices no le engañaban: los elrondidas eran excelentes guerreros y extremadamente vengativos. Si la guerra estallaba entre Imladris y Mirkwood... pero Feanor le había asegurado que no habría guerra. Halladad lo arreglaría, y para eso debían mantener a Ferebrim dentro de la fortaleza. Amroth no estaba muy seguro de que tener a ese ponzoñoso en el reino fuera saludable, pero asintió ante su Jefe de Clan.

Pensar en el Clan era agradable, ahora que Maërys estaba casada, pronto llegarían los elfitos, nietos de Maedros y Curufinwë, sobrinos de Feanor, Finarfin, Fingon, Fingolfin, Finrod, Finwe, Amroth e Ingwë. La princesita debería darles muchos bebes para enseñarles la lengua de los abuelos, y las tradiciones secretas de los avari. Debían ser diez, como diez eran ellos ahora que Halladad estaba unido a Maërys. ¿Tal vez eran once? No. En eso también tenía razón Feanor: ella estaba muerta.

Estiró un pliegue imaginario en la manga de su túnica y casi pudo sentir la caricia de Nimrodel en su brazo. ¡Como le gustaba a ella meter las manos por debajo de las mangas! Nunca pudo dar un sentido a esa manía, pero Curufinwë tampoco la pidió. Simplemente reía, decía que una elfita tan linda no debía dar razones a esa pila de hermanos toscos y tontos sobre su comportamiento.

Curufinwë, el mejor guerrero de la orilla occidental del Mar de Rhûn. Nadie había derribado al gran guerrero antes que Maedros. Nadie volvió a derribarlo, hasta que la dulce Nimrodel desapareció. Aquella noche de la huida, su ada lo besó y él supo que nunca había considerado siquiera partir con ellos. Curufinwë estaba atado a Rhûn y al recuerdo de su única hijita. Cuando remontaban el Río Rápido, y Maedros supo que estaba embarazado, lo maldijo en avarín y órquico por días enteros. Ninguno de sus hijos tuvo valor para reclamar respeto por el muerto: su rabia era legítima.

Se detuvo y escuchó. Nada. Dio media vuelta y contó de nuevo sus pasos en la galería solitaria.

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en Curufinwë y Nimrodel? Era extraño, desde la muerte de Maedros se esforzaba por mantener esos recuerdos lejos. Sin su Ada presente, ellos casi podían imaginar que el Mar de Rhûn y todo lo demás eran un sueño, las dolorosas memorias de otras personas. Feanor era el Ada ahora y todos cuidaban de Maërys, Halladad y Legolas. Pero Maërys no era Nimrodel y la habilidad de Halladad y Legolas no emulaba a la de Curufinwë yMaedros.

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. De nada servía comparar a los vivos y los muertos, a los avari y los eldar. ¿Eldar? No, Halladad ya no era un eldar, al menos en lo que a ellos concernía y Legolas... ¿qué era Legolas tras todos estos acontecimientos? Algún tipo de avari, sin dudas, pues el mar no le llamaba, prueba de que los Valar planeaban su destino en la Tierra Media.

Al cruzar el umbral de Ferebrim captó un leve sonido: era el lento giro del cerrojo. De inmediato se apartó y adoptó su pose más marcial. Esperó.

La puerta terminó de abrirse y Amroth quedó estático. De la habitación salía, muy despacio, un elfo alto y musculoso, de cabellos negros cortos –apenas a la altura de las orejas–, nariz aguileña y cejas ralas. Miró al joven con expresión curiosa.

–¿Adar?

El elfo no contestó, se acercó despacio a él, dando pasos cautelosos desde la puerta hacia la pared frontal donde el avari se apoyaba. Los negros y desorbitados ojos del guardia casi sonrieron, fue un instante de rendición ante la maravilla que solo un ojo bien entrenado reconocería. Luego el asombro fue sustituido por el miedo.

–¿Adar? –repitió con un hilo de voz.

Pero el extraño no despegó los labios. Amroth pudo ver una chispa de crueldad y diversión en sus ojos antes que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Ferebrim contempló el cuerpo inerme del avari y contuvo las ganas de patearlo. No, no tenía tiempo para cobrarse los días de acoso y vigilancia. Había dejado su cama en cuanto el olor de cándulas fue perceptible y ahora miró a uno y otro lado de la galería, en busca de nuevas señales. No tuvo que esperar mucho, por el extremo derecho asomó la cabeza Elarose. Sin decir palabra, el teleri fue hasta allí y siguió a su hermano por las galerías en penumbras de la madrugada.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Elrond se fue con Mandos y el Príncipe escapó. Thranduil desea que lo hallemos y escoltemos hasta Círdan.

Asintió, las cosas marchaban bien.

–¿Qué ventaja nos lleva?

–Unas diez horas, creo. Halladad le cubrió todo el tiempo que pudo.

Ferebrim maldijo por lo bajo, Legolas estaba casi fuera de su alcance.

Sus pasos les condujeron a las caballerizas y vio, satisfecho, que sus compañeros de viaje estaban listos. Sonrió, nadie en Mirkwood sospechaba el verdadero temple de estos elfos. Habían acordado fingir ser unos cortesanos inútiles para descansar de veras y la ficción había sido creída por todos. Tal vez demasiado, pensó con amargura mientras montaba su propio semental.

Los teleri se escurrieron entre los árboles como gotas de agua.

&&&&&&&&&

Legolas oteó el aire y susurró unas palabras en élfico al oído de Asfaloth. El caballo asintió y apresuró la marcha. Sin embargo, el amargo presentimiento de que su libertad era efímera no abandonó al Príncipe. Tras doce horas de cabalgata su cuerpo le estaba recordando que no era lo mismo ir a Rivendel solo, que embarazado. Inspiró profundo y se obligó a soportar el dolor. No se detendría hasta que Asfaloth lo exigiera, pues en la distancia ganada descansaba toda su ventaja.

Giró la cabeza hacia el oeste y aguzó los sentidos. ¿Ya habían salido tras él? Seguro.

El ascenso del sol –pequeño milagro de luces, fuego y vida que siempre le despejaba– hizo derivar sus pensamientos lejos de cierto teleri, hacia Aragorn. ¿A qué distancia estaba su esposo de Mirkwood¿Seguiría hasta el Reino del Bosque al darse cuenta de que Legolas no estaba allí?

El corcel relinchó con miedo y le hizo devolver su atención al sendero. ¡Imposible! Diez elfos le esperaban en estrecho semicírculo a unos quince metros. Asfaloth se detuvo y Legolas enfrentó los ojos de su primo Ferebrim, el teleri, el asesino, el amante de su padre, el lujurioso, el brujo. Se deslizó hacia el piso en silencio. Desmayado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn despertó de golpe. El miedo le había golpeado con su frió tentáculo hasta sacar sangre. Sus ojos fueron hacia la palma de su mano izquierda sin demoras y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza mental para que el pánico que se apoderaba de Legolas no lo envolviese. Jadeó tratando de conjurar paz para ambos, peor el contacto había desaparecido. Parpadeó lleno de confusión y sorpresa. Legolas ya no estaba al otro lado, sus sentimientos se habían esfumado como la niebla matutina. Mala señal.

Se levantó de un salto y tomó las pocas pertenencias que desempacara la noche anterior.

–¡Brego!

El corcel se acercó presto y estuvo quieto mientras le ensillaba y cargaba el ligero equipaje. Montó y se inclinó hacia la gran cabeza de su amigo.

–Vamos Brego, lo de Legolas es más que un mensaje para Rivendel, algo le pasa.

Estaban a dos días de la frontera sur del Reino del Bosque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recuperar la conciencia fue un proceso doloroso y lento. Poco a poco se percibió echado sobre unas mantas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial la cabeza, tenía las manos atadas por delante del torso y los tobillos también inmovilizados. Sin embargo, sus captores se habían tomado el trabajo de envolverle las extremidades de modo que las cuerdas no le dañaran mucho la piel. Todo esto podía sentirlo, así como escuchar los ruidos diversos de un campamento.

Trató de enfocar los ojos y la luz de la brillante mañana otoñal le golpeó. La nausea trepó por su garganta como un visitante no deseado y pensó que se ahogaría –que patética manera de morir para un guerrero–, pero unas manos lo levantaron y sostuvieron su cabeza de lado para que el contenido del estómago fuera a la hierba. Cuando terminó, le volvieron a acostar y limpiaron la comisura de sus labios con un paño húmedo.

Permaneció callado. Sabía a quién pertenecían esas manos y las voces que le rodeaban. Prefirió refugiarse en sus pensamientos, pero la persona a su lado no era de la misma opinión.

–Buenos días, Príncipe. –Legolas no se dignó siquiera a mirarle, sus ojos permanecieron enfocados en el cielo– Vaya, jugamos al silencio. No es buena idea ¿sabes? El silencio es incómodo entre cónyuges. –las pupilas azules permanecieron impasibles– Bueno, dejemos eso por ahora. Debes comer.

Los pasos de otro elfo se acercaron y el ambiente a su alrededor se inundó de olor a leche, pan, frutas secas y lembas tibio.

–Vamos Legolas, no finjas que no te interesa.

Se inclinó hacia él, ocupando todo su campo visual, el rubio giró el rostro en silencio. El olor de la comida se mezcló con el de la manta donde yacía. ¡Asqueroso! Pero Ferebrim aprovechó su cabeza ladeada y retiró un mechón de pelo rubio que le cubría la oreja. Sus siguientes palabras fueron un susurro venenoso.

–Tu bebé la pagarás si no te alimentas.

Volteó tan rápido que el cuello le sonó. El otro no se movió un centímetro, así que sus labios quedaron muy cerca. Legolas no se inmutó por ello, en sus ojos había asombro, miedo y odio. Una mezcla peligrosa, supo enseguida el teleri, difícilmente manipulable si no aumentaba la proporción de miedo.

El Príncipe desechó la estúpida pregunta de cómo lo sabía. Si su secreto había sido profanado en la fortaleza o era un descubrimiento reciente no importaba. Sus palabras fueron todo lo frías y razonables que pudo.

–¿Cómo sabré que no pusiste un abortivo en mis alimentos?

–Mira a tu alrededor Legolas. ¡Estamos en medio de la nada! Si te suministro un abortivo morirás, y no me serás útil. –sus dedos se colaron bajo la camisa del rubio y pellizcaron la piel cercana al ombligo– Tu bebé está a salvo, por ahora. –era una advertencia clara– ¿Comerás? –Legolas asintió despacio y el teleri sonrió cruelmente– De acuerdo.

Le ayudó a sentarse.

Una vez que todos hubieron desayunado se prepararon para continuar la marcha. Legolas vio, con el corazón en un puño, como sus armas eran guardadas junto a la impedimenta. Cuando el fuego estuvo apagado y las mantas dobladas, Ferebrim volvió a acercarse con una pequeña copa en la mano.

–Bebe.

–¿Qué es?

–Un sedante. Te ayudará a soportar la cabalgata e impedirá que te vuelvas a desmayar.

Su tono era impaciente.

–No beberé nada que altere mis sentidos.

–Yo te guiaré. No necesitas tus sentidos ahora, mi Legolas.

–No soy tuyo, primo. Perdiste ¿recuerdas?

–Eres mío y lo sabes, porque huiste de la fortaleza tras matar a tu suegro. ¡Bebe!

Pero Legolas apretó los labios y decidió tratar por otro lado.

–¿Vas a caminar hasta los Puertos Grises, entonces? –el rubio se mordió los labios y la sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en su faz– Eso pensé.

Acercó la copa al Príncipe que abrió los labios, obediente. Nunca un licor le supo tan dulce y ardiente a la vez. El teleri esperó aún, escrutando atento sus ojos. Tras un minuto, las pupilas de Legolas se dilataron y su rostro se relajó ostensiblemente. Sin mediar palabra, Ferebrim condujo al ahora dócil elfo hasta su caballo, lo ayudó a montar, lo ató y fue a su propio corcel.

Sus compañeros esperaban la señal de partida. Ferebrim miró al cielo, unas nubes oscuras y surcadas de rayos se acercaban, la tempestad casi podía olerse. Un júbilo infantil le colmó las venas y su orden fue un grito alegre.

–¡Cruzaremos las Montañas Grises por el Paso Norte!

Se alejaron con premura.


	30. LA SEGUNDA RAMA DE UNA DINASTIA

**XXX LA SEGUNDA RAMA DE UNA VIEJA DINASTIA**

**Imladris**

Elladan se movió un poco entre los almohadones y elevó las caderas. Gimió. Tras casi seis meses, a su cuerpo le costaba adaptarse a la invasión, pero la necesidad de amor era casi dolorosa. Su amante terminó de hundirse en él y permaneció quieto, en espera de que el grácil hijo de Elrond se mostrara dispuesto a continuar. La señal llegó con un leve pestañeo y unas piernas fuertes enredadas tras su cintura. Comenzó a moverse en un ritmo dulce, casi imperceptible, que poco a poco ganó velocidad y fuerza.

Los cuerpos luchaban estrechar aún más el vínculo, por desaparecer las barreras de piel.

Elladan emitió una serie de incoherentes exclamaciones, una por cada vez que el duro sexo de su pareja le rozaba la próstata. Sintió el orgasmo obnubilar sus sentidos como la ola de un río desbordado. Se derramó sin necesidad de tocarse. Instantes después, el ardiente semen de su pareja le llenaba las entrañas.

Ellohir permaneció abrazado a él hasta que su erección diminuyó lo suficiente para retirarse sin causarle dolor. Se acomodó entre las mantas para quedar sobre su espalda, Elladan apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su gemelo y dejó escapar un suspiro quedo.

–¿Fueron satisfechos los exquisitos gustos del príncipe? –inquirió Ellohir en tono burlón.  
El otro tardó en contestar, sus ojos tenían esa expresión agotada y soñadora que lo hacía lucir especialmente bello tras el amor.  
–Casi. –dijo al fin.  
Ahora fue el turno de Ellohir para suspirar. Enredó los dedos en el negro y largo cabello de su pareja.  
–Entonces¿tú tampoco puedes olvidarlo?  
El gemelo mayor negó suavemente. En circunstancia usuales, ese gesto habría bastado, pero esta tarde decidió dar palabras al anhelo que –la falsa pregunta se lo había confirmado– compartían.  
–Debemos hacer algo.  
–Es difícil…  
Ambos sabían que las relaciones con Mirkwood, tensas desde siempre, ahora serían casi imposibles. ¿Cómo traer a un elfo desde el lejano bosque si en el próximo Consejo enfrentarían una posible declaración oficial de guerra?  
–¡Le quiero! –insistió Elladan.

¡Había tal dureza en sus palabras! Ellohir le miró a los ojos con temor. Su hermano estaba al límite, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. El mismo se sentía perdido.

A veces despertaba en la madrugada y no estaba seguro sobre el tiempo o el lugar. ¿Fornost, las afueras de Bree, las Tierras Brunas¿1580 o 1766? En esos instantes corría desnudo hasta el roble y oraba. Echaba de menos a Estel y a su padre. Por Eru¡apenas una semana y ya odiaba gobernar! En los días de Angmar las cosas eran mucho más sencillas: el enemigo estaba frente a ellos y las espadas en sus manos. Pero ahora las rencillas entre elfos les estaban complicando la vida. ¿Cómo diablos había administrado Rivendel su padre durante tanto tiempo sin colapsar?

Sus palabras se tiñeron de leve reproche.  
–Se supone que el impulsivo soy yo¿recuerdas?  
Elladan respondió al reto haciendo gala de toda su capacidad manipuladora.  
–¿No le quieres tú?  
No podía mentirle, nunca había sido capaz. Desvió los ojos hacia el techo y asintió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el fino hilo que unía sus corazones era casi palpable ahora, con sus cuerpos agotados y sus mentes buscando con frenética inquietud la manera de incorporar en sus vidas aquel maravilloso ser.

Ellohir fue el primero en volver a moverse. Acomodó los cabellos de Elladan en gesto maquinal y pasó a la segunda parte del conflicto.

–Si logramos traerle¿dejaremos de ocultarnos?

Elladan se llenó de estupor. ¿Qué contestar a eso sin herirle? Claro que él deseaba casarse, dejar de soportar esos ridículos silencios que surgían en cuanto un visitante preguntaba por los nietos de Celebrian, besarlo en cualquier sitio¡tantas cosas! Le acarició la mejilla y le beso muy despacio, pero los brazos a su alrededor se estrecharon, instándole a hablar.

–Sabes que te amo.  
–¡No te pregunté eso!  
–Te amo, pero somos quienes somos.  
Ellohir abandonó el lecho de un salto.  
–Estoy harto.  
El otro gemelo se sentó y estudió sus nerviosas zancadas por la habitación.  
–Ya no más –repitió–, es hora de pensar en nosotros.  
–¿Y nuestro deber? –Ellohir hizo una mueca de desprecio– ¿Y Estel?

¡Acertó! El gemelo dejó caer los brazos, derrotado, y se acercó de nuevo al lecho. Dejó que su hermano le acariciara el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Lloró en silencio y se aceptó el magro consuelo de los brazos que lo estrecharon y le obligaron a tenderse.

Elladan se tragó sus propias lágrimas y le llenó el rostro de besos leves, besos de sosiego y protección. Estaban en el mismo punto muerto de siempre.

**Llanura de Orome**

El viento acarició sus mejillas, la hierba osciló bajo su nariz, un escarabajo escaló lentamente su mano izquierda y estudió el puño de su camisa antes de continuar la ascensión hacia el codo, varias hormigas intentaron desmontar un botón de su túnica. Legolas sintió cómo la vida simple de la tierra le abrazaba y una paz que hacía mucho no sentía inundó sus sentidos. Pero una voz infantil irrumpió en su éxtasis.

–Despierta.  
Giró, tratando de alejarse entre sueños.  
–¡Hey! –le sacudieron el hombro– Despierta. Debes hacerme una espada.  
Tan extraordinario pedido apartó la somnolencia de golpe, así que el príncipe se sentó con un rápido y fluido movimiento. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar correctamente. La persona ante él volvió a hablar.  
–Debes hacerme una espada.

Le contempló confuso, tratando de recordar por qué su rostro le era familiar. El chico tenía el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado, cejas pobladas, ojos azules, mandíbula redondeada y orejas puntiagudas. Sin embargo, la piel cremosa y los vellos de sus manos denunciaban la sangre mortal. Estaba ante un medio elfo. Uno muy joven, dedujo por su escasa altura y rasgos aniñados.

El pequeño se cansó de la inspección e insistió.  
–¿Me harás la espada?  
–¿Es que no sabes decir nada más? –bufó el rubio.  
–Se decir muchas cosas –repuso el chico con un tono sarcástico extremadamente familiar al príncipe–. Se decir: Ada Legolas, Adar Aragorn, Príncipe Auril, Tío Halladad, odio Ferebrim, busco Elladan Ellohir, dolor Elrond, misterio Galadriel Arwen, amigo Frodo Sam Ferry Pippin Gimli Gandalf Faramir Eowyn Haldir, fiel Clan Maderos, perdido Dagas Arco Flecha –terminó la enumeración con un suspiro y volvió a sus trece– ¿Me harás una espada?  
–Lo siento –negó Legolas–, pero no se hacer espadas. Te daría una de mis dagas, solo que… –frunció el ceño, algo se le escapaba– alguien me quitó mis armas.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño con detenimiento. Esa manera de cruzar los brazos ante una contrariedad… pero era imposible. Rozó la mejilla y dejó caer los dedos a lo largo de la oscura cabellera. Esa textura… por favor ¡no!

–¿Cómo te llamas?  
–Auril.  
–¿Auril?  
El elfito asintió –Príncipe Auril.

Ahora Legolas miró a un lado y otro de la infinita llanura donde conversaban: no había sol, ni árboles, ni se oía el rumor del agua, solo estaban la hierba –dorada y flexible como el primer día de otoño– y el cielo azul. Se contempló a si mismo: vestía una camisa blanca de puños prolijamente bordados en plata, pantalones de montar de color rojo y túnica sin mangas de similar color. Cada botón tenía grabado el emblema de la casa real de Gondor: un árbol con siete estrellas alrededor de su follaje. Auril vestía de la misma forma y le contemplaba expectante.

–¿Qué pasa? –reclamó el rubio fastidiado y preocupado por ocultar su pánico.  
–¿Cómo puedes no saber quién soy?  
–Nunca te había visto.  
Auril adelantó los labios en un puchero despectivo.  
–Creo que perdiste el cerebro junto con tus armas elfito.  
–¡No me hables así!  
–Pero Ada es que… ¿acaso hay otro Auril¡Tú me nombraste!  
Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro enfurruñado de su hijo.  
–Tal vez tengas razón.

Delineó con el dedo pulgar la delgada cicatriz de su palma: nada, no era más que una línea muerta en su piel. Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en Auril. Su hijo estaba recogiendo piedrecillas que guardaba en los bolsillos del pantalón. 

–¿Y para qué quieres la espada?  
El chico no giró para contestarle.  
–Para escapar porque yo creo –dejó caer un guijarro al suelo y volteó abruptamente, sus ojos estaban angustiados–, creo que Adar no sabe dónde estamos.  
El elfo le atrajo hacia su pecho.  
–¡No digas eso ni de juego! –le regaño suavemente– Aragorn vendrá por nosotros, es solo cuestión de tiempo.  
Auril levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos, en sus pupilas anidaba la duda.  
–¿Entonces por qué no puedo sentirle? El siempre estuvo cerca y de repente ¡ya! Desperté aquí, entre tus brazos, pero él se fue.  
–No se fue, solo está un poquito lejos –aseguró con fuerza

La queja de Auril confirmaba sus sospechas: estaban en la Pradera del Orome, probablemente a causa de la droga que le administraba Ferebrim desde hacía... ¿cuánto tiempo? No lo recordaba. Ahora debía confiar en que su esposo hallara el rastro de los teleri y, mientras, ocupar la mente de su hijo en otra cosa.

–Te voy a contar un cuento. –propuso.  
–¿De elfos? –se entusiasmó el menor.  
–No. De hobbits –dudó un poco, organizando sus ideas–, más bien de un hobbit, un hobbit que emprendió un largo viaje.  
Auril se acomodó en su regazo e indagó ansioso.  
–¿Iba en busca de un tesoro?  
Legolas asintió sonriente.  
–Y no cualquier tesoro, sino el oro que un dragón muy malvado robara al Rey enano de la Montaña Solitaria. Bilbo Bolson, que así se llama nuestro hobbit, ganó al cabo algo más que oro y diamantes, pero eso es adelantar la historia. Todo empezó en un agujero en el suelo, donde vivía el hobbit.  
"No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa comodidad...

**Frontera Sudoccidental de Mirkwood**

Brego se detuvo en el límite de la floresta y oteó el aire con desconfianza. Aragorn le dejó hacer, demasiado cansado ya para darle órdenes. Brego había probado antes ser más listo que todos los caballos –excepción hecha con Sombra Gris, que no era un caballo–, y que varios hombres. Volvió sus ojos hacia la cicatriz en la palma de su mano y el vacío le atenazó de nuevo. La garra fría y sarmentosa estrechó su garganta y la niebla comenzó a cubrir sus ojos impidiendo ver o sentir las almas de Legolas y Auril, el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones. Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad cortó el vínculo y el rumor del cercano bosque volvió a sus oídos.

–Hay magia muy poderosa en juego.

El Rey se sobrepuso al escalofrío que el extraño acento del avari le generaba, asintió y forzó su expresión hasta un punto que podría ser considerada amigable. Brego, en cambio, sacudió la cabeza, dejando clara su negativa a que el elfo redujera la distancia que los separaba. Aragorn optó por desmontar para acercarse al mensajero.

–Mae govaennon, Finarfin –hizo un leve gesto hacia los árboles– ¿Puedo entrar?

Finarfin negó despacio varias veces y él comprendió que, si bien el elfo no tenía órdenes al respecto, personalmente lo desaconsejaba. Luego el inmortal reprodujo despacio el mensaje de Halladad.

–La Hoja y la Hojita partieron a la Última Morada, tras la caída del hijo de Aërendil. El Mar les siguió. Somos prisioneros de las hojas. Los heroes de Fornost deben reunirse.  
El ex–montaraz meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
–Los Noldor volverán a Alqualonde, luego pediremos perdón a los Valar. El Clan de Maderos tiene el respeto del Clan de Elwe Singollo, pero el Bosque está en deuda con el Valle.  
Finarfin movió los labios en lo más cercano a una sonrisa que sus apretados rasgos le permitían y ofreció un paquete.  
–Para el viaje.

Aragorn agradeció las provisiones con una reverencia y esperó la despedida, tal vez algún último detalle sobre los teleri. En lugar de ello, el elfo apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada y desvió sus ojos hacia Brego.

–Hermoso corcel.

El dunedain asintió levemente y esperó en silencio. Entendía que Finarfin buscaba fuerzas en su interior para continuar la entrevista más allá de sus órdenes y le dio tiempo para traducir las ideas a su sindarín lento de extrañas combinaciones. El hijo de Maedros no lo detendría si no se tratara de un asunto muy importante pero, entonces¿por qué no era parte del mensaje original?

Tras casi un minuto, Finarfin logró sobreponerse a sus fantasmas y habló.  
–Alguna vez te llamaron Estel, y los Héroes de Fornost fueron responsables de tu nombre, pero ¿es cierto que Ellohir fue tu atarince?  
"Atarince", que palabra antigua y sutil para definir un parentesco.  
–Lo fue –admitió el hombre con voz neutra.  
–Puedo saber –insistió– ¿quién murió en tu lugar?  
–Voronwe hijo de Elladan y Ellohir –respondió despacio, ya dividido entre la ofensa y la intriga.

¿Qué podía ocurrir en el interior de Mirkwood que afectase la relación de sus hermanos– padres? Cruzó los brazos y se concentró. El comentario no era ocioso, le sugería un vínculo entre la inquietud de los hijos de Maedros y los de Elrond. Hubo un crujido a sus espaldas y el avari giró sobre sus talones, su negra melena se elevó y ondeó como si tuviera vida propia. Como un rayo en cielo despejado, Aragorn vio en sus recuerdos el breve enfrentamiento entre Feanor y Halladad el día de la boda.

–Finarfin –llamó.  
El elfo giró de nuevo y tras él su extrañamente animada cabellera.  
–¿Quién dejó escapar a Ferebrim?  
El aludido negó varias veces con fuerza. ¡Le habían prohibido decirlo! Entonces trató de acercarse tangencialmente al hecho.  
–¿Dónde está?  
–En un calabozo.  
–¿Y Feanor?  
–Feanor lo castiga mucho –algo en la voz del avari se quebró–, lo castiga demasiado.  
Finarfin suspiró de manera audible y dio un paso hacia el hombre, bajó la voz como si temiera sus propias palabras.  
–Yo creo…

Aragorn le miró como si descubriera a un orco declamando el Quentasilmarilion. Finarfin creía ¡en singular? Eso sí era noticia. Su expresión asustó al avari, los negros ojos perdieron dureza y la voz se volvió suplica sin transición.

–Escúchame, por favor. La deuda del Bosque, podemos pagarla con el culpable ¿no te parece? Lo entregamos a los elrondidas y que ellos decidan.

El hombre tardó en responder, abrumado por el torrente de noticias, por la inaudita situación de ver a un avari disentir del criterio familiar y expresarlo ante un extraño. ¡Amroth debía estar en verdadero peligro!

–¿Esto es idea tuya?  
Finarfin negó en silencio y rehuyó sus ojos, la incomodidad seguía presente en su voz y gestos.  
–Maërys, Finrod y yo... –admitió reticente y trató de exponer sus razones– ¡No fue su culpa! Si lo oyera, vería las huellas de la magia en sus recuerdos.  
–¿Hablas de Feanor?  
–Sí, exacto. Y como ellos –Aragorn supo que ahora hablaba de los gemelos– le miraron de esa forma en la boda…  
Volvió a contemplarle anhelante. Finarfin esperaba, Mareéis, Finrod y Amroth esperaban, los últimos avaris esperaban la promesa de ayuda de los eldar.  
–Muy bien, este es el mensaje: Los Noldor volverán a Alqualonde, luego pediremos perdón a los Valar. El Clan de Maderos tendrá el respeto del Clan de Elwe Singollo si paga la deuda del Bosque con el Valle. Nos veremos en Carroca cuando regresen las flores.

Finarfin dio un paso más y estrechó la mano de Aragorn en un gesto afectuoso, era como ser acariciado por una estatua viva y fría. Se inclinó profundamente y retrocedió hacia el Bosque sin erguirse.

–Tus palabras viajan en mi boca, Rey de los Hombres –alcanzó a oír el ex–montaraz antes de que su silueta se perdiera entre la sombra de los árboles.

Aragorn pestañeó, asombrado de todo lo que viera y oyera. Cuando volvió a enfocar sus sentidos, Finafin el avari ya no estaba a su alcance.

**Torre de Ecthelion, Minas Tirith**

Faramir sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba con la risa de Eowyn en sus oídos.

El crepúsculo inundaba con su luz la terraza, sacando reflejos áureos de la cabellera de su prometida y azulados en la melena de Arwen. La Dama Blanca de Rohan parecía ahora una simple chica de mejillas rosadas, conversadora y sencilla. El senescal dio otro trago a su te y prestó atención a la charla de las mujeres. La elfa continuaba su narración tras esperar a que la risa de la rohirrim se calmara.

–... entonces Ada perdió la paciencia y le increpó: "¡Estel! Si crees que es tan fácil gobernar una isla, te pondremos en una" y le cargó hasta una isleta en el centro del estanque.  
Eowyn se doblaba de la risa, apenas recuperó el aliento para pedir más detalles.  
–¿Y qué hizo Aragorn¿Lloró, pidió perdón?  
–¿Llorar ese¡Qué va! Es demasiado orgulloso. Imagínate que destejió parte de su túnica para hacer un sedal y le puso de anzuelo un broche de su capa. Cuando atrapaba un pez, pedía perdón a Eru a grito pelado, explicando que la culpa era de Ada, que lo forzaba al asesinato con su injusto castigo.  
–¡Asesinato pescar¡Qué muchacho!  
–¿Qué edad tenía? –preguntó Faramir, que se había perdido los inicios del relato.  
–Unos diez años. –Arwen tomó un trago de vino y explicó el inicio del enredo– Todo empezó cuando estudiaba la historia de Númenor. Estel opinaba, junto a Elladan, que el legado de tío Elros había sido traicionado por sus herederos, los reyes de Oesternesse.  
–¿Tío Elros?–repitó el hombre, casi para sí mismo, pero Arwen se extendió, encantada de hablar sobre la historia familiar.  
–Si, tu sabes: Elros hijo de Eärendil, cuando tomó el trono de Númenor su nombre pasó a ser Tar-Minyatur. Isildur era su descendiente. En casa siempre llamamos a los reyes de Gondor y Arnor "Hijos de Elros", era un apelativo familiar.  
Solo ahora repara en la expresión feliz, rayana en estupidez, del hombre.  
–¿Faramir?  
Él la mira como si la descubriera por primera vez. En su expresión hay tal reverencia que la elfa se siente casi halagada.  
–Arwen, tú eres parte de la Familia Real de Gondor ¿no? Si, eres sobrina del fundador de la dinastía... Eres un regalo de los Valar, Arwen Undómiel. ¡Eso es!  
Ambas mujeres le miran sin comprender, pero Faramir no se detiene para explicar la repentina alegría. Se levanta y las besa.  
–¡Me voy! Esto no puede esperar hasta la mañana. Tengo que revisar unos papeles, pero, si no me falla la memoria... –casi la puerta se vuelve hacia ellas– ¡Bendito sea Tío Elros!

**Mazmorras, Fortaleza de los elfos de Mirkwood**

Amroth intentó levantar la cabeza y contuvo un gemido de dolor. De sus labios partidos goteaba sangre y sentía que dos o tres dientes oscilaban, apenas sostenidos en las encías. Las sienes latían y su visión estaba muy limitada por la inflamación del ojo derecho –el izquierdo no podía abrirlo en absoluto. Giró hacia el lado que menos dolía de su cuerpo y trató de sentarse, pero fue imposible con el brazo izquierdo fracturado y la mano derecha sin un dedo sano. Si solo se tratase de esas heridas valdría la pena el esfuerzo, pero la punzada en su pecho denunciaba varias costillas fuera de lugar, con el consiguiente peligro en caso de movimientos bruscos. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir yaciendo sobre su espalda y esperar.

¿Esperar qué?

Si Feanor regresaba, probablemente volviera a golpearlo hasta dejarlo al borde del abismo de Mandos, listo para que Yavanna gastara sus lágrimas y le devolviera a esta mazmorra llena de sus propios olores y desechos.

Con un poco de suerte, Finwe o Ingwë vendrían en unas horas. ¿Tendría fuerzas para hablar y lograr que le cortaran la garganta? Ellos eran jóvenes e irreflexivos, los únicos que podrían perder la cabeza y terminar su tormento. ¡Por Oromë, deseaba tanto que todo concluyera!

Pensó por un instante en Maërys el día de su boda, pero la sustituyó enseguida la imagen de Legolas –muerto o ultrajado en las Montañas Nubladas. Su alma gritó sin voz y lloró sin lágrimas.

Era su culpa, era su culpa que Legolas estuviera en peligro, era su culpa que Elladan y Ellohir no pudieran vengar la muerte de Lord Elrond, era su culpa la vergüenza que ahora cubría al Clan. Maedros y Curufinwë no estaban muertos, eran grandes guerreros y sus nombres permanecían grabados en el recuerdo de sus hijos. Feanor lo había dicho: El estaba muerto ahora, borrado y deshonrado, peor que un orco o una araña. Nunca conocería los hijos de Halladad y Maërys, ni los jardines de Rivendel, ni los altos muros de Minas Tirith, ni las perezosas olas que lamen las arenas del Mar de Rhûn.

La reja de la celda se abrió y varias personas entraron. Amroth no podía mirar para saber de quién se trataba, pero su estómago se contrajo de miedo. El oído le indicó que tres elfos se acercaban y luego la luz de una antorcha le obligó a cerrar su único ojo.

–¡Por los Valar! –exclamó una voz femenina.– Mira como lo ha puesto. –¿Podría ser Maërys?

Los tres elfos le rodearon y uno de ellos se agachó junto al herido.

–¿Amroth, puedes oírme? –esta vez el joven no tuvo dudas sobre quién le hablaba.

–¿Fi... Finar... fin? –inquirió despacio, casi ahogado por la sangre que manaba de sus encías.

–Si pequeño, soy yo. No hables, o acabarás de perder los dientes.

Amroth sintió como los fuertes brazos de su hermano levantaban su cabeza y una escudilla de madera presionó sus labios. No tenía fuerzas para elegir qué comer, simplemente dejó que la leche endulzada con miel se deslizara garganta abajo y extendiera un extraño calor por todo su organismo. Al tercer trago, su estómago empezó a protestar.

–Llevas demasiado tiempo en ayuno, es normal que no puedas digerir mucho. –comentó Finarfin cuando le indicó con los ojos que era suficiente.

Apartó la escudilla y le sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonreía¿Acaso merecía él las sonrisas de los elfos? En ese momento Maërys se acercó, tenía los ojos húmedos. Delineó con su dedo índice la mandíbula rota del hermano. Finarfin apartó la mano y le miró a los ojos.

–Sanará –afirmó.

Amroth los miraba sin comprender. ¿Sanar¡El iba a morir! La joven princesa asintió y tragó en seco. Finarfin le señaló algo, ella giró un poco sobre si misma y sacó de algún sitio vendas y listones delgados de madera. Más que estar desconcertado, a estas alturas Amroth temía por la seguridad de sus hermanos.

–Fea... nor. –argumentó al ver que Finarfin se inclinaba hacia él con clara intención de empezar una cura rudimentaria.

–Feanor no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima –aseguró el que permanecía de pie con la antorcha.

–Fea... nor. –repitió mientras se resistía con sus menguadas fuerzas a ser vendado.

–¡Quieto o te harás más daño! –se exasperó Finarfin– Feanor tiene un Rey ¿recuerdas? Halladad ha decidido que vivirás, no corresponde a Feanor castigarte, ni siquiera al Rey del Bosque. Esperaremos a que los gemelos vengan a buscar a su padre, en la primavera.

Las noticias entraron como un torrente en su cerebro. ¿Halladad Rey¿Esperar hasta la primavera¿Pospuesto el castigo? Permaneció quieto mientras sus hermanos inmovilizaban los dedos de la mano derecha, el antebrazo izquierdo, el tórax y el muslo izquierdo. Estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar y los dolores eventuales que le provocaban sus manipulaciones no le conmovían.

En medio de la niebla que empezaba a apoderarse de su cerebro, Amroth se detuvo sobre el elemento más llamativo de las sintéticas noticias¿Halladad era Rey¿Desde cuándo? Había una sola manera de acceder al trono...

Finarfin y Maërys dieron por terminado su trabajo, estaban seguros de que el estado de Amroth no se complicaría al ser trasladado a su habitación, donde se encargarían de lavarle y limpiar apropiadamente todas las heridas. Finarfin empezó a guardar los implementos de curación en un morral.

–Maërys, toma la antorcha –ordenó.

El segundo elfo se inclinó entonces sobre el herido y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Finarfin se acomodó la bolsa en la espalda y levantó la cabeza y las piernas de Amroth suavemente, el otro introdujo sus brazos bajo las cuñas de espacio así generadas y, con un solo movimiento, se irguió llevando en sus brazos el delgado y pálido cuerpo.

–Thran... Thran... –quizo saber Amroth antes de que la somnolencia le tragara.

Finrod empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la celda. Sonrió orgulloso a su hermanito mientras respondía.

–Te dije que pagaría por intentar dañarte. ¿Recuerdas?

**Imladris**

Ellohir terminó de arropar a Estel y dedicó una mirada inquieta a su gemelo. El Rey se revolvía en su sueño y llamaba continuamente a Legolas, pero Legolas no estaba en el Valle, ni en todo el sector sur de las Montañas Nubladas.

Aragorn había llegado un par de horas antes, exhausto y ansioso, preguntando por el Príncipe. Nadie estaba muy seguro del orden de los acontecimientos pero el hecho es que el dunedain casi mata al viejo Amras cuando este negó cualquier conocimiento acerca del elfo rubio. Erestor y varios soldados apenas pudieron contenerle ante el ataque de rabia que siguiera. Solo las calmadas palabras de sus padres adoptivos hicieron entrar a Aragorn en razón, por un rato.

Entonces vino lo peor. El rudo montaraz colapsó en llanto sobre el regazo de su atarince y contó lo que sabía de la muerte de Elrond, la huida de su esposo, el escape de Ferebrim y la fracasada cita en Imladris. Si Legolas no estaba allí, era porque Ferebrim lo había interceptado y entonces Auril… Aragorn quería empezar a rastrear las rutas desde la cordillera hacia el mar enseguida, a despecho de su deplorable estado físico.

Los gemelos y el segundo consejero se opusieron de inmediato, pero él no entendió razones. Legolas y su hijo estaban allá fuera, en algún sitio oscuro y húmedo, en peligro. ¡Tenía que ir! Al final Elladan dejó caer la cabeza cansado y le brindó una taza de te con la promesa de salir a la caza de teleris en cuanto se cambiaran de ropa. Estel no pudo ni protestar antes de caer rendido por el fuerte somnífero administrado.

Lo pusieron en su vieja habitación con la esperanza de que la droga lo obligara a descansar diez horas al menos, pero –contradiciendo todas las expectativas– solo obtuvieron un sueño ligero y surcado de inquietud, apenas restaurador.

Viendo el rostro de su hijo deformarse por el dolor, Ellohir se acomodó a un costado de la cama y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, a la vez que entonaba una vieja canción que usara para dormir al pequeño Estel cuando aún llevaba pañales.

_Home is behind / El hogar quedó atrás_

_The world ahead / El mundo está ante ti_

_And there are many paths to tread / Y hay muchos caminos que recorrer_

_Through shadow / A través de las sombras_

_To the edge of night / Hacia el corazón de la noche_

_Until the stars are all alight / __Hasta que todas las estrellas brillen_

_Mist and shadow / Niebla y penumbras_

_Cloud and shade / Nube y sombras_

_All shall fade / Todo se desvanece_

_All shall...fade / Todo ha de... morir_

Elladan no tardó en unírsele y el estribillo a dos voces pareció conjurar paz en Estel.

**Paso Norte de las Montañas Nubladas**

La tropa se detuvo y empezó a organizar su campamento a escasos metros de la orilla del río. Unos brazos firmes ayudaron a desmontar a Legolas y le sentaron sobre una mullida manta, cálida y limpia. El rubio no giró la cabeza, tras los primeros tres días de marcha había comprendido que cada alto para acampar sería idéntico a los anteriores, y no deseaba agotar su poca memoria en ello.

Suspiró agotado. Su visión y su fuerza muscular disminuían por horas, pero la sensibilidad de su piel aumentaba de modo similar. Solo el roce de las manos de Ferebrim al desmontar habían erizado los pelos de su nuca. ¿Dónde estaba Aragorn? Si bien durante el día era capaz de concentrarse en mantener amenas pláticas con Auril, cuando el sol se ponía, la visión de la Llanura de Orome se esfumaba dejándole en los labios el amargo sabor de la pesadilla.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que la voz del elfo a su lado le hizo saltar.

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy, mi príncipe?

Legolas no necesitaba ver para reconocer la voz de Ferebrim.

–De la misma manera que ayer: preso.

El teleri sonrió y rozó levemente la oreja de Legolas con uno de sus delgados dedos. El rubio se apartó, pero fue incapaz de ocultar el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

–Vaya –comentó casual Ferebrim–, para ser un fiel esposo te enervas muy fácil.

–No es mi culpa. Tu mejor que yo debes saber qué provoca esa poción en mis sentidos.

–¿Te refieres a la poción que "elegiste" tomar?

El Príncipe se mordió los labios.

Ferebrim siguió acariciando las sensibles orejas y observó complacido como Legolas seguía temblando, su cuerpo y su mente en pelea por el control de sus sensaciones. Deslizó la mano hasta el delgado cuello y dio vuelta hacia la nuca.

–Detente. –gimió Legolas.

Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de responder.

Ferebrim empezó a abrir la túnica de viaje y palpó los pectorales levemente hinchados a través de la camisa. Legolas levantó las manos en un vano intento por detenerlo, pero sus puños eran ahora los de un niño.

"Mi niño" se descubrió pensando el elfo–brujo ", es el niño al que voy a quitarle la inocencia"

–Dime Legolas. ¿Cuántas veces yaciste con el Rey antes del infortunado accidente de Lord Elrond?

El rubio apretó los labios, pero Ferebrim deslizó una mano hacia su vientre y lo apretó. Endureció un poco el tono esta vez.

–¿Cuántas veces?

–Cinco –respondió el sinda.

–¿Solo cinco? –la risa cruel del teleri alcanzó todo el campamento– Eso está muy bien, querido. Me haré la idea de que no sabes nada –pasó un dedo por los delgados y pálidos labios–, de que tu inocencia es mía.

Le empujó hasta que Legolas estuvo sobre su espalda y pasó a desatar la camisa. El príncipe escuchó unos pasos y se esforzó por enfocar, era inútil, pero el diálogo pronto le dio más información de la que deseaba.

–¿Qué hermanito, vas a probarlo ya?

–Si Elarosse. Lo habría dejado para más tarde, pero el Príncipe se calienta en cuanto le tocan las orejas. ¡Imagínate!

Elarosse rió.

–Vaya con la putita de Mirkwood.

–¡No soy ninguna puta! –la bofetada le hizo girar el rostro.

–Jamás me interrumpas mientras converso, querido.

–Oye Ferebrim, creo que tiene demasiados humos.

–¿Me ayudas a bajárselos? Sabes que nunca he sido egoísta contigo…

Unas manos anchas y blandas palparon el torso ya desnudo de Legolas, pellizcaron sus sensibles pezones.

–¡Pero si ya los tiene duros!

–¿Ves que calentona es mi putita sinda? Nada más le quitas la camisa y se excita.

–¿Y abajo?

–Veamos…

Los pantalones de Legolas fueron bajados sin mucha delicadeza, y él apretó los párpados ante la vergüenza que su cuerpo le estaba haciendo pasar. El coro de risas le confirmó que ya eran varios los elfos que observaban.

–¡Mirad que linda flecha tiene este arquero¡Lista para disparar! Bueno Elarosse, veo que tú también estás calentito, supongo que la lengua de mi putita deberá bastarte por esta noche…

–¿Su lengua? –la voz de Elerosse sonaba decepcionada– ¿Y quién llenará mi culito?

–Yo lo haré, mi bello Elarosse –afirmó un voz que Legolas relacionó vagamente con el nombre de Angrod–, tu culito no va a quedar vacío.

–De acuerdo entonces.

Elarosse tiró sus pantalones a un lado y se puso a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Legolas. Empujó el miembro palpitante hacia sus labios, pero él apretó los dientes.

–Ferebrim… –llamó el que deseaba follarle la boca con voz impaciente.

–Legolas, mi amor, se amable. –el rubio encajó la mandíbula reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas– De acuerdo entonces.

Se alejó unos pasos y regresó con un látigo. Lanzó un solo golpe hacia la parte alta de los muslos del elfo yaciente. Legolas retrajo las piernas y grito, pero esa oportunidad fue aprovechada por Elarosse para llenarle la boca con su pene. El teleri agarró con fuerza un mechón de pelo rubio y obligo así a Legolas a mover la cabeza al ritmo que deseaba.

–Wow, esto sí que es vida... Ya entiendo porque te esforzaste tanto por tenerlo hermanito...

Ferebrim no contestó, estaba concentrado en mantener abiertas las piernas de Legolas. Con la sangre que escurría de sus muslos lacerados, el elfo mojó un dedo y palpó el apretado trasero del rubio. Legolas contestó con una patada. Aunque no llevaba demasiada fuerza, Ferebrim estaba desprevenido y calló hacia atrás. Sus facciones se endurecieron.

–Traté de ser amable Legolas, pero me has hartado. ¡Orodreth¡Aegnor! Sosténganlo.

Dos elfos bastante fornidos se acercaron, tomaron los tobillos de Legolas y tiraron en direcciones contrarias. Ferebrim se ubicó entonces ante su cadera y apuntó a la entrada apenas humedecida de sangre.

El rubio apretó los párpados y dijo solo una palabra antes de que el dolor le golpeara.

–Estel.

**Llanura de Oromë**

Legolas acunó a su hijo con temor mal disimulado. El cielo sobre ellos presagiaba tormenta.

–¿Por dónde íbamos? –Auril frunció el ceño y lo miró inquieto.

–Es la tercera vez que pierdes el hilo del cuento¿sabes? –Legolas le echó una mirada asesina y el niño se apresuró a informarle– Los elfos capturaron a los enanos y Bilbo siguió a la comitiva hacia el interior de la fortaleza del Bosque.

–¡Por supuesto! –asintió el ada.

Pero el elfo no siguió adelante con la historia: acababa de darse cuenta de que apenas recordaba los detalles de la Fortaleza, el lugar donde había nacido. Tragó en seco y buscó en su mente algo que diera verosimilitud a esta parte del relato.

–Fue una época dura para Bilbo. Para comer, merodeaba por las habitaciones y robaba los restos de las mesas que a menudo se servían en los departamentos del castillo.

"Un día, el hobbit entró a un aposento donde un joven elfo tarareaba sentado en el antepecho de la ventana, de espaldas a la mesa. Bilbo se acercó despacio y no pudo evitar escuchar la canción que el jovencito repetía como un sonsonete. Le gustó la evocación de aventuras que encerraban esos versos y la recordaría décadas después, ya de regreso a Bolson Cerrado.

Auril se movió entre sus brazos y bostezó.

–¿Cómo era la canción? –pidió con voz soñolienta.

–Te lo diré, pero debes mantenerte despierto –le obligó a sentarse erguido–. Escucha:

_Home is behind / __The world ahead / And there are many paths to tread / Through shadow / To the edge of night / Until the stars are all alight. / Mist and shadow / Cloud and shade / __All shall fade / All shall...fade._

Miró intensamente a su hijo mientras cantaba, Auril estaba despierto otra vez y sus ojos brillaban de excitación.

–Tú eras el elfo en la ventana.

–Si.

Legolas dedicó una mirada breve a su entorno, la oscuridad aumentaba y, aunque no podía recordar la razón, tuvo la certeza de que estaba relacionada con él. Volvió a enfocarse en Auril.

–Ahora vamos a cantar la canción juntos.

–Tengo sueño Ada.

–Dormirás cuando tu padre llegué. –le cortó Legolas impaciente– Vamos, repite _Home is behind_...

–... _The world ahead_...

La hierba alrededor de ellos empezó a crecer rápidamente y Legolas levantó por instinto al pequeño de modo tal que los piesecitos descansaran en sus muslos. Se esforzó por sonreír.

–... _And there are many_... ¿Qué sigue?

Auril le miró dudoso.

–... _paths to tread_...

Las puntas de las hierbas chocaron con sus muslos y piernas, pero no se detuvieron. Sus bordes filosos comenzaron a cortar las ropas y la piel del elfo. Legolas se concentró en los azules ojos de su hijo y no dejó temblar su voz.

–... _Through shadow_...

Algo de aquel intenso dolor debía estar reflejado en sus ojos, porque el chico alzó ahora su voz emocionada.

–... _To the edge of night_...

–Eso es – le elogió–, continúa.

Las hojas perforaban ya su carne y Legolas pudo sentir cómo la sangre goteaba lentamente. Apenas podía ver el rostro de su hijo por la densa oscuridad, una oscuridad mayor que la del cielo en la Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor o Moria.

–¡No te detengas Auril!

**Imladris**

–¡LEGOLAS!

El grito desgarrado hizo saltar a los gemelos. Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación adyacente. En el amplio lecho, Aragorn convulsionaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de intenso dolor. Ellohir trató de despertarlo.

–Estel, es solo un sueño, por favor. –le sacudió un hombro– Estel, despierta.

Pero el hombre siguió su apasionado diálogo con los seres que le atacaban.

–¡Déjame! No te atrevas a tocarme... –se quejó y su cara giró violentamente, como si alguien le golpeara– Pagarás por esto. Me bañaré en tu sangre, no quedará en Forlindon ni un rastro de tu existencia... Te odio...

Ellohir volteo hacia su gemelo.

–¿Alguna idea para despertarlo?

Pero Elladan tenía los ojos muy abiertos, señaló con un dedo la palma de la mano izquierda del hombre, donde la cicatriz del enlace se abría en un manantial rojo.

–¡Por los Valar! –comprendió Ellohir.

El gemelo mayor salió de su estupor y se apresuró a buscar una toalla en el baño cercano con la cual vendar la herida. Mientras lo vendaban, el forcejeo del Rey con la nada dejó al descubierto sus piernas: ambas extremidades se encontraban separadas y los músculos lucían tensos, en lucha por volver a unirse.

Los gemelos se apartaron, sabían que la magia del enlace mantendría unidos a ambos cónyuges hasta que uno de los dos perdiera el conocimiento, el peligro terminara u otra magia más poderosa interviniera. Ellos nada podían hacer por su hijo ahora, excepto esperar.

Ellohir buscó la mano de su hermano a tientas y dejó escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas. Legolas era prisionero de elfos¡seres de luz como ellos mismos¿Cómo podían ser capaces de violarlo? Volvieron a su mente el elfito de grandes y curiosos ojos azules que conociera en el Jardín de Celebrian, el joven melancólico que se entregaba a la pasión del combate como si cada hora fuera la última, el alegre y danzarín elfo de la reciente boda. Todos ellos reclamaban en este momento la ayuda de su esposo, para lidiar con una herida que los Valar –estaba seguro de ello– nunca esperaron fuera infringida a los Primeros Nacidos por sus propios hermanos.

Las invectivas de Aragorn iban perdiendo volumen a medida que sus fuerzas se drenaban. Por el tono, ya casi quejumbroso, los gemelos supieron que pronto se rompería el enlace y despertaría.

–Eso duele... no, por favor... por favor... mi bebé...

Esta última frase fue más bien un quejido. Luego Aragorn empezó a llorar y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Elladan y Ellohir se acercaron.

–Estel. –llamó suavemente el mayor.

El hombre giró el rostro hacia ellos con ojos ligeramente desenfocados, pero los reconoció y se lanzó al regazo de su atarince.

–Padir, Padan –gimió, como cuando era muy pequeño y mezclaba palabras de élfico con la lengua de los hombres.

Elladan trazó círculos en la espalda de su hijo tratando de calmarle. Poco a poco, los sollozos de Estel se calmaron, entonces le obligó a recostarse en la cama y empezó a arroparle de nuevo.

–El está en peligro –argumentó el hombre e intentó levantarse, pero el gemelo mayor negó suavemente y le mantuvo horizontal con una mano apoyada en su pecho.

–Duerme ahora, mi niño. Mañana salimos tras ellos.

Los ojos del ex–montaraz brillaron afiebrados por un instante.

–¿Lo prometes? –demandó anhelante.

–Palabra de padre, pero solo si duermes hasta que yo diga que es hora.

–De acuerdo... dormir... tal vez soñar.

**Paso Norte de las Montañas Nubladas**

Ferebrim se retiró casi por completo y se enterró con gran rapidez en el cuerpo de Legolas. Hizo una serie de rápidas estocadas y juzgó la sensación de irrumpir en una carne casi virgen como algo delicioso que debía repetir. En su lista mental de "Cosas por hacer al regresar a casa" anotó de inmediato acabar de cogerse a la elfita que trabajaba en la taberna. Para evitar complicaciones llevaría a Orodreth consigo, que él la desvirgara, luego desfloraría el apretado culito de 1200 años sin peligro.

¿Qué edad tenía Legolas? 1500 más o menos, todo un bocado. Y testarudo: aún luchaba por apartarse. El teleri no trató de controlarlo, los débiles movimientos de las caderas bajo su cuerpo agregaban placer. Volvió a golpearle el rostro y logró que se estuviera callado un rato. Esa canción era absolutamente desagradable. ¿Por qué debía una canción de elfos hablar de la muerte de esa manera? Ellos eran inmortales, seres para vivir en el placer infinito que corresponde a la belleza infinita.

Los jadeos de Elarosse llegaron desde su derecha, Angrod le estaba haciendo sudar de veras. Más allá, un elfito lloraba con la cara oculta en el hombro de Orodreth¿qué motivaba sus dulces quejidos¡Vaya! Orodreth y Aegnor lo estaban compartiendo. Seguro habían desgarrado un poco su trasero. Pero el chico se estaba portando bien: no ofrecía ninguna resistencia, su cuerpo ondulaba siguiendo el ritmo que Aegnor imponía a sus caderas y gemía.

Bajó los ojos hacia su rubio.

–Mírame –ordenó.

Como Legolas permaneció con los párpados cerrados, pellizcó sus pezones con fuerza.

–Mírame –repitió y los profundos ojos azules fueron descubiertos–. Quiero que me veas, porque soy tu amo.

El rubio no se dio por enterado, así que Ferebrim tomó sus caderas y salió de él. El rostro de Legolas se relajó ostensiblemente, pero se volvió deformarse cuando el teleri le penetró de nuevo, con tal fuerza que el golpe de carne contra carne se escuchó como un chasquido. El procedimiento fue repetido tres veces más antes de que Legolas perdiera la batalla por su dignidad.

–Eso duele... no, por favor... por favor... mi bebé...

Su voz quebrada llevó al éxtasis a Ferebrim. Era ya la quinta vez que penetraba al compás del golpe en la estrechez de Legolas. Gruñó mientras se corría en el maltratado canal, se separó antes de que su erección desapareciera por completo y caminó hacia el sitio donde yacían Elarosse y Angrod. Su hermano le recibió sonriente y él besó con pasión a Angrod. La noche apenas comenzaba.

Legolas se giró de lado, atrajo sus muslos hacia el pecho, envolvió las piernas en sus brazos y trató de controlar el violento temblor que le atacaba. Podía sentir cómo le escurría del trasero una mezcla de sangre, semen y excremento que manchaba lentamente su lecho, pero ya no importaba. Desgranó muy bajito los últimos versos de la canción por enésima vez esa tarde.

_Mist and shadow / Cloud and shade / All shall fade / All shall...fade. _

TBC...


	31. UN SOLITARIO DE LOS BOSQUES

**XXXI UN SOLITARIO DE LOS BOSQUES**

**Ruinas de Fornost**

Geniev tenía hambre. No por conocida, la sensación se había hecho agradable para él. Desde que los montaraces abandonaran las ruinas de Fornost en la primavera, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

–¿Lo hueles mi elfo? Parece que es comida, mi elfo.

Era un ser delgado, de piel bronceada y áspera por la vida a la intemperie. Sus dedos mañosos tenían las uñas sucias y rotas de excavar en la tierra buscando raíces, arrancar cortezas de árboles y trepar en busca de hojas. Sus dientes grandes y rectos masticaban todo lo que Arda dejara crecer y no tuviera patas para andar. Sus ojos negros y grandes, más grandes tras la última temporada de prolongados ayunos, miraban el mundo con cautela parapetados en cejas anchas y tupidas. La cabellera de Geniev había sido negra, abundante y ligeramente rizada, pero los años de sol, suciedad y desnutrición, la transformaron en un amasijo castaño oscuro que cubría su espalda y cuello, dividida en cuatro mechones que habían sido trenzas mucho tiempo atrás.

Vestía un calzón corto de piel robada a los montaraces, cuyos pedazos unió con finas cuerdas tejidas de su cabello y sus pies estaban envueltos en algo similar a unos mocasines, hechos de la piel de un oso –también robada– y cuerdas tejidas con el mismo material. Cargaba a la espalda un morral con todas sus pertenencias: un cuchillo y un martillo de piedra, una frazada, dos platos de madera, una cantimplora de cuero –aún eran visibles las iniciales del dueño anterior, un dunedain de lo más gracioso–, varios metros de cuerda hecha de su pelo y la mitad de una flecha, a la cual hablaba en su soledad con el nombre de "elfo".

La delgada criatura gateó entre los cascajos y la maleza amontonados en el acceso oeste de la antigua capital de Arnor. El nada sabía de ese nombre, llamaba al sitio Muro de Elfos, porque en sus rincones sentía viva la magia de los primeros nacidos, una magia que lo reconfortaba. A menudo caminaba erguido, pero hoy estaba bastante nervioso por los olores que traía el viento y prefería moverse a pegado a la tierra.

Estaba seguro de que olfateaba comida, comida élfica para ser exactos, pero el aire también le hablaba de dolor, miedo y magia. No era la magia de los habitantes de los bosques, ni la del viejo de la capa gris y el báculo. En el tiempo que llevaba merodeando por esas ruinas (quince o dieciséis años) ninguna otra magia había sido hecha allí. Para aumentar su confusión, no sentía el olor dulce y repulsivo de la sangre. La sangre habría explicado el dolor, pero sin heridos ¿por qué se detendrían los elfos? Ninguno se acercaba desde que los montaraces recogieran todo para marchar al suroeste.

Temeroso, pero asaeteado por la idea de robar algún alimento, siguió avanzando entre las viejas paredes hacia el sitio donde se concentraba el ruido de animales y viajeros. Llegó al fin a una pared baja tras la cual se escondió. El aire le llevó el olor de los caballos agotados, de los lembas y el vino transportado en odres de cuero, de la yesca y el pedernal haciendo fuego de la hierba reseca del otoño. Reconoció también el sonido musical de las voces élficas, pero en un idioma que no era el de los hombres ni el de los inmortales que espiara hasta ese momento.

Se curvó de prisa al sentir unos pasos cerca, eran dos elfos. Los sonidos indicaban que uno remolcaba al otro. ¿Era ese del que emanaba el dolor? Si. El elfo cayó pesadamente al suelo, su espalda apoyada en la pared tras la cual se ocultaba Geniev, y el acompañante se alejó.

Permaneció quieto y preocupado… ¿Ahora cómo alejarse? Si respiraba demasiado fuerte el elfo le escucharía y alertaría a sus compañeros... Por otro lado, lo más probable era que le trajeran la comida hasta ese lugar y luego de que se durmiera… Además, con un poco de suerte el jefe de la partida vendría a conversar con el enfermo y él sabría más de los montaraces, los elfos de Rivendel y el famoso Legolas… Aunque hablasen en esa extraña lengua, confiaba en su habilidad con los idiomas. Algo se le pegaría... Y el aroma que desprendía este elfo era como un recuerdo… ¿Recuerdo de qué? No lo sabía, pero de seguro ese era el único olor familiar en el grupo… Cosa extraña, se había habituado al olor de los montaraces y de los elfos de Rivendel, pero nunca pensó que recordaba esos olores… ¡Este enfermo olía a demasiadas cosas a la vez! Como un recuerdo, como un enfermo y como el jefe de los montaraces, Trancos…

El leve sonido de pasos le indicó que otro elfo se aproximaba. Hubo un gemido, el sonido de un cuerpo que se repliega, una risa corta y cruel.  
–¿Cómo te sientes hoy, mi príncipe?  
La respuesta llegó en tono dolido, y Geniev supo que ese elfo no estaba allí por su gusto.  
–De la misma manera que ayer: preso.

–Extraño… ¿Qué te impide huir si no tienes ataduras?

El otro rió, pero era una risa sin el brillo de los habitantes de los bosques.

–Apenas puedo caminar, o ver. ¿Puedo acaso buscar ayuda o negarme a montar?

–Lástima, mi príncipe. Pero estoy seguro de que Cirdan te librará de tu mortal enlace.

–Lástima, primo. Pero estoy seguro de que Aragorn hijo de Arathorn te librará de la cabeza.

–¿El hijo del elfo que mataste, dices? Creo que lo sobreestimas, o que te sobreestimas. Ningún humano puede entrar en Forlindon, menos a reclamar un consorte que le ha sido infiel.

–¿Infiel? Para ello deberás dejar de violarme y empezar a hacerme el amor. ¡Oh! Qué pena. Ese concepto no existe para ti, aunque el amor es, dicen, el don principal para los Primeros Nacidos. Empiezo a sospechar que ninguno de ustedes es un elfo.

Hubo un sonido seco y corto, un rechinar de dientes y una risa rota. El elfo sentado continuó inmutable.

–Eso¡golpéame! Haz más fuerte nuestro ¿matrimonio? Estoy seguro de que tu tío lo apreciará.

El segundo elfo se alejó con pasos demasiado sonoros, dignos de un montaraz asustado o un ciervo.

Geniev se relajó un poco, y miró con atención sus alrededores en busca de una ruta segura hacia su refugio. Necesitaba alejarse y pensar, poner en orden los fragmentos que había entendido de la amarga charla. Justo antes de ponerse en movimiento, un último dato le golpeó: el elfo enfermo, que olía a la vez como un recuerdo y como Trancos, empezó a llorar.

**Frontera norte de Bree**

La llama danzó por sobre las cortezas antes de hundir sus dientes amarillos en la carne muerta del árbol. La madera crujió, lanzó una espiral de humo y varias chispas volaron desde la rama hacia el resto de la leña cuidadosamente apilada. El fuego se extendió, se hizo fuerte, reclamó alimento, devolvió luz y calor. Cantó a su modo la eterna canción de muerte y renacimiento para Elladan, Ellohir y Aragorn.

Los dos elfos y el hombre permanecieron sentados alrededor de la hoguera sin hablar más que lo imprescindible. Su humor era sombrío desde hacía cuatro días, cuando dejaran Imladris para rastrear a Legolas y Ferebrim.

Poco había dicho el Rey de Gondor a sus hermanos–padres. Estaba molesto por la trampa del té –aunque debía admitir su pertinencia–, aliviado de que los gemelos le acompañaran en la búsqueda, vagamente alegre por la felicidad de Glorfindel y Erestor, amargado por la falta de noticias entre plantas y aves sobre su esposo, inquieto por la misión que Radagast, cansado, muy cansado, tan cansado…

Los gemelos tampoco estaban demasiado comunicativos en este viaje. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en ir a matar elfos? Porque eso harían: despedazarlos, desangrarlos, desollarlos, gritar en éxtasis mientras su sangre les bañaba los rostros. Era lo que deseaban hacer, de alguna forma lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo algo terrible. En las últimas semanas todo lo que habían luchado por mantener durante sus vidas –el honor, las convenciones, el frente común frente a Saurón– se estaba desbaratando. ¿Qué extraña venganza ejecutaban los Valar contra su familia¿Era por ellos, o por el juego que su padre había jugado mucho tiempo atrás? En sus momentos más optimistas, consideraban que eran instrumentos de expiación para las otras razas involucradas en esta extraña batalla. ¿Un castigo para Thranduil, para Cirdan? Pero esos pensamientos eran consuelos con el sabor de la hiel. Elfos eran, y a elfos buscaban para cumplir una deuda de sangre.

¿Dónde estaba el sentido¿Dónde la relación con el alto objetivo de mantener la luz en Arda que –en palabras de su padre– mantenía a los elfos atados a estas costas?

Un respingo de Trancos devolvió a los elrondidas a la realidad. El hombre jadeaba mientras se masajeaba la mejilla.

–Miserable. –escupió.

–¿Quién? –indagó Ellohir.

–El teleri, por supuesto. Ha abofeteado a mi esposo.

Elladan decidió intentar sacar algo útil del episodio.

–¿Lograste sentir algo más?

Aragorn meditó un poco antes de responder. Desde el episodio en Imladris habían descubierto que, a pesar de la magia de Ferebrim, el vínculo con Legolas se activaba si el elfo sufría un dolor físico especialmente intenso. De hecho, sospechaban que el Príncipe de Mirkwood provocaba a sus captores para enviarles breves señales de su localización. Si Aragorn se concentraba lo suficiente era capaz de drenar el dolor y atisbar la distancia y dirección desde donde pulsaba la magia. Era poco, pero con eso y un poco de lógica habían reconstruido parcialmente la ruta de la cuadrilla.

–Unas ruinas, al norte y al este.

–¿Fornost? –tanteo Ellohir.

–Podría ser –admitió el hombre.

–Tendría sentido.

El gemelo mayor sacó un mapa de la zona de su morral y lo extendió cerca del fuego. Su hermano y el ex–montaraz se acercaron. El delineó una ruta con la uña del dedo índice.

–El paso norte de las Montañas Nubladas lleva al corazón de Angmar, por eso dejamos de usarlo hace mucho. Pero los teleris necesitan seguir el río, no podían tomar otra ruta. Luego torcieron al sur, bordeando las Colinas del Tiempo. Desde la antigua Fornost hasta Forlindon el camino es casi recto y está ampliamente regado.

–Pero esas ruinas podrían estar habitadas. –intervino Aragorn.

–Ellos deben saber que no lo están, aún. Guiamos a los dunedain hacia el sur, y eso lo supieron con certeza por nuestros relatos de la guerra en Mirkwood.

–Todavía me parece una escala forzada –comentó el gemelo más pequeño con sus ojos fijos en el mapa–. Todo el Reino Perdido es tierra húmeda y fértil. Si partimos de que sus movimientos están condicionados por la cercanía de corrientes, casi cualquier sitio es accesible para ellos. Hay algo que no encaja.

–La magia, tal vez sea la magia –opinó pensativo Elladan.

Los otros dos le miraron sin comprender.

–Recuerdo cuando entramos a esa tierra maldita tras la reconquista de Fornost. La magia oscura estaba en el aire, en las rocas, en la hierba. Me sentí intoxicado a los pocos días y tú –señaló a su gemelo– quedaste muy débil. No recuperaste el color hasta que llegamos al Bosque de los Trolls, y ese no es el lugar más sano del mundo. –volteó hacia su hermano–hijo ahora– Lo que creo es que ellos también pueden haber sufrido esa leve intoxicación con la magia del Rey Brujo. Si Ferebrim desea mantener la barrera que los mantiene apartados, tiene que recuperar su fuerza y no hay más reductos de magia eldar en esta zona que Fornost.

Aragorn asintió.

–Eso explicaría que pueda sentir una bofetada.

–Entonces se detendrán un tiempo en las ruinas, tal vez. –dijo esperanzado Ellohir.

–Con un poco de suerte –apoyó su hermano y trazó una ruta en el mapa–. Si es así, tal vez les demos alcance antes de que crucen las Torres Blancas.

**Ruinas de Fornost**

Geniev tenía miedo. Ese era un sentimiento casi olvidado, que le sorprendía por su fuerza. El miedo había desplazado al hambre, a la cautela, a la sensación de que lo correcto era permanecer alejado.

En su escondrijo, casi en el centro de las ruinas, donde antes se alzara una casa de dos plantas, había meditado sobre lo que oyera, oliera y sintiera durante la tarde.

Estaba claro que esos elfos no eran buenos… Los elfos buenos no golpean a otros elfos, ni les hacen llorar… Y el elfo enfermo… Había descifrado una parte de su olor… Si, ese elfo estaba unido al jefe de los Montaraces… el hombre alto de mirada gris, que venía a veces hasta los muros exteriores de su casita y acariciaba la misma pintura que a él le gustaba… Trancos era el nombre, pero también le habían llamado Aragorn alguna vez… Y ese era el nombre que el príncipe invocara en su defensa… Príncipe¿de qué?... Este Trancos tenía un Príncipe al que evocaba en sus canciones… Nunca dijo su nombre, pero hasta donde sabía, los príncipes elfos no abundaban como las manzanas en verano… Y esa otra parte del olor…

Sus ojos se cubrieron de niebla, recordó esas palabras que aún dolían: i hasta luego hermoso /i , pero antes de eso había ternura… unos ojos negros y una cabellera que lo envolvía, protectora… Sabía que se trataba de un sueño, ningún cabello puede tener vida propia y sostener a un bebé… El consejo del anciano resonó en su interior i Tus sueños hablan de lo que debes buscar, son pistas. /i 

Con manos temblorosas, Geniev acarició la flecha.

–¿Y si él sabe, mi elfo¿Y si por fin puedo regresar?

Sus dedos se curvaron sobre la madera torneada como garras. La voz dulce de sus sueños susurró otra palabra sin sentido i moriquendi /i …

Tembló. Y echó a andar.

La luna dormía, así que se orientó con la piel y los oídos. Junto a la pared de esa tarde estaba aún el elfo, su dolor casi le golpeó los sentidos. Geniev esperó a que las últimas voces del campamento se apagaran y dio vuelta al muro. El elfo yacía allí, acurrucado. Susurraba algo en su lengua.

Geniev respiró un poco fuerte y el elfo movió la cabeza en su dirección, notó cómo su aroma cambiaba al saberse observado.

–Elfo… yo Geniev –susurró con voz ronca e insegura–, yo amigo.

Hubo un silencio, luego el elfo habló.

–¿Amroth?

–Geniev –negó el otro y se golpeó el pecho.

El elfo extendió la mano hacia él, Geniev le dejó tocar sus dedos recios y sus uñas rotas.

–¿Dunedain?

–Fantasma de Fornost. –articuló despacio.

Como muchas otras palabras, Geniev no estaba seguro del significado de ese título, pero había descubierto que los montaraces usaban ese término al descubrir sus pequeños robos. Si este elfo estaba unido a Trancos, razonó, sabría de su existencia. El elfo asintió con una sonrisa.

–Creí que era una broma de Aragorn.

–¿Trancos?

–Si, Trancos.

–Vamos ahora con Trancos.

–No puedo moverme rápido, ellos nos alcanzarían.

–Eres elfo –repuso Geniev sin comprender– vamos a Trancos por los árboles. –buscó en su mente la palabra adecuada– Rivendel.

–No. –el elfo pasó su mano varias veces delante de sus ojos y luego la dejó caer– Estoy casi ciego. ¿Entiendes? No veo las estrellas, ni los árboles.

Geniev movió la cabeza, asombrado. ¿Un elfo que no veía? El enfermo buscó algo en sus bolsillos y lo metió apresurado en el hueco de su mano.

–Busca a Trancos y dale esto. Hobbiton ¿conoces Hobbiton?

Geniev asintió reticente, ese era el pueblo de la gente pequeña, peluda y con perros.

–El va camino a Hobbiton, búscalo.

–No… gente allí… mucha.

–Por favor. –el elfo se detuvo a respirar, esta conversación parecía estar robándole muchas fuerzas.

Geniev aprovechó para acercarse y aspirar su aroma. Sí, allí estaba ese ligero olor que recordaba. Apretó el objeto en su puño.

–Hobbiton –concedió.

El elfo pareció sonreír. Golpeó su mano contra el muro que lo resguardaba y contuvo un quejido. Estrechó la mano de la criatura con esa mano ensangrentada.

–Mi sangre en tu mano, mi camino en tus ojos. –susurró.

–¿Magia? –inquirió Geniev.

–Si. Con esto podrás hallarme. El no puede ¿entiendes? Tráelo a mí.

–Hobbiton… Trancos… Geniev ve camino de elfo…

–Eso es. Yo soy Legolas, Príncipe Hoja Verde. Cuando lo traigas hasta mi yo…

Legolas se detuvo indeciso¿qué podía ofrecer a esta criatura de los bosques? Su olor era familiar a sus sentidos. Le recordaba vagamente a Golllum, pero sin maldad, y a los avari, pero sin experiencia, ambos tenían en común la soledad.

–Te llevaré a casa, cuidaré de ti. –ofreció sin saber por qué.

Geniev sonrió mucho, sus grandes dientes brillaron bajo las estrellas, aunque Legolas apenas pudo verlo.

–Hobbiton… Trancos… Geniev encuentra Legolas con magia… Y Legolas lleva a Geniev a casa, de regreso…

En el centro del campamento teleri, el fuego crujió de una manera especial. Alguien se movió en sueños y Legolas escuchó quejas sobre colchones de plumas y perfumes de conchas.

Geniev fue a prisa hacia su casita. Desenterró las raíces en el suelo de su refugio y las metió dentro de la bolsa. Envolvió cuidadosamente el cuchillo, el hacha y los platos con la manta, para que no le arañaran la piel. Ató firmemente el morral a su espalda y oteó el aire en busca del camino más corto hacia el pueblo de los medianos.

Mientras seguía la señal de los árboles del Reino Perdido de Arnor, que le guiaban hacia su Rey, acarició con ternura la flecha.

–¿Los oyes mi elfo? Es el sonido del cambio.

Geniev tenía prisa. La sensación era novedosa y agradable.

TBC…


	32. DE LOS USOS Y COSTUMBRES

XXXII DE LOS USOS Y COSTUMBRES DE LAS DIVERSAS RAZAS DE ARDA

_Cuantas veces tomada la ciudad solar  
serán cambiadas las leyes bárbaras y vanas:  
Tu mal se acerca. Ya no más tributaria  
El gran Adriano recorrerá tus venas.  
Nostradamus_

**De los Avaris**

_… Cuantas veces tomada la ciudad solar…_

Amroth masticó despacio, ignorando el dolor que tal acción le provocaba. Después de todo, la mandíbula no sanaría sin alimentos. Tragó y miró ansioso a su hermano menor. Ingwë raspó el plato, acercó la última porción de alimento, detuvo la mano a unos escasos centímetros y le miró a los ojos. Amroth tuvo la impresión de que estaba por sonreírle, pero el gruñido de Feanor mientras entraba congeló las facciones de ambos.

El joven se levantó, giró e hizo una reverencia ante el Jefe del Clan. Feanor apenas le miró, estaba concentrado en el herido. Amroth tragó apresuradamente y se hundió en su asiento. A pesar de las órdenes que pesaban sobre él, las intenciones homicidas del mayor eran notables. Aunque lo más probable es que no considerara matarle como un asesinato, tal vez como un acto de limpieza.

–¿Cómo estás pequeño?

Amroth levantó los ojos, sorprendido y feliz. Su temor le había impedido notar a Finarfin, entonces no se trataba de una de las desagradables visitas de su hermano mayor con el pretexto de chequear su seguridad. Sonrió hasta donde se lo permitían sus labios agrietados.

–Mejor.

Finarfin dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Ingwë y este se apresuró a informar.

–El prisionero se despertó temprano, caminó diez pasos sin apoyo y tomó el sol en el balcón toda la mañana. Al medio día regresó por sus pies hasta aquí y tomó sus alimentos. Durmió en la mecedora. En la tarde el prisionero hizo los ejercicios de extensión que ordenó el sanador y leyó. Su estómago marcha bien y no ha subido la temperatura.

Finarfin expresó su conformidad ante el reporte, luego se agachó ante el butacón y examinó la mano derecha de Amroth, el joven no pudo contener un quejido.

–¿Aún duele? –el otro asintió. –En realidad, es mejor así –comentó con falsa despreocupación.

Amroth también lo sabía, pero no hacía más llevadero el asunto. Mientras su mano doliera significaría que estaba viva, tratando de recomponerse. Ya no podría volver a tañer el laúd, por supuesto, pero era mejor que enfermar de gangrena. Todo habría sido diferente de recibir atención inmediata, pero… Mejor no pensar en eso…

–¿Puedes moverla?

Negó en silencio. Lo había intentado una hora antes, con la ayuda de Ingwë, pero los músculos seguían demasiado hinchados.

Su hermano siguió palpando con cuidado, hasta que se dio por satisfecho y pasó a examinar el otro brazo. Ahora sonrió ampliamente.

–Creo que en una semana más podremos quitar el entablillado.

Feanor gruñó su descontento, pero el segundo del clan le ignoró. Continuó la revisión hacia la cabeza, observó las pupilas, palpó el cráneo –rapado y lleno de cicatrices rojizas–, la mandíbula. Volvió a interrogarle.

–¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Solo cuando leo mucho.

–Eso significa que tus ojos se esfuerzan más de lo debido. –giró hacia Ingwë– ¿A qué hora leyó?

–Entre la tercera y quinta hora después del mediodía.

–¿Dónde?

–En la cama.

–Tendremos que cambiar eso, es evidente que en la cama no hay suficiente luz para tus ojos –se dirigió a Amroth. –Solo leerás en el balcón, entre la décima hora de la mañana y la tercera de la tarde –el enfermo fue a protestar, pero Finarfin levantó un dedo acusador. –¡No discutas! Estamos casi en invierno y los días son cada vez más cortos. Si lees demasiado antes de que tu cabeza sane, podría ser peor.

–Todo esto es un desperdicio –gruñó Feanor desde el fondo de la estancia.

Amroth e Ingwë temblaron, pero Finarfin respondió con voz fría y segura, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

–En todo caso, es el desperdicio del Rey.

Feanor volvió a gruñir algo en avarín y el segundo hermano giró. Se enfrentó a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies ligeramente separados.

–Me parece que el Rey no ordenó que vinieras.

–Ahora soy responsable por todos los prisioneros del reino –repuso Feanor sin intentar ocultar su fastidio–, y este es el más valioso.

–¿No confías en tus hermanos para cuidarlo? –inquirió Finarfin.

–No quiero que lo cuiden, sino que lo vigilen –corrigió el mayor.

–No es un prisionero común. El Rey decidió que pertenece a los elróndidas y como uno de ellos será tratado hasta que lo recojan.

–No lo dudo –comentó con sarcasmo Feanor e hizo un gesto indefinido hacia la amplia y luminosa estancia, luego se dirigió a Amroth por primera vez desde que entrara.

–Deberías…

–Te recuerdo que el prisionero es hermano de la Reina –interrumpió Finarfin.

–¡No es su hermano! –contradijo Feanor– El no tiene hermanos, ni padres, no tendrá sobrinos o hijos. El no es nada.

–El es mi paciente y, sin dudas, es hermano de la Reina. Cállate o tendré que prohibir tu entrada a esta habitación.

Amroth cerró los ojos, con la remota esperanza de que aquella pelea desapareciera. Nunca había visto a Finarfin enfrentarse con Feanor, aunque era conciente de que a menudo disentía de las decisiones del mayor. En realidad, esta riña colgaba sobre sus cabezas desde que Finarfin, con la ayuda de Maërys y Finrod, le sacara de las mazmorras para traerle a esta linda estancia cerca de la recámara de los flamantes monarcas. Se maldijo a si mismo una vez más por ser débil y dejar que sus ojos fueran víctimas del hechizo del olor de cándulas. Intentó doblarse sobre si mismo y desaparecer, pero una mano se posó en su hombro.

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido de que Ingwë le estrechara con semejante calidez.

–Tus costillas aún no sanan –susurró a la vez que sonreía levemente.

Pero el momento de intimidad duró poco: Feanor les vio y en dos zancadas estuvo sobre el menor de los hermanos.

–No lo toques –siseó y le soltó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

Ingwë se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos de pánico. Despatarrado como estaba vio a Finarfin lanzarse hacia Feanor y retenerlo contra la pared.

–¿Estás loco?

–Lo tocó y sabe que es un desterrado.

–Sabe que es su hermano y necesita consuelo Feanor¡consuelo!

–Es un traidor.

–Es un hijo de Maedros y Curufinwë, y si no llego a intervenir lo habrías matado –buscó los ojos del mayor con desesperación. –¿De verdad pensaste que ellos harían eso?

–Falló, era mí deber castigarlo.

–¿Hasta la muerte? –insistió el otro.

Feanor giró los ojos y apretó los labios. Finarfin sacudió la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro agotado

–Yo también estoy asustado –admitió–, pero la solución no puede ser esa. Si estuvieras en lo cierto… –dejó colgando la frase y volvió a negar en silencio.

Dio unos pasos en dirección al menor de sus hermanos y le tendió una mano para que se levantara. Acarició las desordenadas trenzas que cubrían la cabeza de Ingwë y le dedicó una sonrisa gentil antes de volver a hablar con el ceñudo Feanor.

–Si estuvieras en lo cierto, Adar debió matarte aquella tarde. ¿No crees?

Amroth e Ingwë cruzaron vistazos interrogantes.

Feanor se le quedó mirando con una sombra de dolor en los ojos. Se dirigió a la salida en silencio, cabizbajo. Ya frente a la puerta, habló sin volverse.

–De acuerdo, es el hermano de la Reina.

**De los Elfos Silvanos**

_… serán cambiadas las leyes bárbaras y vanas…_

Maërys entró a la habitación con una sonrisa inusualmente amplia. Se acercó con pasos leves a su esposo y le cubrió los ojos con las palmas.

Halladad sonrió, dejó caer el documento que estudiaba y tomó las manos de la elfa para llevarlas hasta sus labios.

–¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó sin volverse.

–Ajá.

–Déjame terminar con esto y me cuentas.

Ella asintió y se apartó un poco.

Halladad volvió a la lectura. Su rostro concentrado intrigó a Maërys, la cual se inclinó sobre el hombro del Rey para echar un vistazo superficial el texto. Arrugó el ceño: se trataba del acta del Juicio a Thranduil. Pensó que no era extraño que su amado no le riñera por la interrupción. Debía ser un trago especialmente amargo leer la fría transcripción de aquella noche.

Ante sus ojos surgió de nuevo la Sala de las Cortes con sus horribles tapices rojo y oro. El acta decía que todos los funcionarios habían acudido a la cita por la llamada del Príncipe Heredero, pero nada podía saber ese escribano del miedo en los ojos de Finwe, e Ingwë, de las gotitas de sangre en la camisa de Feanor, de los ojos húmedos de Halladad y Finarfin, de su propio desasosiego. Si algo hubiera salido mal, Amroth sería la primera víctima de su Clan, pero no la última. Al cabo todo había sido superfluo, incluso ridículo.

–El me enseñó a no correr riesgos –fue la frase de su esposo antes de comenzar el Juicio y, en efecto, todo transcurrió como lo planearon.

Había pasado una semana y Maërys no dejaba de asombrase. Aunque Halladad llevaba más de cuatrocientos años coordinando las defensas del Bosque, ella no lo imaginaba capaz de tal despliegue de fuerza política. En apenas ocho días, y con el testimonio fragmentario de Amroth como única pista, el Príncipe dedujo toda la sórdida trama que vinculaba a Thranduil, Ferebrim y Legolas, dio a Feanor las órdenes precisas, hizo interrogatorios, exhumó documentos y revisó legajos hasta construir un caso irrefutable.

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en su correspondiente asiento, habló Thranduil, Señor de los Elfos Silvanos de Erys Lasgalen.**

**"Mi hijo nos ha llamado para mostrar ante todos que ha descubierto maldad de palabra, deseo y acción, en alguno de los que nuestro reino habitan. Terribles en verdad han sido las últimas jornadas, apenas llevaderas desde el enlace de nuestro Heredero con la elegida de su corazón. Aunque el dolor nos abruma, el Príncipe no ha olvidado su más alto deber: la exigencia de la Ley. El respeto que esta acción amerita debe quedar fijo en nuestros corazones." **

**Hizo entonces el Rey una leve reverencia hacia el estrado donde esperaba el digno Halladad y le instó a ponerse en pie.**

**"Sé ahora la más alta autoridad en materia de tradición, honor y justicia." y dicho esto se sentó.**

**Cuando Halladad se puso de pie, todos pudieron ver que la justicia brillaba en sus ojos y su voz era clara como la sentencia de los Valar. **

Maërys notó con satisfacción que Halladad había marcado esa línea para ser rectificada. El escriba lo presentaba con los atributos de un Rey cuando aún era Príncipe y deformar la realidad para elevar su ego era algo que el nuevo monarca no toleraría.

Se masajeó las sienes y caminó hacia el lecho despacio, con esa mezcla de alivio e inquietud que la acompañaría durante todo el invierno, hasta la cita en Carroca con los gemelos. En lo que a ellos concernía, solo quedaba oficiar los funerales del antiguo gran Rey. Maërys no dejaba que la amargura empañara su visión, Thranduil había sido grande, hasta que la soledad le consumiera el alma y dejara que la crueldad y el egoísmo dictaran sus decisiones de estado.

La señal que alertó a una parte de la corte había sonado ochenta años antes, cuando la caída de Smaug derivó en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Todas las contradicciones, las fallas de inteligencia y seguridad provocaron corrillos en la fortaleza. "Nos dirigimos a puerto incierto" murmuraban algunos… que murieron.

Thranduil no tocó a ninguno de los cercanos a sus hijos, pero aquellas bajas eran claras advertencias sobre los límites que estaba dispuesto a aceptar en cuestionamientos. Halladad y Maërys –una corte dentro de la corte– callaron, pero no olvidaron.

Luego vendría el asunto de Trancos, treinta años atrás. Maërys había reconocido pronto las señales y dado la alarma: si Thranduil llegaba a saberlo antes de que ambos estuvieran maduros, el frágil Hoja Verde se marchitaría como una flor que se abre en la última mañana de invierno. Tantearon el terreno para comprobar que el Rey no aceptaría un enlace con alguien "inferior", aunque fuera el mismísimo heredero de Isildur. Así que desviaron la atención del monarca hacia otros asuntos cada vez que el montaraz se adentraba en sus fronteras y cubrieron los encuentros de ambos "amigos".

Los episodios de despotismo y grandilocuencia se multiplicaron. A menudo era imposible mantenerlos en secreto, mediar para que no se aplicaran en toda su terrible crueldad sobre los habitantes del reino. Además, Halladad frenaba sus ansias por dos razones. Una política: el prestigio de su padre era imprescindible, el joven estaba seguro de que la Batalla por la Tierra Media no tardaría y el reino no podría dar todo de si consumido por las luchas internas. Otra estratégica: siempre se le escapaba un pequeño detalle que impedía completar las evidencias sobre el estado mental de su padre. Pero el asunto de Ferebrim había desbordado su natural calma.

Resultaba paradójico que el teleri fuera a la vez detonante y salvación para ellos. Su actitud prepotente y lujuriosa había polarizado a los indecisos en su contra y, finalmente, la premura de su huída le había impedido borrar todas las huellas. Halladad se había apoderado de aquel pequeño detalle con pulso delicado y firme, reconstruido los hechos y ¡al fin! Hallado al único que podía testimoniar en contra de su padre de manera incontestable y dar confianza a los otros para alzar su voz.

**Cuando el gran Halladad terminó de narrar con voz dolida y firme todas las terribles ordenes que su padre le había dado y que el no había cumplido, alzó las manos y suspiró profundamente.**

**"No crean ustedes que la ambición o el odio me llevan a calumniar al ser que me dio la luz, protegió mis pasos y alimentó mi espíritu. He aquí que todo lo que he dicho puede ser comprobado por las palabras de otros." **

**El príncipe giró entonces y la puerta lateral se abrió y por ella entró a la sala una elfa. Era una dama de cabellos negros y ojos azules, llevaba ropas de luto, botas de pantano y en su frente la insignia de los guardias de la frontera sur –que patrullan el camino mágico y las traicioneras ciénagas. Ella caminó hasta el centro de la estancia, hizo cuatro reverencias hacia los cuatro lados del mundo y esperó con los ojos bajos a que el Príncipe Heredero le dirigiera la palabra. **

Como le había costado a Maërys contenerse cuando los testigos comenzaron su desfile. En los últimos cien años ella había consolado a esos elfos y elfas, víctimas de la crueldad de Thranduil. Había disuadido a Beorhtnoth de tomar venganza por la muerte de su ada, el consejero Beorhthelm; había obligado a Æthelred a casarse, fingiendo que nunca había sido violado; Torhthelm –su pequeño Totta– había seguido adelante aunque los orcos devoraron a toda su familia; el viejo Tídwald recibió cada mes provisiones de las despensas reales tras su destierro y Finarfin lo visitó hasta que su pierna sanó del todo. Todos prestaron testimonio esa jornada, libres al fin de exigir justicia: Finn, Beowulf, los gemelos Hengest y Horsa, el ciego Offa…

Wulfmær, hijo de la hermana de Beorhthelm, dio detalles de los numerosos errores en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, explicó también las extrañas circunstancias en la muerte del pintor Wulfstan tras terminar un mural donde Halladad era un centímetro más alto que Thranduil. Y la joven Ælfwine hija de Mercia, el anterior contador real, que se hizo guardia en la frontera para no recordar a su padre, muerto entre buches de sangre por descubrir faltantes en los graneros.

Halladad no permitió que hubiera pausa para la comida del medio día. En lugar de ello, llamó al Jefe de la Guardia Personal de su padre. Ælfnoth narró las escaramuzas para atrapar elfitos y elfitas incautas y satisfacer la lujuria del Rey, siempre rubios y de ojos azules, siempre vestidos con una túnica color arena y un par de dagas gemelas a la espalda. Siempre devueltos a sus familias con la seguridad de que no habría reclamaciones.

Pero eso ya lo sabían desde hacía unos cincuenta años y nada podían hacer. No fue hasta que Ferebrim y los suyos usaron el hechizo del olor del cándulas que Halladad pudo emplazar a Elemmírë para que confesara que ponía su magia al servicio del Rey, no del reino.

**"Yo soy Elemmírë hijo de Galion, y desde antes de trepar a los árboles fui instruido en la magia de los Bosques y la magia de los Elfos de la Luz, los Elfos del Abismo y los Elfos del Mar, y cuando cumplí los dos mil años mi maestro Ingolm marchó a las Estancias de Mandos. Me fue encomendado entonces proteger con mi saber las fronteras del reino del Bosque Verde, también llamado Erys Lasgalen."**

**"Cuando el Nigromante fue expulsado del sur de nuestro bosque, todos creímos que la sombra se desvanecería, pero no fue así. ¿Acaso no podía tu magia limpiar nuestra tierra, nuestra agua y los árboles que amamos?"**

**"Si podía"**

**"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"**

**"Porque me lo prohibieron"**

**"Cuando Smaug el Dorado murió, tu espíritu se exaltó y el Rey supo de la novedad. Condujo por eso al ejército hacia la Montaña Solitaria para recuperar el tesoro. ¿Cierto?"**

**"Si"**

**"¿Y no viste nada más?"**

**"Vi Spagaroth destruida por el aliento del dragón, vi a los orcos siguiendo nuestros pasos por el borde norte del bosque, vi a los enanos cubiertos de hierro con ojos rojos."**

**"Sin embargo, nada de ello dijiste, los elfos fuimos acusados de pillaje y casi masacrados en combate desigual. ¿Por qué actuaste de tal manera?"**

**"Porque así me lo ordenaron"**

**"Cuando la compañía de Elfos del Mar llegó a la fortaleza, las puertas tardaron en abrirse para ellos. Se dijo que era de mal agüero, pero tú negaste tales afirmaciones. Di ahora ¿cuál era la verdad?"**

**"La magia de las puertas de la fortaleza reconoce la oscuridad en lo profundo de las almas, aún cuando el humilde vidente del Rey no sea capaz de verla. Las puertas son más sabias que yo, porque su saber es más amplio y antiguo."**

**"Mentiste entonces. ¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque así me lo ordenaron"**

**"Cuando el Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises escapó de nuestro reino, sin dar satisfacción por la herida causada a Lord Elrond de Rivendel, usó magia para desarmar a nuestro fiel soldado, Amroth hijo de Maedros. ¿Lo sentiste?"**

**"Si"**

**"¿Serás capaz de decirme qué tipo de hechizo utilizó?"**

**"Utilizó el olor de cándulas, una esencia de cierta flor combinada con ceniza de árbol, cortado a media noche de luna llena, y macerada con agua de lluvia"**

**"Tu fuiste uno de los inquisidores que interrogaron a Amroth y asentiste cuando se le condujo a las mazmorras y sometió a tortura. ¿Ignorabas en ese momento lo relativo al hechizo?"**

**"No"**

**"Mentiste entonces. ¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque así me lo ordenaron"**

La reina se encogió de nuevo al recordar las secas palabras del mago "Porque así me lo ordenaron". Thranduil le había ordenado callar para cubrir sus crueles planes o sus innumerables errores y Elemmírë había obedecido sin chistar. ¿Dónde estaba el honor, dónde la alta estima por las vidas y los sueños de sus hermanos¿Dónde el respeto a los Valar?

Ese eldar era uno de los que le miraba con desprecio, de los que no perdía oportunidad para recordarle que sus adas eran advenedizos. Advenedizos no, avaris, ella no sentía vergüenza de su origen oscuro, pero eran elfos con honor El dulce Amroth casi había muerto por las manos de su propio hermano. ¡Maldito hechicero¡maldito!

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Legolas. Amroth ya estaba a salvo. Las heridas físicas sanarían, las del espíritu también, aunque tardaran más. Legolas no, era casi seguro que Ferebrim lo interceptara y envenenara con esa pócima asquerosa que Thranduil encargara al desgraciado de Elemmírë.

**"¿Qué deseaba de ti el Rey cuando te visitó la tarde en que se celebró el torneo por la mano del Segundo Príncipe de Erys Lasgalen?"**

**"El Rey me pidió que elaborase un frasco de Poción para el Olvido. Es un extracto hecho con algunas gotas del agua del Río Negro, sangre de elfo, cenizas de árbol calcinado por un rayo, pelos de oso, escamas de dragón, veneno de araña gigante y cristales de mitryl."**

**"¿Se lo entregaste?"**

**"No"**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"El Rey nunca fue a buscarlo, en su lugar se presentó Ferebrim. Se lo entregué junto a las instrucciones de uso"**

**"Te ordeno que describas el efecto de la Poción para el Olvido"**

**"En la primera etapa causa torpeza, debilidad muscular, problemas de orientación y ceguera aparente. Durante ese período (que puede durar de una a dos semanas) la pérdida de la memoria es aleatoria, lo mismo desaparecen recuerdos de la niñez que eventos muy cercanos en el tiempo. Con la segunda etapa se recupera la salud física, y las lagunas de memoria se transforman en retrocesos temporales. Los eventos desaparecen en orden cronológico inverso y dejan un vacío espiritual con tendencia a la credulidad."**

**"¿La Poción para el Olvido se puede administrar a todo tipo de seres?"**

**"Ignoró que efecto tendrá en un orco. Esa bebida fue creada por los elfos rubios de Gondolín para que los humanos y elfos poco confiables no revelaran la ubicación de la ciudad. Ellos nunca la aplicaron sobre heridos graves o personas convalecientes, porque es altamente tóxica."**

Las suaves y cálidas manos de Halladad se posaron sobre la espalda de Maërys y la forzaron a regresar al presente. Ella le agradeció la interrupción con una amplia sonrisa. Su esposo la miró con inquietud.

–¿Recordabas? –Maërys asintió en silencio y su pareja le acarició la mejilla. –Ya todo terminó.

–Solo por ahora… –él la calló con un beso suave, luego se acomodó a su lado y la cobijó en un pliegue de su amplia capa.

–Estás bajo la protección del Rey de Erys Lasgalen, deja que él se preocupe por todo.

–¿Todo? –preguntó ella con picardía.

–Pues… Se que no estoy calificado para preocuparme por la naturaleza de cierto elfito con varios pretendientes, eso corresponde a la Reina y ¿cómo dijo el escriba? –fingió concentrarse mientras sonreía. –Ah¡si! Alguno de los Hermanos de la Reina.

Maërys se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ruborizada. Estaba muy feliz de ese cambio y, a la vez, un poco avergonzada. Su matrimonio y posterior coronación le habían supuesto un ascenso inmediato en la jerarquía del reino, pero lo que pocos sabían era que eso también marcaba las relaciones de poder en el interior de su Clan.

En la memoria del Juicio, el escriba había definido a todos sus hermanos como "hijo de Maedros, hermano de la Reina", no eran solo palabras. Su enlace con Halladad le había dado voto dentro del Clan, su control de la corona la había convertido, de hecho, en una igual de Feanor, aunque a su hermano mayor no le hiciera feliz. Maërys estaba empeñada en usar su nuevo poder para suavizar las tensiones que el rudo temperamento de Feanor provocaba todo el tiempo.

El primer paso había sido sacar a Amroth de las mazmorras en cuanto fue establecida su inocencia. Ese gesto guardaba para un sabor agridulce, porque no lo había consultado. Amparada en la autoridad de Halladad, Maërys, junto a Finrod y Finarfin, había corrido a liberarle. Para cuando Feanor intentó recuperar el control, ella alegó su condición de objeto de trueque para negociar la paz con Rivendel y le halagó nombrándolo capitán de la guardia.

–Maërys –ella enfocó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Halladad la miraba con intensidad.

–¿Si?

–¿Sabes que necesito esas buenas noticias tuyas como el agua?

Esta vez fue el turno de Maërys para acariciar la estrecha mandíbula.

–Eres el mejor elfo de la Tierra Media, amor.

El negó con ojos húmedos.

–El mejor elfo de la Tierra Media ha muerto, mi padre lo mató.

Ella tragó en seco y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. Claro que le dolía lo de Elrond, pero el sabio elfo había hecho una elección, era su único consuelo y debía lograr que fuera también el consuelo de su esposo.

–El mejor elfo de la tierra media decidió partir con Mandos, porque estaba seguro de que éramos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos. No podemos defraudarlo.

Halladad respiró hondo y asintió. Pareció perderse un momento en sus pensamientos y luego regresar, de nuevo con su mirada entre burlona e intrigada.

–Entonces¿cuáles son tus noticias?

–Pues que Feanor admitió a Amroth en la familia de nuevo.

Halladad sonrió ampliamente. ¡Eso si era una noticia! El esperaba que el tozudo de su cuñado tardara más, pero Maerys había acertado de nuevo: ese Finarfin era tremendo. La besó en los labios.

–¿Celebramos el reingreso de Amroth a la familia?

Ella fingió ponderar el asunto.

–¿No tiene su majestad ninguna otra ocupación?

Halladad no contestó, estaba muy ocupado desatando la falda de su esposa. Por los Valar… que bella era¿cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin casarse sin ella?

**De los teleri **

_... Tu mal se acerca…_

Legolas se removió entre las mantas y sonrió entre sueños. Giró la cabeza, sus cabellos se enredaron con uno de sus dedos y el tirón no se hizo esperar. Despertó desorientado.

Miró alrededor: su lecho se encontraba en el centro en una bella tienda redonda, parte tradicional del equipaje cuando emprendía viaje fuera de Mirkwood. Arrugó el ceño, confundido, su padre le había prohibido dejar el reino doscientos años atrás. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se sentía bien y cálido, pero hambriento, así que decidió levantarse e ir por comida. Podía oler el fuego y un caldo de vegetales en el exterior, también las voces del pequeño campamento. A su lado esperaba un conjunto de pantalón y túnica azul y unas sandalias ligeras, pero no vio sus armas por ningún lado.

Extraño, tan extraño como no recordar partir de viaje. Con un gesto, el Príncipe decidió que pospondría esas preguntas a su hermano para cuando se llenara la panza. Se apresuró con las ropas. Justo cuando terminaba de cerrarse la camisa, un elfo alto de cabellos negros entró sin anunciarse.

Legolas se quedó sin saber qué hacer por un instante, asombrado ante tal falta de respeto. Se le ocurrió lanzarle una mirada despectiva. El otro no se dio por ofendido, sino que sonrió ampliamente.

–Veo que ya estás bien –se le acercó e inclinó el rostro con claras intenciones de besarle, pero el rubio lo empujó sin dudar. Luego saltó sobre el extraño e inmovilizó sus brazos.

–¿Quién eres? –demandó con peligroso acento.

El elfo de pelo negro lo miró extrañado por un instante y luego estalló en carcajadas. Aquello molestó más aún al rubio.

–¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

El insulto pareció devolver la seriedad al otro.

–No tienes que insultarme, querido. Me reía de mí. El sanador dijo que tal vez olvidaras algunos detalles, pero no pensé que dejaras de reconocerme. Tienes razón ¿sabes? Soy un poco presuntuoso.

Legolas le observó con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que había olvidado?

–¿Nos conocemos?

–Bastante bien, diría yo –asintió el otro, entonces sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, miró preocupado a Legolas. –¿De verdad no te acuerdas de cuando nos presentaron? –el rubio negó. –¿Ni de la fiesta?

Legolas recordaba vagamente danzar como loco con alguien de cabellos negros ¿este elfo? Aflojó el agarre y se alejó un poco. Le observó con ojo crítico: no era mala idea bailar con él.

–¿Bailamos juntos? –preguntó inseguro.

–¡Muchísimo! También devoraste una cantidad increíble de fresas con crema –el elfo sonrió ante el recuerdo, luego se acercó a Legolas y le acarició la mejilla. –Supongo que estabas nervioso.

El príncipe retrajo el rostro, sus ojos brillantes de rabia.

–¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso? –espetó. –Soy un gran guerrero, maté a muchos orcos en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

El elfo le miró con decepción, casi angustia, en la mirada.

–Legolas, era nuestra boda. Nos casamos hace ocho semanas¿recuerdas?

Una garra fría atrapó la garganta de Legolas y extendió sus tentáculos pecho abajo. ¿Casado¡Imposible! Recordaba haber regresado a casa después de la Batalla y que su padre había despedido al tal Bilbo Bolsón en la frontera oriental del reino. Luego…

Arrugó la frente… todo era borroso… Una fiesta, estaba seguro de haber estado en una fiesta. ¿Por qué era la fiesta?

¿Ocho semanas¡Dulce Elbereth! No podía haber olvidado ocho semanas. Giró inseguro y se enfrentó al lecho. Solo ahora reparó en que era bastante ancho. Las implicaciones le golpearon, se ruborizó y fuertes temblores empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. El suelo dejó de estar lejos y horizontal, el suelo estaba casi a su lado. Su nombre llegaba de muy lejos…

Volvió a enfocar los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue la caricia de la mano sobre su cabello. Aquello se sentía raro. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, su espalda descansaba en un pecho fuerte y cálido. Aquello estaba mal, de alguna remota manera. Pero la voz de su ¿esposo? le tranquilizó.

–Legolas, tienes que calmarte. Se que no elegiste este matrimonio, en realidad, yo tampoco, pero habíamos decidido llevarnos bien, colaborar. ¿Recuerdas?

No, no recordaba nada, pero eso sonaba razonable, como el tipo de cosa a la que le forzaría su padre: un matrimonio arreglado. Trató de serenarse y se curvó sobre sí mismo. Su esposo giró un brazo y lo acunó. Sus asustados ojos azules se enfrentaron a unos serenos orbes marrón oscuro. Suspiró.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

El otro asintió levemente y sonrió.

–Ferebrim, dijiste que era un nombre tonto la primera vez que lo oíste.

Legolas compartió su risa.

–¿Eres un sinda?

–No, soy un teleri. Vivo en los Puertos Grises.

El rubio volvió a asentir. Las piezas empezaban a encajar: casado a la carrera con un extranjero y de viaje, había hecho algo… algo terrible. En sus recuerdos, había una vaga figura que lo conmovía y luego dolor, un dolor intenso mezcla de traición, soledad y miedo. Volvió a temblar y las manos de Ferebrim pasearon por su cabellera. Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, pero tragó en seco y volvió a preguntar.

–Dijiste que no fue por amor. Fue algo que hice ¿verdad? Ada no se cansa de reñirme, dice que soy demasiado bello para andar por ahí solo, que tengo que casarme y dejar de merodear.

En lugar de responder, Ferebrim tomó una de las manos de Legolas y la puso sobre su bajo vientre. La piel estaba caldeada y los músculos un poco hinchados.

–¿Lo sientes?

El rubio se concentró, podía sentir un pulso débil, como de alguien dormido. Miró interrogante a su esposo. ¿Acaso…? Ferebrim asintió.

–Es tu bebé, Legolas.

Bajó los ojos de nuevo, asombrado. ¿Un bebé¿Estaba embarazado? No pudo reprimir una sonrisa un poco triste. Era claro que su esposo no era el otro padre. ¿En qué momento…? La voz de Ferebrim respondió la pregunta antes de que escapara de sus labios.

–Fue en el campamento, tras la batalla frente a la Montaña Solitaria. Me dijiste que habías conocido a un hombre simpático y que charlaban mucho. Cuando hablamos de eso… –se interrumpió bruscamente y le miró con repentina vergüenza. –Tal vez sea mejor que no recuerdes esa parte.

–¡No! Dime qué pasó exigió el rubio, aunque ya su corazón ardía y en sus ojos el dolor se le estaba convirtiendo en un torrente a duras penas contenido.

–Aprovechó que los adultos a tu alrededor estaban bastante ocupados en la repartición de tesoros y se ganó tu confianza. Una noche te llevó a la zona de los hombres del lago, te embriagó y abusó de ti. ¡Halladad estaba tan molesto! Cuando hablamos del asunto, antes de nuestro enlace, parecía otro, deseaba regresar a Spagaroth y empezar a cortar cabezas. Nunca dijiste quién había sido y, honestamente, creo que fue lo mejor. Tal vez a tu padre se le ocurriera casarte con él.

–Entonces ¿no me quería? –Legolas ya no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Ferebrim se balanceó adelante y atrás en un ritmo suave, hipnótico. Su voz fue un susurro dolido.

–No, Aragorn hijo de Arathon no te quería, pero yo si te quiero, Hoja Verde. Mucho.

Ese comentario sonó como una alarma en los embotados sentidos del rubio.

–¿Cómo…¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –inquirió.

–Lo dices en tus sueños, pero preferí respetar tu secreto –lo miró inquieto. –¿Hice mal?

Legolas pestañeó varias veces, luchaba por hallar una respuesta coherente entre la bruma que invadía su cerebro.

–No, hiciste bien. Ese no merece ni que mi hermano desenvaine su espada.

Bostezó, estaba cansado. Supuso que el bebé llevaba parte de culpa en ello.

–¿Entonces estamos en camino a los Puertos Grises?

–Si, y enseguida a Valinor.

Legolas dejó que la modorra se apoderara de sus sentidos, tranquilo y seguro en los brazos de Ferebrim.

Todo estaba mal, si, pero a la vez, bien.

**TBC…**


	33. DE LAS DIVERSAS RAZAS DE ARDA

XXXII DE LOS USOS Y COSTUMBRES DE LAS DIVERSAS RAZAS DE ARDA  
Segunda Parte

**De los Hombres de Gondor**

Faramir sonrió un poco detrás de su copa. Era suficiente, pues las estruendosas carcajadas de Forlong valían por las de dos o tres hombres.

En realidad, a él nunca le habían gustado los chistes del Señor de Lossarnach, menos aún comer en su compañía, pero esa noche había aceptado bajar a donde Hurin de las Llaves y ocupar el sitio de su padre en las reuniones que allí se organizaban. Llevaba cuatro meses dando esquinazos y esa tarde salió directamente del despacho al alto dintel del viejo, resignado. Tampoco creyó que sería tan terrible, solo una aburrida cena de negocios donde anhelar el cuerpo fuerte y blanco de Eowyn, pero cuando el sirviente lo hizo pasar al recibidor y vio la gigantesca humanidad de Forlong repatingada cerca del fuego, su decisión flaqueó.

El Senescal barajó una serie de excusas para huir y justo entonces el joven Duilin desvió la atención del relato –indefectiblemente heroico, sangriento y orgiástico– que refería Forlong, para posar sus ojos en él. Los fanales verdes –iluminados de través por el fuego del hogar– se animaron de inmediato y el muchacho le instó a unirse con un elocuente movimiento de cabeza. Su padre, el siempre parco Duinhir, notó el cambio de interés y descubrió a Faramir recostado a una de las columnas que franqueaba la entrada.

Ahí se le acabaron las oportunidades.

En lo que se adentraba en el largo vestíbulo en penumbras, Faramir se consoló pensando que hacía esto por el reino, por el majestuoso Aragorn, el simpático Legolas y la dulce Arwen, lo hacía para estar a la altura de Gandalf, lo hacía hasta por conservar el aprecio de Gimli, Eomer, los medianos, Beregond y lo hacía, incluso, con la esperanza de que Duilin tuviera –para variar– buenos ejemplos que seguir. Así que estrechó amablemente las manos de Hirluin el Hermoso –Señor de Pinnath Galin–, de Golasgil –el moreno soberano del Anfalas–, de Duinhir –Señor de las mesetas del Río Morthond–, y de Felitar – Jefe de los Contadores del Reino. Se inclinó a besar la mano de su pariente y mentor, Imrahil el Medio Elfo, Príncipe de Dol Amroth. Alabó la feliz idea del encuentro mientras abrazaba al viejo Hurin. Dejó caer un cumplido acerca de lo bien que sentaba la barba a Forlong el Gordo. Y revolvió el cabello largo y cobrizo del Duilin con cariño.

Participó poco en la charla, que monopolizaron Forlong y Golasgil con interminables anécdotas de cetrería. Las intervenciones del de Anfalas le salvaron del sueño. Golasgil, un gran pescador a la vez que guerrero, describía tierras cercanas a su corazón, asociadas al melancólico rostro de Finduilas. Entre copa y copa, el Gordo y el Moreno establecieron un amigable torneo de aventuras y jarras de vino que Faramir seguía de lejos, ocupado como estaba en dejar que Diunlin le sonsacara información sobre su secretario Liolas, del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

De modo que la cena transcurrió con la falsa despreocupación de siempre y no fue hasta los postres que el verdadero tema salió a colación.

–Por cierto, hijo...

Faramir hizo una mueca ante el apelativo. Los Capitanes del Oeste se empeñaban en llamarlo ahora "hijo" porque no estaba en la Puerta Negra aquella tarde ¡Cómo si ellos hubieran marchado por voluntad propia!

Duinhir rectificó.  
–Dime, Faramir, ¿cómo va la restauración de las habitaciones reales?  
El Senescal dejó su copa, casi llena, sobre la mesa.  
–Van bien, gracias a esas hermosas almadías que trajeron tus hombres, entre otras cosas.  
–Tal vez –intervino Hurin–, entre las otras cosas se incluya el trabajo de mis carpinteros. ¿No te dije que eran buenos domando el lectheron?  
Faramir se limitó a asentir. No le daría pie a Hurin para que alabara a sus carpinteros –que no eran de él, sino de sí mismos– sabiendo como sabía que no podía diferenciar un nudo resistente al fuego, de un redondel mordido por la carcoma.  
–Los obreros se esfuerzan. No solo están felices de construir algo distinto a máquinas de guerra, también cuentan con que, apenas acomoden la última alfombra, el Rey vendrá a ocuparse de todo.  
–Por cierto –intervino Felitar –, no deja de parecerme apresurado el Plan de Restauración. Es cierto que esas estancias llevan cerradas no menos de seiscientos años y lo que te propones es una renovación capital de toda el ala residencial de la Ciudadela, pero el mismo Elessar parece dispuesto a darnos tiempo, paseando por el norte.  
–Pues yo comprendo perfectamente su demora –comentó Forlong, que acababa de aclararse la garganta con un largo trago. –Quedó con el príncipe elfo en cazar esas extrañas arañas de Mirkwood ¿no? Dicen que son cosa seria, del tamaño de un hombre y con patas como de caballo. Nunca he visto una, pero lamento sobremanera que no me incluyeran en su escolta.

Dicho esto, el viejo Señor de Lossarnach echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y tamborileó con los pulgares en la mesa, con expresión satisfecha. Hurin le miró por un instante como a una liebre que de pronto ofreciera su vientre al cazador, luego le golpeó el hombro, afectuoso.

–Ya te llevará el Rey a cazar arañas, viejo amigo. Solo espera tu que vuelva. Y si no accede, le escribes al elfo rubiecito.  
El comentario provocó un automático tinte encarnado en las mejillas de Duilin. Por suerte, antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo lamentable, Imrahil intervino.  
–Buena idea es esa Hurin. De paso, cuando regrese Forlong de su paseo por Erys Lasgalen, puede traerte las actas donde se refleja el paso de tu Clan por esas tierras en camino acá. Tal vez incluso recuerde a tus parientes, tenía 300 años cuando eso ocurrió.

Hurin no bajó los ojos, pero se le realzó la palidez. Estaba orgulloso de su ascenso lento y meritorio en el gobierno de Gondor, pero siempre pendía sobre él la amenaza de que, si se iba de arrogante con aquellos hombres de Oesternesse, ellos sonrieran levemente y le tacharan de advenedizo. Como muchas veces a lo largo de sus sesenta años de vida, se las arregló para dibujar una sonrisa sumisa. Por suerte para su orgullo, todos en esa mesa tenían que ventilar algo más urgente que árboles genealógicos. Imrahil se dirigió con semblante preocupado al resto de los invitados.

–A veces pienso en ese chico, Aragorn, y vuelve a asombrarme lo que hizo durante la guerra. No me extraña que fuera un gran guerrero (lo fueron todos en su estirpe), pero el genio militar no se aprende. Creo que lleva razón Forlong cuando sospecha que se deja retener en el norte por Legolas y otras amistades. ¿Qué apuro va a mostrar en encerrarse en esta jaula de piedra después de una vida a la intemperie? ¿Acaso te parece divertido, joven Duilin, el largo protocolo real? –el adolescente negó con energía. –Ya lo veis. ¿Qué dirá un hombre que lleva más de ochenta años sintiendo a la tierra mudar de humor bajo sus plantas?  
–Terriblemente aburrido parecía el día que me presenté en la Sala de Audiencias –comentó Hiurlin, meditabundo. –Ya llegan las nubes desde el norte, y ¡ni una carta! Cuando mi hija pregunta si podremos invitarlo a su Baile de Presentación, no se qué contestar. Gobernar no es fácil, lo sabemos bien, y quien crea que reinar es solo llevar hombres a la guerra puede decepcionarse... pronto.

Un silencio ominoso se adueñó de la estancia, por un rato solo fueron audibles el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea y los amortiguados ruidos de los obreros que día y noche laboraban en la Ciudadela –sobre sus cabezas– y en los anillos inferiores de la ciudad. Tras lo que pareció una aciaga infinitud, Hurin dio dos palmadas para atraer la atención y miró a todos de manera reprobatoria.

–Amigos, ¿no les parece que van muy lejos en sus sombrías deducciones? Rayan en lo ofensivo, digo yo. ¡Decir que el Rey nos va a dejar! –soltó una risotada vacía. –Pero si apenas lo recuperamos. ¡Además, Faramir no permitirá algo tan terrible. Igual que se las arregló para sellar una Alianza de Sangre con Rohan desde una cama de las Casas de Curación, nos dará un Rey –y el viejo aún agregó con acento muy suave, casi un susurro. –Con o sin Elessar, él nos dará un Rey.

Forlong estalló en nerviosas risas.

Faramir bajó los ojos y jugó con su copa, como si la desmesura de tal anhelo lo superara.

Imrahil sonrió: ¿era eso lo que deseaban los amigos del difunto Denethor? Poco y mucho a la vez, pero lógico, al fin y al cabo.

Hiurluin y Felitar fijaron sus ojos en los gestos del Senescal, listos a pronunciarse divertidos, interesados o ultrajados, según fuera necesario.

Golasgil no atinó más que a vaciar su profunda copa de un trago, pero el licor no causó afecto alguno en su mente. Incluso, los vapores de anteriores libaciones parecían haberse evaporado.

Duilin giró hacia Faramir. Al no ver al Senescal levantar la mesa de un empellón y degollar con fulminantes tajos a esa sarta de conspiradores en un elegante giro de su capa –Duilin había olvidado que nadie en la mesa llevaba espada, y menos capa–, hizo un intentó de incorporarse y huir.

Duinhir retuvo a su hijo en la silla sin que un solo músculo de rostro se alterara y continuó observado atentamente a los reunidos. Al ver temblar la superficie del vino en la copa de Faramir, comenzó a sospechar que apostaba por el caballo perdedor. Se consoló con la idea de que el idealista y afeminado de su heredero había acertado, ¡por una vez!

**De los Elfos Teleri**

Legolas dejó que Ferebrim le acomodara las caderas sobre una almohada y se enfocó en controlar los temblores. Su esposo no se detuvo ante la evidente tensión, siguió acariciando la cara interior de los muslos y la ingle con paciencia. Poco a poco, los roces dieron fruto y el placer ganó los sentidos del rubio, apartando los fantasmas. Se inclinó entonces sobre la piel alabastrina y depositó besos leves alrededor del sexo ya erguido.

–Te amo.  
Deslizó una mano por debajo de los testículos y separó los pliegues externos del apretado anillo muscular. Levantó su rostro para encontrar los dilatados ojos azules, sonrió con ternura.  
–¿Puedo? –preguntó a la vez que alzaba un botecito de lubricante.

Legolas no se atrevió a despegar los labios, temeroso de que los gritos que profería su mente atravesaran el aire. Era la tercera vez que Ferebrim intentaba poseerlo desde que perdiera la memoria, y, por lo que dijera su esposo, la quinta desde que dejaran atrás el Bosque Negro. Apenas habían podido consumar la ceremonia el día de la boda, estaba tan avergonzado de todo eso...

Los dos intentos anteriores los había parado en seco sin siquiera dejarse desnudar, pero la triste frustración en los ojos de aquel tierno teleri le partía el alma. Esa tarde, cuando acampaban junto al lago Nenuial, decidió que lo haría, costase lo que costase, porque alguien tan gentil merecía lo poco que su cuerpo inexperto y herido podía dar.

El Príncipe asintió y abrió un poco más las piernas.

El aceite perfumado se escurrió por su piel y fue diestramente administrado. Pensó en las mariposas oscuras que vuelan por sobre las copas de los árboles de Mirkwood. Un dedo le penetró muy despacio. En primavera, los corzos regresan del sur con sus crías y dejan que los elfitos jueguen a tocar los calientes y temblorosos hocicos. Dos dedos, girando y separándose para dilatar el camino. La flecha que se tensa para el disparo debe pasar por debajo de la oreja, y sus plumas acariciar la palma de la mano que tira. Tres dedos hundidos en él, buscando algo. Entre el cram y los lembas hay la misma diferencia que entre el lodo y la tierra cocida: al arte oculto de la sabiduría. Algo grueso y rasposo que lo partía en dos, que se abría paso en su carne como un ariete y unas manos suaves que le apartaron las lágrimas rebeldes.

–¿Quieres que me detenga?  
–No, estoy bien, de verdad.

Ferebrim se abrazó a él y retrocedió un poco. Envistió de nuevo. Construyó un ritmo lento y firme en el que sus manos subían y bajaban del pecho a los muslos, de allí al rostro o la espalda. Legolas se sentía morir, algo dentro de su cuerpo rechazaba esa intimidad, pero se obligó a suspirar, a girar el cuello, incluso a devolver un par de besos y caricias. Su esposo volvió a masturbarle y sus orgasmos fueron simultáneos, aunque bien distintos en intensidad.

El teleri se separó despacio y enseguida cubrió su orificio con una compresa.  
–¿Pasa algo? –inquirió el rubio, tratado de salir de la modorra que lo embargaba.  
–Sangraste un poco, es normal –se inclinó a cubrirlo con una manta y aprovechó para besarle los labios. –Gracias.  
Legolas sonrió con cansancio.  
–Tu lo merecías... –tuvo que callarse, el sueño era mucho y no le dejaba ser coherente.

Ferebrim esperó a que la respiración fuera completamente acompasada para vestirse y salir de la tienda. Su hermano le esperaba junto al fuego manoseando al chiquillo que les servía de juguete.

–¿Funcionó?  
–¿Cuándo mis ojitos de niño pobre dejaron sin conmover a alguien? Hasta me dio las gracias.  
Elarosse no pudo contener la risa y apretó un poco más los pezones de Mardil.  
–Vaya, y eso que hace un mes juró que se bañaría en tu sangre.  
El chico gimió por la repentina violencia, Elarosse le hizo callar con una sola mirada y regresó su atención a Ferebrim.  
–¿Y de lo otro?  
–Tardará un poco más. En todo caso, llegaremos a casa sin estorbos.

Se quedaron callados un rato, las caricias que su hermano prodigaba al esclavito de Orodreth estaban excitándolo. Legolas no había agotado su deseo y Elarosse debía ser conciente de ello, porque obligó a Mardil a tenderse ante ambos y demoró sus gestos, para que el líder no perdiera detalle. Ferebrim ya tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente, cuando un sonido extraño llegó a sus oídos.

**De los Elfos Noldor**

El cuarto centinela se desplomó. Elladan lo siguió en la caída y mantuvo cubierta su boca hasta que dejó de intentar contener con las manos la sangre que manaba de su garganta. Luego se apartó, limpió el puñal en la hierba y dio unos pasos hacia el interior del campamento. Tenía un excelente ángulo de la hoguera, donde dos elfos manoseaban a un elfito y de una tienda grande y decorada. Seguro que allí tenían al prisionero.

Buscó en el aire los olores familiares: al parecer todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Sin voltear, se escurrió en busca de la parte trasera de la carpa y empezó a perforar el tejido. Debía practicar un agujero desde el cual acceder al interior y proteger a Legolas cuando se armara la tremolina. Su afilada hoja no tardó en completar la tarea y se arrastró suavemente. Con lo que no contaba fue con toparse una daga en la garganta en cuanto intentó erguirse.

–¿Quién eres? –exigió Legolas con una voz que carecía de la menor gentileza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elarosse pareció reparar en el mismo sonido que inquietara a su hermano. Apartó al chiquillo sin demora y se alzó. Ferebrim recordó que había salido sin armas y corrió a la tienda que compartía con Legolas, pero una sombra se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Maldito mortal!  
Sin detenerse golpeó a Aragorn en el pecho y torció el rumbo. Un grito de Elarosse le hizo girar, tomó la espada en el aire. Se enfrentó a su enemigo con una sonrisa.  
–Nada tienes que buscar aquí, ¡estúpido!

Pero el otro no se dejó provocar, dio unos molinetes con su arma y gruñó. Ferebrim, ocupado como estaba vigilar sus rápido movimientos, no tuvo ojos para la sombra que surgía a su derecha y se lanzaba contra él. Calló al suelo atónito y el de Gondor retuvo su acero con el pie.

–Te necesito vivo –fue lo último que oyó antes de perder el sentido por otro golpe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elladan dio una finta y lanzó a su amigo sobre la cama. Sonrió socarrón en cuanto los ojos azules le reconocieron.

–Por favor, Legolas. Sabes desde hace tiempo que esa posición no es segura.  
El sinda gruñó algo y lo apartó.  
–¿No podías entrar por la puerta?  
El noldor recuperó su espada y dio un vistazo a la estancia antes de contestar.  
–Veo que no te han quitado la manía por el sarcasmo. Es una buena señal.  
Giró de nuevo para ver a su amigo, pero algo estaba mal. Legolas le contemplaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión impaciente.  
–¿A qué viniste?  
Se obligó a sonreír y continuó hablando como si aquella pregunta tuviera sentido.  
–A buscarte. Mi hermano te extraña.

Legolas asintió, pero se notaba que no creía ni media palabra. Se pasó una mano por el vientre y dejo vagar los ojos por la estancia. ¿Qué maldita magia había puesto Ferebrim sobre él? Los sonidos de la breve lucha llegaron a ellos y el rubio quiso acercarse a la puerta. Lo retuvo por un brazo.

–Quieto. Pronto todo habrá terminado.  
–¿Terminado para quién? –no podía dudarlo, la voz del rubio vibraba de auténtica preocupación. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no había preguntado por Estel?

Tales cuestionamientos demoraron la respuesta de Elladan y ello bastó. Legolas trató de ganar la salida con mayor decisión esta vez, pero el amigo no dejó escapar su extremidad. Elladan lo atrajo y dirigió sus pasos a la cama.

–Estate quietecito, que en tu estado las emociones no son buenas.  
–Pero mi esposo...  
–Es un excelente guerrero –le interrumpió Elladan. –Mi tarea es protegerte Legolas, y eso haré. Así que, ¡siéntate!

El rubio obedeció, anonadado, aunque trató de salvar su dignidad con una mirada llena de furia, que divirtió al curtido guerrero. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos más, hasta que los ruidos del combate se aplacaron y otra persona entró corriendo.

–¡¿Legolas!

Aragorn se detuvo un momento para adaptar los ojos a la penumbra de la tienda. No tardó en divisar a su adar de pie, con la espada apoyada en el suelo y un poco más atrás a Legolas, ceñudo y bello, sentado en la cama. Corrió a postrarse a sus pies y le tomó las manos para llenarlas de besos.

–¡Por Elbereth! Cuánto miedo he pasado ¡cuánto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Auril? Por los Valar, temí que algo saliera mal y te dañaran.  
Pero el Príncipe lo miró con repulsión y le empujó.  
–¡Haga el favor de comportarse, mortal apestoso! –miró inquieto a Elladan. –Bueno, según este hombre, ya todo terminó. ¿Me dejas salir a buscar a mi esposo?  
Trancos se incorporó de un salto, demasiado feliz para comprender lo que ocurría.  
–Vamos Legolas, ya se que me has visto en mejores condiciones, pero...   
Elladan le hizo callar de un gesto y se acercó a su amigo con inquietud.  
–Legolas, ¿acaso no reconoces a Estel?  
El rubio dedicó una mirada despectiva al hombre sucio y barbudo que lo miraba con idolatría. Sus rasgos le eran familiares, además, Elladan no solía hacer preguntas ociosas.  
–¿Debería?  
El hijo mayor de Elrond acercó una de las lámparas de aceite y se la tendió.  
–Deberías.

Legolas inspeccionó con detenimiento al tal Estel: frente despejada, ojos grises, nariz recta, labios delgados, mejillas anchas, mentón ligeramente protuberante. De pronto, el hombre bajó los párpados y ladeó el rostro a la izquierda a la vez que fruncía los labios. ¡Ese gesto!

–¡Aragorn!  
La sonrisa no llegó a nacer en los labios del dunedain cuando un buen puñetazo le hizo tambalear. Legolas fue a golpear de nuevo, pero Elladan le detuvo.  
–¡¿Qué haces!  
El rubio lo miró furioso.  
–Darle su merecido, eso hago –giró hacia el hombre con odio mal contenido. –¿Cómo te atreves a seguirme hasta aquí? ¡Miserable! Halladad debió cortarte la garganta cuando pudo.  
Aragorn le miraba sin comprender.  
–Pero...  
–Dame el relicario y sal –le ordenó secamente Elladan. El hombre fue a protestar, mas el elfo repitió la orden en tono que no admitía réplicas. –Te digo que me des ese relicario, salgas y mandes a Ellohir para acá.

Aragorn obedeció, contrito, y el segundo gemelo hizo su entrada minutos después. Algo debía haberle comentado su hijo, porque su semblante estaba inquieto. Ello, sumado a la túnica manchada de sangre, alarmó a Legolas.

–¿Ellohir, qué pasó con mi escolta?  
El elfo le miró atónito.  
–¿Tu escolta? Buena partida de buenos para nada eran, no una escolta. Nunca aprecié a Thranduil, pero decir que te escogería esa escolta es ofenderlo, y mucho.  
Legolas fue a decir algo, pero Elladan se le adelantó, por primera vez había algo de esperanza en su acento.  
–¿Conque esos de allá fuera te escoltaban? ¿A dónde?  
–A Forlindon, por supuesto.  
Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas de inteligencia y el mayor continuó el interrogatorio.  
–¿Por qué?  
Legolas abrió los brazos, incrédulo.  
–¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos?  
–Nosotros no jugamos con sangre Legolas –reconvino Ellohir.  
El Príncipe se mordió los labios y se resignó a responder a sus mayores.  
–Mi padre me casó a la fuerza y me envía a Valinor para no avergonzarse de mí.  
–¿Cuál es la causa de su vergüenza? Eres el sinda más bello y famoso de la Tercera Edad.  
El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa irónica a Ellohir y siseó su respuesta con dientes apretados.  
–Estoy embarazado de ese Aragorn al que ustedes llaman Estel. ¿Satisfechos? Ahora, si me disculpan...

Legolas trató de abrirse paso y ganar la salida. Intuía que a Ferebrim no le iba bien, pero sus brazos fueron atrapados con fiereza. Sin aparente esfuerzo, los gemelos le alzaron y volvieron con él al fondo de la tienda. Le dejaron caer en la cama. Los pétreos semblantes de los elróndidas no presagiaban nada bueno, pero él ya estaba harto de jugar a ser el elfito obediente a sus mayores.

–¿Me van a decir qué ocurre? Ya luego aclararemos como se las arregló ese Hombre de Valle para agenciarse vuestra ayuda, ahora quiero ir con mi esposo.  
–¿Hombre de Valle? –se escandalizó Ellohir. –Legolas, Estel es el cuarto hijo de Lord Elrond de Rivendel, Elladan y yo le vimos nacer. ¡Yo fui su atarince!  
–No –rebatió Legolas con fuerza. –El es Aragorn hijo de Arathon y me violó en los campos de Erebor tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.  
–Eso es absolutamente imposible –declaró Elladan con acento reposado.  
–¿Y me quieres decir por qué? –le reclamó Legolas ya fuera de sus casillas. –¡¿Acaso estaba follándose a tu hermano mientras mirabas!

Elladan enrojeció hasta las orejas por el insulto y levantó la mano con intención de abofetearlo, Legolas se encogió de inmediato sobre si mismo, con un miedo cerval en sus orbes azules. El gemelo mayor se contuvo a duras penas y retrocedió unos pasos, asustado de lo que leía en los ojos del sinda.

Ellohir intervino entonces, con voz ronca y contenida.  
–No podía estar allí porque nació en 2931, tenía diez años cuando la Batalla de Erebor.  
–Pues se ve alto para su edad –ironizó Legolas.  
Tal comentario hizo volverse con celeridad a Elladan, quien comenzaba a entender.  
–¿En que año estamos? –el rubio le miró sin comprender, pero él insistió. –Vamos, dime en que año estamos.  
–A comienzos de 2942, en otoño fue la Batalla frente a la Montaña Solitaria.  
Los gemelos se miraron, sorprendidos y asustados: eso tenía sentido. Elladan se apartó y comenzó a rastrear la habitación con premura y fiereza. Ellohir volvió a hablarle a Legolas con acento preocupado.  
–¿Dices que estamos en el 2942? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Legolas aún no veía la razón de todo aquel interrogatorio, pero los gemelos eran las personas en quien más confiaba, después de su hermano. Además de que su último comentario contra ellos había sido tan cruel, tan injustificado... Arrugó la frente y trató de hacer memoria. Como siempre en las últimas semanas, el mero acto de evocar el pasado reciente le provocó jaqueca.

–Regresamos a casa, mi padre se despidió de Bilbo Bolsón, Gandalf y Beorn en la frontera occidental del Bosque... Arañas, muchas arañas que atacan en coordinación con orcos... Halladad y Maërys se besan mientras los espío y Fingolfin me pesca... Dos figuras encapuchadas, una de ellas huele a hombre, pero se mueve como elfo... Un camino, junto a mi hay alguien de cabellos oscuros y ojos perspicaces... Un viaje apresurado, casi sin escolta... Alguien que me ataca... Dolor, miedo, oscuridad...

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los iris verde marrones de Ellohir, arrasados de lágrimas. Trató de explicarse.

–No puedo dar orden a esos recuerdos ¿sabes? Ferebrim dice que perdí varios pedazos de memoria cuando me caí de un caballo, tres semanas atrás –se obligó a sonreír ante la vergonzosa anécdota. –Pero no me importa, con lo que me ha contado es suficiente.  
Ellohir abrió la boca, pero un grito triunfal de Elladan les hizo volverse a ambos. El gemelo sostenía en alto un pomo con cierto líquido oscuro.  
–¡Lo encontré!  
Se acercó y tendió el objeto a su hermano y quien lo destapó y olfateó con cautela.  
–Es mi medicina –explicó Legolas. Las miradas horrorizadas de sus amigos le alarmaron. –Ferebrim dice que es para que el bebé esté bien...  
–Legolas –demandó Ellohir alarmado– ¿tú has estado bebiendo esto?  
–Yo... ¿No es una medicina? Ferebrim dijo... –Legolas se calló de pronto, y la sistemática negativa de los gemelos a que saliera de allí para buscar a su esposo le golpeó. El miedo y la rabia deformaron su voz a un gruñido gutural. –¿No es una medicina?  
–Es una poción tóxica, comparable a un veneno de acción lenta –explicó Ellohir–, se llama Filtro del Olvido.

El rubio no quiso oír más. Todas las preguntas lógicas, todos los espacios en blanco de su mente dejaron de ser importantes. Se levantó como un resorte.

–¡YO LO MATO! MALNACIDO, ORCO DISFRAZADO DE ELFO, SIERVO DE MELKOR ¡JURO POR MANWË QUE LO MATO!

Por suerte, los fuertes brazos de Elladan impidieron que llevara a cabo sus amenazas.

–¡Ahora no! –el joven elfo se debatía entre sus brazos con la respiración irregular y las pupilas dilatas. –Te digo que te calmes o vas a dañar a tu bebé.  
Este argumento obró inmediatamente.

Legolas se quedó muy quieto y tomó un largo suspiro para regularizar la respiración. Los brazos que lo retenían se aflojaron y se derrumbó sobre el hombro a su lado. El gemelo acarició su espalda con trazos circulares y le dejó desahogarse. Los gemidos dieron paso a los sollozos y pronto la espalda de Legolas subía y bajaba convulsivamente, mientras una humedad salada calaba las ropas de Elladan. Una vez que recuperó el control de sus emociones, se irguió de nuevo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, pero calmados.

–¿Me dirán qué ocurrió?  
Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Elladan hizo una seña a su hermano y este tomó una mano de Legolas para estrecharla con afecto.  
–Estamos a finales de 3019 –Legolas soltó un gritico de asombro–, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas buenas. Entre ellas que Halladad y Maërys se casaron. Ferebrim fue invitado a la boda de tu hermano. Después de la fiesta, él y Aragorn pidieron tu mano a Thranduil, tu padre no podía negar el derecho a competir a un hijo de Elrond, así que convocó un duelo y luego dio a Estel una tarea. Al regresar, podría llevarte con él.  
–Pero eso fue una trampa –le interrumpió Legolas, que no había olvidado el carácter de su padre.  
Ellohir asintió y siguió adelante, tratando de escoger bien las palabras.  
–Las cosas se complicaron, huiste de Erys Lasgalen para pedir asilo en Imladris. Ferebrim te interceptó y nosotros salimos en tu busca en cuanto Estel nos informó lo ocurrido. Estábamos sin pistas, pero enviaste un mensaje con cierto drûg de Fornost, así fue como dimos contigo. Legolas, se que es difícil creer todo esto, que han pasado setenta y siete años, que aunque te trataran con gentileza estabas secuestrado, que esa persona a quien creías tu esposo planeaba matar a tu bebé, pero...  
Legolas le interrumpió con un gesto.  
–Está bien. De alguna manera sabía que me movía en un sueño –sonrió tristemente–, más bien en una pesadilla. Mi cuerpo rechazaba a Ferebrim por instinto, y mis visiones han sido inquietas en estas semanas–se frotó las sienes para poner en orden las ideas. –Deduzco que me ocultan cosas, pero no importa. Supongo que todas las noticias de estos años no pueden ser buenas, pero al menos sé que mi hermano y Maërys están a salvo. Ahora que dejé de tomar eso, ¿voy a recordar todo? ¿Mi bebé estará a salvo?  
–No lo sabemos –reconoció Elladan. –Esta cosa no se administraba a los elfos desde la época de Gondolin. Es por eso que debemos ir de prisa al encuentro de Círdan, para que te cure y nos haga justicia.

Legolas asintió despacio y se levantó, dio unos pasos para buscar alguna ropa apropiada al viaje, pero desistió de ello, la tienda era un caos y, de todas maneras, Ferebrim solo le dejaba esas ligeras vestiduras. Ellohir pareció comprender su situación, pues se dirigió presto a la salida.

–Tus ropas de viaje y tus armas deben estar ocultas en algún lugar del campamento. Voy por ellas.

El Príncipe asintió y volvió a sentarse en el borde del lecho, con gesto abatido. Esa era la tarde–noche más agotadora de su vida, o de la vida que recordaba. Elladan seguía parado ante él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión inquieta. Legolas levantó la mirada.

–Lamento haberte ofendido con ese comentario, estaba...  
–No hay nada que decir –cortó el gemelo. –Se que no lo habrías hecho en tus cabales.  
El rubio inclinó la cabeza ante tal prueba de confianza. En verdad, el nunca había dicho a nadie lo que ocultaba el viejo roble.  
–Hay algo que tu hermano no me dijo, ¿de quién es el bebé que llevó en mi vientre? ¿Por lo menos amé a esa persona, quien quiera que fuera?  
Elladan se agachó y extrajo de su seno una pequeña bolsa de cuero, en su exterior habían bordado una pequeña pirámide blanca donde un árbol entrelazaba sus ramas, de modo que parecían fundidos en un abrazo de amor. Se lo tendió a Legolas.  
–Lo amaste y lo amas. Un amor capaz para desafiar a tu padre, a mi familia y a todo el reino de Gondor, no se borra con pociones.  
Legolas tomó con cuidado el objeto, palpando su contenido percibió un pequeño aro y una cuerda de escasa longitud. Elladan siguió hablando.  
–Antes de la boda de Halladad, tú te habías casado en secreto. Fue diez y siete días después del solsticio de verano, mi padre ofició la ceremonia. Ese hombre rompió su compromiso con Lady Arwen de Rivendel por tus ojos, y debo admitir que lo perdoné solo porque le quiero como a un hijo. Esta allá fuera.  
–¿Dices que ese mortal apestoso...? –la cara de asombro del rubio era tremenda.  
Elladan rió y acarició el hombro de Legolas para darle seguridad.  
–No temas, elfito. Esperó treinta años por ti, esperará a que recuerdes todas esas interminables charlas que parecían divertirles tanto. Su nombre completo es Aragorn Thengel Ecthelion Thorongil Estel, era el decimosexto Capitán de los dúnedain cuando le conociste. Fue el último, porque, también gracias a ti, el Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor ha sido restaurado. Estel es ahora rey, con el nombre de Elessar I.  
Legolas se decidió abrir la bolsita y extrajo un anillo de oro blanco con pequeñísimas filigranas de hojas y espadas.  
–Entonces yo...  
–Si –Elladan tomó la alianza y se la colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. –Tú eres su esposo, el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor y Arnor.

Estuvieron callados un rato, hasta que Ellohir regresó con el equipaje de Legolas. Mientras se vestía, el rubio recuperó algo de su aplomo. El familiar peso de las dagas gemelas, el arco y el carjac, acabó por darle algo de seguridad. Todavía era un guerrero, podía sentirlo en la automática intimidad que esos accesorios despertaban en sus manos aún torpes. Guardó el estuche de cuero, con su extraña cuerda de cabellos, y siguió a los gemelos al exterior.

Fuera brillaban las estrellas. Era una bella noche de finales del otoño, pero el olor a sangre casi le hace vomitar.

–Debemos partir de inmediato –ordenó el elróndida mayor a Estel y la extraña criatura a su lado. –Este lugar está maldito y deseo ver cuanto antes a Círdan.

Legolas se acercó muy despacio a un corcel que le pareció conocido. Asfaloth sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso en su dirección. Contento de ese pequeño triunfo de su memoria, el rubio le acarició un poco y trató de montar, pero le fallaron las fuerzas a mitad de la operación. Unas manos fuertes le ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio. Tras resistir el instante de pánico que aquella ayuda evocaba, volteó. No le sorprendió ver al hijo de los gemelos sonriéndole, como si el golpe de una hora antes no tuviera nada que ver.

¿Ese era su esposo? Vio que sus ojos grises viajaban hacia el anillo y luego en busca de su vientre. Era una mirada cálida, devota. Mucho más intensa que ninguna que le dedicara Ferebrim. Decidió que era imperativo disculparse.

–Lamento lo de hace un rato, estaba confundido y...  
–No te preocupes –su voz era melancólica y suave, envolvió al elfo en una extraña paz. –Mi atarince me dijo que el teleri puso una magia sobre ti. Fui un atolondrado, no pensé en cómo te sentirías, solo en mis ansias de verte, de saber sobre Auril.  
–¿Auril?  
El rostro del hombre se ensombreció.  
–¿Haz olvidado el nombre de nuestro hijo?  
Legolas se mordió los labios, angustiado. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante? Pero Aragorn se rehizo enseguida.  
–No te preocupes –repitió. –En poco tiempo volveremos a casa y esto será un recuerdo.

Legolas no estaba muy seguro de que todo fuera tan fácil como le decía este mortal que, de acuerdo a lo que le contaran los gemelos, tenía apenas ochenta y siete años, pero deseó creerle. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Detrás de él, casi todos los caballos del grupo estaban atados en fila, de modo que fuera fácil conducirlos. Otros cuatro corceles estaban aparte, para transportarles. En uno habían encaramado ya a Ferebrim, tan envuelto en cuerdas que parecía un monigote. Un violento temblor recorrió el cuerpo del Príncipe al reconocerle. Ni siquiera la humillante situación borraba la seguridad de sus ojos. Se sintió desfallecer.

–El no volverá a tocarte –aseguró Aragorn, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Legolas dio un respingo y le pareció que Ferebrim le retaba con los ojos. ¿Qué sabía su esposo de esas últimas jornadas? Decidió dejar el asunto por el momento. Fue a preguntar por el resto del grupo, pero lo que vio a continuación le bastó.

Los gemelos y el extraño hombrecito arrastraban por las axilas unos cuerpos hacia la tienda. Luego salieron en dirección a ellos. A mitad del camino, el drûg interceptó a un elfito que corría en dirección contraria. Mientras el chico luchaba, la carpa estalló y las llamas se alzaron. Olía a carne asada. El elfito empezó a llorar y no se defendió cuando el ser lo alzó por sobre su hombro para poder alcanzarles al fin.

Los gemelos y Aragorn ya habían montado, el drûg encaramó al elfito en el último corcel disponible y subió también, ambos eran lo bastante ligeros para no sobrecargar al animal. Legolas se sintió conmovido por el llanto, recordó vagamente su nombre.

–Mardil.

El chico le miró con sorpresa. Sus ojos eran de un verde acuoso y Legolas tuvo una visión de ese pequeño cuerpo casi oculto entre Orodreth y Aegnor, el pequeño lloraba con la cara oculta en el hombro del primero, mientras ambos elfos le poseían. Ese recuerdo estaba asociado a algo más, algo que dolía infinitamente. Apretó los párpados y trató de controlar su respiración. Podía sentir a Aragorn muy cerca, listo a prestarle ayuda, y esa cercanía le reconfortó. Levantó los párpados y trató de transmitir su recién adquirida confianza a la criatura.

–Se acabó Mardil. Eres libre ahora. Somos libres.

Mardil respondió con una sonrisa insegura y Legolas se esforzó en no ver el brillo burlón de los ojos de Ferebrim.

Siguieron la senda que comunica al Lago Nenuial con el rio Lhûn, al otro lado de las Colinas de Evendim. Estaban a cinco días de los Puertos Grises. Al ver el sol, Legolas sintió que algo se quebraba en su vientre y perdió el sentido.

TBC...


	34. EL SEÑOR DE lINDON

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY

**XXXIII El Señor de Lindon**

Aragorn terminó de anudar la venda alrededor de la cadera de Legolas y suspiró. Bajó los faldones de la larga túnica de su esposo, le apartó el pelo de la frente sudorosa.

–¿Legolas? –llamó dubitativo. –¿_Meleth_?

Un gemido y el movimiento leve de los párpados fueron la única señal de que sus palabras eran escuchadas.

–Por favor, Legolas, te necesito. No te duermas.

–Es bello el roble –murmuró el rubio–, pero ya no hay espacio entre sus raíces. ¿Qué crees de ese río? Es bella su corriente.

Aragorn, nervioso, dio varias palmadas en las mejillas del elfo.

–No te acerques al río, ¿oyes? Es peligroso Legolas. ¿Me escuchas?

Elrohir se acercó y sacudió al rubio por los hombros.

–Ahora no puedes nadar Legolas, quédate junto al roble, ¿entiendes? Iré a buscarte allí, no te alejes del roble. Eres el guardián del secreto. ¿Recuerdas el secreto del roble?

–Demasiados secretos –se quejó Legolas. –Estoy cansado, deseo nadar.

Aragorn y su atarince intercambiaron miradas inquietas. Debían hallar la manera de convencer a Legolas de no dejarse ir en su delirio. El ruido de las poderosas mandíbulas de Geniev devorando patatas crudas le dio una idea al elfo.

–¡Legolas! ¿Recuerdas las fresas con crema?

El rubio giro el rostro, como si la mención de su postre favorito le diera nuevas fuerzas.

–Si te quedas junto al roble –ofreció Elrohir–, te daré fresas y un gran bote de crema de leche de cabra montañesa.

–¿Crema de leche de cabra montañesa?

–Es tu favorita, ¿verdad? Me lo has dicho.

–No lo se Ro, no tengo mucha hambre, y el río…

–¡Uno siempre puede comer fresas con crema! Solo espera junto al roble un ratico más.

Legolas hizo un puchero, parecía un niño y Aragorn pensó que ese niño era demasiado caprichoso para su propio bien.

–De acuerdo –anunció el elfo por fin. –Jugaré con ese humano un rato más, ¿Estel?

Aragorn dedicó una mirada agradecida a Elrohir.

–Aquí estoy, Legolas, belleza élfica, joya de los eldars.

–Hablas muy bonito para ser un edain, creo que le caerás bien a mi ada.

–Eso espero Legolas, eso espero…

Elrohir soltó un suspiro de alivio y fue donde su gemelo. Elladan estaba terminando de atar a Ferebrim. Sin mediar palabra, Ro tomó un gran morral y lo acercó, su hermano levantó al teleri y lo acomodó dentro. No dio trabajo, ya que las piernas del ex–pretendiente de Legolas estaban plegadas y amarradas a su torso, habían atado sus muñecas a la espalda, inmovilizando los brazos y reduciendo el tamaño del elfo en más de la mitad.

Antes de cerrar la boca del morral, Elladan se inclinó hacia el prisionero.

–Y si haces un solo ruido en la puerta, Geniev te rompe el cuello. ¿Entendido?

Ferebrim asintió, si ánimos para nada.

En los dos días de desesperada cabalgata que llevaban, había comprobado que el famoso Fantasma de Fornost era poco menos que un salvaje de fuerza descomunal. Sus nervudas manos le habían apretado la garganta cada vez que Legolas empeoraba, y eso estaba ocurriendo de manera demasiado frecuente, incluso para el gusto de Ferebrim. Además, no le interesaba entorpecer la entrada a la ciudad a estas alturas, él también necesitaba al príncipe vivo.

Los gemelos alzaron al elfo–equipaje y lo acomodaron encima de un caballo, luego pusieron mantas y cacharros alrededor, para disimular su forma. Cuando el montaje les dejó satisfechos, hicieron una seña a Mardil y Geniev, los cuales se apresuraron a levantar el pequeño campamento. Solo cuando los cuatro estuvieron listos para partir, hizo Elladan una seña a su hijo. Este asintió y esperó a terminar la canción que entonaba en ese momento para proponer otro juego.

–¿Quieres que te demuestre cuán fuerte soy?

Legolas soltó una risita burlona.

–Nunca serás más fuerte que un elfo.

–De acuerdo, pero puedo llevarte a la copa sin que te molesten las hojas.

–Eso quiero verlo.

–De acuerdo.

Aragorn levantó suavemente a Legolas de la manta donde lo había tendido para pasar la noche. Ante el súbito cambio, el elfo tendió las manos hacia su cuello.

–¡No tan rápido!

–No temas…

A su lado, Elladan susurró unas palabras al oído de Asfaloth. El corcel dobló las patas, y pegó su vientre a la tierra. Aragorn pudo pasar una pierna por encima del animal y sentarse.

–Ahora verás –le canturreó. –Daré un gran salto y estaremos en la copa. ¿Listo?

Legolas se debatió débilmente en sus brazos.

–Aragorn, no me sueltes.

–Claro que no meleth, nunca.

Elrohir sostuvo la espalda de su hijo, pues el hombre tenía las dos manos ocupadas en sostener a su esposo, y Asfaloth se puso en pie con un relincho.

–¿No fue divertido?

–Si… –admitió Legolas de mala gana.

Reanudaron la cabalgata hacia la isla–ciudad de Mithlond, en la gran boca del río Lhûn. Habían cubierto la distancia de cuatro días en dos, y los gemelos confiaban en alcanzar las puertas esa tarde, antes de que Legolas se aburriera definitivamente de este extraño niño edain que jugaba con él y saltara al río de sus delirios para nunca más escuchar sus voces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Galdor escupió una mascada de hierba y contempló aburrido el camino. Cerca de él, Haldad charlaba con unos campesinos sobre el precio de la cebada. ¡Cebada! ¿Cuándo se había visto a un soldado discutiendo sobre granos? Pero claro, con el tedio que reinaba en Mithlond hasta la cebada era un tema. ¡Ay! Si Círdan hubiese accedido a participar en la Guerra del Anillo. ¡Qué de historias traerían a su regreso del lejano sur!

Pero no, él era solo un vigía y el camino seguía igual que cuando los gemelos de Imladris vinieran a pedir ayuda por el asunto de Fornost. Aunque, igual no, estaba esa casa, a la derecha del camino hacia la Casa de Curación. Sus dueños la habían pintado de azul tras el nacimiento del cuarto hijo. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso? Galdor no lo recordaba. Se pinta una casa muy rápido, pero no es igual con los hijos. Su hijo menor, Argeleb, estaba ahora por los doscientos años y ese chico lo cortejaba… Si, doscientos cincuenta años de que pintaran la casa de azul, ese era el único cambio notable en el paisaje.

Los campesinos se alejaron por la calle de la izquierda, hacia el mercado. Haldad regresó a la garita con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Progresas?

El joven asintió.

–Me ha mirado –explicó con los ojos brillantes. –Y antes de irse dijo que tomarían la cena en la posada verde.

Galdor le contempló con burla. El pobre chico llevaba seis meses aguantando charlas sobre granos y lluvias para…

–La juventud está perdida –masculló.

Haldad se inclinó, no había entendido.

–¿Qué dices?

–Nada –se llevó una nueva mascada a la boca y suspiró. –Creo que Argeleb se acuesta con el chico de la casa azul.

Los ojos de Haldad se abrieron como platos.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Ya lo sabe tu esposo?

Galdor se encogió de hombros.

–Que lo averigüe por si mismo. Argeleb puede hacer con su cuerpo lo que le de la reverenda gana. Ya corrí tras siete hijos, que Moryo corra tras este.

Su compañero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, perturbado.

–Ojalá ese granjero pensara como tu, viejo. Seis meses y aún no se si la hija se llama Idril o Elwing.

Galdor rió ante la referencia.

–¿Qué, se cree un noldor el tipo?

–Por lo menos tiene empacho de lecturas, creo. Y en cuanto al honor y asuntos semejantes, parece que se cree el mismísimo Curufinwe.

La boca del vigía se deformó en un rictus de amargura.

–Esa gente lo que necesita es…

Nunca pudo acabar su idea. El ruido de una cabalgata desesperada les obligó a tomar sus armas y correr hacia la puerta de piedra que marcaba la entrada de la ciudad. Allí, Galdor contempló un espectáculo que nunca hubiera esperado:

Cuatro jinetes se acercaban dando gritos de guerra, que hacían correr despavoridos a los viandantes que recorrían con calma la calzada. Dos de ellos eran elfos, otro parecía humano, el cuarto era… tenía tanta mugre, el pelo tan enmarañado y el rostro tan deformado por la tensión, que Galdor renunció de determinar su raza. Sus caballos se hallaban cubiertos de espuma, así como los otros corceles que traían en fila. A su pesar, el viejo hizo una seña a su compañero y ambos se pusieron en medio de la puerta. Pensó vagamente en sus hijos y se preguntó si Moryo podría arreglárselas con el horno defectuoso, en caso de que esos caballos le golpearan.

–¡Alto! –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus plumones.

Para su sorpresa, la exclamación tuvo efecto. El caballo se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros por el violento tirón que le habían dado y mordió el aire, molesto, pero se detuvo. Tras él, los otros tres detuvieron también la marcha.

–Saludos, Galdor.

El centinela parpadeó, asombrado. Pero al deshacerse de su casco, el rostro confirmó lo que la voz advertía.

–¡Príncipe! –se inclinó profundamente.

–No hay tiempo para eso ahora. Fuimos atacados en el camino hacia acá y el joven Príncipe Legolas Thrandulion, de Erys Lasgalen, está herido.

Galdor miró hacia donde señalaba Elladan y notó, entre los brazos del hombre, el cuerpo delgado y tembloroso de un elfo rubio.

–Haldad, muévete. Sube la bandera de señales, para que el señor Círdan sepa que debe dirigirse a la Casa de Curación.

El joven asintió torpemente y corrió en dirección de la escalera que llevaba a lo más alto de la Torre del Vigía. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron en el interior del edificio, los ojos del viejo regresaron a los visitantes.

–Gracias Galdor –dijo Elladan, y fue a colocarse el casco para seguir su camino.

–Un momento, mi señor. Ellos –señaló al mortal y al ser desconocido– no pueden entrar.

–¡¿Qué! –la voz de Aragorn fue un alarido, pero no impresionó al celador.

–Esta es Mithlond, donde se construyen los barcos mágicos. Los mortales no pueden entrar aquí. Pasa tu carga a los señores elróndidas y acampa fuera con tu extraño compañero. Luego Círdan vendrá a darte las gracias, pues el príncipe Legolas es en verdad querido por el Señor de Lindon.

El dunedain fue a contestar, pero una señal de su ada le obligó a morderse la lengua.

–Galdor, si dejas a ese mortal fuera, Círdan vendrá, si, pero a cortarte la cabeza. Ese no es un edain cualquiera, sino Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, de la estirpe de Valandil hijo de Isildur, hijo adoptivo de Elrohir y Elladan Perendil, los príncipes de Imladris, Rey de Gondor y, desde el solsticio de verano, esposo de Legolas Thrandulion. ¿Entiendes?

En realidad, Galdor no entendió algunas cosas de esa genealogía, pero sí captó las duras acentuaciones en la voz del gemelo matador de orcos. Argeleb había vomitado todo esa mañana… Se hizo a un lado.

–Es por la calle de la derecha –indicó.

Los jinetes retomaron la carrera y se perdieron en el interior de la ciudad. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Haldad estaba a su lado de nuevo.

–¿Les dejaste entrar sin revisar el equipaje?

Galdor se encogió de hombros.

–¿Acaso podía contar los piojos del centauro de mugre que se trajeron?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando alcanzaron las puertas de las Casas de Curación, Legolas había dejado de quejarse, estaba definitivamente inconsciente. No importaba que Aragorn le llamara con voz suave o exigente. Tampoco reaccionó cuando el hombre lo pasó a los brazos de Elladan, para poder descender del caballo, o cuado corrieron a través de las galerías hacia la habitación donde esperaba Círdan, uno de los mejores sanadores de Arda.

Aunque los sanadores de guardia lo intentaron, los gemelos no dejaron que nadie le pusiera una mano al príncipe antes de que el Señor de Lindon le viera con sus propios ojos. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que querían y nadie argumentaría errores de procedimiento para exculpar al cerdo de Ferebrim.

Aragorn depositó su preciosa carga en un lecho amplio y limpio, ante la atenta mirada de Círdan y media docena de sus ayudantes.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

Elladan se adelantó y tendió el frasco que aún contenía media medida de veneno.

–Poción para el Olvido, se la estuvieron administrando, al menos, dos semanas.

Cirdan dejó a lo ayudantes la tarea de desnudar y asear el cuerpo de Legolas y fue con el bote hasta la ventana, para examinarlo a la luz. Luego giró hacia uno de sus ayudantes.

–Trae la caja de antídotos del despacho principal.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia los Perendil.

–¿Algo más que deba saber?

–Tiene nueve semanas de embarazo –explicó Aragorn. –Hace dos días que estamos conteniendo la sangre, creo que el capullo se desgarró.

El elfo le dedicó una mirada curiosa y preocupada.

–¿Debo suponer que es usted el sanador que viajaba con ellos?

Elladan se adelantó de nuevo, no deseaba que Círdan creyera a su hijo un atolondrado, aunque lo fuera en algunas ocasiones.

–Estel es sanador, si, pero viajaba con nosotros porque es el esposo de Legolas. Elrohir y yo lo adoptamos hace más de ochenta años y cuando regresemos al sur, ocupará el trono de sus ancestros, en Minas Tirith.

Círdan asintió despacio. Había entendido muy bien quién era ese hombre y de dónde sacaba tanta seguridad.

–Haremos todo lo posible para salvar al príncipe consorte y al heredero del trono de númenor en la Tierra Media –afirmó.

Los tres salieron en silencio de la habitación. Ya en la galería, Elrohir decidió ir a investigar cómo estaban Geniev, Mardil y el equipaje, mientras que Elladan y Estel se acomodaban en un banco.

Esperaron.

Elrohir regresó, con la agradable noticia de que Círdan había dejado instrucciones a su chambelán para hospedarlos en el palacio. Ya había acomodado los paquetes en sus habitaciones, y Geniev seguía vigilando a Ferebrim mientras masticaba patatas crudas.

Esperaron.

Un sirviente les ofreció lembas y agua.

Esperaron.

Círdan salió de la habitación con la túnica manchada de sangre y ojeras. Se detuvo ante ellos y carraspeó. Habló mirando directamente a Aragorn.

–Necesito hablar a solas con usted.

El hombre se puso en pie de un salto y siguió al señor de los elfos teleri a un pequeño despacho, ante la mirada asombrada de los gemelos.

Esperaron.

Aragorn salió disparado del despacho. Tenía el rostro gris, los ojos congestionados y los dedos de las manos crispados. Su atarince corrió tras él, mientras Elladan se dirigía a Círdan con expresión interrogante.

–Legolas vivirá –fue todo lo que explicó. –Ve con él ahora, necesita todo el apoyo que puedan darle.

El mayor de los gemelos asintió y fue en busca de la salida, pero la última advertencia del Señor de Lindon le retuvo aún.

–Creo que deberías poner a Ferebrim en una celda, si tu hijo lo mata esta noche, será asesinato.

TBC…


	35. DESPERTAR

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY

**XXXIV Despertar**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar los objetos a su alrededor y el torbellino de recuerdos que golpeaban.

–Haz despertado.

–¿Adar?

Legolas se irguió enseguida, asombrado y alegre. Thranduil estaba sentado a su lado, con una brizna de hierba entre los labios, el cabello reunido en una trenza floja y una amplia sonrisa. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Adar!

–Mi Hojita.

El olor en el cuello de su padre era esa lejana esencia a noche y agua que creía perdida para siempre.

–Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo.

–¿Serás tonto¿Cómo puedo yo enfadarme contigo?

Legolas deshizo el enlace y miró a su padre de frente.

–Es que después de lo de Estel y Auril…

Se calló de pronto. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Por primera vez, Legolas miró alrededor. La hierba apenas guardaba huella del lugar donde yaciera. ¿Era la misma planicie? No, ese río no estaba ahí antes ¿o si? Las palabras resonaron en su mente "¿Qué crees de ese río? Es bella su corriente." Y la respuesta exigente de Estel "No te acerques al río¿oyes? Es peligroso Legolas. ¿Me escuchas?"

–Legolas –le llamó Thranduil.

No le hizo caso, en vez de regresar la atención a su padre, Legolas se puso en pie urgido por un recuerdo vago.

–¿Qué hay allá?

Señaló la otra orilla envuelta en niebla.

–¿Eso? –el Rey se encogió de hombros. –Eso es un sueño hinya. Tú perteneces aquí.

Algo en su tono despreocupado alertó a Legolas. Dio un par de pasos y notó, asombrado, que a medida que se acercaba a la orilla la niebla dejaba de ser una pantalla impenetrable.

–Hay un árbol ahí… un roble.

Las voces resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza "Legolas, quédate junto al roble¿entiendes?" ¿era esa la voz de Elrohir? "Iré a buscarte allí, no te alejes del roble. Eres el guardián del secreto. ¿Recuerdas el secreto del roble?"

–¡Legolas!

La exclamación lo hizo voltear. Su padre le miraba sonriente.

–Vamos hinya, nos esperan –y señaló a unas edificaciones en el horizonte.

Su adar le tomó una de las manos y tiró de él. La boca no había perdido la sonrisa, pero sus ojos…

–No –repuso Legolas y se soltó del agarre.

Aquello pareció desconcertar al elfo mayor.

–¿Por qué?

Si. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, en todo caso no estaba seguro de tener palabras para ello, pero algo tiraba de él hacia la orilla. ¿Cuándo había cruzado¿Dónde estaba Auril?

–Porque no se dónde está Auril –argumento con fuerza repentina.

Pero Thranduil solo asintió.

–Nos espera allí –volvió a señalar los vagos edificios en la lejanía.

–¿Allí? –repitió inseguro el joven. –¿Por qué no me esperó?

–Prepara fresas con crema para ti. Se supone que es una sorpresa, pero…

Arrugó la frente, tenía que recordar. "Si te quedas junto al roble, te daré fresas y un gran bote de crema de leche de cabra montañesa." Volvió a girarse hacia la orilla. "Por favor, Legolas, te necesito. No te duermas." Estel, era Estel quien decía esas palabras y podía reconocer el dolor en ellas… Dudoso, Legolas dio unos pasos hacia el agua, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano de Thranduil en su hombro.

–Déjalo ya Legolas.

Pero él no respondió. De nuevo la niebla volvía a aclararse y el roble era visible. Estel estaba allí, repentinamente nítido, su voz también llegaba. Era una voz ronca y baja, como de quien ha llorado mucho y dormido poco.

–Legolas despierta, por favor. Sabes que sin ti…

¿Despertar¿Estaba dormido?

–Dijiste que era un sueño Ada –comentó con dientes apretados de furia.

–Es un sueño –insistió el otro a sus espaldas.

Pero Legolas está concentrado en la plegaria que Aragorn eleva ante el roble. "¿Recuerdas el secreto del roble?"

–El es mi esposo –dijo lentamente.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido en su interior. Cuando giró para enfrentarse a Thranduil, sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo bélico que amaba Aragorn, su esposo.

–¿Crees que seré más obediente muerto?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de su Ada y el gesto ilegible que tan bien conocía tomó su lugar.

–El te ha puesto en esta situación. ¿Por qué conservas la esperanza de que regresar hará las cosas mejores?

–¡No! Tú nos pusiste en esta situación. Te lo dije: ya no tengo corazón que dar, pero nunca me escuchaste, Ada. Nunca.

–¡Basta! No discutiré esto contigo. Nos vamos.

Se adelantó para atrapar el brazo de Legolas, pero el joven retrocedió un paso y miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse.

–Estamos en los Jardines de Orome, lo sé. Llevo tiempo aquí. Quieres llevarme a las Estancias de Mandos, donde Estel no puede entrar.

Thranduil sonrió de nuevo, pero era una sonrisa cruel.

–Tal vez –admitió. –Pero no puedes estar aquí para siempre. Dime Hojita¿qué debes hacer ahora?

Se frotó las sienes, como si pudiera forzar al recuerdo a salir del rincón de su mente donde algo, o alguien, lo mantenía encerrado. ¡Tenía que recordar! Las palabras volvieron a su mente como un rayo en cielo despejado. "No te acerques al río" ¡Si! En ese momento él estaba junto al roble, al otro lado del río. Y ahora… Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Legolas se dirigió a la orilla.

–¡Detente!

La clara desesperación en el grito de su padre era la confirmación que deseaba. La corriente parecía débil, pero el agua estaba turbia en la orilla. Se sentó y comenzó a sacarse las botas. Oyó la trabajosa respiración de su Ada tras él, signo inequívoco de su furia contenida, pero comprobó que ahora la niebla era muy leve. Eso le dio esperanzas.

–No puedo rendirme –murmuró.

–Eres un insensato –la voz a sus espaldas era ronca y él sabía la razón: Thranduil no podía forzarlo y la impotencia le estaba comiendo las entrañas.

–No le dejaré –explicó en lo que se sacaba la blusa por sobre la cabeza.

–Legolas, hijito… No le debes nada a ese mortal.

Legolas se levantó, volvió a mirar a su padre antes de saltar. Deseaba recordar bien el rostro de ese elfo que casi lo había matado por un capricho.

–Le di mi palabra –explicó con calma.

Thranduil sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

–La muerte le destruirá.

–Entonces deja que la muerte nos destruya –pidió el joven elfo antes de entrar al agua. –Me rompiste el corazón Ada, pero él tiene lo que queda.

Legolas avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura y se sumergió en la corriente. Nadó con fuerza durante un tiempo que se le antojó una eternidad, y tal vez lo fuera. "Estoy regresando a la Tierra Media desde las Tierras Imperecederas" razonó cuando llegó a la mitad del río "es lógico que sea un largo chapuzón." No se detuvo nunca, sabía que regresar era detenerse. "No te preocupes." repitió la voz de Aragorn en su interior "En poco tiempo volveremos a casa y esto será un recuerdo."

Llegó a la orilla jadeante, pero no se detuvo. Incapaz de erguirse, gateó hasta las raíces del roble. Aragorn, los gemelos, Haldir, Arwen, Faramir, Frodo, Sam, hasta el seco y recto Erestor lo esperaban allí. "Un paso más, solo un metro y podrás dormir entre sus brazos" se prometió a sí mismo. Con los ojos nublados y la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, Legolas Thrandulion Telcontar se dejó caer junto al tronco del roble y extendió el brazo para alcanzar a su esposo.

Al sentir que le apretaba la mano, Aragorn le miró, sorprendido. Legolas se las arregló para sonreír, pero la voz le salió ronca de la garganta, y la frase fue corta entre dolores y estertores.

–Estelio han, estelio veleth. (Ten esperanza en esto, esperanza en el amor)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn estaba pasmado. ¿Había sido un sueño¿Sus aletargados sentidos le jugaban una mala pasada? Quiso levantar las manos para tallarse las sienes, pero comprobó, asombrado, que Legolas no soltaba su mano izquierda.

–¿Meleth?

El elfo rubio no respondió, pero la presión de sus dedos era real¡muy real!

–¡Ayuda! –gritó el hombre tembloroso. –Un sanador, por favor, un sanador ¡ahora!

Enseguida se precipitó por la puerta un aprendiz de los que hacían guardia permanente ante la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Aragorn era incapaz de hablar, solo levantó su mano prisionera.

–¡Dulce Elbereth! –el jovencito giró para ver a otro sanador que había acudido al llamado. –Voy a avisar a Lord Círdan.

El otro sanador le dejó pasar y se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la cama.

–Con su permiso, Majestad, auscultaré al príncipe.

El dunedain asintió y le dejó hacer, intentó mantenerse calmado y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de su esposo. Era un gesto que le relajaba y alegraba a la vez, ya que podía percibir como la presión sobre su extremidad fluctuaba. Se concentró tanto en disfrutar los leves mimos, que la voz de Círdan a su lado le tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Aragorn?

El aludido soltó un respingo, pero fijó sus ojos en el elfo moreno.

–¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió?

–Estaba hablando con él, como de costumbre –Círdan asintió, había recomendado personalmente que el príncipe sinda fuera estimulado con charlas y caricias ligeras, para que supiera que era esperado. –Dejé de mirarlo por un instante y escuché un silbido. Cuando levanté la mirada, tenía los ojos clavados en mí y me hablaba. Era difícil de entender, con la voz ronca y baja, pero me apretó la mano e insistió. Después volvió a cerrar los ojos. Creí que había sido un sueño, pero –señaló la mano de Legolas firmemente asida a la suya– ya ve que no.

Círdan asintió de nuevo y se acarició la barbilla con el pulgar derecho. No quería ilusionarse con este episodio. Podía ser una señal de recuperación, o una despedida.

–¿Qué notaste en tu examen Gildor? –preguntó al sanador que examinara a Legolas. Confiaba en este joven y no deseaba mover al enfermo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

–Su respiración cambio, mi señor: ya no es leve y de largos períodos, sino profunda, incluso produce ronquidos ocasionales. La herida está totalmente cicatrizada y responde de manera regular a los toques con movimientos reflejos. Creo que regresó de la no–muerte y ahora solo duerme.

–Si, es posible.

Aragorn frunció el seño ante la duda que expresaban las palabras del sanador mayor, pero se reprendió al instante. Era el deber de Círdan ser extremadamente cauto.

–De cualquier modo –continuó el elfo de cabellos negros–, si en verdad duerme, el hambre no tardará en despertarlo –sonrió suavemente, llevado por el recuerdo de muchos siglos atrás. –Legolas siempre fue un goloso, y ahora necesita recuperar fuerzas.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estima?

–Suficiente para que vallas a tus habitaciones y te cambies, Aragorn –respondió con actitud paternal. –No le servirás de nada si tus manos tiemblan y te desmayas en medio de una charla.

Las mejillas del hombre enrojecieron un poco ante el comentario. ¡Otro elfo que le hacía sentir niño! Pero asintió y comenzó a separar los dedos de su esposo con cuidado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuatro horas después, Legolas abrió los ojos lentamente. Hasta sus oídos llegaba la charla baja y alegre voces familiares. Con dificultad, giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido y logró percibir tres siluetas de pie. Pestañeó intentando enfocar. Su movimiento debió ser captado por uno de ellos, porque se callaron de repente.

–¿Legolas? –reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio.

–Ar… Ar…

–Ssss… –el hombre estaba sentado ahora en el borde de su cama y sus rasgos eran casi nítidos. –No te agotes amor. Círdan dice que tienes que comer y beber antes de hablar.

¿Círdan¡Vaya! En verdad estaban junto al mar. El agradable olor de caldo le obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y mover los ojos en dirección a la escudilla que su esposo ubicaba ya en una mesita junto a la cama.

–Ahora te vamos a sentar y tomaras un poco de esta sopa suave.

Quiso reírse por el tono controlador de Aragorn, pero sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros le quitó las ganas. Soltó un gruñido que intentaba ser intimidante.

–Calma Legolas, soy Elladan. Nadie te hará daño.

¿Elladan? Si, claro, el gemelo. ¿Por qué le molestaba que le tocaran? Sus recuerdos eran confusos. Una vez semierguido entre las almohadas, solo pudo enfocarse en la cuchara que presionaba sus labios. La papilla no necesitaba ser masticada, pero solo el acto de abrir la boca y tragar le dejó exhausto en pocos minutos. Bostezó.

–¿Quieres dormir ya? –la voz de Aragorn era juguetona. –Bebe primero esto.

No era agua, sino algo un poco más dulce y ácido a la vez. El peso en su estómago era una piedra que le obligaba a reposar.

–¿Estel? –susurró luchando por mantener sus ojos enfocados.

–Estoy aquí amor, nunca te dejaré. Duerme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El príncipe volvió a la vida lentamente. Con breves períodos de conciencia para alimentarse y mucho sueño, pero poco a poco lograron que sus horarios se estabilizaran. Los lapsos de conciencia se alargaron rápidamente, de modo que pudo conversar con los gemelos, agradecer a Círdan y se presentado formalmente a Geniev. Nunca preguntó por su hijo: Aragorn y él arreglaron ese asunto en privado.

En la tarde del tercer día tras el despertar, Aragorn regresó a la habitación tras atender sus necesidades y encontró a su esposo despierto. Eso le extrañó, había dejado el elfo dormido menos de una hora antes. Legolas no dio señales de haberlo notado, las mantas que le cubrían estaban desechadas, su túnica de dormir levantada para dejar expuesto el vientre, y se masajeaba despacio la parte baja. El hombre dio un paso hacia la cama y el rubio levantó la cabeza como un rayo. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

–Auril –dijo bajito.

Aragorn se acercó al lecho despacio y se detuvo a los pies. Era conciente de que a Legolas le era difícil tolerar el contacto físico –nada de extrañar tras su temporada con Ferebrim.

–Auril no pudo quedarse con nosotros –explicó con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y tocó la cicatriz con la punta del dedo. Luego extendió un brazo hacia su esposo y tiró de él. Aragorn se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Lloraron en silencio.

Menos de una semana después, Legolas se levantó para caminar hasta una bañadera al otro lado de su habitación. Sentía las piernas débiles y un poco de mareo, pero se apoyó con fuerza en el brazo de Aragorn y avanzó. ¡Deseaba tanto sacarse el olor a ese teleri!

A los diez días ya caminaba solo dentro de la habitación y era capaz de peinarse. Comía normalmente y su vista se había recuperado. Era capaz de bromear y deseaba practicar con el arco.

–¡De acuerdo! –concedió Círdan esa tarde. –Mañana podrás salir de la Casa de Curación, pero debes tomarlo todo con calma, nada de practicar con la espada ¿está claro?

Legolas asintió sonriente. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, el tibio sol del invierno bañaba su rostro.

–Y bien amigo –preguntó Elrohir acercándose al príncipe con una copa de té. –¿A dónde quieres ir primero? Mithlond tiene muchos lugares que no visitaste cuando eras un elfito –señaló con expresión pícara–, estoy seguro.

–¡Oye Ro! –reclamó Aragorn. –No trates de corromper a mi esposo.

–No te preocupes amor, se exactamente a dónde quiero ir mañana, cuando el sol este alto y yo me halla librado de esta túnica de enfermo –intervino Legolas con voz suave.

–¿Si? –inquirió el hombre asombrado.

–¡Claro! A la plaza de ejecuciones.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en la estancia. Todos comprendían lo que estaba pidiendo.

–Legolas –trató de razonar Círdan–, no creo que ese tipo de emociones te sean beneficiosas…

–¡No seas ridículo! –interrumpió el príncipe sinda. –Le hice una promesa a tu sobrino la primera vez que… –se detuvo turbado y sacudió la cabeza, las palabras fueron casi un ronquido. –la primera vez que me violó. Va a morir y muy lentamente.

–Pero es un ciudadano de Mithlond, merece juicio –argumentó Círdan.

El rubio se levantó como un resorte, como los ojos brillantes de odio.

–¡Lo único que merece es que lo empalen! –se detuvo unos momentos en silencio, como si meditara. –Sin embargo, soy un elfo razonable, tío –y todos comprendieron que la concesión que estaba por hacer era una muestra de respeto al sanador que compartía su sangre. –Hagamos un juicio de armas, recuerdo que eres muy aficionado a eso. ¿Qué dices?

Círdan le mantuvo la mirada al joven elfo, pero tuvo que apartarla. Parecía profundamente incómodo.

–De acuerdo. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a prepararlo todo. ¿Deseas que sea con armaduras o con piel?

Legolas hasta se mostró asombrado de la pregunta.

–A piel descubierta, por supuesto –contestó el rubio, y sonrió con crueldad. –Quiero que sangre antes del final.

**TBC…**


	36. REVELACIONES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY  
**XXXV Revelaciones y descubrimientos**

"_El pudor tiene la desventaja de que habit úa a mentir"  
Stendhal _

**Segundo Círculo de Minas Tirith, Casa de Golasgil **

Imrahil puso unas gotas de miel en su te y esperó a que la sirvienta terminara de cerrar la puerta. Luego miró a los caballeros a su alrededor y les dedicó una sonrisa alentadora: Aldaron y Nerwen se revolvieron en sus asientos –seguro seguían apenados por el asunto de la "lista". Golasgil le devolvió la sonrisa, y carraspeó suavemente antes de retomar la charla.

–¿Entonces, cree usted que Razar nos apoyará?

Nerwen asintió con fuerza.

–Hará todo lo posible para evitar una nueva guerra de sucesión.

–Pero él no es como nosotros –advirtió Imrahil.

Nerwen hizo una mueca, por supuesto que sus motivos no eran iguales, pero…

–No creo que eso sea lo más importante ahora, señor. Si les garantizamos algunas ventajas…

–No podemos prometer nada en nombre del Rey –advirtió el anfitrión.

–Pero podemos asesorar convenientemente a la Regente –intervino Aldaron.

Golasgil entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y tamborileo con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca. ¿Convertir a Forlong y Hirluin el Hermoso en víctimas propiciatorias? Si Razar veía que ellos podían cumplir sus promesas, tal vez convenciera a Felitar de pasarse al partido realista, o, al menos, de ser neutral. Odiaba a Forlong, era un asunto personal y nunca antes se había permitido dar satisfacción a tal sentimiento, pero sabía que Arwen tampoco apreciaba a ese gordo borracho y misógino.

Bueno, tampoco era su culpa que Forlong dijera –donde podían oírlo los que vivían de oír y decir– que ninguna mujer podía sentarse en el trono de Elendil estando soltera. La argumentación de Faramir para nombrar Princesa Regente a la bella Arwen Undómiel hasta el regreso de Elessar era irreprochable, y ofenderla era ofender a los poderosos reinos de Lothlórien y Rivendel, al Rey de Rohan, su escudero de honor, incluso a los peligrosos enanos de las Colinas de Hierro.

Golasgil pensó con amargura que, si Aldaron y Nerwen no hubieran armado tanto aspaviento con Legolas, Elessar estaría entre ellos y él podría irse de pesca. ¿Qué importaba que el Rey tuviera un amante? ¡Era el Rey! Tratarlo como a un chiquillo al que sus padres deben elegirle novia solo lo había espantado. Bueno, por lo menos Faramir tenía suficiente cabeza como para no olvidar que debía su vida a Elessar. Por eso había excavado entre los papeles de cinco siglos y derivado la corona a la augusta cabeza de la elfa. Si alguien no entendía después de eso que el trono negro no le interesaba… ¿Por qué Hurin y los suyos no se quedaban quietos? "Rey Faramir I", hasta el título sonaba… ¡mal! Y encima debía sacrificar su hora del te de la mañana en planear con esos dos la manera más conspicua de matar al gordo y al afectado de Hirluin. ¡Que el Ojo les quemara la simiente!

El moreno soberano del Anfalas se controló. De toda su agitada reflexión solo fue visible la mirada interrogante que dedicó a Imrahil. El Medio elfo pestañeó solo una vez y sopló su taza de te. Golasgil dio una palmada en el asiento y entrelazó los dedos.

–Después de todo –declaró en tono severo–, se trata de la salud del reino.

El Jefe de las Casas de Curación, y el Jefe de los Labradores asintieron gravemente y miraron al príncipe de Dol Amroth. ¿No diría nada? Imrahil les sonrió con su particular sonrisa vacía.

–Temo que Fiondil no tiene suficiente ropa marrón, es un muchacho de costumbres bastante disipadas, pero sensato. Le enviaré un pliego, para que vista adecuadamente este invierno.

Los otros tres caballeros bajaron las cabezas, aceptando en silencio la advertencia de que los hijos de los conspiradores no serían tocados. Imrahil sorbió un poco más de te y pensó que, con un poco de suerte, podría hasta lograr que Fiondil y sus dos hermanas fueran nombrados sus pupilos. En Dol Amroth estarían a salvo de las intrigas de los "Hurin" que sobrevivieran a la siega, y a él no le vendrían mal el dinero que la corona debía situar para su manutención.

Ropa marrón… Muy pronto más familias estarían de luto cerrado, como si la Guerra del Anillo no hubiera sido suficiente para todos. Imrahil contó mentalmente cuántos niños y viudas dejaría esta nueva aventura palaciega y casi bufó. Maldito Hurin, ¿acaso no le bastaba con acosar a las hijas de sus carpinteros? No, el deseaba acosar a las hijas de los nobles, incluso casarse con una de ellas…

La reunión se disolvió. En el recibidor, una sirvienta ayudo a Imrahil con su capa. Su brillante cabella roja le recordó al secretario de Arwen. ¿Qué haría con Duilin? El chico había probado ser fiel al Rey, pero eso no salvaría al padre. Todavía faltaban dos años para su mayoría de edad, y situarlo como pupilo en el lugar equivocado podría matarlo. Si, debía escoger bien…

**Torre Blanca de Minas Tirith, oficinas de la administración**

El muchacho jadeó, retrocedió entre las pilas de arpillera apoyado en los codos y se las arregló para sonreír.

–Creo que no deberíamos…

–Vamos, no tengas miedo.

Sacudió la cabeza, inseguro. Era cierto que todos estaban almorzando y que la probabilidad de que los guardias de la galería les escucharan era remota, pero aún así…

–Pero…

El volvió a besarlo.

–Te deseo…

Duilin contuvo un gemido cuando le dejó respirar para besarle el cuello y parte del pecho. El quería a Liolas, si, pero no le gustaba demasiado "eso" que enloquecía a su novio. Siempre era lo mismo: un breve mareo y luego limpiar las manchas en el pantalón, sentarse con cuidado, dolor al bañarse… ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso? Su novio lo miró con ojos implorantes y él asintió.

Liolas volvió a besarle con pasión, al tiempo que sus manos le desataban las cintas del pantalón. Luego le sacó la pieza, junto con sus pequeños zapatos y comenzó a masturbarle. Los sentidos de Duilin se nublaron y un gemido de auténtico placer escapó de sus labios. Pero el goce placer duró poco, casi de inmediato sintió un dedo ensalivado tanteando su ano y se tensó.

–Relájate –casi ordenó Liolas.

Reuniendo toda su voluntad, Duilin respiró hondo y se dejó penetrar. Mientras el dedo dilataba su esfínter pensó, con amargura, que el nunca tendría una linda noche de bodas como la que Faramir preparaba para Eowyn en cuanto llegara el Rey. La princesa rohirrim estaba muy nerviosa y se la pasaba buscando excusas para estar un ratito al lado de su prometido.

Un segundo dígito se abrió paso en su carne, Duilin cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la cordura y repitió como un a oración se ancló a la última idea. Excusas tontas para ver a su prometido…

Si. Liolas también buscaba excusas para ir a verlo a la mansión de su padre en el Segundo Círculo, pero él sabía que nunca podrían dejar de fingir. Liolas nunca podría ser su novio, ni su prometido, ni su esposo. Liolas nunca le llevaría a pasear a los mercados del Sexto Círculo, ni lo abrazaría en las noches de tormenta bajo un montón de mantas, no jugaría con un pequeño en el patio de armas de la familia, ni siquiera le desnudaría por completo antes de tomarlo.

Tres dedos jugaron en su interior y Duilin hijo de Duinhir se sintió paradójicamente vacío. ¿De qué le servía ser heredero de las mesetas del Río Morthond?, ¿para qué toda la joyería de su casa?, ¿para qué lo cofres llenos de armaduras repujadas? Nunca podría compartir eso con Liolas, estaba condenado a darle su cuerpo en un armario entre dos oficinas a la hora de almuerzo de los empleados.

–Date la vuelta amor… –pidió Liolas con voz ronca por el deseo.

Obediente, Duilin giró y plegó las piernas por debajo de su torso. Liolas le había dicho que lo amaba, que no existía nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por merecerlo, pero, por mucho que se esforzara, Liolas no podía cambiar el mundo en que vivían. ¿O si?

Los ojos verdes del joven se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse penetrado al tiempo que la conciencia de su propia indefensión lo golpeaba. ¿Huir? ¿ Pedir ayuda al Rey Enfrentar la furia de su padre? Ni siquiera el Rey era capaz de cambiar el mundo. ¿No había escapado con Legolas antes de casarse? Por lo menos eso era lo que afirmaban su padre, los amigos de su padre y hasta el mismo Liolas.

¿Qué diría Faramir si le preguntaba? Duilin no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar esa entrevista. Aunque… ¿Por qué no? Faramir confiaba en él, al punto de asignarle la secretaría de la oficina de la Regente Arwen. Si, pero una cosa era confiar en su trabajo y otra dejarlo hablar de su… historia con Liolas, en especial porque el secretario del Senescal no era ni caballero, sino un escribano, un vulgar plebeyo y él… ¿Qué era él? Duilin no lo sabía. Al igual que no sabía por qué los escasos momentos de intimidad que presenciara entre el Rey y Legolas le llenaban de envidia.

El Rey y el elfo compartían algo… se sentían y actuaban como iguales. No había entre ellos esa tensión que presidía sus encuentros con Liolas, en los que su amante (¿?) siempre intentaba llevar la voz cantante y Duilin jugaba a hacerse el tonto, a fingir ser dócil y manipulable, como una chica. ¿Sería eso? No estaba seguro, pero sí sabía que no le interesaba dejar de pensar por si mismo, dejar de ser para que Liolas se sintiera seguro en su papel de protector.

A su espalda hubo fuertes gruñidos Tras él, Liolas empezó a gemir y sus las envestidas ganaron fuerza, señal de que se acercaba e al orgasmo de su pareja. Duilin se dejó llevar por los dedos que acariciaban arriba y abajo su propia dureza. Llegaron al borde del abismo al mismo tiempo, pero, por primera vez, Duilin no sintió que el orgasmo lo limpiara, no se sintió libre por esos escasos segundos. Estaba sucio, y –lo supo con aterradora claridad– estaría sucio mientras fura forzado a negarse por todos, incluso por Liolas.

Ajeno a todo eso, Liolas se dejó caer al lado de su novio y le acarició la espalda sudorosa.

–¿Estás bien?

Duilin no contestó, pero Liolas ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su novio. Suspiró, le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y besó su mejilla.

–Eres maravilloso.

Duilin giró entonces la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, había algo en ellos que no supo descifrar. La idea de no saber qué pasaba por la mente del otro le asustó.

–¿Amorcito…?

Duilin no contestó, tan solo se apartó para buscar sus pantalones y zapatos. Eso era extraño, porque siempre era Liolas el que se iba primero.

–Me voy –anunció el muchacho con voz apagada.

–¿Nos vemos luego? ¿Te acompaño a casa?

–Si, claro. Llévame a casa.

Liolas vio perderse el último reflejo de la brillante cabellera cobriza de Duilin en el pasadizo que llevaba a la oficina de Arwen y se quedó quieto, tratando de descubrir en sus gestos o palabras qué podría haber enfadado a su amor. Acabó por tener dolor de cabeza.

–Hablaremos por la tarde –decidió en lo que terminaba de arreglarse los pantalones y salía en dirección a su propio puesto.

**Palacio del Señor de Mithlond, Ala de invitados**

–Creo que deberías cortarte el pelo.

Geniev giró en el asiento del tocador y miró a Ellohir con expresión horrorizada a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, en gesto protector.

–¿Costal mij tlenzaj? –balbuceo en su mal oestron.

El gemelo asintió, se apartó del marco de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño y se acercó despacio a él. Geniev lo observó con cuidado, sus negros ojos iban de su rostro a sus manos constantemente, el brillo de desconfianza de los primeros días regresó.

–No se quedará corto para siempre –argumentó despacio Ellohir, tratando de leer en los duros ojos del chico si comprendía sus palabras. –Volverá a crecer y tendrás nuevas trenzas, que no te piquen.

Geniev enrojeció ante el comentario. Sabía que su cráneo estaba lleno de habitantes indeseados, pero no lograba deshacerse de ellos. Conciente de que la vista podía resultar desagradable para los pulcros elfos, siempre salía de la recámara con una pieza de tela oscura arrollada alrededor de la cabeza, pero picaba, ¡ay!, como picaba.

Por suerte ya la piel no le picaba. Los elfos lo dejaban bañarse solito cada noche en una bañera de madera embreada, con agua caliente y estropajos de mar. Había probado a lavarse la cabeza una de esas noches, pero sus trenzas estaban tan apretadas que no todos los huéspedes habían muerto, y la humedad remanente le obligó a quedarse junto a la hoguera de su cuarto hasta el amanecer.

¿Cortarlas? El cabello era algo sagrado. ¿Sagrado para quién? Regresaría al sur con Legolas, sí, y Legolas era un elfo, los gemelos eran elfos, de modo que él también era un elfo, o lo sería….

Movió la cabeza, dubitativo.

–¿Creej que a Legolas le guste?

Los ojos de Ellohir brillaron divertidos, asintió con fuerza.

–¡Por supuesto! Le gustará mucho ver como te crece la pelusa en la cabeza, como a un bebé. Será como si nacieras de nuevo, ¿no te parece?

¿Nacer de nuevo? Esa idea le sedujo de inmediato. Era lo que más deseaba: olvidar, ser alguien nuevo, tener una familia que lo quisiera y no creyera que él… No, Legolas y Aragorn no pensarían que era un monstruo, en especial si cuidaba sus palabras , ¡y sus gestos . ¡ Con cuidado, Geniev se rascó detrás de las orejas. Suspiró.

–¿Cuándo lo hazemoj?

No fue tan fácil como decirlo.

En primer lugar, Geniev se negó en redondo a quedarse solo con el barbero. Bastó su cara de terror ante las herramientas de artesano para que Ellohir comprendiera que tendría que acompañarlo durante todo el proceso, por más que, en su opinión, fuera un asunto extremadamente íntimo.

Después, los cuatro mechones que años (¿décadas?) atrás fueran bellas trenzas eran ahora un montón de pelo, tierra, y otras tantas cosas ignotas , que las tijeras no podían avanzar. Así que el peluquero se vio forzado a tomar una pequeña hoz y comenzar a segar, con cuidado, dejando expuesta la blanca piel de la cabeza y provocando pánico entre los parásitos que allí residían.

El cambio de imagen fue radical. Sin esa masa sucia deformando sus rasgos, era evidente que Geniev era casi un niño, un niño al cual habían "obsequiado" numerosas heridas en la cabeza, un niño terriblemente parecido al bello Amroth, un niño–elfo que se cubría las puntiagudas orejitas con ambas manos y miraba a su alrededor con miedo.

Tras despedir al barbero, el noldor se arrodilló delante de la silla donde Geniev estaba sentado, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y ojos atentos a sus menores gestos. Con sumo cuidado, Ellohir le apartó las manos y acarició los apéndices con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió.

–Estas lleno de sorpresas, pequeño.

–Yo… –pero el otro le hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Bienvenido de regreso, Geniev. Estás entre amigos.

**En algún lugar de la Torre Blanca**

Faramir dobló en la tercera galería y apretó el paso. Estaba tan ocupado en adivinar las pisadas de quien le seguía, que no vio a tiempo a la persona que emergía de una pequeña puerta.

–¡Senescal! ¿Qué…?

No le dejó terminar. Con ademán imperativo le ordenó silencio y la obligó a pegarse a la pared. Por unos instantes, Faramir creyó que la habían perdido, pero el olor que la precedía le alertó. ¡Se acercaba! Inseguro de hacia dónde huir de Eowyn y su maldito pastel de grosellas silvestres, miró a un lado y otro, pero estaban en un sector semiabandonado de la Torre, sin tapices o armarios en los cuales ocultarse.

Giró la cara, sin tratar de ocultar el miedo que el inminente encuentro con su prometida y la venenosa golosina. Pero su acompañante sonrió y, tiró de su mano. Faramir se dejó llevar. Primero cruzaron la puerta de donde acababa de salir ella, atravesaron la estancia, por una estrecha galería desembocaron en otro recinto muy espacioso, lleno de muebles viejos y polvo. En una de las paredes había un gran guardarropa empotrado, allí s dirigieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

Dentro de la cómoda, el aire estaba húmedo y viciado. Y, aunque por fuera le había parecido al Senescal un mueble grande, su espacio era más bien poco para dos personas adultas, por la cantidad de gavetas y entrepaños.

–Creo que…

–¡Ssss!

Justo a tiempo, de fuera llegaba el inequívoco sonido de pasos y objetos movidos. Obviamente, la Dama Blanca los había seguido gracias a la resonancia de sus movimientos en las paredes d piedra. Pero ella pronto se dio por vencida.

"Seguro cree que el eco la confundió y regresa a la galería principal" –pensó Faramir.

Fuera esta u otra la idea de Eowyn, el caso es que sus pasos se alejaron y finalmente dejaron de oírse.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio antes de atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Faramir contempló a la Regente con ojos culpables y trató de pensar una buena excusa. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto? ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle seguridad a ella, la hermana del Rey, cuando era incapaz de enfrentar a su novia y decirle que era una pésima cocinera y que sus pasteles le tenían con desarreglos estomacales? ¡Por los Valar!

Pero Arwen no estaba interesada en las inseguridades del Senescal, sino que exploraba con manos ávidas y cautas el mueble donde se ocultaban. Abrió una gaveta pequeña y extrajo un envoltorio de pieles oscuras, sus palmas adivinaron una superficie esférica y pulida. ¿Podría ser…? Presa de una repentina urgencia, la elfa separó los pliegues y estudió el objeto bajo la escasa luz. En sus manos brillaba, oscuro y poderoso, el palantir.

Arwen no dijo una palabra, solo acercó el objeto y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

–Eso es peligroso –advirtió Faramir, tan asustado al ver la esfera que olvidó su plan de disculpas galantes.

Ella lo miró, sin dejar que la duda asomara en sus rasgos.

–Estas piedras fueron creadas para mi familia.

El emitió un gruñido molesto, Arwen no estaba siendo estricta.

Las Palantiri habían sido fabricadas Eldamar –¿sería cierto el mismísimo Fëanor había tenido que ver?– y siete de ellas obsequiadas a la casa reinante de Númenor. Tras la caída de la isla, Elendil las trajo a la Tierra Media y eran parte de la herencia de Gondor y Arnor. Si, Arwen era hija del hermano del fundador de la dinastía, pero… Por Mandos, él solo temía que…

Le puso una mano en el hombro a la elfa.

–Puede que lo que veas no sea agradable.

–Se que no lo va a ser –repuso ella.

Faramir sacudió la cabeza, no debía subestimarla porque tuviera la frente despejada y los hombros tersos. Arwen no era una mujer, ni un hombre. Era una elfa. Hizo entonces un leve gesto con la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado del armario.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y luego volvió a concentrarse en la esfera. Al principio, solo pudo distinguir dos manos arrugadas y decrépitas que se consumían entre las llamas.

–¿Ves algo? –inquirió el hombre, obviamente animado por su expresión de sorpresa, pero Arwen negó en silencio.

Dedujo sin esfuerzo que veía fragmentos de agonía del padre de Faramir. Sabía bien cómo el último de los senescales de la Tercera Edad había buscado su muerte, al creer condenada su estirpe y perdida la guerra con Sauron. Pero todo eso era pasado. El joven a su lado, anhelante de noticias, temeroso de un pastel de moras y casi asesinado por los nobles que le querían como Rey, no necesitaba saber que lo único que la palantir mostraba eran los dedos llameantes de aquel loco. Solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pulida superficie, sin dejarse vencer por los fantasmas.

Poco a poco las manos ardientes de Denethor se opacaron y las entrañas de la esfera adquirieron un plácido color azul –como el de un río en el día más cálido y seco del verano.

–Busco a Aragorn –declaró en voz baja y firme. –Aragorn, hermano de mi sangre, dunedain del norte, rey del oeste. ¡Muéstramelo!

La esfera se lleno de nubes.

Arwen frunció los labios, exasperada, ¡no deseaba saber el clima en el sitio donde se hallaba su hermano! Entonces las nubes se abrieron y dejaron ver una ciudad. Como a través de los ojos agudos de un águila que busca su presa entre la alta hierba de la pradera, Arwen reconoció poco a poco el trazado de calles y plazas, gente moviéndose y la infinita extensión azul que limitaba el sitio por el oeste.

–¡Lindon!

Faramir la miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Lindon? Eso era definitivamente… Nunca había imaginado que Aragorn se desviara tanto. No planeaba tomar un barco a ningún lugar ¿verdad? Aunque… Si.

Podía bajar por la costa occidental: Harlindon, Minhiriath, Enedwait, la península entre los ríos Isen y Lefnun, en seis semanas estaría ya en la gran Bahía de Belfalas, ahora relativamente segura tras la destrucción de la flota de Umbar. Luego doblar hacia el oeste, pasar frente a Anfalas, bordear la isla de Tolfalas y entrar a la desembocadura del Anduin. Ese camino era el único practicable en invierno. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Un atajo para sorprender a los traidores a mitad de estación?

Faramir volvió sus ojos hacia la Regente, en espera de mayores detalles.

Arwen no se movió, ya segura de que estaba actuando de la manera correcta con el palantir, permitió a su cuerpo adaptarse a la posición de espera. Solo sus ojos seguían vivamente los movimientos en el interior del globo.

–Más cerca.

La imagen se concentró en un gran edificio al sur de la ciudad. Algunas de sus paredes parecían nacer de las mismas montañas de Lune, que protegen la bahía de los vientos del mediodía.

–Más cerca.

Una torre, orientada al oeste, de habitaciones amplias y grandes ventanas.

–Más cerca.

Una recámara de color azul, amueblada con divanes de madera clara. Al centro una cama de cabezal finamente tallado. En la cama un elfo rubio harto conocido para ella, cubierto con varias mantas, los ojos cerrados, piel arrugada, aunque luminosa.

–Más cerca –insistió sin dejar que su voz se quebrara.

Junto a la cama un hombre: grandes marcas grisáceas bajo sus ojos, el cabello entrecano limpio y bien peinado. Aragorn estaba inclinado sobre el lecho, sostenía una de las manos de su esposo entre las dos suyas, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre las matas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y murmuraba algo entre dientes.

Arwen sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. ¡No podía ser! Las cosas no podían haber salido tan mal.

–Más cerca –casi gimió.

Era como si estuviera a su lado. Contuvo a duras penas las ganas de acariciar a su hermanito. Trató de reconocer las palabras que susurraba el hombre, con la esperanza de deducir qué había puesto a Legolas al borde de la muerte. No tardó en reconocer la breve cantinela.

"_An i ú nathant  
An i naun ului  
A chuil, anann cuiannen  
A meleth, perónen"_

¡Dulces Valar! ¿Por qué? Legolas era inocente, tal vez el único verdaderamente inocente de todos ellos. Arwen contuvo a duras penas las lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada al enfermo y estudió con cuidado sus facciones. Si, el príncipe estaba en franca recuperación.

Con esa única certeza Arwen se dejó caer hacia atrás y cortó el vínculo.

Durante un tiempo, solo se oyó la trabajosa respiración de la elfa, agotada hasta el límite por la información recibida. Ella dejó sus ojos fijos en el techo de madera, mientras las manos apenas sostenían el palantir en su regazo. Temblaba. Faramir se decidió a tomar la bola –que volvía a estar oscura– y la devolvió a su caja. Luego se volvió hacia Arwen con ojos expectantes.

Hubo silencio en el armario, no era un silencio agradable.

–¿Vienen hacia acá? –se decidió a preguntar.

Arwen le miró extrañada. ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea? ¡Claro! Ella había dicho Lindon y él pensó en bojear la costa occidental. Habría sido una excelente idea, en otras circunstancias. Desvió los ojos del rostro de Faramir y contempló sus manos sudorosas.

–No.

Faramir se revolvió en el improvisado asiento, incómodo. Se daba cuenta de que la visión había sido perturbadora, pero tenía que preguntar.

–¿El está bien?

Arwen se sintió vagamente desorientada por la pregunta. ¿Cuál "él"? Entonces recordó:

"El" siempre era Estel. Para Faramir, Legolas no era una persona, solo un medio para que el Rey fuera feliz. Nunca había discutido eso con el Senescal, pero de pronto comprendió que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Legolas fuera "El arquero", "El príncipe", siquiera "El elfo" y no "el esposo del Rey".

–No –ya era capaz de hablar con mayor claridad. –Están en una habitación de descanso del palacio de Mithlond.

Levantó una mano para impedir que el hombre la interrumpiera. Las imágenes volvieron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. Se cubrió los ojos con las palmas en un vano intento por detenerlas. Bueno, por lo menos ya no veía el rostro anhelante de Faramir.

–Legolas está recuperándose de la fiebre. Aragorn espera a que sea capaz de viajar.

–¿Fiebre?... ¿Recuperándose? –tan solo con el tono asustado en que fuera pronunciada la palabra, Arwen pudo seguir paso por paso las asociaciones en la mente del Senescal.

Faramir era un hombre inteligente, a pesar de los prejuicios que su formación le había impuesto. Por eso recordó de inmediato la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde en que llegó la carta del Rey, y la larga charla explicativa de Arwen sobre el don que Legolas portaba, el "supremo regalo" de los primeros nacidos al reino de los hombres. El Senescal tragó saliva. Ella le había advertido que, en su condición de varón, Legolas era mucho más sensible durante esos meses que una hembra de cualquier especie.

Levantó la mirada hacia la cansada Arwen.

–¿Y el…? –no podía decirlo. Era demasiado ya saber que algo "así" podía ocurrir.

Ella no tuvo energías para reprocharle la frase dejada a medias, ni siquiera para darle una respuesta directa.

–Mi hermano recitaba una vieja canción, yo se la enseñé. Se llama "El Don".

Minutos más tarde, los sirvientes vieron un ángel de cabellos negros que corría por los corredores de la Torre y supieron que algo perturbaba a la Regente. Se apartaron de su camino. Ella dejó atrás las habitaciones reales, las oficinas, las desiertas salas de fiesta y las garitas. No se detuvo hasta que alcanzó, resoplando, las caballerizas. Montó el primer animal fresco que sus ojos hallaron y cabalgó a las calles. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, salir de la Ciudad Blanca en busca de los campos helados de Pelennor. Tal vez allí…

Faramir salió del escondite como un autómata.

Nunca supo qué parte de su cerebro le urgió a tomar el palantir, llevarlo a su recámara y ocultarlo en el fondo del baúl. Luego se dejó caer en el lecho y estrujó una almohada contra su pecho. El no quería que ese bebé muriera.

"Pero deseaste que no hubiera sido concebido" advirtió una voz en su cabeza, una voz demasiado parecida a la de su padre.

Faramir maldijo en voz baja sus propios recuerdos. ¿Denethor habría elegido a Finduilas? Si Boromir o él hubieran puesto en peligro la vida de su madre ella había muerto, estaba seguro de que al duro Senescal no le habría temblado la mano. Lo ama, alcanzó a razonar, no es un juego, ni un gesto de poder. ¿Arwen había dicho "El Don"?

Desgranó los versos de la canción despacio, con sus ojos llenos de recuerdos. Aquella infancia… era tan feliz que parecía un sueño en vez de una memoria. Era una canción que su madre le había enseñado hacia mucho, cuando Boromir y él rodaban por el pasto en Dol Amroth y su padre aún sonreía.

"Es sobre el amor", había dicho ella, "sobre lo que seréis capaces de hacer algún día por esa persona especial" y la bella Finduilas estrechó la mano de su esposo mientras elevaba la voz al cielo para clamar su amor.

"_Por lo que debió haber sido,  
Por lo que nunca fue.  
Por una vida, por lo vivido  
Por el amor entregado."_

Faramir se curvó sobre si mismo y deseó haber enfrentado a Eowyn. Era mejor comer pastel de moras que hallar un palantir.

TBC…


	37. PARA VOLVER A VIVIR

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY

36 Para volver a vivir

_Sea desde la raíz el amor despertado  
y haga el capullo abrir  
_"_Crecimiento del amor", John Donne_

**Mithlond, Plaza de Ejecuciones**

La explanada, Legolas lo recordaba bien, se usaba lo mismo para duelos que para funciones de títeres. Hoy habían montado un estrado en el extremo sur, con asientos para los jueces y las partes interesadas, y un perímetro de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados se prolongaba en forma oval frente al juez, definido por mamparas de color rojo sangre, con un solo acceso fuertemente custodiado. Alrededor del perímetro, y pesar de que el sol apenas asomaba tras las Colinas de la Torre, se había congregado una gran multitud, pero si deseaban a muerte de Ferebrim o la de su esposo, era algo que el príncipe no podía deducir de sus rostros inexpresivos.

"No importa lo que ellos crean" pensó mientras se arrebujaba en su manta añil y oro. "Aragorn dará su merecido a ese teleri y, aún cuando Círdan no quede satisfecho, mucho se cuidará de ofender de nuevo a los nietos de Galadriel."

–Legolas –levantó los ojos hacia Elrohir. –¿Quieres otra manta?

–No –repuso suavemente, y aflojó el agarre sobre el cierre de la capa. –Son los nervios.

El noldor sonrió con seguridad y le palmeó el hombro.

–No te preocupes. Durará poco.

El rubio asintió, pero nada más dijo. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras la multitud se congregaba, con los ojos lejanos, opacos, tristes. Legolas estaba tan ensimismado en su melancolía, que no se dio cuenta de que Elladan le miraba con preocupación evidente.

–¿Sigue en su mundo?

La pregunta había sido apenas un susurro, pero reconoció la voz, y el calor del cuerpo a su espalda.

–No está aquí –afirmó con dolor. –Solo trata de cumplir su papel.

Tras él, Elladan suspiró con fuerza. Había sido el primero en percibir la creciente melancolía de Legolas. El príncipe era gentil, razonable, hasta cariñoso con su esposo –hasta donde su estado físico lo permitía–, pero Elladan llevaba demasiado tiempo mintiendo como para no reconocer las señales. Legolas no estaba con ellos la mitad del tiempo –así de simple–, sino recordando una y otra vez los días del rapto. Por horrible que sonara, el gemelo podía comprender el mecanismo mental del rubio: tras perder a Auril, deseaba recrear cada momento de su breve vida, por lo que recordaría con cuidado su estancia en la llanura de Orome aunque eso trajera de vuelta el dolor y la humillación.

Elladan y Elrohir habían tratado de darle pequeñas alegrías –la nueva imagen de Geniev, la noche anterior, casi había logrado que su sonrisa fuera verdadera. Pero ninguna idea le conmovía de modo permanente: apenas la novedad pasaba, Legolas regresaba a su propia miseria y se abstraía del mundo. Por supuesto, recordar unas cinco o seis veces al día como te arrancaban de los brazos a tu hijo para ser violado no contribuía a la recuperación de su autoestima.

Habían tratado de apoyarse en Estel, pero su hijo estaba tan abrumado por la culpa que apenas podía pensar en lo cotidiano. El embotado cerebro del hombre –y debían admitir que había sido un año duro, incluso para sus normas– no daba para más que un proyecto: matar a Ferebrim y regresar a casa. Explicarle a Estel el peligro que se cernía sobre su esposo a mediano plazo, el peligro de que ese estado de melancolía lo llevara a la tristeza irremediable, no sería útil, incluso podría precipitar su propia crisis emocional. De modo que los gemelos no tenían más que esperar, y confiar en que el holocausto de sangre que Legolas exigía, a cambio de su honor y su hijo, fuera suficiente para los fantasmas que le asediaban.

Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza, el Señor de Imladris se apartó de su pareja para dirigirse a uno de los asientos dedicados a los demandantes, a la derecha del juez. Podía sentir sobre su cuerpo las miradas acusadoras de muchos dignatarios de la corte, que, aunque no aprobaban las acciones de Ferebrim, tampoco veían con buenos ojos sus sentimientos por Elrohir y Estel.

"Malditos hipócritas. Condenan el incesto, pero permiten que un elfito como Mardil sea sistemáticamente abusado por sus patrones. Al menos Ro y yo nos respetamos, nos damos voluntariamente. ¿Acaso enseñé yo a mi hijo a secuestrar esposos ajenos? ¿A violarlos y envenenarlos?"

Elladan apretó los labios al recordar el primero de los crímenes del teleri, el que desencadenara aquella desafortunada aventura.

"Ada…"

Desde la muerte de Löne, Elrohir no podía querer a Elrond como a un padre, sino como a un Señor, y solo les había unido la obediencia que debía al último de los reyes noldor en asuntos de política y guerra. La confianza ciega en sus juicios y valores había desaparecido aún antes –cuando supo que, sin importar las enseñanzas de todos los antiguos, él y su hermano se querían. Pero desde su regreso a Rivendel, ochenta y seis años atrás –con el pequeño Estel y el cadáver de su cuarto hijo–, habían construido algo… un pacto de respeto y convivencia. Al punto de que, al viajar al sur en refuerzo de las tropas de Gondor, se había descubierto añorando al severo Lord Elrond (mucho menos severo tras esos inviernos lidiando con las travesuras del nieto) y con ganas de regresar a las largas partidas de ajedrez y los torneos de flauta.

Ochenta y seis años –menos de un siglo–, y lo había perdido de nuevo. No, no lo había perdido: Ferebrim se lo había arrebatado.

"Ferebrim es vuestra criatura, partida de vergonzantes mojigatos. Y si os molesta que mi hijo lo despache, regresaré con las tropas del abuelo y arrasaré hasta los cimientos toda esta corte decadente."

Para intentar serenarse, Elrohir miró al cielo, cubierto de nubes bajas y oscuras, de nieve. Eso le hizo recordar que, aunque faltaban quince días para la Muerte de Anar (21 de diciembre, solsticio de invierno), aún los copos no habían bendecido la tierra con su frescura.

"Será un invierno corto" dedujo. Y eso le alegró, porque mientras menos nieve cayera, antes partirían Estel y Legolas al sur, a su nuevo hogar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repiqueteo de los cascabeles que, colgados en los bordes de la carreta, anunciaban que su viajero estaba acusado de un crimen de lesa majestad (contra el Estado y los Valar). Como un animal de miles de cabezas, la muchedumbre giró hacia el camino de la cárcel, desde donde se acercaba la jaula con ruedas. A pesar de la distancia, la figura de Ferebrim era reconocible, erguida en el centro, con una apostura arrogante y desdeñosa, bastante anacrónica para alguien que vestía la túnica blanca de los prisioneros y la diadema roja del infanticida.

En el palco del juez, se hizo un prudente silencio. Nadie estaba tan loco como para apoyarle abiertamente con semejantes pruebas y tan vigorosos enemigos. Solo Círdan se puso en pie, cuando la jaula cruzó el límite del terreno de lucha y esperó así a que los guardias ayudaran a Ferebrim a pisar tierra.

"Lo tratan con demasiada suavidad" pensó Legolas en su sitio, y los dedos se le contrajeron de nuevo alrededor de la manta.

–Ferebrim hijo de Fimbrethil, de la tribu de los Falmari, se te acusa de regicidio, rapto, estupro e infanticidio. ¿Cómo te declaras?

El teleri echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para apartar de la frente los oscuros mechones que escapaban de su trenza. Sus ojos brillaban, sin sombra de temor.

–¿Acaso importa? Nada soy, más que el objeto de expiación para evitar un ataque de noldors y sindas. Este es un juicio pactado. ¡Todos lo saben!

Ante sus palabras, un rumor ofendido se alzó en la multitud. Elladan apretó el brazo de su silla y reprimió el deseo de clavarle una daga en la garganta. Legolas bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Elrohir puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y le susurró palabras reconfortantes. Geniev, que apenas intuía la contrariedad que produjeran las palabras del elfo malo, hizo crujir sus nudillos. Mardil, al lado del drug, cubrió las callosas manos con las suyas, delgadas y blancas, tratando de calmarle.

Círdan alzó el brazo, y su voluntad acalló los comentarios.

–Este juicio tiene un solo pacto, Ferebrim hijo de Fimbrethil, de la tribu de los Falmari, y es con los Valar. Los que te acusan son miembros honorables de las casas reales de Imladris, Erys Lasgalen, Lothlórien y el Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor. Te quiero bien, muchacho, y para que la duda no ensombrezca las razones e intensiones de este juicio, estamos aquí, en el campo del honor.

¡Ahora si! Elladan había visto un destello de temor en los ojos del teleri.

"¿Creíste que te daría la oportunidad de usa la lengua, miserable? Pues no, para nada. Prueba con tu sangre que mi padre y mi nieto no están con Mandos por tu culpa." sonrió con satisfacción. "Solo podrás jadear mientras huyes del filo de Anduril."

Círdan seguía hablando, ahora sostenía ante si un pergamino para leer las condiciones del duelo.

–… y para que así conste, él declaró ante un escriba que tendrá por erróneo su juicio si tu llegaras a mutilar un dedo, una oreja o la nariz del cuerpo de su campeón…

Ante las ventajosas condiciones iniciales, el rostro del acusado perdió tensión, pero la multitud se desanimaba a ojos vistas. Todos en Mithlond sabían de su habilidad como guerrero, y no esperaban le tomase mucho tiempo cortarle un dedo al humano que lo retaba.

"Si, hazte ilusiones, cerdo." pensaba Legolas. "Poco te va a durar la alegría."

–… y el campeón se comprometió a obligarte a derramar en la tierra una cierta cantidad de sangre como holocausto. Las cuales son: un tercio de tu sangre, para satisfacción de los señores de Imladris; un segundo tercio de tu sangre, para satisfacción de los señores de Erys Lasgalen; y un sexto de tu sangre para satisfacción del Consejo de Nobles del Reino de Gondor. Derramados los ya dichos cinco sextos de tu sangre, el campeón habrá cumplido su deber y las partes acusadoras tendrán por satisfecho su honor y tu quedarás libre de obligaciones ante ellos –el elfo levantó los ojos del documento y miró al acusado. –¿Comprendes? –Ferebrim asintió, aunque ya sus ojos no brillaban con socarronería. –¿Aceptas el reto?

"¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?" meditó Elrohir, sin mover un músculo del rostro. "Si renuncia al duelo, su honor quedará comprometido y los jueces no serán tan receptivos a sus sofismas" observó entre sus pestañas el rostro congestionado del teleri. "Lo hemos acorralado."

–Acepto –dijo al fin, y el clamor de alegría ante la inminente batalla singular se extendió entre el público.

Entonces entraron los cargadores, que le dieron a elegir entre diez espadas largas y diez escudos pequeños de madera reforzada con cuero, y los vestidores, que le sacaron la diadema roja y la túnica de los presos para dejarlo solo con unos calzones ajustados, que cubrían todo el muslo. Cuando los otros elfos se retiraron y Ferebrim se vio solo en el campo, extendió los brazos al sol y dio varios molinetes con la espada, que, al tiempo que desentumecían sus músculos, provocaban gritos de excitación entre la parte más joven del público. El elfo dio incluso un par de saltos bastante decorativos, que los verdaderos guerreros de la audiencia –en realidad muy pocos además de los gemelos y Legolas– reconocieron como acrobacias inútiles en batalla campal.

Círdan volvió a alzar la mano pidiendo silencio.

–Que venga el campeón de los demandantes.

Aragorn apareció por la pequeña puerta, y su aspecto no pareció impresionar a los espectadores, aunque Ferebrim –y Legolas sintió un delicioso calor en el pecho al notarlo– le dedicó una mirada calculadora, casi cautelosa.

"Tu sí sabes de lo que es capaz" pensó el rubio, y casi sonrió. "Puede que esta chusma racista e ignorante crea que es poco más que un animal peludo y grueso, torpe y frágil. Es lo que creen los elfos de los hombres en general, lo que yo creía antes de conocerlos. Pero tu, mi querido Ferebrim, sabes que mi esposo no es un hábil espadachín, o un arquero de increíble puntería, o un practicante del, más físico, pugilato. No. Mi esposo es un guerrero de verdad, en él, la más depurada técnica de combinar armas y recursos físicos se unen al fiero instinto del depredador. Tú y los tuyos os acostumbrasteis a usar la espada como un juguete, y creísteis que ese juguete asustaría a un hombre de verdad."

Aragorn se adelantó en silencio, con el escudo redondo fijo en el antebrazo izquierdo y Anduril apenas sostenida por su mano derecha. La extremidad que sostenía la espada era, a simple vista, poderosa, pero la hermosa hoja avanzaba tras su dueño, con la punta arañando la tierra, diríase que perezosa. El rostro del hombre era una máscara inexpresiva.

"A veces incluso me pregunto por qué te embarcaste en este juego. Si de veras tu ceguera te llevó creer que podrías humillarlo y robarlo solo porque tu raza se dice más cercana a Manwe y los Ainur, más culta y bella, elegida. Aunque acaso fuera solo un juego de poder (mi padre decía que él no es digno de mi mano y tu si, etc.) que se te fue de las manos."

Aragorn se detuvo a unos cinco metros de su enemigo. Ferebrim sonrió y levantó la espada, pero su sonrisa, como la calma del hombre, era falsa. En la empalizada, la gente gritaba palabras obscenas, apuestas apresuradas, burlas, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba. Alrededor de ellos el silencio, entre ellos la muerte.

"Tu raza… Una vez te dije que no eres un elfo. ¿Lo eres? Entonces, ¿qué soy yo? ¿Cuál de los dos no pertenece a "la más hermosa y la más sabia de las razas que jamás existieron"? No. Ya yo no quiero ser un elfo. Amo a Aragorn, no a Estel, al hombre, al montaraz, no al aprendiz de eldar. No me importará morir, si he sido feliz su lado."

Ferebrim dio un paso a la derecha, que Aragorn imitó; luego dos pasos a la izquierda, que Aragorn reprodujo también. Siguieron tejiendo pasos gratuitos, sin acercarse ni alejarse del límite que el hombre marcara al inicio. ¿Bailaban? Si, pero con estilos diferentes. El elfo era grácil, etéreo: la espada le seguía con hermosos dibujos en el aire claro de la mañana invernal. El hombre daba sus pasos con reposada firmeza, como una máquina bien ajustada cuya fuerza no es necesario invocar: Anduril seguía con la punta en el suelo, colgante de un brazo laxo, casi ridículo a lo largo del poderoso torso.

Alrededor de ellos el silencio, entre ellos la muerte.

"Y tú, ¿en qué haz sido digno de la inmortalidad? ¿Acaso por ello te haz comportado de manera más digna, más sabia? Solo dolor y traición hallé junto a ti, aunque eres mi hermano de raza. Tu codicia de poder –quiero creer que fue eso, porque le maldad pura niega la sensatez–, trajo muerte a los míos, y nada pudiste ofrecer para compensarlo más que embustes. ¿Tanto me deseabas? ¿Tanto valía a tus ojos el poder que mi mano carga?"

Ferebrim fue el primero en aburrirse de los tanteos, y saltó hacia delante con la espada alzada. Aragorn recibió el golpe en el centro del escudo, hurtó el cuerpo girando por detrás de él y le hizo un corte en la pantorrilla antes de alejarse. El elfo giró un segundo demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo. El rostro se le deformó en una mueca dolorida.

Alrededor de ellos el silencio, entre ellos la muerte.

"Y pensar que me tuviste en tus manos, que yo todo lo hubiera dado –todo mi poder, toda mi fuerza, toda mi dignidad–, a cambio de él. Tomaste de mí lo más valioso, Ferebrim, pero no podías reconocerlo, mucho menos usarlo. Mi Auril, mi criaturita, mi fruto sublime. El era lo más querido entre lo más querido, y tu lo rompiste en mil pedazos pequeñitos, bestia parlante, en millones de gotas de sangre que se me salieron del cuerpo como un río amargo, títere de carne y odio, en incontables noches que se ciernen sobre mi teñidas de muerte y llanto."

Intentó atacar nuevamente, ahora con un movimiento lateral. Aragorn lo rechazó con el filo de su arma y le obligó a alzar el brazo con un molinete. Luego Anduril cayó como un rayo, dejando herida su redondeada cadera. Ferebrim cojeo, su lado derecho casi inutilizado, tratando de alejarse.

Alrededor de ellos el silencio, entre ellos la muerte.

"Por eso quiero que mueras, pero a la vez no quiero. ¿Qué haré cuando hayas muerto? ¿Acaso podré matar a mi dolor contigo? Demasiado bien se que no, que el malestar se me va a quedar adentro, como una espina, como un pozo de hiel infinito, como un humor pesado que quietará el perfume al pan y la frescura a la leche."

El hombre se alejó, mientras el charco de sangre empezaba a dibujarse a los pies del elfo. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de su presa y se permitió sonreír. Inició su propio baile, su danza de crueldad, montada con saltos de acercamiento, cortes pequeños –en zonas donde la sangre corre casi a flor de piel–, y saltos para alejarse. Siempre fugaz, siempre en el límite del alcance del arma de su oponente, que se debilitaba a ojos vista.

Alrededor de ellos el silencio, entre ellos la muerte.

"Por eso quiero que sufras, pero a la vez no quiero. ¿Puedes tu sufrir como lo hago yo, como lo haré? ¿Y de qué me servirá? Mi sufrimiento es mío, no es el de los gemelos ante su roble, ni el de Glorfindel recordando a Voronwe. Ni siquiera es igual al sufrimiento de Aragorn. Es el mío, el que marcará mis gestos, mis pesadillas, mis sonrisas. Nada podrá llevar mi sufrimiento a tu corazón, si es que lo tienes. Nada podrá poner mi sufrimiento en tu cuerpo, para que se muera junto a ti."

Aragorn se acercaba y alejaba con un ritmo propio, castigando los hombros, la espalda, los muslos, el cuello. No sonreía, ni hacía muecas, su rostro permanecía impasible, como cuando saliera a la arena. No bajó la guardia ni se dejó seducir por los gemidos de dolor e impotencia que emitía su enemigo. Ferebrim calló de rodillas, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.

Alrededor de ellos el silencio, entre ellos la muerte.

"Por eso quiero que vivas, pero a la vez no quiero. ¿No dicen las leyes antiguas que debes morir si has matado? Si, lo dicen las mismas leyes que yo desafío, que desafían los gemelos y los hermanos de Maerys. ¿Es legítimo que invoque yo esas leyes, si niego su poder sobre mí? ¿Podría dormir si estuvieras por ahí, arrastrando tu odio y rencor por sobre Arda? ¿Podré dormir cuando mueras? ¿Qué diferencia hay?, si el daño que me haz hecho no puedes, en realidad, pagarlo. Si tu muerte no hace que Mandos retire su mano de mi hijo, ¿para qué quiero tu sangre? ¿Habrá una diferencia, una certeza de que la justicia tras la muerte de alguien que no llegó a nacer está en matar?"

Aragorn estuvo muy quieto por un instante, mirando con intensidad a su oponente, como si calibrara la posibilidad de una trampa. Al cabo decidió que era seguro acercase.

–¡Yulma! –gritó, y un sirviente se apresuró a través del campo a presentarle un cáliz de madera negra y pulida.

El hombre se acercó al elfo y recogió un poco de la sangre que manaba de su brazo en la vasija. Luego se dirigió a la tribuna.

–Sercë –dijo al tiempo que presentaba el licor carmesí a Elladan.

El gemelo asintió con gravedad.

–Sérë –respondió.

El hombre caminó un poco y se detuvo ante Legolas.

–Sercë –repitió y le ofreció la copa.

"No, no hay certeza de la justicia cuando se construye un mundo nuevo. Pero aún recuerdo lo que te dije. Tal vez yo sea elfo, hombre o extraño híbrido por explicar, pero te hice una promesa, Ferebrim de los Puertos Grises."

–Sérë –respondió el rubio, y añadió. –Sinomë sercë.

Si Aragorn se sorprendió de su petición, tuvo buen cuidado de ocultarlo. Regresó donde Ferebrim, y lo remolcó hacia la tribuna por el pelo, de modo que un sendero oscuro y débiles quejidos le seguían. Legolas bajó del podio a la hierba, ligeramente mareado, pero seguro de sus deseos.

Aragorn obligó a Ferebrim a ponerse en pie, frente a su esposo.

–¿Sinomë sercë? –preguntó Aragorn, como si no estuviera seguro de que Legolas deseara realmente esto.

El rubio lo miró con fastidio.

–¡Sinomë sercë! –confirmó y volvió a concentrarse en Ferebrim.

"Mírame a los ojos, maldito. Quiero que sepas que pude cumplir mi promesa. Si, soy yo quien te envía a Mandos, dale mis saludos a Lord Elrond, a mis cuatro cuñados, a mi hijo."

Aragorn se colocó detrás del teleri, levantó su espada y lo decapitó de un solo tajo. Un chorro de sangre salió disparado del cuello, al tiempo que la cabeza volaba unos cinco metros a la derecha, con los ojos abiertos de horror. Su cuerpo, el duro cuerpo del que fuera el petimetre más admirado de Mithlond, calló muy despacio –primero de rodillas, luego de lado.

El hombre se sentó en la hierba sin muchas ceremonias, extremadamente agotado.

Solo Legolas permaneció de pie. Estaba ahí, en medio de la Plaza de Ejecuciones, con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el rostro, el cabello, el cuello y la camisa apelmazados por la sangre que se le secaba rápidamente encima. Lanzó una carcajada amarga con su voz alta y fuerte, de guerrero, su voz de antes.

–Sérë.

Y se desmayó.

–Creo que ya podemos volver a casa –anunció Elrohir a su pareja en lo que se acercaban para auxiliar al rubio.

**Hobbiton**

Frodo se acarició el hombro por encima del abrigo y suspiró.

–¿Te duele, tío Frodo?

El hobbit levantó los ojos, sorprendido, y se esforzó por sonreír a Teddy, el hijo mayor de Rosita.

–No pequeño, solo fue un gesto. Me había caído un poco de nieve encima.

Pero la excusa alarmó al chico.

–¿Nieve? ¿Y si te resfrías, tío?

Enseguida se puso a acomodarle las mantas para asegurarse de que estaba completamente cubierto.

–Este viento es terrible –refunfuñaba–, cuando bajamos, parecía que las frazadas te iban a cubrir bien, pero resulta que te calló nieve en el hombro de la herida. Si mamá se entera…

–¿Por qué eres tan serio? –le interrumpió Frodo.

Teddy se quedó muy quieto, luego retrocedió un par de pasos, y sus boticas se hundieron en la nieve suave alrededor del refugio de Frodo.

–No creí que te molestara…

–No dije que me molestara. Pero tienes diez años Teddy, deberías estar allá –y Frodo señaló la base de la colina, donde algunos chicos construían con nieve y otros se enfrentaban con pequeños proyectiles helados–, no cuidando de mí.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, las orejeras de su gorro se agitaron, de modo que parecía que sus mechones eran marrones, cuando, en realidad, Ted era todo rubio, tan rubio que se confundiría con la nieve de no llevar abrigo.

–Son tontos, todos ellos –admitió al fin–: chillan y se caen, lloran. Pelean por tonterías y se la pasan hablando de sus papás. No me interesan. En cambio tu sabes muchas cosas –Teddy blandió su libro con dibujos de animales–, y te las puedo preguntar. Además –añadió en tono bajo, secreto–, cuando lleguen tus amigos alguien tendrá que ayudarte a salir al camino y correr para buscar a Sam ¿no?

Frodo suspiró y asintió con desgana. Sus amigos… ni siquiera a Sam le había dicho que esperaba a Aragorn y Legolas, Teddy apenas sabía que esperaba a gente que conociera más allá de Bree. En realidad, no había planeado compartir la espera con nadie, Sam estaba corriendo con la reconstrucción de la Comarca, Rosita cuidaba de Eleanor, Merry y Pippin estaban ocupados en Los Gamos. Había sido fácil inventarse una excusa para pasarse largas horas en una silla, junto a su puerta redonda como un ojo de buey... hasta que empezó a soplar el viento y llegaron las primeras nieves. Bolsón Cerrado no era el agujero más lujoso bajo la colina, sobre la colina y más allá del Delagua por la mera cantidad de habitaciones – comprendió entonces Frodo– sino porque su orientación había sido cuidadosamente calculada para que los nortes invernales golpearan el lado de la casa que no tenía ventanas y barrieran el breve jardín frontal, orientado al oeste.

Había estado encerrado unos días, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió sentarse en la falda de la colina, desde donde podría controlar la suave pendiente que hacía el camino antes de curvarse para alcanzar la puerta verde de Bolsón Cerrado. Era un buen plan, pero la pendiente estaba llena de nieve ahora, y excavar un refugio era imposible para su brazo malo. Entonces, le pidió ayuda a Ted para bajar un sillón con las patas forradas de latón y poder sentarse. La nieve estaba dura ya: resistió al pesado mueble, y al delgado hobbit, sin problemas.

Lo que no esperaba Frodo era que el chico se quedara a su lado, para, con un poco de ansiedad, pedirle una historia "cortica" sobre el viaje y las maravillas de más allá de Bree. Accedió y descubrió al rato que se ponía el sol y Ted estaba embobado con su "cuento" del páramo y el misterioso hombre salvaje. Siguieron así varios días, y Frodo acabó bastante intrigado por la persistente soledad de Ted, de ese muchachito rubio cuyos ojos brillaban al evocar la mística belleza de Arwen, pero incapaz de decir "Gracias" cuando su madre le servía la cena.

El hombro volvió a latir, Frodo se mordió la lengua y renunció a comprender las razones del pequeño: tenía bastante con sus propios problemas.

–Anda, ayúdame a subir a la casa –dijo en lo que empezaba a separar las cobijas. –Hemos esperado suficiente por hoy.

Ted asintió y se aplicó a retirar y doblar con cuidado las mantas. Un gesto algo maniático, en opinión de Frodo, pero Rosita era igual. Mientras, él tomó el cuaderno de Ted y sus propias notas para ponerlas en un morral. Sintió un ruido a sus espaldas como de pasos y resoplidos. Se volteó a medias, ¿tal vez Sam hubiera llegado antes de lo habitual?, y… calló sentado en la nieve de la impresión.

–¡Tío Frodo! –Ted se apresuró junto a él, pero ya uno de los jinetes había desmontado y levantaba al pálido, y húmedo, hobbit.

–Vaya manera de recibir a los amigos, Señor Bolsón. Creí que no volverías a tomarme por un villano.

Pero el mediano recuperó el aplomo enseguida.

–Tengo que tomarte por un villano si llegas entre la hora del te y la de la merienda, Majestad, porque eso significa que te quedarás a comer.

Las risas estallaron entre Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir, mientras Ted y Geniev les observaban asombrados.

–Venga, vamos a Bolsón Cerrado –propuso Frodo en lo que se sobaba el hombro. –Estoy seguro de que Rosita tendrá algo de te, y galletas, dos o tres coles ácidas, un pastel esponjoso…

–¿Piensas comerte todo eso? –le interrumpió Elladan.

–No –le contestó Frodo sin inmutarse. –Es que he aprendido que las leyendas de elfos alimentados de ambrosía son eso, leyendas.

En ese momento, Frodo recordó a Ted, y lo descubrió oculto tras el butacón, con ojos espantados.

–Ven acá, Ted, quiero presentarte a mis amigos de más allá de Bree.

El muchacho se acercó, con pasos inseguros y torpes, entre la nieve sucia por los caballos y se detuvo detrás de Frodo.

–No hay nada que temer –le aseguró el hobbit. –Te presentó a Aragorn, a quien llaman también Trancos, Rey del Oeste.

Ted miró desde sus ochenta centímetros la imponente figura, de barba tupida y perspicaces ojos grises, y comprendió de golpe todo el miedo de Frodo, y todo el valor de Sam aquella noche en El Pony Pisador.

–El es Legolas, príncipe de Mirkwood –continuó Frodo, y al niño se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando el joven elfo dejó caer su capucha y el suave sol de enero iluminó sus rasgos y su clara melena.

–Ellos son Elladan y Elrohir, los príncipes de Rivendel, al pie de las Montañas Nubladas y él…

Frodo miró interrogante al hombre, ¿quién era el quinto de la comitiva?

–El es mi sobrino Geniev –se apresuró a explicar el hombre–, guardián de Norburgo hasta hace poco. Viene con nosotros al sur.

Hechas las presentaciones, todos subieron la suave cuesta. Ted tomando de la mano, muy orgulloso, a su tío Frodo. Había encontrado un adulto que cumple su palabra y eso es algo para recordar.

Cuando llegó Sam, a poco de ocultarse el sol, ya los cinco visitantes estaban limpios del viaje y reposaban cerca de la estufa de Bolsón Cerrado. Aragorn fumaba una pipa de buena hierba de la Cuaderna Sur, con Legolas sentado a sus pies; los gemelos discutían unas notas del Libro Rojo con Frodo; y Geniev miraba todo como quien por primera vez ve una casa por dentro. Solo le esperaban para comenzar la cena, y el antiguo jardinero no tuvo tiempo ni de asombrarse al comprender para qué quería Frodo todas aquellas mantas tan largas que encargara durante la restauración de la casa. Lo que quedaba del invierno sería movido y, pensó, los gemelos podrían ayudarle a comprender mejor el misterioso regalo de la Dama.

Días después. Cuando ya la emoción por la llegada se había calmado y las visitas de todos los parientes y personas importantes se completaron, con promesas de devolver la cortesía que ni los elfos ni el hombre pensaban honrar. Pudieron hablar con calma del obsequio que Radagast había enviado al Portador del Anillo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Elladan, Elrohir y Legolas al enterarse de que, increíblemente, sí quedaba un ejemplar de Oiolairë en la Tierra Media. El mago pardo había entregado sus hojas muy gustoso al Rey, con la advertencia de que no estaban destinadas a curar a Elrond, sino a Frodo Bolsón, para que cumpliese su deber de escriba y padre de familia.

–Bueno –admitió el hombre en esa parte del relato–, casi me río del viejo cuando dijo tal cosa. Pero los magos son gente muy enterada, ya lo puedo ver otra vez –y lanzó una mirada elocuente a Rosita que, con la pequeña Eleanor en brazos, vigilaba el juego de tabas de sus otros hijos en el suelo del comedor de Bolsón Cerrado.

–Si –comentó Frodo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo. –Deber como padre de familia, pase, pero como cabeza, lo dudo mucho. Me siento bien siendo mimado, amigo. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Por supuesto que no había nada que decir a eso, pero todos se alegraron para sus adentros de que Frodo tuviera, por fin, un rincón seguro y cálido donde envejecer. Y envejecer con alegría, decidió en cuanto los emplastos de las hojas del «verano eterno» cerraron la fea llaga de los Espectros del Anillo definitivamente.

Aunque seguía soplando un aire frío y seco del norte, los días eran cada vez más largos, y una mañana los gemelos se descubrieron calculando cuánto tardaría la nieve en dejar pasar el sol a través de las ventanas del agujero de su amigo Frodo. Ese sería el momento para partir. Siempre y cuando, por supuesto, que Legolas y Aragorn se arreglaran.

Aragorn salió de su cuarto ajustándose los guantes, había quedado con su esposo en pasear por la orilla del camino, donde estuvieran antes los grandes árboles de la Comarca. Legolas deseaba poner sus manos en la nieve y sentir a los pequeños retoños, latentes, esperando el calor de la primavera. No era, en realidad, su idea de cómo pasar una helada tarde de febrero, pero él haría cualquier cosa por mejorar al taciturno humor de su pareja y, tal vez, hacerle hablar de ellos dos, del futuro.

Llegó a la salita de lectura, donde el elfo ya le esperaba completamente vestido, apoyado en el amplio ventanal que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared norte de la habitación. Tras mucho palear, Teddy y Sam habían logrado quitar la nieve del jardín frontal, de modo que el sol de invierno iluminaba las tertulias vespertinas de la familia, aún cuando la estufa estuviera encendida dentro.

–Estoy listo –anunció, pero el elfo no pareció haberle escuchado. –¿Legolas?

Ya bastante acostumbrado al ensimismamiento de su pareja, Aragorn se acercó despacio y lo abrazó por la espalda. Legolas permaneció absorto, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Al seguir la dirección de sus ojos el Rey comprendió: los niños de Rosita Coto jugaban en el jardín entre gritos y saltos.

–Son hermosos –explicó el elfo. –A veces me quedo mirándolos largo tiempo, pienso en... –se interrumpió de pronto y su reticencia sembró de melancolía el corazón del hombre.

–Piensas en Auril.

Legolas asintió.

–Ahora tendría seis meses de concebido, daría patadas y a mi vientre se le formarían pelotitas –se vuelve para mirar los ojos grises y dolidos. –Hable con él Aragorn ¿entiendes? Ese mes que pasé atravesando las montañas fue mi única compañía.

–Lo imaginaste, amor.

Legolas empezó a soltar las palabras rápido, como si temiera perder el valor para decirlas.

–¡No lo imaginé! Leí en los Puertos Grises de ello, es un vínculo que se establece entre los gestantes y sus hijos en momentos de extremo peligro. Mientras ocurría yo creí que lo imaginaba, que era efecto de la soledad o de esa poción maldita que me hicieron beber, pero fue real.

–Lo haz dicho, "fue". Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, y debemos seguir adelante.

–No puedo seguir adelante con esa muerte a mis espaldas.

–¿Olvidas quién fue responsable de tu secuestro? No podías hacer nada.

–Si yo no hubiera aceptado beber esa cosa –su rostro dibuja una mueca de asco solo con recordar su sabor e implicaciones–, acaso, acaso estaría vivo. Es una idea que me ronda la cabeza.

–De negarte ellos te habrían controlado a golpes, y habrías abortado en medio de Angmar para morir poco después. ¿Suena brutal? Pues cada día de aquella persecución temí hallarte en una curva del camino, desangrado. No tenía idea de cómo evitaban tu huída sin violencia física. –agita la cabeza para apartar tales recuerdos– No fue agradable, por suerte eres muy fuerte.

Legolas sonríe tristemente.

–No lo bastante fuerte para salvar a nuestro hijo.

Entonces Aragorn comprendió que su momento de ser absolutamente sincero había llegado. Temió la reacción del elfo, pero, si alguna vez Legolas llegaba a enterarse por otros medios, jamás se lo perdonaría. Se alejó un poco y dejó caer su cuerpo en un sofá.

–Eso no es cierto.

El Príncipe lo miró sin comprender.

–¿Cómo?

–Cuando llegamos a los Puertos estabas inconsciente y débil, sospechosamente débil. Círdan te examinó, interrogó a Ferebrim, hizo estudiar el brebaje maldito y luego se encerró conmigo en su despacho para explicarme lo que te ocurría. ¿Dices que hablaste con Auril? ¿Nunca te dijo que estaba enfermo?

Legolas está sentado frente a su esposo ahora, mirando sus manos nerviosas y sus ojos inquietos.

–Los dos estábamos enfermos.

–No se si ese teleri maldito creó el plan desde antes de secuestrarte, si decidió hacernos más daño luego, o si fue pura estupidez suya, el caso es que te había dado demasiada bebida y eso, unido al ayuno, los puso al borde de la muerte. –estrecha las manos del elfo y busca sus ojos. –Teóricamente podías haberlo soportado, pero no con Auril dentro de ti, estaba creciendo y toda tu energía se dirigía a ese punto. –respiró hondo, lo que seguía era duro. –Círdan me dijo esa noche que era demasiado tarde para uno de los dos, me correspondía elegir como esposo, y como Rey, entre el Príncipe Consorte y el Príncipe Heredero. Fue mi decisión.

Los siguientes acontecimientos transcurrieron demasiado aprisa para el hombre: de repente el elfo saltó sobre él y le llevó hacia el piso con sofá y todo.

–¡Mataste a mi hijo! –gritaba Legolas con todo el aire de sus pulmones. –¿Cómo puedes estar orgulloso de ello?

El elfo estaba sentado sobre su pecho, propinando puñetazos a los hombros, el cuello, el rostro y la cabeza sin fijar el blanco, tan solo tratando de descargar su furia. Aragorn ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Al cabo Legolas cambió de idea: las delgadas y blancas manos pugnaron por rodear su garganta.

Por suerte Geniev y los gemelos, asustados por tanto escándalo, entraron corriendo y apartaron al Príncipe. Pero este siguió debatiéndose y gritando mientras lo aguantaban.

–¡Maldito! Lo dejaste morir y ¿quieres que te agradezca? Mataste a mi elfito Aragorn, nada deshará tal crimen.

Geniev y Frodo, que esperaba a que los ánimos se calmaran desde la entrada, quedaron impactados por aquello, miraron interrogantes al ex–montaraz. El Rey de Gondor tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, era la viva imagen de la desesperación. A pesar del peligro se acercó a Legolas y habló con voz firme.

–No dejé morir a tu elfito Legolas, elegí entre nuestro hijo y tu vida. ¿O haz olvidado que también era parte de mi sangre y de mi carne? ¿Qué sería mi hijo, mi primer y único hijo? ¿Quieres saber cómo planeaba Círdan salvarle? Te mantendría dormido los siguientes diez meses, hasta que le embarazo llegase a término, y tú ibas a morir en el parto. Así, con sangre fría absoluta, ibas a morir tras alimentar a mi hijo de ti cual si fuera un parásito. Si, porque en ese caso sería solo mi hijo, ni siquiera tendría recuerdos de su Ada. En cambio, al optar por tu vida me arriesgaba a no tener descendencia, porque Círdan no podía garantizar tu fertilidad tras esa operación, y yo no podía estar seguro de que quisieras intentarlo de nuevo, aún cuando pudieras. Tomé una decisión de hombre al elegir la vida de mi esposo, tomé una decisión de Rey al renunciar a mi heredero, la misma que tomé al casarme contigo en Gondor, hace seis meses.

Hace rato que Legolas dejó de intentar escapar del abrazo de Ellohir, la voz le sale ronca por el llanto y los gritos.

–Dije que ese niño era más importante que tú y que yo, dijiste que era el futuro.

–Lo dije, pero tuve que elegir entre su futuro y nuestro presente. Yo hice mis elecciones Legolas, aposté por ti, por tu fortaleza. Pero llevas tres meses viviendo en el pasado, buscando culpables, cuando solo nuestro presente permitirá que el futuro traiga nuevos Auril. Mientras seguía a Ferebrim, descubrí que mi cariño podía ser algo destructivo, que, por preservarte del más mínimo daño, mataría a quien fuera y empecé por mi propio hijo. En ese instante tú estabas a salvo de las elecciones, pero ya no lo estás. No me arrepiento, soy lo bastante hombre para aceptar el peso de mis errores, seré lo bastante hombre para entender que desees dar por terminado nuestro enlace.

Ante esa declaración Frodo ya no pudo contenerse.

–¡No puedes hacer eso!

–Sí que puede –intervino Elladan. –El enlace es una unión voluntaria.

Todos quedaron en tensión, esperando la respuesta del Príncipe.

–¿Te avergüenzas de mi, Aragorn? ¿De este ser patético en que me he convertido?

–Nunca me podría avergonzar de elegirte, porque te amo. Pero hace unos instantes fui honesto contigo e intentaste matarme, me acusaste de asesinar a "tu elfito" como si yo no tuviera nada que ver, como si no lo hubiéramos creado los dos en Minas Tirith –calló de rodillas ante el Príncipe. –Puedes deshacer tu parte del enlace esposo mío, yo me sentiré atado a él por el resto de mi vida.

Legolas estaba apoyado en Ellohir, y miraba al Rey con los ojos nublados, como ciegos.

–Si ese es el sentir de tu corazón... –extendió la mano izquierda hasta depositarla sobre la cabeza del hombre, con la clara intención de dar su aprobación a tan singulares votos.

Geniev dio un quejido, Frodo mal contuvo un sollozo, los gemelos permanecieron presas del horror y el silencio.

–Yo, Legolas hijo de Thranduil, Segundo Príncipe del Reino de Bosque Negro, recibo con honor la renovación de los votos matrimoniales de Aragorn hijo de Arathon, Rey de Gondor y Anor, y persisto en mi elección de unirme a la Casa Telcontar en calidad de Príncipe Consorte.

**TBC… **

**Notas**

Las palabras del juicio/ejecución son:

Sercë /serkë/ "sangre" (SA:sereg)

Sérë "descanso, paz" sustantivo (cf. SED en las Etimologías); ver úyë concerniendo a la frase úyë sérë indo-ninya símen en La Canción de Fíriel

Sinomë "en este lugar" (EO)

Yulma "copa" (Nam, RGEO: 67), "vasija" (WJ:416)

Fuente: Diccionario Quenya–Castellano (como siempre)


	38. ¿YA SOMOS TRES? EN MARCHA

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY  
**¿Ya somos tres? En marcha**

"_La entristecida rama _

_de los albaricoques _

_no tiembla más de frío, _

_pues sonríe de flores."_

_Li Taipo_

**Hobbiton**

Elladan dejó caer la brazada de leña en el rincón junto a la estufa y suspiró satisfecho. Las señales eran claras fuera: la primavera se acercaba y, con ella, su regreso a casa, a Imladris.

Al pensar en su hogar, no pudo evitar cierto desasosiego. Ahora él era el Señor y, aunque dudaba que alguien tratara de impugnar sus derechos, se le hacía muy cuesta arriba seguir mintiendo, permanecer sin hijos solo porque… El gemelo cortó esa línea de pensamiento con un resoplido molesto. Sabía hasta dónde tensar las leyes y nombrar heredero de Imladris a un bastardo de Ellohir era imposible. Además, de que no podría condenar a su propio hijo a semejante destino ¿o si? ¡Por Elbereth que no sabía!

Estaba en el punto muerto de siempre.

El quería, no, necesitaba salir de las sombras, darle a su esposo todos los derechos, honores y comodidades, solo así estaría seguro de que el nuevo fruto de su amor no sería malogrado. Ellohir no resistiría perder otro bebé. No estaba seguro de que él mismo pudiera enfrentar una quinta pérdida. Lleno de impotencia, Elladan descargó su puño contra la pared.

–¿Estás loco?

Elladan se volvió, sorprendido por el reclamo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Ellohir observándolo? No pudo preguntar, su gemelo ya estaba revisando los nudillos lesionados.

–Eres bruto como un orco –rezongó al comprobar que la piel se había levantado en algunas partes.

–Yo también te quiero –repuso Elladan bajito.

Ellohir levantó los ojos, asombrado por la respuesta. ¿Qué ocurría? Su pareja no solía ser tan clara en sus expresiones de amor sin estar absolutamente seguro de quién y dónde escuchaba –mil quinientos años de sigilo tienen su afecto. Frunció el seño, tratando de rehacer la línea de pensamiento del otro. Usualmente, lo único que ponía a Elladan tan expresivo era…

Ellohir dejó caer la mano herida y caminó hacia la ventana del salón. Ahora era él quien deseaba golpear las paredes, gritar su rabia, su odio por su propia naturaleza traidora.

–Creí que lo había disimulado bien –dijo bajito, sin volverse y al instante comprendió lo fútil del intento: dos personas no viven juntas por quince siglos sin llegar a conocerse.

–Sabía que no querías hablar de ello –explicó Elladan. –Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que…

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –le cortó el menor girándose de prisa. –No me gusta que pienses semejantes cosas, menos aún que las digas.

El mayor asintió. Aunque el asunto le inquietaba, su esposo tenía razón en que la sala de Bolson Cerrado no era el mejor lugar para discutirlo.

–Ya casi es primavera –dijo para pasar a un tema más frívolo, pero Ellohir le dedicó una mirada todavía preocupada.

–¿Haz pensado que en cualquier momento nos hacen abuelos? –le preguntó, dejando claro que sus pensamientos seguían senderos similares, pero que tendía a alcanzar el extremo de las cosas.

Elladan se le quedó mirando, sin respuesta. No, no había pensado en eso. Todo el asunto de Auril había tenido un desarrollo tan breve y violento que jamás se detuvo en el detalle de que…

–Los abuelos más guapos de la Tierra Media –repuso mecánicamente, por no quedarse sin defensa.

–Pero abuelos –insistió el menor y no había humor en sus palabras.

Evidentemente, ninguno de los dos podía hacerse a la idea, y de nuevo fue Ellohir quien puso en claro todo lo que le perturbaba del asunto.

–Abuelos de los hijos de Legolas.

Elladan arrugó la frente, incómodo a su vez. Él también recordaba el compromiso que propusiera Halladad en el verano de 1 603, durante un período especialmente tenso con Thranduil. Lor Elrond estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero el mismo Rey de Mirkwood se había ocupado de desautorizar a su heredero. Los tres jóvenes involucrados estaban más que satisfechos de que el proyecto nunca hubiera llegado a oídos del rubio príncipe. No solo porque a ellos les pareciera mal que intentaran casar a Legolas sin su conocimiento o autorización, sino porque, siendo honestos, el pequeño sinda era quien más profundo espacio tenía en el corazón de ambos hasta la llegada de Estel, pero nunca de una manera sensual. Y ahora Legolas era parte de la familia, aunque no de la manera que Elrond ni los gemelos desearan o imaginaran, definitivamente, el clan tenía cierta tendencia a salirse de la línea.

–Somos prisioneros de Vairë –concluyó.

–¿Y te molesta el modo en que tejió su red?

Los gemelos se giraron, sorprendidos por la dureza de la pregunta. Legolas estaba recostado en la puerta que daba a la galería central del agujero hobbit, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos reflejaban decisión, dureza, la fuerza que recuperaba a pasos agigantados desde su ruidosa reconciliación con Estel. Pero no era tranquilizador ver esa fuerza enfocada sobre ellos dos.

–Para nada –repuso al fin Elladan, optando por la parquedad ante la beligerante actitud del rubio.

Legolas se acercó y les miró alternativamente, luego habló despacio, como quien teme equivocar las palabras.

–Aquella tarde, cuando llegaron a Rohan con los dunedain, creí que todo estaría bien, pero cuando descubrieron lo que ocurría entre Estel y yo, inmediatamente sentí como vuestras miradas se endurecían. Estoy consciente de que nos vigilaban cuando vagábamos solos y no volvimos a tener una charla civilizada hasta el regreso a Mirkwood. Se que mucho ha pasado desde entonces, pero necesito saber ¿por qué?

Los elróndidas intercambiaron una mirada que era mitad duda, mitad vergüenza, pero el valor se impuso, al fin y al cabo, los tres eran amigos. Ellohir se acercó a Legolas y le sonrió con afecto.

–Debes perdonarnos, Hojita, actuamos como un par de viejos cascarrabias entonces. Solo vimos que Estel faltaba a su compromiso, a la palabra dada ante la familia. Inmediatamente pensamos en el honor, no en el amor, y te culpamos.

–¿Creyeron que yo le había seducido? –pregunta incrédulo Legolas y Elladan asiente. A unos metros de él, su pareja tiene los brazos cruzados y mira la estufa, avergonzado.

–No fue hasta que nuestro padre habló con nosotros de vuestro matrimonio que comprendimos que había bastante más que lujuria entre los dos, que Estel actuaba tal y como lo habíamos enseñado.

–¡Pero hemos sido amigos desde hace más de mil años! –les reclamó el sinda. –Podrían haberme preguntado, reclamado. Todo era preferible al muro de silencio que levantaron a nuestro alrededor. Estel y yo nos sentimos tan sorprendidos y decepcionados. Con ustedes contamos desde el principio, fue un golpe duro para él, ¿saben?

Elladan suspiró, estaba realmente avergonzado de aquella actuación, pero Legolas era ya adulto, por edad y sufrimiento, sabría comprender.

–¡Oh! Dejemos de dar vueltas –dijo interrumpiendo la disculpa de su pareja. –Mira Legolas, la verdad es que estábamos celosos.

–¿Celosos?

–Si, celosos de que nos quitaras a nuestro niño. Cuando surgió su compromiso con Arwen nos costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero transamos al cabo porque nunca hubo demasiada pasión entre ellos y nosotros…

Elladan se detuvo, era la primera vez que decía todo esto en voz alta, y no estaba seguro de poder decirlo de nuevo. Durante los días en Lindon, había comprendido que su actitud no difería mucho de la del mismo Elrond años atrás, no estaba seguro de qué le avergonzaba más, haber repetido los errores de la familia o haber sido vencido por su hijo. Tomo una profunda inspiración antes de continuar.

–Nosotros razonábamos de una manera tan posesiva que preferíamos verlo casado con alguien a quien realmente no amaba mientras no se alejara. Entonces descubrimos su romance. Era demasiado, después de todo, Estel es nuestro único hijo y una relación contigo era peligrosa ¿entiendes?

Legolas asintió de manera mecánica, demasiado asombrado para decir palabra. Entendía, si, entendía muy bien la fiera defensa de lo que sus amigos consideraban una extensión de si mismos, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. Desde su secuestro ya no le sorprendía descubrir el lado oscuro de las personas.

–Sin embargo, fueron a cazar elfos por mí –señaló.

Los gemelos no pudieron dejar de sonreír ante el hecho. Ellohir volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Y eso es lo que nos gustaría que le contaras a nuestros nietos. Que rectificamos.

–De acuerdo –aceptó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, feliz de tener a sus amigos definitivamente de vuelta.

–¿Amigos? –trató de concluir Ellohir.

–Amigos –asintió Legolas. –No puedo estar enemistado con tan lindos abuelitos –agregó y corrió por su vida con una gran carcajada.

La primavera colmó con creces las más locas esperanzas de Sam. En su propio jardín los árboles comenzaron a brotar y a crecer como si el tiempo mismo tuviese prisa y quisiera vivir veinte años en uno. En el Campo de la Fiesta despuntó un hermoso retoño: tenía la corteza plateada y hojas largas y, aseguró Elladan, se cubriría de flores doradas en abril: era en verdad un mallorn, y la admiración de todos los vecinos.

Pero con el impetuoso crecimiento del árbol dorado, llegó también la hora de las despedidas. La guerra había terminado, y su paso había dejado largas cicatrices en la tierra y las personas –bien lo sabían los hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin estaban conscientes de que Aragorn y Legolas debían regresar al sur, donde muchos años de reconstrucción les esperaban. Sin embargo, los amigos no estaban melancólicos esta vez, porque ahora todos gozaban de salud y, al menos en la Comarca, la cosecha sería buena.

Una mañana fresca de marzo, con el sol reflejándose en los charcos de la última nieve, los gemelos, Aragorn, Legolas y Geniev enjaezaron sus monturas y abrazaron muy fuerte a sus amigos y a los niños de Rosita. No hubo demasiadas palabras, porque un montón de vecinos se habían reunido para despedir al Rey. Y es que la que la idea de un soberano que abriera nuevos caminos y promoviera el comercio de yerba de pipa estaba entusiasmando de veras a los hobbits, al punto de que el Thain ya preparaba un nuevo calendario de fiestas (banquetes) en su honor.

Aragorn miró despacio a Frodo, buscando palabras para agradecer todo lo hecho por Legolas y por él en las últimas semanas, sentía que la estancia en aquel bello agujero hobbit era más valiosa que toda la Guerra del Anillo. Al fin dijo.

–Y bien, entrañable amigo, el árbol crece mejor en la tierra de sus antepasados; pero siempre serás bienvenido en todos los países del Oeste. Y aunque en las antiguas gestas de los grandes tu pueblo haya conquistado poca fama, de ahora en adelante tendrá más renombre que muchos vastos reinos hoy desaparecidos –y quitándose un anillo con una gema blanca que llevaba en el dedo del centro, lo puso en la palma de Frodo. –Cuando temas por los tuyos, manda este objeto en señal de ayuda y nada me detendrá para ayudarte.

Frodo asintió, agradecido, y se guardó el anillo en un bolsillo del chaleco con parsimonia. Luego los cinco jinetes tomaron el camino de Bree y trotaron hacia sus hogares.

TBC…


	39. EL LARGO CAMINO A CASA 1

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY  
**El largo camino a casa I**

_... Debes rogar que el viaje sea largo,_

_que_ _sean muchos los días de verano; _

_que_ _te vean arribar con gozo, alegremente, _

_a_ _puertos que tú antes ignorabas...  
"Ítaca" Konstantino Kavafis_

**Imladris**

Glorfindel terminó de acomodar el pañal de su hija y suspiró con satisfacción, junto a la ventana, su esposo dejó escapar una exclamación. El rubio levantó la mirada, intrigado.

–Han regresado –anunció Erestor con expresión impasible.

Se dirigieron a las puertas de la casa en silencio y, durante la caminata, el Consejero no puso dejar de sentirse un poco inquieto: simplemente, no tenía energías para lidiar entre Erestor y los gemelos.

Por supuesto, su esposo sabía -¿quién no sabía en Imladris?- de la relación entre los hijos de Elrond, pero en vez de mantenerse neutral al respecto, había dejado en claro su profundo desagrado por el hecho. Ahora que Elladan era el nuevo Señor, Glorfindel se preguntaba cómo podrían trabajar juntos, si el día menos pensado no se encontraría con la disyuntiva de elegir entre sus pupilos y su pareja. Por suerte o por desgracia, los gemelos no habían tenido tiempo para renovar el Consejo de Imladris, a causa de la noticia del secuestro de Legolas. Ahora el único tema en que le era imposible contemporizar con su pareja estaba a las puertas de su hogar, y el vencedor del baldrog se descubrió lleno de ansiedad, estrechando a Idril un poco más de lo necesario.

Al llegar a la gran escalera de mármol y madera finamente tallada, se encontraron a los gemelos casi dentro de la casa. Ambos consejeros hicieron una leve reverencia.

–Bienvenidos a su hogar sean los señores –dijo el Primer Consejero en su más exquisito sindarín.

Casi al instante estaba dentro del fuerte abrazo de Elrohir.

–¡Ha nacido! –fue el emocionado saludo del gemelo.

–Si, mi señor –explicó sin poder ocultar el orgullo. –Nació la noche a partir de la cual los días empiezan a alargarse (21 de diciembre, solsticio de invierno).

–Eso es un excelente augurio –comentó Elladan a unos pasos de distancia, siempre más controlado en sus expresiones públicas de afecto. –¿Cuál es su gracia? –preguntó volviéndose en dirección al Segundo Consejero.

–Idril –respondió Erestor con el rostro inexpresivo, lo suficientemente diplomático como para callarse lo incómodo que estaba con la cercanía de los gemelos y su bebé, pero incapaz de fingir felicidad.

Hubo un carraspeo incómodo, que les recordó que los únicos recién llegados no eran Elladan y Elrohir. Glorfindel giró el rostro con una amplia sonrisa… que se le congeló en el rostro al reconocer la delgada figura de Legolas, y su mirada borrosa, húmeda.

–Bien hallados sean los consejeros Glorfindel y Erestor, así como su retoño –saludó el rubio príncipe con voz estrangulada.

El Primer Consejero de Imladris dio un paso para acercarse, pero el sinda le detuvo alzando una mano. El comprendió –¿cómo no comprender?

–Bien hallados sean los soberanos de Gondor y Arnor –respondió con la mayor formalidad.

–Es un placer volver a los jardines de Celebrian y comprobar que la magia del amor sigue…

Legolas no pudo continuar, la voz se le quebró y bajó corriendo las escaleras para luego perderse en los jardines. Su esposo se disculpó con la mirada y lo siguió.

–Así de mal salieron las cosas –comentó el rubio consejero.

–Podría haber sido peor –repuso Elrohir, incluso, pareció que el gemelo menor iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada del Segundo Consejero le detuvo.

–Creo que este no es lugar para ponernos al día –explicó Erestor. –Los señores necesitan descanso y alimento. ¿Puedo sugerir un encuentro en el despacho tras la comida de la tarde, Señor?

Elladan asintió con un gesto vago, sus ojos seguían fijos en el recodo por donde se marchara la joven pareja. De repente recordó que su única preocupación no eran Estel y Legolas.

–¡Geniev! –llamó sin preocuparse de buscarlo con la mirada, ya se había acostumbrado a la capacidad de camuflaje del chico.

El medio elfo salió a cuatro patas de detrás de unos arbustos, con sus ojos oscuros oscilando entre los dos desconocidos y los guardias que intuía en los alrededores. Alarmado por su evidente sigilo, Erestor dio un paso para ponerse delante de Glorfindel y su hija, al tiempo que llevaba la mano al puño de su espada corta, profusamente decorada, pero no por eso menos funcional. Geniev se congeló al ver el gesto y gruñó de modo amenazador.

–¡No!–intervino Elrohir.

El gemelo bajó la escalera y se acercó al temeroso chico con gestos pausados, las manos a la vista.

–Son amigos –dijo muy despacio en lengua común, y tendió una mano.

Geniev luchó unos instantes entre el instinto y la razón. No estaban en la Comarca, donde los medianos eran fáciles de evadir. Este sitio estaba lleno de elfos, guerreros de excelente puntería que lo matarían en medio de la noche. Lo sabía. Pero ellos le habían traído ¿no?, dos de ellos vivían aquí, debía ser seguro, siempre que no ofendiera a nadie. Finalmente tomó la mano del gemelo y se irguió. Se ganó una amplia sonrisa y la evidente relajación de los desconocidos de la escalera.

–Ven –Elrohir lo condujo suavemente en dirección a los escalones y se detuvo ante los consejeros. –Les presento a Geniev, el famoso Fantasma de Fornost, quien encontró a Legolas.

–Es… un gusto –saludó el chico con pésimo acento.

Ni Glorfindel ni Erestor estaban muy seguros de cómo reaccionar, en parte por la actitud sigilosa del desconocido, en parte porque su frase indicaba que no entendía mucho del lenguaje élfico. Por suerte, Elladan cortó la incómoda situación.

–Ro, busca una habitación para Geniev, yo voy a dejar el equipaje de Estel y Legolas –se volvió luego hacia los esposos. –Consejeros, los veré a la hora acordada en el despacho.

Y, para fastidio de Erestor, se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Esa noche, el Segundo Consejero de Imladris no pudo dormir. Después de dar vueltas durante un par de horas en la cama, decidió ir a sentarse en la biblioteca, para poner en orden sus ideas sin molestar a su esposo. Demasiadas cosas, y muy pocas de ellas agradables, les había revelado su Señor en la reunión de la tarde. Toda la aventura del matrimonio secreto de Estel y Legolas, así como la cadena de desgracias que les llevaran a perder a su primer hijo se le antojaban familiares, terriblemente familiares. La historia de la familia de Elrond tenía constantes inevitables, al parecer.

De golpe recordó "El Proyecto". Erestor frunció el ceño, Elrond le había hecho ese último encargo en calidad de amigo, confiando en su habilidad con los idiomas y su discreción, pero no había dejado instrucciones claras de cómo usarlo. Bueno, siendo honesto consigo mismo, tenía una idea bastante clara de para qué deseaba Elrond esa traducción, más bien, para quién, pero… Si hacía lo que sabía que su amigo deseaba, estaría traicionándose a sí mismo, y si no, la última oportunidad de salvar el legado de los elróndidas se perdería.

¡Por el Ojo! ¿Por qué todo empezaba y acababa en ese par de aberrados? El elfo repasó de memoria las líneas generales del documento, cuya traducción le había llevado casi treinta años y mucho debate ético. Al principio había pensado en el asunto como un simple ejercicio patrimonial, pero en la medida que comprendía el texto, sus detalles, entendió también la emoción y el secretismo de su Señor para con el material. Y ahora… estaba en una situación absolutamente inesperada: con su empleador muerto, gobernado por un elfo al que despreciaba y con las llaves para normalizar la sucesión del trono en sus manos. ¡Oh! Por supuesto, Erestor no había llegado tan lejos infravalorando a sus semejantes. Podía considerar a Elladan un inmoral, pero nunca dudaría de su valor: elegiría a su hermano antes que al valle y, ¿qué sería entonces de la Última Morada?

La luna iluminó totalmente la estancia, y Erestor supo que era casi hora de alimentar a Idril. De regreso a sus habitaciones, pasó por delante de la ancha puerta que conducía a la recámara de sus señores, la conciencia de lo que podía estar ocurriendo ahí le llenó de asco. Guardaría silencio, decidió ya ocupado en ayudar a su esposo en el proceso de darle el pecho a la pequeña. Mientras nadie le preguntara, él no tenía que responder.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el valle de Rivendel, ya Geniev estaba despierto, tratando de descifrar los ruidos de la nueva y gran casa a donde lo habían traído. Él conocía el valle siempre verde, por supuesto, pero jamás había soñado con entrar a sus límites, menos al interior de los elegantes edificios de color claro que se alzaban como agujas entre el follaje. Y ahora estaba aquí, aunque que no por mucho tiempo.

A Geniev le era muy difícil volver a hablar, no digamos hablar con fluidez un idioma completamente nuevo, pero ya comprendía suficiente élfico como para saber que esta era una escala, que el destino de Legolas y Aragorn estaba en el sur, junto al poderoso Anduin. Eso lo llenaba de zozobra.

La verdad sea dicha, cuando Legolas le había prometido llevarlo a casa, Geniev no había creído en su promesa. Esperaba un poco de comida, tal vez una muda de ropa nueva y de nuevo al camino. Pero, tanto el Lindon como en la Comarca le habían tratado con cuidado y deferencia, hasta con respeto. Trancos estaba lleno de agradecimiento, y los gemelos le hablaban despacio, para que aprendiera la lengua de los elfos. En esos meses nadie le había mirado con fijeza, muchísimo menos habían intentado tocarlo, nadie le consideraba un bicho y, después de todo, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Ellos eran elfos, él un medio elfo, ninguna extrañeza podía esperar.

Pero en el sur no había elfos, a menos que las cosas hubieran cambiado enormemente con la guerra. En el sur todos eran hombres, hombres rudos –bien que lo recordaba en la piel- y burlones. ¡Claro! Trancos era Rey en el Sur, como su protegido nadie se reiría, y hasta podría vengarse de quienes antes…

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de conjurar el dolor que esos recuerdos le traían siempre. Volver al Sur sería también revivir esos recuerdos, la humillación, el dolor, la vergüenza. ¿Estaba dispuesto? No tuvo tiempo de ponderar eso, alguien se acercaba a su habitación –reconoció los pasos de Trancos- y hubo tres toques discretos en la puerta.

–Adelante.

El hombre entró despacio y cerró la puerta tras de si, lo cual disparó las alarmas del chico. Pero su rostro permaneció impasible.

–Buenos días, Geniev. ¿Dormiste bien? –saludó Aragorn en la lengua común.

–Una cama suave –respondió, al tiempo que calculaba la distancia hasta la ventana.

Aragorn sonrió, a veces le costaba seguir el sentido de las respuestas del jovencito. Por supuesto, alguien que llevaba demasiado tiempo hablando solo consigo mismo no necesitaba ser demasiado coherente. Pensó de repente en Gollum, ¿eran así los diálogos de Frodo y el atormentado ser? No importaba, ahora, por suerte ya no importaba. Trató de concentrarse en Geniev.

–Seguiremos viaje al sur mañana temprano –le informó.

–¿A caballo?

–Llevaremos caballos, pero podrás caminar si lo prefieres –ya había notado que al chico no le sentaban las largas cabalgatas.

No hubo respuesta vocal, solo un leve asentimiento, Geniev parecía interesado en los árboles del jardín de Celebrían.

–Hay algo más, cuando lleguemos a Gondor…

–¿Anduin?

–Si, el poderoso Anduin riega una parte de las tierras de Gondor. Entiendo que eres del sur, ¿tienes familia a la cual buscar?

Esto si que asustó a Geniev. ¿Cómo sabía Trancos que era del sur? ¿Qué decirle? Si el hombre supiera su verdadero origen, lo echaría, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, muchas estaciones habían pasado desde que remontara el rio en busca de la gente hermosa, lo más probable era que…

–Muertos –respondió sin valor para mirarle a los ojos.

Aragorn asintió en silencio, había previsto algo similar. Uno no encuentra a un medio elfo ermitaño sin razones verdaderas, sin razones de sangre. ¿Sería capaz de decirles el muchacho alguna vez qué había pasado con el resto de su familia? ¿Si la sangre humana le venía por línea materna o paterna? No importaba, lo importante era fabricar una filiación medianamente creíble para que no sufriera en Minas Tirith, más de lo estrictamente necesario.

–De acuerdo –dijo al fin–, pero cuando lleguemos a la Ciudad Blanca, tendremos que justificar tu existencia. Varios de mis primos eran montaraces, los conociste en los alrededores de Fornost.

–Muros oscuros, hombres pardos –asintió el muchacho, más relajado.

–Exacto, uno de ellos se llamaba Halabard, su esposa y sus hijos murieron hace años y él murió hace unos meses, en la batalla del Pelennor. ¿Te molestaría si yo dijera que eres su hijo, y que regresas conmigo porque he decidido adoptarte?

Geniev trató de sopesar la idea: Trancos hablaba de presentarlo como el hijo de su primo, y adoptarlo. Debía haber entendido mal la última parte.

–¿Adoptarme?

–Convertirte en mi hijo ante la ley –trató de explicar el hombre. –Legolas prometió cuidarte, ¿recuerdas? Te cuidaremos como a un hijo, nuestro hijo –dijo con incontenible tristeza.

El joven lo observó con cuidado. ¿Su hijo? Este hombre y su elfo habían perdido un hijo –todavía le parecía bastante raro, pero el elfo rubio había estado embarazado– y deseaban… ¿Qué él ocupara su lugar?

"Bueno, aquí está tu oportunidad, Geniev. Regresarás a la Ciudad Blanca y nadie te pondrá un dedo encima si no lo deseas. Y los gondorianos solo tienen un deporte permanente: cazar haradrims." Esa idea le agradaba, definitivamente le agradaba. Si, era un buen plan. Se acercó inseguro a Trancos y le tendió la mano.

–Seré tu hijo –aceptó. –Geniev hijo de Trancos.

–Geniev hijo de Elessar –le rectificó el otro, al tiempo que tomaba la mano extendida y sellaba el pacto.

**Lorien**

Los tres jinetes llegaron a los límites del Bosque Dorado una tarde cálida, tres semanas después, tras un viaje lento –para no agotar a Legolas- y pacífico. De distinta manera, cada uno sintió la mirada de los guardianes, pero fingieron ignorancia y se adentraron en el camino de Caras Galadhon en silencio. Entonces, a la vuelta de un recodo, apareció un elfo de cabellos platinados y ojos oscuros, que vestía la túnica gris de los guardianes de Lorien. Estaba recostado a un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión alegre.

Legolas saltó de su montura en un rapto de emoción pura y se lanzó a sus brazos.

–¡Haldir!

El capitán de la guardia le acarició la cabeza al tiempo que retenía el estrecho cuerpo del príncipe sinda junto a su pecho.

–Hola Hojita –levantó luego el rostro hacia Aragorn. –Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos entre los árboles o las piedras. ¡Ay, hinanya! Es triste que sólo ahora, al final, hayamos vuelto a vernos –dijo con amargura.

Pasaron casi dos semanas entre las hojas doradas. En parte porque Legolas necesitaba charlar con un amigo como Haldir, que podía escuchar toda la historia desde su punto de vista, que tenía varios siglos más que él, pero que nunca lo había visto, quién sabe por qué, como a un niño; y en parte porque, para sorpresa de los esposos, un contingente de elfos se preparaba para acompañarlos al sur y unirse a la colonia que fomentaba Arwen en Ithilien, eso hizo feliz a Aragorn.

Sin embargo, la idea de la partida al sur, desató también la nostalgia del mar en otros, y los señores del bosque dorado anunciaron que partirían en pocos años, junto a todos aquellos que desearan ver las Tierras Imperecederas. A los esposos les dio algo de tristeza, en especial a Legolas, pero en la familia del capitán de la guardia eso provocó una simple y clara disyuntiva.

Rúmil, el hermano menor, estaba entusiasmado con la idea de viajar al sur y sembrar árboles nuevos en una tierra arrasada por siglos de guerra. Sin embargo, una cosa era irse, sabiendo que Haldir y Orophin estaban a unos días de cabalgata, y otra muy distinta verlos abordar un barco volador. No hubo más que una conversación al respecto, la noche antes de la partida –en general, eran de pocas palabras–, y, aunque presentía la inutilidad del ruego, el joven elfo comprendió que no podía dejar esa pregunta sin formular.

–¿Por qué no te quedas? –preguntó tras la última cena que iban a compartir, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor.

Haldir suspiró y miró a los ojos verdes y ansiosos de su hermanito con orgullo y tristeza mesclados.

–Porque el mundo está cambiando, creo que para bien. Sin embargo, este no es mi tiempo, sino de Legolas y Geniev, incluso tuyo.

–Hay tanto que hacer en el sur… –insistió el menor.

–Por eso, parto –repuso Haldir y el otro comprendió de pronto lo que quedaba sin decir "Porque ya no tengo ganas de seguir luchando".

Y Rúmil asintió, el tiempo de su hermano mayor en la Tierra Media estaba marcado por la sombra de la Dama Galadriel. Lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero no dejaba de afectarle.

–No creo que nos encontremos de nuevo –susurró al cabo de un tiempo. –Y tampoco sé si seré capaz de ser juicioso sin tus regaños.

Pero Haldir le sonrió, porque podía ver más lejos que su hermano.

–No en la Tierra Media, ni antes que las tierras que están bajo las aguas emerjan otra vez. Entonces volveremos a encontrarnos en los saucedales de Tasarinan, en la primavera, y me contarás de la doma de animales salvajes.

Rúmil se sonrojó ante esta insinuación, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Esas eran las cosas que iba a extrañar: que alguien pusiera en palabras lo que su corazón sentía y su mente negaba. Y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió feliz, porque partir era la manera que sus hermanos tenían de decirle que ya era capaz de valerse por si mismo.

Con un rapto de ternura inusual en ellos, Rúmil dio rodeo la mesa y fue a acurrucarse entre los fibrosos brazos de su hermano mayor, como cuando era un elfito que temía a la oscuridad, porque le recordaba la terrible caverna al principio de su vida.

–Cántala de nuevo, hermano, por favor. Canta la canción del viajero.

Haldir sonrió con ternura ante el pedido. Había escrito esa canción hacía siglos, en la lengua común, para divertir a sus hermanitos. Sin embargo, acabó significando mucho para sus pupilos, a los que arrullaba con las palabras de dolor y llamado, de exigencia y consuelo. Para Rúmil, Orophin, Legolas, Estel, y los ignotos niños hobits a los que Bilbo y Frodo enseñaran la canción, "El corazón de las tinieblas" era la posibilidad de la una verdad mayor que ellos, cifrada en ella estaba el eterno reto entre vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad, esperanza y miseria, generosidad y perdón, un reto del que se sospechaban partícipes.

La voz aguda y limpia del capitán de la guardia subió entre las ramas de los mallorns y dio forma por un instante a la fe de todos en el Bosque Dorado.

Home is behind. / El hogar quedó atrás  
The world ahead. / El mundo está ante ti

And there are many paths to tread / Y hay muchos caminos que recorrer  
Thru shadow to the edge of night / A través de las sombras hacia el corazón de la noche

Until the stars are all alight / Hasta que todas las estrellas brillen

Mist and shadows, cloud and shade. / Niebla y penumbras, nube y sombras

All shall fade. / Todo se desvanece  
All shall fade. / Todo ha de... morir

Haldir repitió varias veces la letra, hasta que notó l respiración reposada de su hermano. Se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y esperar la señal de partida.

Cuando el sol se coló entre las altas ramas, la amplia partida de elfos estaba lista para el camino a Gondor. No había llanto entre los familiares que se despedían, pues tenían la certeza de que todos, tarde o temprano, sentirían el llamado del mar.

Aragorn se despidió con todo respeto de Celeborn y de Galadriel, y la Dama le dijo:

–Piedra de Elfo, a través de las tinieblas llegaste a tu esperanza, y ahora tienes todo tu deseo. ¡Emplea bien tus días!

Por su parte, Haldir y Legolas estaban junto al corcel del príncipe, compartiendo el último abrazo. El capitán de la guardia se sentía muy contento porque su amiguito estaba definitivamente recuperado, y porque adivinaba un futuro pleno para Rúmil, hasta ahora opacado por los logros de sus mayores. Se despidió con estas palabras.

–¡Amigo, adiós! ¡Ojalá tu destino sea distinto del mío, y tu tesoro te acompañe hasta el fin!

Y con estas palabras de sabiduría y esperanza, partieron los esposos.

Era la hora del amanecer, y la marcha del Rey del Oeste y sus acompañantes era un bello espectáculo, porque el sol naciente los iluminaba desde detrás del bosque. Los arneses resplandecían como oro rojo, el manto blanco de Aragorn parecía una llama y el morado de Legolas era un fragmento del cielo de la tarde que corría libre, mientras que el traje gris de Geniev era una pequeña nube de lluvia en busca de vida.

Antes de perder de vista, tal vez para siempre a los señores del Bosque Dorado, Aragorn se volvió y alzó su puño al cielo, una llama verde le brotó de la mano y envolvió a su familia. Galadriel supo entonces que había leído correctamente las señales del espejo y dio un paso atrás, en busca del pecho ancho y duro de Haldir.

¡Era libre!

**TBC…**


	40. EL LARGO CAMINO A CASA 2

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY

El largo camino a casa 2

_... No has de esperar que Ítaca te enriquezca: _

_Ítaca te ha concedido ya un hermoso viaje. _

_Sin ellas, jamás habrías partido; _

_mas no tiene otra cosa que ofrecerte..._

"_Ítaca" Konstantino Kavafis_

**Minas Tirith**

La carreta avanzaba despacio, pues el caballo era viejo y la lluvia de la noche había dejado los adoquines de la calle resbaladizos. El guía, medio dormido en el pescante, dejaba al corcel recorrer la ruta que se sabía de memoria mientras intentaba olvidar el frío y la fetidez de su carga con una bota de vino negro –no demasiado agrio. Tras la Curva del Tenedor, el caballo se detuvo a dos metros del dintel del palacete de los señores de las mesetas del Río Morthond. El carretero tomó su báculo, golpeó tres veces la pared y esperó el golpe apagado del saco de basura que lanzarían desde la poterna.

Como estaba adormilado y borracho, el hombre solo escuchó lo que esperaba: un saco que caía sobre los otros muchos sacos de basura de las casas nobles –asquerosamente similar a la basura de las casas plebeyas y a la basura de los lupanares. El breve quejido que surgió de entre los desperdicios nunca fue escuchado, y el carretón siguió su ronda lenta por el segundo y tercer círculos, a esa hora en que el sueño es más profundo y la noche más oscura.

El sol salió, y ya la carreta estaba cerca de la puerta entre el tercer y cuarto círculo. El carretero se desperezó y bajó de un salto, para ir hasta la Taberna de Poltam a devolver el pellejo de vino –ya vacío. La carreta quedó a un costado de la calle que se animaba paulatinamente con el amanecer. Comerciantes, sirvientes, soldados, mendigos, artesanos se cruzaban ahí, en la puerta del anillo, y estaban demasiado ocupados –en sus negocios, en no chocar los unos con los otros y en no acercarse demasiado al fétido vehículo- como para reparar en la figura pequeña y envuelta en un manto marrón que se escurrió hacia el suelo de entre los sacos de basura.

Mezclado con las personas que iban de un lado a otro en la rutina de la bulliciosa ciudad, el ser avanzó muy despacio ciudad arriba, hacia la puerta que separaba el segundo y primer círculos, allí le detuvo un soldado.

–¿A dónde vas, escoria?

Los ojos verdes, rojizos y hundidos en sus cuencas, se fijaron en el fornido guardia de la ciudadela, pero el hombre no reconoció aquel rostro sucio y delgado.

–Busco al tío Elros –dijo el mendigo lamiéndose los labios agrietados, en un vano intento de humedecerlos.

El soldado abrió un poco los ojos, pero se controló enseguida. Asintió y le indicó una puerta muy pequeña, a la derecha de la posta. El pordiosero entró y avanzó a tientas por la galería totalmente oscura. Tras unos diez minutos de marcha tuvo que detenerse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la férrea voluntad que le permitiera escapar ya no podía imponerse a los días de ayuno, el dolor de los golpes y el cansancio del insomnio. Dejó escapar un ligero quejido y, como si de la compuerta rota se tratara, al quejido siguió un sollozo, y otro, y otro. El ser se dejó caer en el suelo del pasadizo y lloró.

Así lo encontró Faramir, cuando, ya harto de esperar al mensajero, desandaba el camino de las catacumbas del Palacio Real de Gondor. La figura colapsada en el suelo era irreconocible con la escasa luz de la antorcha que llevaba el guerrero a su lado, por lo que se tragó la nausea que su olor le provocaba y se acercó.

–Soy Tío Elros.

El ser se sacudió, reptó hacia atrás casi un metro y controló su llanto.

–Entiendo que tienes un mensaje para mi –exigió Faramir, deseoso de alejarse cuanto antes de aquella fetidez.

El otro sacó una mano sucia y con marcas de sangre seca de debajo de su manto, la apoyó en la pared y se irguió lentamente. Luego dejó caer el pliegue que cubría su cabeza y rostro.

–Buenos días, señor Príncipe de Ithilien.

El soldado dejó escapar un gemido de horror, Faramir se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de conjurar alguna expresión semejante. El pelo, antes rojo, brillante, sedoso, era un moño sucio y opaco, con pegotes de color marrón que podían haber sido sangre o excremento. Los ojos ya no brillaban de alegría con ese fuego verde tan singular, pues estaban opacos y llenos de miedo. Los labios que tan bien conocía, rosados y carnosos, eran una línea agrietada y azulosa. La piel –por los Valar- aquella piel dorada y tersa, lucía anormalmente pálida, y un costurón rojizo, apenas cerrado, cruzaba desde el puente de la nariz hasta la mandíbula, deformando el lado derecho del rostro antaño casi femenino.

–¿Duilin?

El muchacho pareció encogerse y bajó los ojos.

–Lo lamento, mi señor, pero no pude escapar antes…

–¿Escapar? –le interrumpió Faramir. –Tu padre dijo que estabas enfermo, ¡estuve a visitarte hace dos días!

Una mueca surgió en el rostro del adolescente, y fue especialmente desagradable a causa de la herida de la mejilla.

–Con perdón, mi señor, pero no se quién ocupe mi recámara desde hace diez días.

Faramir asintió, de repente la penumbra de la habitación del enfermo y la insistencia del sanador en que no se acercara demasiado, por el peligro del contagio, adquirieron otro significado. La rabia crecía a pasos agigantados en el interior del Senescal, pero se obligó a retrasar eso. Ahora lo importante era el chico.

–Debes estar cansado y hambriento –dijo al tiempo que le tendía una mano, pero Duilin volvió a retroceder con miedo.

–Estoy sucio.

El hombre no discutió la violenta reacción, en especial porque era evidente que el muchacho se hallaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

–Entonces sígueme, un buen baño y un desayuno hacen milagros en un cuerpo agotado –se obligó a sonreír para darle ánimos. –Luego un sanador verá tu herida.

El joven asintió, y en silencio siguió a Faramir hacia los niveles superiores del palacio.

Un rato después, tras lavarse celosamente el pelo y tomar una comida completa y caliente por primera vez en diez días, Duilin estuvo listo para narrar sus descubrimientos a Faramir y Arwen. La trama de intrigas que se tejía en los salones del señor de las mesetas del Río Morthond no sorprendió a la pareja, aunque los detalles aportados por el muchacho aclaraban puntos hasta ese momento oscuros.

–… al retroceder choqué con un jarrón. No llegó a caerse, pero el ruido alertó a los perros, que se lanzaron sobre mi –delineó entonces la herida de su cara. –Luego me llevaron a una mazmorra. Mi nana me cosió las mordeduras más grandes y esta madrugada pude salir, metido en el carro de los desperdicios. Es por eso que vine en esa facha, mi señor –concluyó el muchacho con un suspiro.

Arwen sonrió con afecto y tristeza. Faramir contuvo un bufido de desagrado. Debían tomar medidas, pero con cuidado de no descubrir su fuente de información. Esperaba que la evasión del prisionero pasara desapercibida un tiempo más. En realidad, lo más probable era que su padre Duinhir ni imaginara que el chico tendría entereza para escapar. ¡Por el Ojo! Él mismo todavía no podía creer que el melifluo y delicado secretario de la regente estuviera ante él, con esos ojos oscuros, amargados.

–Es hora de que descanses, Duilin –ordenó Faramir al tiempo que se levantaba. –Cuando estés despejado, un sanador vendrá a revisar tu herida.

–No se preocupe por eso. Solo necesito dormir un poco.

–Pero con tratamiento, podrían desaparecer esa cicatriz.

–La herida ha cerrado –repuso el joven con decisión. –Y esta marca me ayudará a recordar ¿entiende?–explicó con un dejo de amargura.

El Senescal quiso argumentar algo más, pero Arwen puso una mano sobre su hombro y le miró con intensidad. Faramir sacudió la cabeza, era cierto, ya Duilin no era un niño.

–Que duermas bien –fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar la estancia.

**Carroca**

Halladad tomó con la punta de los dedos el dulce y lo llevó a los labios de su esposa con cuidado. Ella rió bajito, pero se dejó poner la golosina en la boca, masticó despacio y sonrió.

–Me mimas demasiado –afirmó divertida.

–Tal vez –concedió el Rey-, pero no parece molestarte.

–Es que me parece mal contradecir al Rey –fingió disculparse ella.

–Yo creo que…

El rumor de caballos y voces airadas cortó su piropo. Los esposos intercambiaron una mirada de alegría, luego él se levantó del lecho, tomó una túnica ligera colgada de un gancho junto a la entrada de la tienda y salió.

No había luna, y las estrellas brillaban por sobre el campamento de los elfos silvanos con fuerza. Las figuras espigadas de los recién llegados apenas podían distinguirse, y eso gracias a las antorchas dispuestas delante de las tiendas y alrededor del área que ocupaban, pero Halladad no necesitaba la luz del sol para reconocer esa manera de cabalgar. Se acercó a la zona donde visitantes y sirvientes se arremolinaban entre corceles sudorosos, equipajes y armas.

–¿Fue bueno el viaje?

Dos elfos giraron hacia él, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

–Imagínate –le respondió el de brillantes ojos verdes–, las aguas del deshielo aún no se calman, casi nos ahogamos un par de veces.

Halladad asintió, tal y como lo imaginara, ninguno de ellos deseaba posponer el encuentro más de lo imprescindible. Habían montado el campamento tres días antes, cuando el río apenas recuperaba su cauce tras los deshielos primaverales. Algunos consejeros creían que podía dar la desagradable impresión de que deseaba librarse de la deuda cuanto antes, pero aquí estaban los gemelos, para probar de nuevo que los conocía. ¡Vaya si los conocía!

–Los llevaré a su tienda –ofreció.

Ambos recién llegados tomaron el equipaje de la grupa de sus respectivos caballos y le siguieron a través del conjunto de tiendas y carpas hasta un pabellón de brillantes bordados en oro que refulgían bajo la suave luz de las estrellas. Dentro, el suelo estaba cubierto con una rica alfombra roja y negra, iluminado por numerosas lámparas de aceite aromático, amueblado con cojines y una cama al nivel del suelo. Una cortina ocultaba el extremo derecho de la carpa, pero el sonido de agua cayendo sobre metal permitía adivinar que un sirviente preparaba el baño.

Elladan hizo una reverencia ante su amigo.

–Nunca podré ser tan buen anfitrión como tu –aseguró.

–Ni yo tan buen estratega –devolvió el halago.

El gemelo asintió sonriente, demasiado cansado para involucrarse en un torneo de galanterías con su amigo.

Guardaron silencio hasta que el elfo que preparaba la bañadera abandonó la estancia. Una vez solos, las sonrisas desaparecieron: ya habían cumplido la comedia de los excelentes amigos que se reencuentran y saltan los protocolos, necesaria para que los más suspicaces confiaran en la positiva consideración de los soberanos de Imladris respecto al gobernante del bosque. Ahora, verdaderamente solos, los noldor dejaron ver todo su cansancio y el agobio. Ellohir se dejó caer en uno de los cojines y empezó a desatar sus botas, con claras intenciones de irse a lavar y dejar la enojosa e imprescindible charla a su gemelo. Elladan contuvo un mohín de alivio: su pareja estaba en la peor fase de la lunación, estado absolutamente incompatible con la diplomacia.

Hizo una seña a Halladad y fue a sentarse en unos cojines en el centro de la tienda, lejos de las traidoras paredes de tela y cerca del candelero que daba calor a la estancia.

–Deseamos oír tu versión –y ahora su voz no pudo, o quiso, ocultar la angustia largamente reprimida.

El joven Rey de Erys Lasgalen suspiró, esta iba a ser una charla difícil. ¿Cuándo es fácil narrarle a un hijo la muerte de su padre? Aún cuando no se llevaran bien, sabía que Elrond gozaba del respeto de sus tres hijos. Poco a poco desgranó la historia del torneo, la intervención del Medio Elfo para salvar a Legolas, la maldición inscrita en la daga, el suplicio que fueran sus últimos días, su petición de una muerte rápida. Elladan no le interrumpió, tan solo asentía despacio y miraba el fuego.

A medida que la narración avanzaba, Halladad escrutó a su amigo, tratando de hallar en el impasible rostro alguna señal que le permitiera adivinar qué sentimientos se debatían en su corazón. Evidentemente, nada de esto era noticia, los gemelos ya sabía las versiones de Aragorn y Legolas. ¿Por qué entonces dejarlo hablar? No lo sabía, pero cumpliría el pedido ya que nada más había podido hacer por su difunto padre.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Elladan cuando terminó de describir las medidas tomadas para embalsamar el cuerpo de su padre. –Ahora dime de dónde sacaron la idea de incluir a Amroth en el pago de desagravio.

El sinda bajó los ojos, tratando de ganar tiempo para organizar sus ideas, y maldijo a Feanor por su manía de tomarse la justicia por su mano y meterlo en semejante enredo. Al fin respiró hondo, y se lanzó de frente.

–Porque no puede quedarse en el bosque, fue hallado culpable de dejar escapar a un enemigo de la corona y regicida, si se quedara, aún con mi perdón, su vida allí sería imposible.

–Pero eso no significa que le entregues como parte de un botín de guerra –le recriminó Ellohir, que había aparecido de repente a su lado.

El gemelo mayor le hizo callar con una mirada, y volvió a mirar a Halladad, quien continuó.

–De acuerdo, no lo justifica, pero tenía que sacarlo sin provocar una guerra en el Clan de mi esposa. Feanor es un poco…, digamos que chapado a la antigua ¿vale?

Ellohir abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero su hermano le tomó una mano, en señal de advertencia. Ambos se miraron, y establecieron una de esas conversaciones de miradas y susurros comunes entre los gemelos. Tras lo que Halladad supuso una tensa negociación –por los rostros crispados y el destello de los ojos-, el hermano mayor volvió a dirigirse a él.

–Entiendo que tienes que sacarlo del reino, mantener contento a tu cuñado, y pagar la deuda del bosque simultáneamente –repasó en tono apacible. –Pero, querido Halladad –y los ojos marrones del Señor de Imladris se estrecharon–, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que te estás saltando un detalle?

El sinda resopló para sus adentros, a veces le molestaba que ellos tuvieran un conocimiento tan basto de las leyes y costumbres de elfos y hombres. Recordó el pedido de Maerys, pero, tal y como había supuesto, era imposible hacer pasar por tontos a los hermanos en este tipo de asuntos.

–Supongo que ustedes nunca se tragaron la romántica historia de que Maedros les había prohibido dejar el bosque –los otros dos asintieron. –En realidad, mi padre obligó al viejo a jurar servicio a la familia a cambio de permitir su estadía en el reino, solo mi esposa fue declarada libre porque había nacido en el palacio. Son esclavos, mis esclavos –puntualizó.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas incómodas. Habían supuesto algún contrato de servicio, acaso un juramento de servidumbre pero ¿esclavitud? Eso era algo que practicaban los mortales, siempre violentos y deseosos de dominar, en la sociedad élfica aquello se consideraba una abominación, un recuerdo vergonzoso de la Segunda Edad y las perniciosas influencias de la cultura humana entre los primeros nacidos.

–Ustedes saben lo que eso implica – siguió después de un momento–, y Feanor tuvo el buen gusto de recordarme que no necesito el permiso de nadie para matar, o mandar a matar, a Amroth. Convencerle de que era beneficioso dejarlo vivir fue difícil, pero no puedo expulsarlo sin más, porque lo interpretaría como una ofensa a la familia –el joven Rey se detuvo un momento, no dudaba de la discreción de los hermanos, pero decir lo siguiente lo haría vulnerable, y odiaba saberse vulnerable. –Mi cuñado no es el único que cree que Amroth debe ser un escarmiento: mi trono no es seguro aún, y yo debo demostrar que puedo tener mano firme –ahora su voz se tiñó de amargura–, una firmeza mayor a la del Rey anterior.

Halladad volvió a detenerse, explicar sus razones para entregar –literalmente– al jovencito era difícil, porque implicaba hablar de la relación que ellos mantenían. Era consciente de la misma desde hacía siglos, pero nunca se había arriesgado a mencionarla, en parte porque los mismos gemelos jamás permitieron que el tema saliera a flote, en parte porque no estaba seguro de qué posición tomar al respecto. Suspiró.

–Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche, la manera en que miraban a Amroth y la reacción de Feanor. Se que nunca habrían sido tan atrevidos sin estar seguros de sus sentimientos. Una vez quise poner a Legolas bajo vuestra protección y, aunque no pudo ser, estoy seguro de que ustedes le habrían cuidado y protegido, que nunca lo habrían forzado a… a nada que él mismo no deseara.

Halladad se detuvo a mirar a Ellohir, cuya expresión se debatía entre el asombro y el ultraje, luego a Elladan, que había controlado su faz, pero cuyos ojos marrones brillaban peligrosamente. Continuó en voz muy baja, casi suplicante.

–Amroth es mi hermano ahora, es mi deber asegurar su futuro. A diferencia de lo que ocurrió con Legolas, no son indiferentes a él, y no puedo imaginar una familia más adecuada para él. ¡No me interrumpas Elladan! Nunca opiné sobre ustedes, ni voy a opinar, no creo que me corresponda, pero me precio saber leer en los gestos y miradas de las personas. Ustedes han sido buenos líderes y guerreros entre elfos y hombres, excelentes padres para Estel, son… la pareja mejor llevada que conozco. Amroth ha sufrido mucho, necesita apoyo, cariño, Maerys y yo no le podemos ofrecer nada de eso sin empeorar las relaciones de la familia.

–Nosotros tampoco podemos ofrecerle mucho –advirtió Ellohir.

Su amigo le dedicó una mirada asombrada.

–¿Acaso vuestro amor no es suficiente?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa. ¿Era suficiente? Había sido suficiente para ellos, pero ¿tenían derecho a seducir al jovencito para que fuera víctima del mismo prejuicio que ellos?

–Halladad –habló el mayor- ¿no te parece que Amroth tiene derecho a opinar?

El sinda puso los ojos en blanco.

–Créeme, no me habría metido a alcahuete sin escuchar personalmente a quién llama mi cuñadito en sus sueños –ahora los elróndidas enrojecieron de asombro. –Pero jamás lo admitirá estando consiente, porque no se cree con derecho a disponer de su corazón, porque les ve como algo inalcanzable.

Los hermanos volvieron a discutir en su lengua particular, pero Halladad estaba seguro de que aceptarían su propuesta, no solo porque era razonable, sino porque coincidía con los deseos de los tres involucrados. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Tras varios minutos de negociación, Elladan se volvió a mirarle.

–De acuerdo, lo llevaremos a casa.

**Rohan **

Eomer contempló desde la ventana la amplia extensión de carpas blancas, al oeste de Edoras. El campamento donde los elfos del bosque dorado descansaban en su camino a Ithilien era amplio, limpio y ordenado. Una delicia para los ojos, sin duda, pero él estaba preocupado. Si bien a los rohirrim la presencia de los elfos les llenaba de alegría –nadie ignoraba su importancia en la batalla de Helm–, el joven Rey estaba seguro de que su llegada a la Ciudad Blanca no haría más que precipitar los planes de los que conspiraban contra Aragorn.

Como soldado, Eomer había reconocido la capacidad bélica del millar de elfos que se dirigían a Gondor. Otros verían lo mismo y, aunque el objetivo de los migrantes no fuera la guerra, sin duda serían un factor a considerar por las facciones políticas que se agitaban en el Sur. Aunque nominalmente neutrales, estos bellos ancianos eran fieles a Arwen, como nieta de Galadriel, y al clan de Elwe Singollo, cuyo último descendiente mortal era Elessar I, más conocido como "Aragorn, el Rey que se esfumó con su amante".

El hombre frunció el ceño al recordar el apodo que corría de boca en boca por las calles de Minas Tirith, según le comentara su hermana en la última carta. Sin duda era un eslabón más en la campaña para desprestigiar a su amigo, pero él poco podía hacer. No temía por su hermana ni por Arwen –ambas eran demasiado importantes más allá de las fronteras para que se atrevieran a tocarles un pelo–, pero Faramir y sus aliados eran otro cantar. Eomer temía, con razón, que el arribo del contingente de inmortales disparara cualquier atentado que se planeara contra el Senescal, dejando a Eowyn viuda antes de casarse.

Las noticias que llegaban por correo ordinario de su hermana y por mensajes cifrados de parte de Faramir, le producían una sensación de impotencia constante. Lejos estaba Rohan de ser el reino poderoso de cincuenta años atrás, Eomer sabía que carecía del poder para intervenir en las peleas de la nobleza gondoriana. De hecho, enviar la guardia de honor de su hermana había sido un duro golpe para el ejército, pero nadie se había cuestionado la decisión: la nobleza obliga. Ahora, sin embargo, en la falda oeste de Edoras estaba su oportunidad de ganar tiempo para Faramir y Aragorn, incluso, mal que le pesara, para Legolas.

–Hastings, mi abrigo –pidió en voz baja al tiempo que se apartaba de la ventana.

El paje salió del rincón donde esperaba y presentó a su amo la pieza de piel sin curtir. Luego tomó al vuelo su propio abrigo, el neceser y corrió a abrir la puerta del despacho. En silencio atravesaron las salas frontales de Medusel y salieron las caballerizas. Eomer y Hastings tomaron dos caballos frescos, de los que siempre estaban ensillados para los mensajeros, y siguieron a trote suave hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

Llegaron al campamento élfico en poco tiempo, pero Eomer consideró poco educado irrumpir entre las albas carpas montado, y bajó de la silla. Siguió caminando, sabía que su paje y cinco soldados le flanqueaban, y que el sexto guardián esperaba con las riendas de los caballos y el cuerno de aviso presto. Sonrió levemente: esos protocolos no habían salvado la vida de su primo, ni facilitado las infidelidades de su tío, verdaderamente, si hallaba una mujer que no huyera de tal parafernalia, ella sería la indicada para compartir el trono de Rohan –así fuera coja, jorobada, narizona y morena.

Recorrió el camino hacia la tienda principal meditabundo: consciente de que la diplomacia no era su fuerte, Eomer trataba de elegir sus palabras, de modo que suavizaran el efecto de su duro acento rohirrim en los delicados oídos élficos. La tarde anterior se había presentado ante la corte Rúmil, el hermano menor de Haldir y vocero de los elfos viajeros. Esperaba que este elfo fuera tan cauto como su hermano y, en especial, que su ascendiente sobre el resto de la compañía bastara para retenerlos hasta la llegada de Aragorn y Legolas, donde quiera que se hubieran metido a fornicar.

En la puerta de la tienda estaba ese chico con pinta de salvaje que acompañara a la delegación la noche anterior. No parecía delicado o sofisticado, muchísimo menos impasible, y ello había llamado la atención del hombre, intrigado por ese elfo tan poco élfico. Al encontrarlo aquí, su curiosidad aumentó. Bueno, tal vez, si lograba impedirles la partida, pudiera conocer mejor a este raro ejemplar de ceño eternamente fruncido.

–El Rey de Rohan desea hablar con Rúmil, elfo del Bosque Dorado –anunció uno de sus guardianes con tono pomposo.

Geniev no contestó, en su lugar una cabeza rubia asomó desde el interior de la tienda.

–Lo estamos esperando, Majestad.

Eomer avanzó, seguido por el silencioso Hastings, sin extrañarse de que Rúmil ya supiera de su visita. Había notado las postas y el orden racional de las habitaciones: a él no lo engañaban: aunque no estuvieran en guerra, estos acampaban en formación militar. Y eso estaba bien, por supuesto, solo que no le iba a gustar a unos cuantos en Gondor. Definitivamente, debía detenerlos.

El interior de la tienda era sencillo: una alfombra gruesa, varios cojines alrededor de una estufa, lámparas de aceite sobre altos pies (ahora apagadas), una cama a nivel del suelo y un amplio biombo en un extremo que ocultaba el vestidor. El elfo –¿o elfa?– que le invitara a pasar, hizo un gesto señalando los asientos donde le esperaba ya Rúmil. Eomer fue a sentarse a su lado.

–Saludos, Majestad.

–Mis mejores deseos, Rúmil.

Eomer guardó silencio, mientras esa persona de sexo indescifrable presentaba una bandeja con pasteles e hidromiel. Fue a tomar un trago sonriente, pero… parpadeó confuso: había cuatro copas. Miró a su anfitrión, que sonreía solo con los labios, mientras sus ojos permanecían duros, examinando al Rey como a un insecto. Trató de no amedrentarse ante la mirada, cosa difícil. ¿Qué ocurría?

–No es correcto servirse antes de que lleguen todos los invitados –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Eomer giró con celeridad y se lanzó contra el pecho de su amigo, estrechó con fuerza el torso, al tiempo que sentía que un gran peso le abandonaba.

–Estás vivo –susurró.

No podía decirlo en voz alta, hasta pensarlo le había parecido traición todos esos meses.

–Claro que estoy vivo, y sigo gustando del hidromiel del Bosque Dorado –repuso el dunedain suavemente.

Eomer comprendió la insinuación y se apartó de él, avergonzado de su efusividad. Pudo ver de frente el rostro de Aragorn, y, detrás de él, al elfo culpable de todo. Era tal su felicidad, que no tuvo que fingir amabilidad con el otro.

–Es un gusto verte a ti también, Legolas.

El rubio asintió en silencio, y fue a sentarse junto a Rúmil, que había permanecido en su puesto, observando las reacciones del rohirrim. Los dos reyes se sentaron y Legolas sirvió bebidas para todos.

–¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas aquí?

–Debes disculparme, amigo, pero la cautela era necesaria. Contábamos con que vendrías a ver a Rúmil en poco tiempo –se disculpó el moreno.

–En realidad tienes razón, precisamente venía a verle –señaló con un gesto del mentón al galadrim– para hablar de la situación en Gondor –eso ensombreció los rostros de sus interlocutores. –Pero ahora que estáis aquí, las cosas se facilitan.

Ante el gesto de invitación de Aragorn, Eomer comenzó a explicar lo que había ocurrido en Gondor durante su ausencia, tal y como le habían permitido reconocerlo los mensajes de Eowyn y Faramir.

–¿Y dónde han estado ustedes todo este tiempo? –preguntó el rohirrim cuando terminó su narración.

La pareja intercambio una mirada incómoda, y Eomer temió que sus peores sospechas fueran ciertas.

–Después de llegar a Mirkwood tuvimos unos problemas con Thranduil –explicó despacio Aragorn–, y nos vimos forzados a viajar hacia Rivendel de modo… apresurado. Luego Legolas enfermó y ningún sanador del valle pudo ayudarnos, así que viajamos hasta los Puertos Grises –el príncipe se removió incómodo y su esposo le tomó la mano de manera automática. –Círdan, señor de los Puertos, salvó a Legolas, como ves, pero él quedó muy debilitado, así que esperamos el fin del invierno en La Comarca antes de emprender el regreso.

El Rey de Rohan asintió en silencio. Estaba sorprendido. A partir de la desaparición de la pareja, lo que más le molestaba era la convicción de que Aragorn, simplemente, se había olvidado de todo y todos, ambos se habían entretenido fornicando en su secreto viaje de novios y el invierno los había aislado en algún territorio élfico. Por supuesto, la culpa era del elfo, que sería muy buen guerrero, pero también un egoísta de marca mayor al seducir y secuestrar a su amigo, sin contar que lo había convencido de casarse, otra tremenda irresponsabilidad en la cual no acababa de entender como había participado Faramir.

Levantó los ojos hacia Legolas, que, ahora que se fijaba, lucía mayor ¿no se suponía que los elfos no envejecen? Pero estaba seguro. El verano anterior el príncipe de Mirkwood aparentaba estar al final de la adolescencia y ahora era un joven de veintitantos. ¿Sería efecto de la enfermedad? Ni idea, pero la pareja de Aragorn no solo lucía mayor, sino melancólico. Apenas había despegado los labios en las dos horas largas que llevaban hablando.

–Espero que estés totalmente recuperado –dijo por no ser descortés.

Legolas asintió, pero en lugar de abrir la boca, tomó un trago de su copa.

-Ya está casi sano –respondió Aragorn en su lugar.

Este mutismo intrigó a Eomer, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no que él tuviera muchas ganas de conversación tampoco. Prefería regresar a los problemas que les aguardaban.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

–Hemos estado demasiado tiempo lejos –afirmó el hombre, y se volvió directamente hacia su esposo. –¿Qué crees, Legolas?

El rubio irguió la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos grises que tanto amaba.

–Que es hora de que Gondor por fin tenga Rey. Casi puedo oler el aroma de nuestra casa.

**TBC… **


	41. UN SITIO AL CUAL LLAMAR HOGAR

EL SEGUNDO REGRESO DEL REY 

41 Un sitio al cual llamar hogar

Nota de la autora: Antes de leer el capítulo, les recuerdo que esta historia está ambientada en la época medieval. Todo muy caballeresco, si, y por lo mismo también violento y directo, que los refinamientos llegaron después, con la Ilustración y la idea de que la gente es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Así que… ¡Bon apetite! 

_El amor, madre, a la patria,  
no es el amor ridículo a la tierra,  
ni a la yerba que pisan nuestras plantas.  
Es el odio invencible a quien la oprime,  
es el rencor eterno a quien la ataca.  
"Abdala", José Martí_

**Imladris **

Erestor revisó con la vista por enésima vez el orden de los elfos dispuestos en doble fila a lo largo del camino que conducía al salón de ceremonias. Glorfindel estrechó su mano con suavidad y él le dedicó una mirada de disculpa. En respuesta, los ojos azules le pidieron calma. Erestor sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a permanecer quieto. Estaba nervioso.

Hacia casi cincuenta años que no se realizaba un funeral en el valle, y ahora no se trataba de una muerte común, de la previsible muerte en combate que todos tomaban como posibilidad al traspasar las fronteras. Elrond había muerto durante los festejos de boda en un reino aliado, defendiendo a su bisnieto nonato. Una muerte digna de la familia, si se la miraba bien, pero inusual, inquietante. Además, el medio elfo había sido más que un señor para Erestor, el vínculo que compartieran era profundo, sutil, lleno de miradas cargadas de entendimientos y crepúsculos silenciosos. 

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Erestor debía reconocer que le preocupaban más los que se quedaban: los gemelos, los otros habitantes del valle, el estatus del valle mismo –demasiado rico y bien ubicado como para no provocar ambiciones. La estabilidad de ese sitio, de su hogar, estaba en sus manos ahora. ¿Estaba? 

La aparición de una figura en el recodo interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

El jinete vestía de negro, se aproximaba al paso. Tras él fue surgiendo la caravana mortuoria: seis elfos cargaban el ataúd de madera negra, la escolta llevando los corceles a los lados, el coche de dos caballos – esmalte negro, riendas y cortinas de sobrio morado– y, cerrando la marcha, la carreta con el equipaje. A medida que los portadores del féretro avanzaban, los súbditos de Rivendel se postraban en el suelo –mostrando la absoluta sumisión que jamás dieran en vida al Señor. 

Cuando los seis elfos llegaron a su altura, a Erestor no le sorprendió reconocer a los gemelos al frente. Se arrodilló sin dudarlo. Vivo, Elrond había sido un gran estadista, un sabio estratega y un generoso amigo, pero un elfo como los demás, sensible al dolor, a los errores de juicio. Ahora estaba muerto, a salvo de envidias o resentimientos, era perfecto –del terrible modo en que son perfectos los que se van. A su nueva sabiduría insondable rendía pleitesía. No avergonzaba a ninguno de ellos posternarse. 

El Segundo Consejero se irguió lentamente, las personas a su alrededor se dispersaban. Muchos seguían el féretro a la sala de ceremonias, donde permanecería expuesto hasta la mañana siguiente. Otros regresaban a la guardería, a abrazar a sus hijos demasiado pequeños para respetar el protocolo de la recepción. El mismo deseaba ir donde Idril, pero vio a su esposo junto al coche de los gemelos y, de golpe, recordó que no solo llegaba un cuerpo embalsamado esa tarde. Se acercó despacio.

Glorfindel estaba inclinado hacia el interior del carruaje, casi la mitad de su cuerpo era invisible. Erestor podía escuchar la sueva voz de su pareja en diálogo con otra, difícil de seguir por su duro acento. Sintió una repentina simpatía por el muchacho. ¿Cómo le sentaría haber sido regalado por su propio cuñado? Además, tenía entendido que el bello Amroth no había abandonado el Bosque Negro en 1 700 años. Demasiado tiempo, incluso para un elfo. 

Su pareja debió reconocerle los pasos, porque extendió un brazo hacia atrás sin girarse y tiró de él. 

–Este es mi esposo, el Erestor hijo de Entunin, Segundo Consejero del Valle –dijo cuando estuvo ante la puerta abierta. 

–Es un gusto conocerlo –saludó el avari con su voz extraña.

–Lo mismo digo –repuso Erestor en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra en el interior del coche, para poder detallarlo. 

Amroth estaba tendido cuan largo era –habían extraído los asientos–, rodeado de mantas y cojines, como si viajara en un gran diván. El joven tenía el rostro encuadrado por un tupido pañuelo negro, que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro. Los rasgos afilados eran armoniosos y familiares –aunque no estaba seguro de la razón. Sus ojos, grandes y algo hundidos, se hallaban enmarcados por cejas pobladas, anchas, correctamente delineadas. El color de sus pupilas era, en efecto, inusual entre los elfos –negro, verdadera oscuridad apresada–, pero la manera etérea en que le tendió la mano –una mano delgada y fuerte, de palma suave– era privativa de los Primeros Nacidos. 

–¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó Glorfindel. 

Amroth se limitó a asentir y comenzó levantarse despacio. Los esposos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas: era evidente que el muchacho sufría, pero no pedía ayuda. Erestor no intervino hasta el final, cuando fue evidente que su equilibrio era precario porque la mano derecha no se afianzaba bien el en marco de la puerta. Creyó detectar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del recién llegado, pero lo dejó pasar. 

El avari tardó unos minutos en ganar estabilidad, luego alzó el rostro al cielo y respiró hondo. Una brisa se levantó, con la cual las ramas cantaron su saludo al nuevo inquilino. La túnica ondeó, él abrió los brazos en gesto de agradecimiento y el pañuelo que le cubría salió volando. El joven soltó un gemido, se encogió sobre si mismo y alzó las manos, en inútil intento de cubrir con ellas toda su cabeza. Erestor abrió los ojos como platos y murmuró "Dulce Elbereth". Glorfindel corrió a recuperar la prenda, y la colocó sobre el cráneo del tembloroso joven. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más en lo que Amrtoh ataba con cuidado el velo para cubrir su cabellera corta, completamente blanca. 

–Vamos a tu habitación –ordenó incómodo el Primer Consejero. 

Los tres caminaron despacio, los dos anfitriones demasiado incómodos con el descubrimiento para ir explicando la distribución de la casa, el nuevo inquilino agradecido por el silencio. Llegaron a una estancia en el segundo piso de regulares dimensiones, paredes verde manzana con dibujos de flores y estrellas, amplios ventanales, una chimenea de piedra negra a la derecha, una cama individual de mantas color azul en el centro, un armario de madera clara a la izquierda y amplios ventanales en la pared trasera. 

–Hemos puesto alguna ropa en el armario –explicó Glrofindel. –Espero que sean suficientes hasta que los sastres te tomen las medidas y preparen un guardarropa apropiado. 

Ese comentario desconcertó al joven, que no pudo contener su curiosidad.

–¿Apropiado? 

Erestor le clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Amrtoh, ¿acaso podía no saber? Aquella mirada volvió a intimidar al avari, que bajó los párpados y suspiró. 

–Entiendo –susurró derrotado. 

Los dos consejeros supieron al instante que, en realidad, no entendía nada. Sin embargo, tampoco les correspondía explicar. 

–El baño es allí –el rubio señaló una puerta blanca a pocos metros del armario. –Una campana llamará a la comida de la tarde tras la puesta de sol. ¿Algo más?

Amroth movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, sin mirarles. 

Los eldars se marcharon y el avari se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente agotado física y mentalmente.

–Si que viven bien los siervos de Rivendel –dijo en su propio idioma cuando se tranquilizó. 

Luego se levantó –tuvo que contener un quejido al apoyar la rodilla dañada– y caminó hacia el armario, dispuesto a cumplir la orden de los consejeros. Tiró de la manilla y…

–¡Por Aule!

La frase "algunos juegos de ropa" le había sugerido dos, tal vez tres mudas sencillas. En cambio, seis trajes completos colgaban de sendos ganchos: tres azules –cielo, marino y medianoche–, dos verdes –hierba y oliva–, el último negro. Cada juego estaba compuesto de pantalón y túnica con bordados blancos en puños, ojales y faldones, así como una camisa blanca con cuello y pechera bordados en hilos del color de las otras dos piezas. Todos los bordados representaban hojas y estrellas. 

El lado derecho del armario tenía cajones. Abrió el primero con mano temblorosa. Una buena cantidad de calzones y medias de color blanco y costuras en verde claro estaban prolijamente dobladas. El segundo contenía una pesada capa negra. El tercero estaba vacío. 

Amroth suspiró, los uniformes aquí eran ciertamente elaborados, pero tampoco le extrañaba, siempre había oído decir que Rivendel era un valle muy rico. Seguro estos vestidos correspondían a pajes o camareros, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer tales cosas siendo cojo? Por supuesto, al ordenar su habitación nadie aquí sabía que ahora era un lisiado. Lo más probable era que en la cena le dijeran de alguna ocupación que podría desempeñar, de preferencia lejos de las miradas de sus señores, para no molestarles con su torpeza y fealdad. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era algo que pudiera controlar, así que mejor ni pensarlo. Optó por el traje azul medianoche, tomó un calzón, un par de medias y se fue a bañar.

En lo que la tina se llenaba con un ingenioso sistema por gravedad, el chico luchó con los botones de sus ropas. El agua tibia y el jabón de hierbas la relajaron y, mientras se secaba y luchaba con los botones por segunda vez, se dijo que tenía suerte, que servir en Imladris no podía ser peor que todo lo anterior. Así que terminó de anudarse el pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza y salió a la recámara para calzarse las botas. 

A los pocos minutos sonó la llamada a la comida y él salió, con paso lento pero silencioso, a enfrentarse a su destino. 

**Minas Tirith **

Despertó empapado en sudor, resoplando y su cabeza giró a ambos lados de la cama, temeroso de hallar alguien cerca. 

–Fue una pesadilla –se dijo para tranquilizarse, pero la certeza no mejoró su ánimo. 

Consciente de que no podría dormir más, el joven apartó las cobijas, se calzó las zapatillas y caminó hasta la ventana. En oriente, el cielo cambiaba muy despacio de color. 

–Hoy es el día…

No pudo evitar que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo, miedo, para qué negarlo. Faramir le había dicho que el miedo es bueno, porque nos mantiene alerta, es bueno mientras no nos controla. Faramir… Realmente, si el Rey no hubiese llegado la tarde anterior, Duilin dudaba de que hubiesen podido mantener la charada durante otra semana. El Senescal no podía negarse a tomar los refrescos envenenados de su secretario, porque descubriría el juego, pero vomitar cada tarde tampoco hacía favor a su organismo. Estaba pálido, desconcentrado, Arwen y él hacían casi todo su trabajo durante las noches para mantener funcionando la maquinaria del Estado. 

Esa misma mañana, Duilin había estado a punto de irrumpir en la oficina del Senescal y reclamar a Liolas su infame comportamiento, su traición. ¿Cómo había estado enamorado de alguien así? "Haría cualquier cosa por ti" le había dicho miles de veces, pero él nunca imaginó que "cualquier cosa" incluyera un complot contra la corona. ¿Eso le había pedido su padre a cambio de hacerse el de la vista gorda? Aunque ya tenía pruebas de que su padre no le amaba, a Duilin se le hacía muy cuesta arriba imaginarlo negociando la amistad de un invertido con su heredero. Duinhir de Río Morthond era hombre de recios preceptos morales. ¿Entonces? El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, cansado de la misma situación sin salida ni explicación. Tampoco importaba. Dos horas después del amanecer, cuando el Rey se presentara a la audiencia y los conspiradores fueran apresados, todo acabaría, incluso su familia.

Y hablando de familia, si que la había hecho buena el Rey ¿no? Regresaba con un hijo, para que nadie pudiera quejarse de que sentara en el trono al elfo. Príncipe Consorte Legolas Thrandulion de Telcontar, el título aún sonaba extraño en su mente, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. No estaba seguro de qué caería peor al Consejo de Nobles –los que sobrevivieran a la siega–, si el Príncipe Consorte o el salvaje hijo del Rey, porque eso también se notaba, al tal Geniev no le gustaban ni los zapatos, ni las camas. 

Mentalmente, volvió a repasar el plan que trazaran tras la llegada de sus majestades. Su papel era sencillo, solo debía guiar a la patrulla que detendría a Liolas y sus compinches cuando pusieran el veneno en la bebida del Senescal. Luego irían a la sala del trono, donde los otros complotados serían sometidos a juicio sumario, entonces… ¿Sería el Rey capaz de cumplir las leyes antiguas? 

Una parte del corazón de Duilin deseaba que si, que el nuevo monarca fuera fiero, para que a nadie más se le ocurriera levantar la mirada, otra ansiaba la misericordia real, aunque fuera inmerecida. ¿Cómo podría permanecer impasible mientras Elessar I ejecutaba por su propia mano a los conspiradores? Eran enemigos del reino, si, pero también su padre, su amante, su tutor. Estar presente en la plaza durante la degollina era lo que se esperaba de él, pero no estaba seguro de poder resistirlo. 

El sol se asomó por sobre el río Anduin y Duilin supo que ya no había marcha atrás, para el amanecer siguiente sería el señor de Río Morthond, o estaría muerto. 

**Imladris **

Erestor contempló con ojos legañosos el féretro. 

Había pasado la noche en vela, repasando los momentos vividos junto al difunto, pero ninguna visión vino a tranquilizar su conciencia. Se le ocurrió que Elrond llevaba demasiado tiempo muerto y su alma ya disfrutaba de los eternos y deliciosos banquetes más allá del mar. Tal vez todo fuera inútil, y la respuesta que tanto buscaba estuviera ante sus ojos, entre sus manos, solo que era demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿dónde buscar sino en su interior? Elrond había confiado en él, en su delicadeza y sentido de la oportunidad. Nunca volvió a preguntar por el documento una vez que dejó claro cuáles eran sus deseos. Nunca dijo nada que lo comprometiera. En cambio, si Erestor actuaba, estaría tomando una posición y tendría que asumir las consecuencias. 

"¡Ay! Qué oportuno de tu parte morir lejos de Rivendel, viejo amigo. Entre jovencitos ajenos a las tareas que nos dejaste." Buena cosecha para una noche de meditación, sin duda: culpar al muerto de sus problemas. Aunque, por esta vez, fuera en verdad el muerto culpable, la cosa no cambiaba. 

Casi quinientos años atrás, había jurado fidelidad al Valle. Luego Elrond le había honrado al nombrarlo su Consejero, pero sus acciones siempre habían estado orientadas al bienestar de la comunidad. No había sido un empleado complaciente, y sospechaba que por eso lo había elegido para tan amarga tarea. Una última –póstuma– prueba de su fidelidad a algo más que a una persona, a ese lugar mitad tierra y mitad sueño que se llama hogar. 

Él sabía lo que era perder un hogar, los sitios donde había jugado de niño, donde estaban sus amigos y padres, la ventana adornada por el sicomoro que viera crecer… Todo había desaparecido bajo la negra marea de los orcos. Después no quedó más opción que recorrer las rutas de Arda, llevando mensajes y consejo a los belicosos reyes elfos, que se unían y separaban al ritmo de su soberbia. En ningún sitio se había quedado porque no sabía ser cortesano: adular, sonreír, intrigar eran incompatibles con su naturaleza. 

Elrond lo había aceptado así, con su mirada aguda y su lengua afilada. Glorfindel lo había aceptado así, hosco y sincero. Los gemelos lo habían aceptado así, exigente y poco amable. Los habitantes del Valle lo habían aceptado, cobijado, hecho uno de los suyos, le habían devuelto el hogar. Comprendió al fin lo que esperaba Elrond al confiarle esa tarea: que pusiera en una balanza su sentido del honor –que le había permitido sobrevivir siglos de peregrinaje– y el amor por el Valle –donde había recuperado la sensación de pertenecer. 

No sonrió, pero sintió que un peso abandonaba sus hombros y su corazón. Era hora de retribuir el amor de su Ultima Morada.

**Minas Tirith**

Aragorn estrechó con fuerza la mano de Legolas y luego le dejó ir. Estaban ante la puerta que comunicaba uno de los tantos pasadizos del palacio con la Sala del Trono, esperando la señal de Faramir para entrar y recuperar el reino. El hombre suspiró, y se arregló automáticamente el faldón de su túnica de gala, roja con bordados en negro y oro. Volvió a mira a su pareja –Legolas estaba imponente con su propio traje azul y oro, capa y botas negras con bordes de piel marrón– y se preguntó el sentido de todo aquello.

¿De qué le servía la Corona Doble, después de todo? Mientras se trataba de la guerra, la libertad de los pueblos libres, el fin de Saurón, y asuntos similares, todo estaba bien. Pero desde hacía casi un año que era Rey y no acababa de comprender la maravilla de ocupar el trono de sus ancestros. Solo había conseguido un montón de enemigos y casi perder a Legolas y Faramir a causa de intrigas y envidias. Eomer tampoco estaba muy contento con toda la parafernalia a su alrededor, y se le encogía el alma de pensar que el protocolo de la corte edain era mucho más complicado que el rohirrim. 

Ahora mismo, estaba a punto de reaparecer para actuar como verdugo con la esperanza de imponer orden en la ciudad. ¿Era así como deseaba comenzar, efectivamente, su mandato? ¿Cómo deseaba que lo viera su esposo? Bueno, desde el asunto de Ferebrim, su elfo era un aficionado entusiasta de la sangre, pero esperaba con toda el alma que fuera algo pasajero. Además, estaba Geniev. No sabía mucho del pasado de su flamante hijo, pero confiaba en poder convertirse en un ejemplo para él, alguien a quien admirar, no en un tirano sanguinario al cual temiera. 

–Todo va a estar bien –le susurró Legolas.

Aragorn sonrió inseguro. –Mientras no me dejes. 

–Tu eres mi hogar –repuso el rubio con sencillez.

Aragorn suspiró. Legolas decía que su hogar estaba junto a él, perfecto. Pero ¿dónde estaba su propio hogar? 

Sus primeros recuerdos eran del mágico valle de Imladris, pero siempre supo –tal vez por las miradas duras que le dedicaba Erestor o por la nostalgia de sus padres– que no pertenecía ahí. Luego había tenido una vida nómade en Eriador, aunque se había ganado a pulso el liderazgo de los montaraces, nunca dejó de sentir que se trataba de un papel, de lo que del hijo de Elladan y Elrohir se esperaba. Se fue al sur –tratando de huir de un fantasma rubio y simpático– y descubrió el brillo de las paredes de la ciudad de Isildur al amanecer le daba una extraña paz. ¿Sería eso? Varias veces regresó a la Ciudad Blanca a lo largo de cincuenta años, nunca hizo amistades duraderas, mucho menos tuvo una casa, pero era agradable volver a Minas Tirith, respirar su aroma singular –mármol, sudor y tierra–, apreciar el ritmo de sus habitantes, perderse entre las voces que negociaban en el mercado con sus acentos variados. 

Si, pertenecía a Minas Tirith de un modo complicado, distinto a su pertenencia frente a Legolas –nada sorprendente, después de todo no se puede uno entregar a una ciudad como a un amante–, pero no por ello menos real. Había extrañado este sitio cuando, separado de su esposo y su hijo, vagaba por las Montañas Nubladas, también cuando creyó morir al ver esos ojos azules mirarle sin reconocerlo –por al poción de aquel sucio teleri. Minas Tirith no solo le pertenecía por derecho de heredad –había pasado sesenta años rehuyendo semejante título, bien podía esconderse otros cien–, sino porque él pertenecía a ella. Esa antigua urbe amurallada y orgullosa, madre de guerreros y poetas, era también su esposa, su hogar. 

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando pasar la luz al sombrío corredor, y las últimas palabras de Faramir le indicaron que era el momento. 

–… ¡larga vida al Rey!

Aragorn tomó aire y salió a la amplia y luminosa estancia, justo al lado de la escalinata que conducía a su trono. Llevaba la mano izquierda apoyada en el puño de Andúril, y con la derecha estrechaba a su consorte. Miró con calma a su alrededor, desafiante. 

Por pura costumbre, la mayoría de los presentes en el salón –nobles, secretarios, personas con audiencia– se inclinaron respetuosamente. Sin embargo, tenían las cabezas levantadas –de un modo que la etiqueta más estricta calificaría de insolente– y miraban con ojos muy abiertos a su monarca. En algunos ojos brillaba el asombro, en otros la mal contenida desazón. 

–Es un placer volver a encontraros, mis amados súbditos –dijo de acuerdo al protocolo de la audiencia y comenzó a subir los escalones. A los pies de la escalinata permanecieron su esposo, Geniev y la guardia. 

Nadie dijo nada, y Aragorn sonrió levemente. Había sido idea del Senescal que llegara como si solo faltara desde hacía siete días, para aprovechar el factor sorpresa. Ninguno de los conspiradores se atrevería a cuestionar las acciones del Rey en medio de la Sala del Trono, poniendo en evidencia su actitud desafecta. Además, las puertas estaban custodiadas por hombres de la guardia personal, que les impedirían salir para avisar a sus secuaces –los que no estuvieran ya presos– o huir. 

Cuando el monarca estuvo sentado en el asiento izquierdo del elaborado y pulido trono doble de mármol negro y cojines de seda roja –el mismo que Aragorn había encargado al día siguiente de su matrimonio–, miró a Faramir con expresión casi aburrida y continuó con los parlamentos marcados siglos antes. 

–¿Qué perturba a mi pueblo y debe ser traído ante mi criterio?

–Para no agotaros, Majestad, solo deberéis involucraros en un fratricidio y un complot contra la corona. 

Un rumor horrorizado recorrió la estancia, los guardias alrededor del trono desenvainaron las espadas, varios nobles comenzaron a moverse –discretamente– hacia las puertas, los secretarios aceleraron el ritmo de sus plumas. 

El Rey asintió, indicando así que el proceso podía proseguir. Faramir hizo un gesto con el brazo y una figura embozada salió de un costado.

–Yo acuso a Duinhir de Río Morthond de la tortura, encarcelamiento e intento de asesinato de su hijo mayor, Duilin. 

Al mismo tiempo, varios guardias habían obligado al mencionado noble a acercarse al trono. Faramir procedió a interrogarlo como si el hombre estuviera allí por su propia voluntad. 

–¿Cómo se declara de tales cargos?

–Inocente, ¡por supuesto! –señaló con gesto ofendido su túnica marrón. –Todos saben que mi hijo murió de fiebres hace menos de cuarenta días. Las fiebres no pueden ser provocadas por deseo de otros que los Valar. 

Faramir asintió y se apartó de su mesa de trabajo, a los pies de la escalinata real, para avanzar hacia el acusado con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. 

–¿Y cree que algo podría inclinar a los Valar podrían reclamar a su heredero? 

–Mi hijo era bueno y listo. La regente hizo un gran honor a mi casa al nombrarlo secretario. No puedo imaginar la razón, pero tampoco me corresponde saberlo.

El Senescal asintió. Luego se giró hacia el acusador.

–¿Por qué habría de matar este hombre a su heredero?

–Dos razones: era un invertido, por lo cual le odiaba, y supo que despreciaba al Rey, por lo cual le temía. 

–¿De dónde saca esas cosas? –empezó a vociferar Duinhir con el rostro rojo y las venas del cuello a punto de reventar. –¡Mi hijo era un hombre!, nadie puede acusar a mi sangre de degeneración sin probar mi espada –ante su decidido intento de acercarse al encapuchado, los soldados le retuvieron por los brazos. –¡Mi hijo no era ningún amanerado sin virilidad buscador de varones! 

De pronto, el hombre tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de decir y miró hacia el trono. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral. 

–Me parece –opinó Aragorn con tono condescendiente–, que el cargo de desprecio al Rey ha sido confesado. Prosiga, Senescal. 

Por toda respuesta, Faramir hizo un gesto y el acusador anónimo se quitó la capucha. Los ojos verdes de Duilin brillaron de satisfacción al tiempo que los de su padre se tornaban opacos y el duro rostro se desencajaba. 

–Es… es… tu no eres mi hijo… tu… 

–Claro que es tu hijo –saltó en ese momento Arctos, hermano de la difunta esposa de Duinhir–, esos son los cabellos y los ojos de mi hermana.

Arctos, un gigante de anchos hombros y cabeza totalmente calva, ahora roja de la emoción, se adelantó con clara intensión de tomar la justicia por su mano, pero los guardias le retuvieron y desarmaron. 

–Así que –comentó imperturbable Faramir–, ¿su padre le torturó y encarceló?

–Si, mi señor. 

–¿Y qué provocó semejante medida?

–Yo sorprendí una reunión, señor, en la que varios miembros del Consejo de Nobles decían injurias contra el Rey y planeaban impedir su regreso. 

–¿Impedir? –insistió Faramir.

–Ellos… –Duilin miró por un instante a su padre, dudoso, pero solo vio en sus ojos el habitual desprecio. –Ellos deseaban envenenaros, mi señor, y hacer nombrar a otro Rey. 

–Ya, ¿podéis decir los nombres de los invitados?

–Estaban…

A medida que el joven decía nombres, los mencionados eran presentados por la Guardia Real, maniatados y con sus insignias de nobleza arrancadas. El resto fue rápido: se presentaron las cartas que Hurin de las Llaves había enviado a su cuñado, comentando el desarrollo de las alianzas; se obligó a Liolas a explicar cómo ponía veneno en las diversas bebidas del Senescal; Felitar confesó su pacto con Forlong, para obligar a la Regente a casarse con alguno de ellos. 

Diulin contemplaba todo, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, en los pocos recuerdos amables que conservaba de aquel hombre con el que, por azar, compartía la sangre. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar oír la voz profunda y recia del Rey al pronunciar su sentencia. 

–Es más que evidente que estos –abarcó con un gesto a los diez cabecillas de la conspiración–, que se hacen llamar nobles de Gondor, unieron sus voluntades en un proyecto en contra del reino y la familia real. No necesito consultar a mi Senescal para saber cuál es la pena, pues la misma se aplica en toda al Tierra Media –Aragorn hizo una pausa, se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar la escalinata. –Si alguno de ustedes creyó que, tras ir a llamar a Saurón a la misma Puerta Negra, no sería capaz de ejecutar algunos traidores, me juzgó mal –ya estaba al nivel del piso, miró con intensidad a los conjurados, luego, brevemente, a su esposo, al fin alzó los ojos hacia los cortesanos reunidos. –Hoy he regresado a ocupar el trono de mis ancestros y lo haré con generosidad, pero con fuerza. 

Aragorn tomó el cuchillo de piedra negra que le tendía un miembro de su guardia y probó el filo. Era una pieza antigua, tallada y pulida con el único objetivo de realizar de modo cómodo las ejecuciones de la nobleza –fuera cual fuera la talla del monarca encargado de la tarea. Antes de volver a moverse, sopesó el arma, dejó que se calentara en su mano. Los reos estaban ante él, de rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda y huellas de sudor u orine marcando sus túnicas. 

De repente estaba junto a Hurin, levantando de sus viejos mechones al anciano, un poco más bajo que él. El primer chorro de sangre salpicó las mangas de su elaborado jubón. Dejó caer el cuerpo aún convulsionante. Siguió adelante, sin pensarlo, con la habilidad largamente asimilada como prenda. 

Al final, asqueado de todo, deseoso de un baño y una charla con su esposo –él deseaba mucho más, pero Legolas no estaba listo, por Eru, solo ver su cara de felicidad ante la masacre lo decía, nadie en sus cabales podía hallar agradable aquello– Aragorn se giró en dirección al Senescal. 

–Que los cuerpos sean entregados a las familias. 

–Si, Majestad. 

–Y que lo que queda del Consejo sea convocado para mañana –a nadie escapó la implícita amenaza. –Legolas, vamos a descansar –ahora si, varios no pudieron contener expresiones de sorpresa.

Durante los meses de su primera etapa de gobierno, el Rey nunca había sido explícito en su relación con el elfo. Todos sabían, por supuesto, pero jamás traspaso el hombre la fina línea de lo que esa corte entendía por decoro. Más que las sumarias ejecuciones –que evocaban los años infames de la Guerra de Sucesión–, este era el verdadero reto a los nobles: ¿querían derrocarlo porque sospechaban que era un invertido?, pues ahora estaba claro, y ay de quien se opusiera. 

Aragorn sonrió para sus adentros y aún dio un par de pasos en dirección al ala privada cuando fingió recordar. 

–Otra cosa, Senescal. Hallad algunas ropas y un ayo para mi hijo –de nuevo ignoró deliberadamente las expresiones de sorpresa, esta vez felices. –Faramir cuidará de ti hasta la cena, ¿de acuerdo? 

El muchacho asintió, y ellos se retiraron. 

Mientras cruzaba los corredores en busca de sus nuevas habitaciones, Elessar I pensó, con fastidio, que definitivamente estaba en casa: intrigas de nobles ambiciosos, traiciones familiares, tensas negociaciones entre lo que desea el Rey y lo que quieren algunos del reino –un heredero, por ejemplo–, ejecuciones sumarias para demostrar que no es ningún remilgado y –la guinda del pastel– escoltas hasta para ir al baño. 

Maldición, si no fuera por Legolas, como odiaría su hogar. 

TBC… 


	42. ARREGLOS PARA EL FUTURO

**El segundo regreso del Rey**

42 ARREGLOS PARA EL FUTURO

**Imladris**

Elladan movió un poco la persiana para ver mejor el patio, donde Glorfindel y un joven aprendiz de sanador ayudaban a los enfermos a ejercitarse. Amroth estaba entre ellos, haciendo flexiones muy despacio y mordiéndose los labios para no emitir ni un sonido. Sonrió un poco. Le gustaba ese joven, le había gustado antes de conocerlo.

Cuando Halladad hablaba de sus guardianes avaris, en los oscuros días de la muerte de Löne, la descripción de aquel niño soldado había cautivado su imaginación y aliviado en algo la tristeza. El príncipe heredero de Erys Lasgalen siempre había sido muy perceptivo, por lo que las primeras cartas intercambiadas incluían alguna mención, siquiera leve, al menor de los hijos de Maedros. Los elrondidas jamás hicieron comentario expreso sobre su interés –habría sido una falta de tacto imperdonable que los hijos de Elrond se interesaran por el ignoto servidor de un reino apenas amigo–, pero tampoco molestia, y Halladad comprendió. Al final las cartas solo hablaban de Legolas, él mismo y, casualmente, del sirviente favorito del Segundo Príncipe del Bosque.

Lo conocieron una tarde que se acercaron a la frontera en medio de la nevada. Sabían que no eran visitantes deseados, pero entre la hospitalidad de Thranduil y morir congelados… la elección estaba clara. En cuanto el joven se acercó con unas mantas calientes los hermanos–amantes tuvieron dos certezas: era mucho más bello de lo que Halladad contaba y un "elegido". Lo segundo no fue un descubrimiento agradable. Ninguna persona debía trabajar a la intemperie durante su luna, menos a mitad del invierno –lo mandaba la tradición. Si acaso era posible, el desprecio que sentían los gemelos por el Rey del Bosque aumentó. Al amanecer, Ellohir intentó entablar una conversación sencilla con Amroth, pero solo obtuvo breves palabras marcadas por un acento bárbaro. Elladan, que se mantenía a prudencial distancia, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, dividido entre la emoción y el temor.

¿A qué temía Amroth? ¿Qué peligro podía encerrar una charla banal en la explanada de un puesto fronterizo? Tan singular comportamiento inquietó a la pareja, centró sus charlas íntimas antes de dormir y les motivó, finalmente, a escribir a Halladad.

La respuesta llegó mucho más rápido de lo usual y con abundante información, como si su amigo solo hubiera estado esperando una muestra explícita de interés para decirles todo lo que podía en una carta sin faltar a la decencia –visto en la distancia era evidente que, tras el fiasco del compromiso de Elladan y Legolas, Halladad buscaba cobijo para otro miembro vulnerable de su pequeña corte. Era asombrosa la cantidad de controles que la rígida moral de Maedros y Feanor –el hijo mayor– imponían al otro por ser el menor y único "elegido" de la familia, y el negativo efecto en la autoestima del chico que había generado todo esto.

Pero lo más inusitado resulto ser que Amroth era un gemelo, el gemelo sobreviviente, pues su hermana había sido arrebatada por los orcos y se la daba por muerta. Toda la preocupación y agresividad del clan alrededor del pequeño Amroth tomaban sentido de repente: Los gemelos eran muy poco frecuentes entre los elfos. Los gemelos de distinto sexo eran considerados un milagro.

Elladan y Ellohir comprendieron que estaban definitivamente enamorados, pero sin demasiadas esperanzas. Evidentemente, los valar no sembraban semillas fáciles de cosechar en sus corazones. Siguieron la vida del guardián de Legolas de lejos, y se las arreglaron para que algún obsequio llegara a sus manos de modo discreto. Todo habría estado bien, marcado por los cánones de la discreción y el honor que se habían impuesto, de no ser por la monumental borrachera que pescaran en la boda de Halladad y Maërys. Elladan todavía enrojecía al recordarlo y al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué derecho tenía Feanor a decidir sobre los sentimientos y acciones de su hermano? ¿A ofenderles por pretenderlo, por amarlo?

Ahora, tras largas horas de conversación con el nuevo Rey de Mirkwood, sabían mucho más de las razones para la posesiva actitud del avari mayor, pero la información no había mejorado sus opiniones. Amroth estaba muy dañado de espíritu y de cuerpo, que aceptara sus propios sentimientos sería una larga batalla. Solo entonces…

El ruido de papeles en movimiento en el interior de la estancia le hace interrumpir sus divagaciones y girar el asiento hacia la mesa. Al otro lado del suntuoso buró está sentado su hermano. Es apenas pasada la hora del desayuno, los habitantes mayores están en sus ocupaciones, los más pequeños en las aulas al otro lado del complejo: los pocos ruidos de la Última Morada llegan muy amortiguados al despacho del Señor del Valle. Están solos, es la misma habitación donde se enfrentaron por primera vez a su ada y comenzó el exilio, muchas cosas han cambiado, pero siguen estando esencialmente solos. Desde hoy, gracias a esa lectura, las cosas podrían cambiar.

Ellohir lo miraba con intensidad, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas, los documentos que le había pedido leer puestos a un lado. Elladan reconoce la pose: su pareja está profundamente conmocionado e intentaba guardar la compostura. Esperaba algo así. Dos días antes había hallado esos pergaminos –un juego viejo, ajado, en una lengua desconocida, otro reciente, en quenya moderno, obvia traducción del primero– en la mesa de trabajo con una nota "Tu padre me dejó esto antes de morir, creo que les pertenece". Su primera reacción había sido el miedo, la segunda lectura había traído alegría y la tercera nueva zozobra. Prueba elocuente del impacto era que tardara tanto en compartir el descubrimiento con su pareja. Ahora que ambos saben está más tranquilo, pero el tipo de calma que se siente antes de la batalla.

–Es impresionante –dijo al fin el gemelo menor–, una traducción exquisita.

–Es lo que deseabas –repuso sin sombra de reproche, dejando en claro que esa mañana no hablarían en acertijos.

–Lo que deseábamos.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del Señor del Valle de Rivendel.

–Yo no me atreví a desearlo, tú eres el valiente –luego suspiró y agregó en tono reflexivo. –Debí prestar más atención a las lecciones de historia.

Ellohir hizo un gesto de desestimación.

–Yo atendía, y te juro que nunca nos contaron esto. Aunque ahora algunas cosas que hallé por entonces tienen sentido…

–¿Sentido? –le interrumpe Elladan asombrado. –¿Quieres decir que había algo que te hiciera sospechar… esto?

Ellohir frunce la frente y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, está recordando, reajustando sus lecturas en los archivos y bibliotecas de toda Arda a la luz del documento que acaba de leer. Comprendiendo qué era lo que le dejaba insatisfecho de aquellas lecturas.

–Tu sabes que los gemelos siempre hemos sido poco frecuentes entre los elfos. Todos los textos que leí hacían hincapié en eso, en que éramos especiales. También se referían a la estrecha unión entre los hermanos, al destino que compartían: al principio, los gemelos que se casaban morían pronto, aunque les tocara vivir en tiempos de paz. Apenas tenían descendencia morían ambos. Pero esos casos desaparecen tras la Guerra de las Joyas. No, no dejan de morir, dejan de casarse. En ese momento se empieza a hablar en los textos de personas enlazadas, pero no definían el lazo en el caso de los gemelos. Eso me extrañó porque… –Ellohir tamborilea sobre la mesa, buscando las palabras. –Era como si todos los autores dieran por sentado que ese era "el lazo", el único que no necesitaba ser definido, aquel del cual todos los otros lazos nacían. Una carta que leí en Minas Tirith afirmaba incluso que lo que existía entre Stiren y Saren no podía haber sido forjado tras su concepción, sino de modo esencial, que eran una persona escindida.

Su hermano asintió, recordaba perfectamente la leyenda de Stiren y Saren, los edecanes de Isildur que peleaban de espaldas en total sincronía. Nada sorprendente, en su opinión, ellos también lo hacían.

–Lo otro que me llamaba la atención es que el cese de los matrimonios de gemelos coincide con algunos infanticidios, infanticidios de gemelos.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Elladan. ¿Infanticidio? Ese era el delito mayor entre su gente, comparable solo a la colaboración con los orcos. Un bebé era algo maravilloso, algo escaso entre ellos. ¿Cómo alguien podía…? El recuerdo de sus propios hijos muertos le golpeó y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Y luego? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Luego nada –suspira Ellohir porque, como siempre, sabe qué está pensando su hermano. –No hubo castigo para los culpables, ni siquiera están sus nombres. Se sigue hablando de los gemelos como personas escindidas y hay referencias vagas a ceremonias especiales. Siempre creí que se trataba de algún ritual específico al presentarles o de la exaltación al honor de sus padres. Ahora –señala con un dedo los pergaminos– entiendo cuál era la ceremonia referida.

Se quedan en silencio por un rato, sopesando las implicaciones de este sorprendente legado de su padre. Ambos desean seguir adelante, pero una cosa es desear y otra hacer. No sería fácil. Esa tradición desapareció con la muerte de Stiren y Saren, la última pareja de elfos gemelos conocidos además de ellos mismos. Está claro que una o varias personas decidieron borrar hasta el recuerdo de esa Ley, su origen y la sanción pública que recibiera por los grandes reyes de antaño.

Por fin, Elladan rodea la mesa, se arrodilla junto a la silla que ocupa su gemelo y acaricia con suavidad su vientre plano, duro por constante ejercicio, que puede albergar un pedacito de ambos. Ellohir cierra los ojos y cubre esa mano con una suya. No desea llorar, pero demasiados sentimientos se agolpan en ese pecho de guerrero que es, a la vez, capaz de alimentar, de dar suave refugio a sus hijos.

–Quiero honrarte, Ellohir Elrondion –comienza su hermano con un susurro. –Quiero que compartas conmigo el cetro, como antes compartiste el frío y la espada, que seas mi igual ante los ojos del mundo, que nadie pueda pretender ignorancia o desprecio ante lo que sentimos. Quiero que dejes de llorar…

–Calla, por favor –Ellohir nunca le deja hablar de eso claramente.

–¡No! –y en la voz de Elladan ya no hay miedo, sino rabia.

Una rabia antigua, alimentada por la muerte de sus vástagos, los años de exilio, el secretismo forzado. Quiere decirlo en voz alta, que su pareja sepa que a él también le duele. Que están juntos en el placer y el dolor, que no es su culpa ser fértil. Por algún azar del destino nació antes y tiene una pequeña cuota de poder, usará ese poder ahora.

–Quiero que dejes de llorar por las noches, inquieto ante la posibilidad de que tu cuerpo de fruto, como si tu don fuera un castigo. Quiero que tus hijos tengan un atarince y un ada, un linaje y una heredad incuestionable. Eso quiero yo, Señor de Imladris, tu siervo. Ahora dime qué quieres, hermano.

Ellohir suspira al tiempo que estrecha con fuerza la mano de su amante, aún sobre su bajo vientre.

–Tengo miedo –admite en lugar de responder.

–Yo también, pero es ahora amor, esta será la última vez que tengamos miedo, o vergüenza. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

–Quiero que tengamos un bebé y… que viva –dice despacio Ellohir y el otro comprende.

Sin estar casados, sin presiones por su honor, sin atención médica, es muy difícil que el organismo del segundo gemelo soporte una quinta preñez. Esa es la respuesta: no se trata de cumplir una ceremonia vacía, o de exhibir el poder que ser Señor le da, sino de darse la oportunidad de ser plenos, de ser iguales.

**Minas Tirith **

Aragorn tamborileo con la yema de los dedos sobre la mesa de reuniones y lanzó una mirada furiosa al Consejo. A su izquierda, Faramir carraspeó, recordándole que debía mantener la compostura. Era difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo que le pedían.

–Ocho años –ofreció de nuevo con los dientes apretados.

Hubo intercambio de miradas entre los solicitantes, supo de inmediato que no estaban satisfechos.

–Su Majestad debe entender…

–¡No me venga con figurines, Lord Sardin! –estalló el hombre y los que estaban sentados cerca se encogieron en sus asientos. –Llevamos una hora regateando, y la mayor parte del tiempo se fue en sus circunloquios, en su vergüenza a admitir que ahora en nada nos diferenciamos de vendedores de verduras. Ocho años, ¿lo toma?

Sardin no contestó, estaba verde de la rabia y, un poco, del miedo a que el Rey hiciera nueva gala de sus maneras de montaraz. En su lugar habló Dervorin, flamante Señor del Valle de Ringló –su padre había muerto de viejo en cama mientras caía la Puerta Negra, algo de lo más inusual entre los nobles de Gondor.

–Insistimos en cinco años –dijo simplemente.

Aragorn gruñó contrariado. Lo único bueno de todo esto era haber hallado algún noble sin verborragia. Volvió a pensar el Legolas, en cuánto deseaba acariciar su piel nívea y sus cabellos brillantes, en las ganas de que su elfo le desnudara despacio y… ¡Alto! Debía enfocarse en la reunión o nunca regresaría a sus habitaciones a intentar que su esposo fuera capaz de abrasarle. ¡Malditos fueran Ferebrim y su difunto suegro! Trató de razonar, una vez más.

–Seamos realistas: No habrá paz antes de cinco años, eso en el poco probable escenario de no perder ni una batalla y lidiando con bandas sin organización. Todos sabemos que no será tan fácil. No me comprometo por menos de siete.

Nuevo intercambio de opiniones –susurros y fragmentos de pergamino pasados de mano en mano– por varios minutos. Tiempo que Faramir aprovechó para deslizar una nota ante sus ojos: "Ya tengo un preceptor para Geniev. Debes aprobarlo en el despacho de la tarde." Aragorn asintió, contento de que eso ya estuviera arreglado.

Su "hijo" había casi degollado a tres sirvientes esa misma mañana –por entrar sin permiso a servir el desayuno mientras él estaba en el baño–, seguía ocultando sus orejas bajo todo tipo de tocados, apenas podía caminar con el traje tradicional de Gondor –la vez que se dejó poner uno–, ignoraba las artes de la escritura, la lectura, el protocolo, la danza o la jerarquía cortesana, y comía con la sola ayuda de sus dedos. Los cinco días que llevaban en la ciudad se las habían arreglado manteniendo una vida "reservada" en sus habitaciones, pero Geniev debía aprender a convivir con sus súbditos. Ser aceptado como príncipe sería más fácil si era un bastardo educado, la aristocracia de su reino tenía en altísima estima los modales, aunque solo los Valar sabían por qué.

Silencio de nuevo, los nobles parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo.

–¿Entonces su Majestad se compromete a engendrar un heredero legítimo en el octavo año de su reinado? –preguntó Dervorin.

Aragorn sonrió. Seguro creían que el detallito de "legítimo" generaría otra hora de negociaciones, pero lo dejaría pasar. Sería un buen chiste que anduvieran siete años ilusionados con que alguna de su hijas ocuparía el trono negro. ¿Divorciarse él de Legolas? ¡Ja!

–Senescal, tome nota de un Acuerdo Secreto del Consejo –ordenó sin inmutarse. –Elessar I consagrará seis años de gobierno a pacificar las fronteras y aliviar la vida de sus súbditos, a contar desde el inicio de su segundo año de reinado. En el octavo año, engendrará un heredero legítimo, para que la sangre de Isildur se perpetúe en el reino doble de Gondor y Arnor y… todo lo demás.

Había inquietud en más de un rostro, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar qué planeaba hacer con su esposo cuando llegara la hora. Nadie quería perder un diente, como le ocurriera a Ingold al principio de la sesión por insinuar que el matrimonio era ilegítimo ante las leyes del Reino.

Faramir terminó de redactar el memorando y el Rey lo firmó. Luego sonrió con sorna, seguro iba a disfrutar de esta parte.

–Ahora, sobre la ceremonia de coronación de su Alteza Legolas como Príncipe Consorte… –el viejo Inglod se desmayó.

**Edoras, Rohan**

–¡Hastings! –gritó por tercera vez Eomer mientras corría por la galería de las habitaciones de los sirvientes. –¿Dónde te metes, viejo?

A su paso, mucamas y lacayos se apartaban. El joven Rey estaba furioso e intrigado por la desaparición de su paje, pero sus gritos no le habían granjeado respuestas. Al doblar una esquina, casi se lleva por delante a un chaval de menos de quince años.

–Silencio –le ordenó el chico en voz baja e imperiosa.

Eomer se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo le ordenaba algo ese renacuajo?

–Le llevaré donde Hastings, pero en silencio.

El Rey estaba tan descolocado ante el valor del chico que se limitó a asentir.

El desconocido le tomó entonces de la mano y lo guió de regreso a la galería principal, luego por un pasillo estrecho y finalmente a un salón amplio, solo iluminado por la luz solar, donde algunas personas vestidas de negro rodeaban un objeto ubicado en el centro. Eomer sintió que lo empujaban al interior, varios voltearon hacia la puerta al sentir sus pisadas sobre el suelo de piedra. Se apartaron en abanico con marcadas reverencias y pudo ver lo que custodiaban. Había un banco de piedra y tendido en el banco, con los brazos doblados sobre el pecho y una manta cubriendo sus piernas, estaba Hastings.

Muerto.

–¿Cuándo ocurrió? –preguntó sin desviar sus ojos del rostro grisáceo, exangüe.

–A media noche –le informó el chico que lo llevara hasta allí.

Volvió a mirarlo con más cuidado. Era moreno –algo inusual entre los rohirrim–, llevaba el pelo a la altura de los hombros, tenía frente estrecha, ojos grises, nariz grande y labios delgados. No era bonito y por sus hombros estrechos y manos delicadas –recordaba el tacto de su palma mientras tiraba de él–, dedujo que no recibía entrenamiento en armas. De pronto lo supo, era un siervo como Hastings, tal vez…

–¿Era tu padre?

El muchacho hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible, pero no se movió. Siguió mirando al Rey de frente, tal y como le había mirado su difunto paje. Eomer volvió a mirar el cuerpo tendido, con un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza. Hastings le había sido asignado veinte años atrás y no tenía idea de quién era esta gente a su alrededor. ¿Estaba casado? ¿Había engendrado más hijos? ¿Por qué había muerto?

–Tu gracia y tus años –inquirió de repente.

–Aleth, trece –la parquedad de la respuesta lo hizo sonreír, era digno hijo de Hastings.

Entonces recordó que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Que su paje, a pesar de haberle salvado la vida más de una vez, había preferido ser velado entre sus iguales. Debía respetar sus deseos.

–Cuando termine el funeral, te espero en mi despacho, Aleth hijo de Hastings.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Tendría que hallar por si mismo sus medias y sus guantes hasta que ese renacuajo descarado terminara de enterrar a su padre. ¡Maldición!


	43. HAY TIEMPO MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE

"Hay tiempo más que suficiente

43 HAY TIEMPO MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE

Notas preliminares:

1) Este es el final de la aventura del regreso de Elessar I al trono de sus ancestros, junto a su amado esposo, Legolas Thrandulion. Espero hallan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo escribirla.

2) Las historias de Númenor cuentan que los elfos de Tol Eressëa llevaron la flor lissuin y la flor dorada en forma de estrella, elanor, a las tierras de los mortales. Las dos flores -una debido a su fragancia, la otra por su color- se tejían en guirnaldas y se llevaban como coronas durante las fiestas de boda. (Fuente: Enciclopedia Tolkien Digital)

3) Canción "Tiempo" de Jarabe De Palo, álbum: De vuelta y vuelta, 2001.

**Imladris, año 1 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol, una tarde de mayo**

_Tiempo es una palabra_

_que empieza y que se acaba_

_que se bebe y se termina_

_que corre despacio y que pasa deprisa._

Elladan se dejó caer en el suave pasto y suspiró con fuerza. Se sacó luego el cinturón, la túnica y la ligera diadema que mantenía su frente despejada. Los oscuros mechones se derramaron a los lados de su rostro afilado, pero él los apartó de un gesto y gateó unos metros hacia la derecha, donde Ellohir yacía en un improvisado diván de mantas y cojines entre las raíces de un sauce, y se acomodó en el regazo de su hermano.

Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la vista que la pequeña quebrada donde descansaban les ofrecía, protegidos de la luz directa del sol por las ramas del árbol. El valle era completamente visible desde allí, como un extraño dibujo café, rojo, negro y verde donde se alternaban las líneas rectas de los campos sembrados y las sinuosas de comunidades y edificaciones.

–La cosecha será buena este año –dijo Ellohir al rato.

Con esa breve frase informaba que había terminado de supervisar la siembra de los campos recién arados. Eso era importante: la tierra de Rivendel era fértil, pero el clima alrededor de ellos duro y el calor que alimentaba las plantas efímero.

–Y el periodo de sesiones del Consejo largo –respondió Elladan.

El gemelo menor asintió en silencio. Eso implicaba que el Consejo aceptaba discutir no solo las medidas administrativas, sino también la rehabilitación de la antigua ley sobre los gemelos que descubrieran días atrás. Era una pequeña victoria.

La brisa de la tarde hizo ondear los cabellos de Elladan, su hermano levantó la mano derecha y dejó que los sedosos mechones acariciaran su palma al ritmo del cielo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos de puro placer y suspiraba suavecito.

–Odio a mi nuevo Primer Consejero –se quejó el mayor con voz aniñada.

Ellohir dejó caer la mano y rodó los ojos. Si hubiera imaginado que su hermano haría tanto drama por el cambio en el Consejo, habría votado en contra.

–Tranquilo, el sentimiento es mutuo.

–Pues no debería –siguió refunfuñando Elladan. –Su esposo volverá a entrar en los Anales por nosotros.

–Suena como su Amroth fuera de nuestra propiedad –le reprochó al punto.

Elladan le dio una palmada en la pierna, ofendido.

–Tu sabes lo que quiero decir: Glorfindel es muy buen sanador, el mejor. Si alguien puede hacer que su mano deje de doler, es él. Pero la manera de ser de ese chico…

Ellohir volvió a asentir, en eso Dan tenía razón. Había tomado horas convencer al avari de que aceptara a Glorfindel –ya libre del Consejo y ocupado solo de Idril y sus pacientes– como sanador personal para tratar de mejorar la condición de su mano lisiada. Amroth había aceptado al final, pero los gemelos estaban seguros de que no había sido por persuasión, sino porque se sentía obligado a obedecerles. Las implicaciones que tal criterio podía traer en el futuro era algo que incomodaba profundamente al gemelo.

–Lo importante es que estará bien ¿no? –dijo en tono acaso demasiado brusco, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Elladan.

El gemelo mayor giró sobre si mismo, de modo que todo su campo visual quedara ocupado por ese rostro tan parecido al suyo –pocas personas podían reconocer las diferencias excepto la del color de los ojos, pero él sabía–, y tan amado.

–Claro que si, amor. De su alma también nos ocuparemos, hay tiempo más que suficiente para los dos elfos más tozudos de Arda.

Ante eso, Ellohir tomó a su hermano por las solapas y lo levantó, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–¿A quién llamas tozudo? –siseó.

Elladan no respondió, solo adelantó los labios y se apoderó de la boca de su esposo.

_Tiempo para entender, para jugar, para querer  
tiempo para aprender, para pensar, para saber. _

**Minas Tirith, año 1 de la Cuarta Edad del Sol, 17 de junio**

Legolas se contempló en el gran espejo y suspiró con pesadumbre. La imagen del reflejo era la de una belleza mítica: el cabello dorado y lacio tejido por encima de la nuca en una complicada diadema, la túnica dorada, con bordados en verde y negro, las joyas ceremoniales en mitril, plata y madreperla, las armas llegadas con toda pompa desde Mirkwood con sus dibujos en lapislázuli.

Si. Perfecta para los ojos de los mortales que ya se agolpaban en las galerías del palacio y las principales calles para ver la ceremonia. Casi perfecta para quienes le conocían. Adorable para su esposo –no lo dudaba–, pero en absoluto satisfactoria desde su punto de vista.

No era el peinado que la peluquera tardara casi dos hora en componer, ni las armas que pertenecieran a su abuelo. No era el olor acaso demasiado dulzón de la lavanda con que perfumaran el traje. No era la fecha de la ceremonia, ni el fastidio de tener que casarse de nuevo con Aragorn para darle el gusto a esos estirados de la corte –los mismos que rezaban por una "accidental" caída de un caballo o de la ventana más alta de la Torre de Ecthelion.

No era el clima, que prometía un día espléndido, a despecho de las plegarias de los mismos estirados. No era el menú cuyo olor tendría que soportar durante la recepción, basado en carnes y salsas demasiado condimentadas. No era el rostro ajado y desagradable del anciano encargado de oficiar su ceremonia de coronación como Príncipe Consorte de Góndor y Arnor.

Era él.

Para Legolas, las ceremonias de esa jornada no valían tanto por lo que decían al resto de los habitantes del reino, como por lo que Aragorn le decía personalmente, pero el príncipe no estaba seguro de poder responder a la altura de las circunstancias. Apenas soportaba abrazos leves, caricias tiernas ¿cómo podría…? Sentía que le debía a su esposo una segunda noche de bodas, porque, aunque pocos de los presentes lo supieran, para la ley élfica su matrimonio estaba en suspenso a partir del ultraje a que fuera sometido. No había vuelto a intimar con Aragorn, ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama desde que despertara junto al mar, pero esta noche…

La sola idea le asustaba. ¿Sentiría Aragorn el olor del teleri en su piel? ¿Vería las marcas del forcejeo? A Legolas aún le parecía verlas al desnudar sus brazos y torso, aunque hubieran pasado casi seis meses.

A sus espaldas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El príncipe no necesitaba voltear para reconocer los pasos suaves de su cuñada. Permaneció quieto, a la espera de que ella se acercara con el último de los accesorios: una guirnalda de lissuin y elanor. La corona había sido elaborada por Arwen y una elfa de la delegación de Mirkwood, en señal de la aceptación de las dos familias ante el enlace. Que los desposados lucieran estos trabajos florales era una costumbre de los primeros nacidos asimilada en Góndor, hecho por el cual Legolas estaba feliz: sin dudas era mejor esa diadema, de perfumadas flores blancas y doradas corolas semejantes a estrellas, que la pesada corona real.

Arwen dejó la caja que contenía la guirnalda sobre la cama y se acercó. Tenía el rostro impasible, como de costumbre, y mientras Legolas la veía acercarse a través del espejo, pensó que acaso fuera esa actitud etérea la que fascinara a su esposo cincuenta años atrás.

–Tienes razón –dijo ella cuando estuvo a su lado, como de costumbre la había leído el pensamiento–, pero lo mismo que le atrajo le apartó de mí.

Legolas no dijo nada. Ya sabía que para Arwen el rompimiento del compromiso había resultado un alivio, ningún rencor quedaba entre ambos.

–Y sin embargo –continuó ella–, pareces creer que fingir que eres yo te allanará el camino.

Ese comentario si que desconcertó al rubio, por lo que se giró para verla de frente, la inquietud clara en sus ojos. Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro impasible de la elfa.

–En instantes como este comprendo por qué se enamoró de ti, eres tan… intenso. Como un mortal, pero poseedor de la fuerza y experiencia de los inmortales. ¿Por qué te avergüenza lo que eres, Legolas?

¿Lo que era? Una mueca amarga comenzó a formarse en sus labios, pero Legolas se contuvo y dejó su rostro vacío. Arwen sacudió la cabeza.

–No te queda fingir que no sientes nada. Tu esposo desea vivir con aquel que conoció, pero dudo que alguna vez vuelvas a ser tú sin confiar en él.

Legolas se le quedó mirando sin saber qué contestar. Nadie, en los meses que llevaban en Góndor, se había atrevido a hablarle acerca de su lejanía, de su repentina impasibilidad. Arwen no esperaba respuesta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, para dejarle terminar de prepararse.

–No estoy listo –alcanzó a decirle cuando ella ya tocaba el tirador.

La Estrella de la Tarde se detuvo a mitad del gesto y él podría jurar que había un toque de diversión en su respuesta.

–Somos elfos, Legolas, hay tiempo más que suficiente.

_Tiempo es una palabra_

_que se enciende y que se apaga_

_ni se tiene ni se atrapa_

_no se gira ni se para._

Eomer está en la habitación donde su hermana espera el momento de salir a la ceremonia de coronación que precede a su propia boda. Las sirvientas ya se han marchado, y solo Aleth, su nuevo edecán, espera junto a la puerta con la corona real de Rohan entre sus manos. Están solos y él siente que es el momento de "la charla" aunque no esté muy seguro de cómo llevarla adelante. Carraspea, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, y Eowyn gira a verle, aunque sin apartarse de la ventana donde intenta conjurar los nervios y al calor.

–¿Si?

–Yo… mira… quería preguntarte… ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?

Eowyn pestañea confusa.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Eomer vuelve a carraspear, es difícil dejar de balbucear bajo la dura mirada de su hermana menor. No desea atraer su ira, pero muchísimo menos verse en la obligación de abrirle la garganta a Faramir en unos años. Es mejor dejar las cosas claras ahora.

–La clase de pregunta que hace un hermano preocupado antes de que su hermana de un paso irreversible. No, no me interrumpas. Mira: cabalgaste Góndor, en contra de las órdenes expresas de tío Theoden, porque querías morir tras el rechazo de Aragorn. Como siempre te sales con la tuya, te dimos por muerta y si no llega a ser por Imrahil… ¡Bueno! El caso es que te dejo convaleciente y al regresar de la Puerta Negra ya tienes al Senescal a tus pies. Casi tuve que enlazarte para que fueras a Edoras hasta que se oficializara la petición, y a los pocos meses te las arreglas para regresar acá con esa tonta excusa del batallón de apoyo. En fin, que te he perdido de vista, hermana, y no se qué o quiénes han influido sobre ti en los últimos meses. Yo no quiero que te cases solo por la alianza entre nuestros reinos, has sufrido demasiado para condenarte así, menos porque tu corazón aliente aún alguna pasión respecto a Aragorn, ¿entiendes?

Eowyn asiente despacio, y se acerca a su hermano para estrechar sus manos bronceadas por los años de vida a la intemperie. Las manos de ella son más pequeñas, pero igual de recias, manos que saben amar y atacar.

–Entiendo –dice con suavidad–, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estos meses me han servido para conocer bien a Faramir, y para que él me conozca. Hemos tenido largas charlas, peleas, reconciliaciones. Ahora se que no somos iguales, sino complementarios. Te juro, hermano, que cerca de mi prometido apenas pienso en tu amigo Aragorn.

Eomer no puede contener una mueca de desagrado ante la mención del hombre y su hermana lo nota.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No es tu amigo? –inquiere con repentino desasosiego.

–Bueno, si –Eomer maldijo interiormente su gran expresividad. –Creo que aún lo somos.

–¿Aún?

El Rey de Rohan se aparta de su hermana con un gesto brusco y gruñe su desagrado.

–La verdad, era más simpático cuando guardaba las formas.

Eowyn se le queda mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, insegura de qué respuesta dar. De pronto se da cuenta de que al vivir y trabajar con los elfos de la colonia de Ithilien ya no le extraña que dos personas se amen, tengan el sexo que tengan.

–¿Llamas "guardar las formas" a condenar a Legolas al vergonzoso papel de amante?

–¿Y tu llamas "guardar las formas" al espectáculo que están a punto de dar? –repone Eomer molesto.

–Ay Hermano, es una boda, el pacto entre dos personas que se aman y que han pasado mucho para estar juntas.

–Tú lo has dicho, una boda. ¿Dónde se ha visto que se casen dos varones? Y no vengas a invocar a los elfos.

–¿Y por qué no? No me pareció que hicieras ascos a los elfos cuando lucharon junto a nosotros contra Sauron.

–¡Era distinto!

–¿Cómo distinto? ¿En qué son distintos Aragorn y Legolas ahora? ¿Son peores guerreros, menos valientes, menos dignos?

–Son…

Eomer bufó, molesto de no tener palabras para expresar qué le desagradaba de todo el asunto. Se limitó a dar vueltas por la habitación bajo la mirada inquisitiva y paciente de su hermana.

_Tiempo para entender, para jugar, para querer  
tiempo para aprender, para pensar, para saber. _

–Estás pensando en Theodred, ¿verdad? –dijo ella al fin con calma.

El Rey de Rohan se detuvo a mitad de un paso y giró hacia ella con celeridad. Había sorpresa y dolor en sus ojos.

–No merecía morir así –admitió en un susurro que Eowyn apenas pudo oír.

Hablar de su primo dolía, mucho. No importaba que Theodred fuera un talentoso estratega y excelente orador, que pudiera calibrar a los hombres de una mirada y reconocer sus errores, nunca sería tan bueno como Eomer a los ojos del difunto Theoden. Lo peor era que no podía culpar a Grima de ello: su tío había dejado bien claro cuáles eran las reglas de la casa, pero no estaba en las manos de Theodred amar a las mujeres. Así que Theodred y Eomer habían sido sombra y luz: mientras el príncipe heredero se opacaba más y más, el joven mariscal ganaba favores y gloria. Premios con sabor a hiel, porque los debía al poco cariño de Theoden por su propio hijo. Su final había sido un duro golpe para los que le apreciaban. No solo por la horrible muerte que los orcos le depararan, sino porque sabían que el príncipe había cabalgado a esa misión para complacer a su padre, un padre nunca satisfecho de sus logros.

–No –admitió ella, y se acercó para tomarle las manos–, pero debes recordar que murió con honor. Y muchos más que sufren desprecio se mantienen de pie, sin dejar que la amargura envenene sus corazones. ¿Acaso te odiaba Theodred porque eras el favorito?

–Nunca, su corazón era grande. Habría sido mejor Rey que yo.

–Es posible, tú te dejas llevar por las costumbres demasiado a menudo –reprochó su hermana con cuidado.

Eomer la miró sorprendido y luego la risa alcanzó sus labios y sus ojos azules.

–¡Debes tener razón, como siempre! No soy más que un prejuiciado –se puso repentinamente serio–, pero no soy el único.

–Eomer, ¿crees que Aragorn ignora que la mitad de la corte está en desacuerdo?

–¿Y si lo sabe por qué persiste?

–¡Porque se aman! Por eso, y porque como Rey debe ser digno y honesto. Aragorn es más grande aún reconociendo que es Legolas el único a quien desea entregar su vida ¿no puedes verlo? Cuánto valor es necesario para romper con las reglas y seguir el dictado de nuestros corazones. Tú y yo sabemos de eso, hermano.

Eomer sabía que ella tenía razón, defender a su primo ante la corte, enfrentar a Grima, partir hacia la Puerta Negra sin esperanza de sobrevivencia. Ninguna de estas acciones habían sido demasiado razonables, pero si correctas. Sin embargo…

–Lo se, se que tienes razón. Pero una cosa es saber y otra muy distinta aceptar.

Eowyn fue a decir algo más, pero hubo tres toques en la puerta.

–Vienen por nosotros –le interrumpió su hermano.

Aleth se acercó a presentar la corona y ella repasó por última vez su atuendo ante el gran espejo de metal bruñido. Salieron tomados de la mano a ocupar sus puestos entre los invitados de honor en tenso silencio.

Al contemplar los estandartes de Mirkwood, el altar ceremonial y la imponente figura del árbol blanco, delgado y joven, pero erguido hacia el sol, Eomer recordó los duros momentos compartidos con esos dos. La fidelidad a toda prueba de Legolas, las valientes decisiones de Aragorn, su innegable complementariedad. De repente le asaltó la idea de que no estaba siendo fiel a su primo al cuestionar el derecho del edain y el elfo a ser felices. ¿Qué diferenciaba a Theodred, Aragorn y Legolas? Nada. ¿Qué había diferenciado a Theodred, Eomer y Eowyn? Nada.

Sonaron las trompetas y los invitados giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta principal de la ciudadela. Los amplios batientes se abrieron y contrayentes avanzaron despacio por la galería de asientos, precedidos del Senescal y seguidos por representantes de la casa real de Mirkwood. El duro rostro de Aragorn resplandecía de paz, Legolas era una figura de belleza preternatural, sus trajes ceremoniales y armas no dejaban dudas acerca de su capacidad bélica.

Eomer no estaba demasiado contento de estar ahí, pero si contento por sus amigos. Si su primo hubiese vivido un poco más… Pero no era momento para recuerdos tristes, sino para hacer la paz. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de su hermana y susurró.

–Solo dame tiempo, ¿si?

Ella no apartó los ojos de la deslumbrante procesión que se acercaba al altar, pero deslizó su mano para estrechar la del monarca.

–Hay tiempo más que suficiente –le aseguró muy bajito.

Unos minutos después, la ceremonia de coronación del Príncipe Consorte comenzaba.

_El tiempo no se detiene_

_ni se compra ni se vende_

_no se coge ni se agarra_

_se le odia o se le quiere._

A pesar de lo inusual del enlace –tras mucho rebuscar en los archivos, Faramir había hallado un caso quinientos treinta y tres años antes, entre dos mujeres de la nobleza de Ithilien– los asientos estaban colmados por la más rancia aristocracia del reino, muchos de los cuales habían viajado para "confirmar la afrenta" con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, los espías de Faramir aseguraban que muchos jóvenes veían con entusiasmo la boda. Algunos como señal del cambio político que ¡por fin! apartaría a sus padres del poder, espacio que ellos planeaban llenar; otros porque habían sufrido la represión de sus deseos y veían en el gesto del monarca el ejemplo para rebelarse frente a sus familias.

Luego de las formalidades estaba previsto un desfile por las principales calles de la ciudad, y la multitud allí era mayor aún que la del día de la coronación del Rey, exactamente un año antes. Esa multitud no tenía una actitud violenta. Según las mismas fuentes del Senescal, el asunto de que Elessar I se casaba con otro varón era de poca importancia para la mayoría de los habitantes plebeyos de la ciudad. Las antiguas leyendas aseguraban que los elfos eran aún más antiguos que los hombres y las mujeres, luego no tenían sexo, luego… A Legolas no acababa de hacerle feliz esa deducción.

El desfile acabó al fin, y se dirigieron al salón de fiestas, donde les esperaban el banquete, un impaciente Eomer y una sonrojada Eowyn. Aragorn, Legolas y Geniev ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa real y, de acuerdo al protocolo, esperaron a que todos los presentes tuvieran su copa de vino servida antes de que el Rey se levantara y hablara a la multitud.

–Escuchad, todos mis invitados, noble y hermosa gente de numerosos reinos: ¡Faramir, Senescal de Góndor y Príncipe de Ithilien pide la mano de Eowyn Dama de Rohan, y ella se la concede de buen grado! Aquí mismo celebrarán la boda, a la sencilla y honesta usanza de los rohirrim.

Faramir y Eowyn se adelantaron y se tomaron de la mano, y todos los presentes brindaron por ellos. Entonces Eowyn miró a Aragorn a los ojos, y dijo:

—Deséame ventura, mi Señor y Curador.

Y él respondió:

—Siempre te deseé ventura desde el día en que te conocí.

Luego ella miró a Legolas a los ojos, y dijo:

–Deséame ventura, sabio guerrero, y dame tu perdón.

El príncipe le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas y repuso:

–Bienaventurada seas, valiente doncella. Afirmo aquí ante todos que nunca hubo agravios entre nosotros, porque siempre actuaste como mujer honorable.

Eowyn sonrió y fue al centro del salón de la mano de su hermano, donde bailó una pieza alegre, al ritmo del tamboril. En medio de la danza ella se alejó girando en dirección a su nuevo esposo, que la recibió y, para asombro de la corte, se incorporó al baile extranjero sin demora. Eomer les dejó disfrutar y regresó a su puesto en la mesa real, junto a Arwen, su amplia sonrisa no dejaba dudas sobre su satisfacción sobre el enlace.

_Tiempo para entender, para jugar, para querer  
tiempo para aprender, para pensar, para saber. _

–¿Feliz, majestad? –bromeó Aragorn.

El Rey de los Rohirrim tuvo que contener una mueca de desagrado, todavía no se sentía de humor como para bromear con alguien que acababa de hacer… lo que Aragorn acababa de hacer. Pero tampoco olvidaba ni por un minuto la promesa hecha a su hermana, dónde estaba, o el carácter de su anfitrión, así que optó por contestar con inesperada seriedad.

—De este modo la amistad entre la Marca y Góndor queda sellada con un nuevo vínculo, y esto me regocija.

A Aragorn le pareció extraño que Eomer invocara razones de Estado para su alegría ante el enlace, pero decidió seguir el juego.

—No eres avaro por cierto, Eomer, al dar así a Góndor lo más hermoso de tu reino.

Eomer apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento amable, y se refugió tras su copa. Aragorn fue a decir algo más, pero la suave mano de Arwen en su muslo le indicó que no debía insistir. Sin embargo, para el ex–montaraz estaba claro que la frialdad de su amigo se debía al gesto de hacer pública su relación con Legolas, y eso le dolió. A Aragorn aún le dolían las acusaciones de irresponsabilidad que le espetaran en Rohan, cuando recién despertara tras el ataque de los wuargos. Todos esos recuerdos le demudaron el rostro y casi apagaron la alegría que le daba haber proclamado su amor a todo el reino, pero la ayuda vino de sitio más inesperado.

–Mira la pista de baile, majestad –le susurró su esposo en tono divertido.

_Al tiempo no se le habla_

_ni se escucha ni se calla_

_pasa y nunca se repite_

_ni se duerme y nunca engaña._

Aragorn obedeció, y casi se va para atrás en su puesto: entre las parejas que seguían el ritmo de las flautas y cuerdas destacaban varias… inusuales. Eran los elfos del Bosque Dorado, que sin ningún temor disfrutaban de la música con la misma libertad que lo hicieran en su antiguo hogar. Sin embargo, al mirar más despacio, el Rey notó que varias de las parejas no estaban integradas solo por elfos o elfas. Varios inmortales habían sacado a bailar a jóvenes gondorianos de ambos sexos, los cuales seguían los pasos con decisión, aunque el rubor cubría sus mejillas. En los laterales, los rostros de unos cuantos ancianos estaban rojos –y no de felicidad. Aragorn supuso que, sabedores de que esos guerreros eran parte de la guardia de la Dama Galadriel, no se habían atrevido a negar permiso a sus vástagos. Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para contener la carcajada.

–Majestad ¿me concede una pieza de la mano del Príncipe Geniev? –Aragorn miró a Rúmil con cuidado.

El hermano de Haldir lucía espléndido con su elegante uniforme gris de gala, pero los entrenados ojos del Rey reconocían las señales de nerviosismo que se apoderaban del elfo al estar cerca de su hijo adoptivo. Sonrió antes de volverse hacia su izquierda, donde Geniev aguardaba su respuesta con los ojos clavados en el plato. Recordaba muy bien el reporte que esa misma mañana le rindiera su perceptor, el joven Duilin: Geniev había aprendido algunas rutinas que le permitirían pasar airoso el evento de esta tarde, pero su nerviosismo estaba apenas controlado. Sin embargo, se dijo, tal vez fuera bueno darle al chico la oportunidad de elegir.

–Hijo, ¿deseas bailar con el capitán Rúmil?

Geniev levantó sus grandes ojos negros con sorpresa, miró a su padre, a la pista de baile y al gallardo elfo que le tendía una mano y sonreía levemente. Tragó en seco y volvió a bajar la cara al tiempo que negaba en silencio y apretaba en su mano una servilleta con fuerza.

Rúmil no se dejó amilanar y repitió su invitación a Arwen, la cual se puso en pie sin dudar. Pero antes de apartarse de la mesa real, el elfo se detuvo una vez más ante el aturdido principito.

–No temas, Geniev, hay tiempo más que suficiente.

_Tiempo para entender, para jugar, para querer_

_tiempo para aprender, para pensar, para saber._

La familia real se retiró temprano, poco después de la puesta de sol. Sin embargo, el baile siguió hasta bien entrada la noche, porque los nobles no querían quedar antes las damas como menos que los elfos, los cuales seguían bailando, charlando y bebiendo como solo pueden hacerlo los inmortales. Mientras, en lo alto de la Torre de Ecthelion, una historia llegaba a su fin.

Arwen, Geniev, Aragorn y Legolas fueron escoltados por los taciturnos soldados de la Guardia de la Ciudadela a lo largo de los corredores del antiguo palacio. La elfa y el niño se despidieron en la puerta de sus respectivos departamentos y los esposos continuaron el camino a sus habitaciones en silencio. Iban tomados de la mano, pero a medida que se aproximaban a su destino, el hombre sentía como el cuero cercano se tensaba.

Al fin alcanzaron las escaleras hacia su habitación, un poco más allá las puertas dobles y el recibidor de sus departamentos privados. El elfo casi corrió al interior, lejos de la escolta, y correspondió al hombre el segundo postigo. Se recostó y lanzó un suspiro mitad cansado mitad temeroso. Fuera quedaban todos, por fin un espacio para él y su elfo, aunque solo por unas horas. ¿Sería suficiente? Avanzó hacia la recámara.

Antes siquiera de mirar al interior, cerró la tercera puerta. Cuando la seguridad de que nadie podría interrumpirles fue absoluta, se volvió y… casi llora de emoción.

Como aquella noche, un año y una muerte atrás, todas las lámparas estaban apagadas y la luna iluminaba oblicuamente la estancia a través de las ventanas totalmente abiertas. Sentado en una de ellas –su figura, su pelo y la seda de la cortina vueltos uno con el viento y la luna– Legolas miraba las estrellas. Pero ya su apariencia no era el de un adolescente humano, emocionado ante la perspectiva de llevar hasta el final su entrega. Ahora el príncipe lucía mayor, la cercanía de al muerte había dejado líneas de expresión, unos rasgos más duros y unos ojos más calculadores.

El hombre se sacó las suaves botas de piel, los collares, pulsos y anillos ceremoniales, la diadema real, la túnica. Quedó con los pantalones y una ligera camisa interior, no quería aumentar el nerviosismo de su pareja con recordatorios del mundo exterior. Fue hacia la ventana. Legolas no se movió.

–Príncipe… Legolas Telcontar… amor mío –llegó frente a él y tomó su barbilla para hacerlo girar el rostro. –Amor mío –repitió, feliz de que su esposo no temblara ante el contacto.

–Majestad –contestó el elfo al cabo de un instante.

–No, por favor. Somos Aragorn y Legolas, nada más somos aquí, estamos solos –y se inclinó para besarle.

_Un beso dura lo que dura un beso_

_un sueño dura lo que dura un sueño_

_el tiempo dura lo que dura el tiempo_

_curioso elemento el tiempo._

El miedo hizo que Legolas perdiera su máscara de impasibilidad. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el hombre acariciara sus labios, pero era incapaz de responder. Aragorn no se dejó amilanar. Sabía que esta vez sería muy diferente a su primera noche, pero siguió adelante con sumo cuidado.

–Es nuestra noche de bodas ¿recuerdas?

Legolas asintió.

–Nuestra noche de bodas… volveré seré tuyo Rey Elessar.

–Somos el uno del otro desde hace tiempo, Legolas –le corrigió con suavidad. –Incluso probamos con sangre nuestra fidelidad. Luego, soy tan tuyo como tú mío.

El elfo se refugió en sus brazos: temblaba.

–No se si sea capaz –admitió con rabia. –¡Maldición! He peleado en batallas que ni siquiera recuerdas… pero ahora…

–Yo también tengo miedo –musitó el Rey.

_Tiempo para entender, para jugar, para querer  
tiempo para aprender, para pensar, para saber. _

Con un gesto lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el alto lecho de cubiertas azules y aves marinas talladas en el cabezal. Allí lo depositó y el ligero –engañosamente suave– cuerpo se ovilló sobre sí mismo. El hombre esperó, sabía que toda la tensión de la ceremonia había alterado a su esposo, que si apresuraba las cosas ahora, la confianza del elfo podía volver a deteriorarse.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio pudo ganar control sobre sus emociones y habló.

–Se supone que esta noche, renovemos el lazo entre nuestros cuerpos, para…

Pero el hombre movió la cabeza en gesto de negación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

–Legolas, no estás obligado a nada ¿entiendes? Esta noche no ocurrirá nada que no desees.

–¡Pero es que sí lo deseo!

–No. Deseas probar que eres capaz de entregarte a mí, pero eso equivaldría a forzarte. Soy tu esposo ¿recuerdas? No un vulgar secuestrador.

Ante la mención a Ferebrim, el elfo enterró el rostro en una almohada, pero el convulsivo movimiento de sus hombros no dejaba lugar a dudas. Aragorn se tendió junto a él y lo abrazó por detrás. Ante el contacto, los temblores de Legolas aumentaron su fuerza, pero el hombre no lo dejó apartarse. Poco a poco los sollozos remitieron y el cuerpo se aquietó. Yacieron laxos por un largo periodo, hasta que el rubio reunió valor para acomodarse y dejó que toda su espalda rozara con el pecho del hombre. Suspiró.

–Así que ¿nos damos un tiempo?

El Rey no contestó enseguida. Primero, con movimientos pausados, se sacó el pantalón, quedando con la breve camisa que apenas llegaba hasta sus caderas. Luego tironeó de las mantas para cubrirlos. Se acomodó a la espalda de su esposo, dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a amoldarse. El cuerpo entre sus brazos tembló una vez más, pero esto duró poco. Cuando ambos estuvieron tranquilos, Aragorn habló.

–Nos daremos todo el tiempo que quieras. Hay tiempo más que suficiente.

_El tiempo sopla cuando sopla el viento_

_el tiempo ladra cuando ladra el perro_

_el tiempo ríe si tú estás riendo_

_curioso elemento el tiempo._

**FIN**


	44. EPÍLOGO

La Tercera Edad terminó así con victoria y esperanza; pero uno de los más tristes en medio de todos los dolo res de aquella Ed

44 EPÍLOGO

_Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras._

_Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas._

_Voy haciendo de todas un collar infinito _

_para tus blancas manos, suaves como las uvas._

"_Poema 1", Pablo Neruda_

La Tercera Edad terminó con victoria y esperanza. Cuando el Gran Anillo fue destruido, y los Tres quedaron despojados de todo poder, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, Radagast y Cirdan, cansados al fin, abandonaron la Tierra Media para nunca más regresar. Pero muchos eldar más jóvenes habían elegido permanecer junto a los hombres.

Florecieron entonces los reinos de Rohan y Espagaroth, el reino doble de Góndor y Arnor recuperó su esplendor. Los elfos bajaron de Rhovanion hacia Ithilien, a vivir en la colonia que fundara Arwen Undómiel con la ayuda del Rey de Góndor. Allí llegaron, desde Lorien y Erys Lasgalen, los que deseaban unir su destino a los mortales y terminar con las plagas de orcos y criaturas oscuras que aún merodeaban alrededor de Mordor.

Como Reyes de los Elfos y de los Hombres, vivieron Aragorn Telcontar y su esposo Legolas Thrandulion durante ciento veinte años de gloria y de ventura; pero al fin Aragorn sintió que se acercaba a la vejez, y supo que los días de aquella larga vida estaban terminando. Entonces llamó a su hermana Arwen y le habló mientras estrechaba la mano siempre joven de su consorte:

–Al fin, Dama Estrella de la Tarde, mi mundo empieza a desvanecerse. Y bien: hemos recogido y hemos gastado, y ahora se aproxima el momento de pagar.

Legolas y Arwen sabían muy bien lo que él pensaba hacer, pues lo habían presentido hacía largo tiempo; y a pesar de todo, el dolor les abrumó. El Príncipe nada dijo, estaba dispuesto a seguir a su esposo, en la vigilia y el sueño, pero Arwen argumentó con dolor.

–Di Esperanza a los dúnedain, y no he conservado ninguna para mí. ¿Quieres, entonces, mi señor, abandonar antes de tiempo a los tuyos que viven de tu palabra?

–Si no parto ahora, pronto tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Entonces, fueron a la Casa de los Reyes en la Calle del Silencio. Aragorn se tendió en el largo lecho que le habían preparado, y a su lado se acomodó Legolas, con el cabello suelto, como si fuese a dormir una siesta. Allí dijo el edain adiós a Eldarion y le puso en las manos la corona alada de Góndor y el cetro de Arnor; y el elfo besó en la frente a su hijo y sus hijas. Abrazaron fuerte a Geniev y Rúmil, últimos testigos vivos de sus aventuras, y bendijeron a Beren, hijo de Barahir, Senescal del Reino. Luego todos se retiraron, excepto Arwen.

No obstante la gran sabiduría de su linaje, ella no pudo dejar de suplicarle que se quedaran todavía por algún tiempo. Aún no estaba cansada de los días y ahora sentía el sabor amargo de la mortalidad que ella misma había elegido por acompañar a su hermano querido y al elfo más bello de la Tierra Media.

–Dama Undómiel –dijo Aragorn–, dura es la hora sin duda, pero ya estaba señalada el día en que nos encontramos bajo los abedules blancos en el jardín de Elrond, donde ya nadie pasea. Y en la Colina de Cerin Amroth cuando tú y yo rechazamos la Sombra y renunciamos al Crepúsculo, aceptamos este destino. Reflexiona un momento, y pregúntate si en verdad preferirías que esperara a la muerte, verme caer del trono achacoso y decrépito, arrastrando en mi debilidad a Legolas. Soy el último de los Númenóreanos y el último Rey de los Días Antiguos; y a mí me ha sido concedida no sólo una vida tres veces más larga que la de los hombres de la Tierra Media, sino también la gracia de abandonarla voluntariamente, y de restituir el don. Ahora, por lo tanto, me voy a dormir.

Legolas tuvo pena de Arwen, que llevaba tanto tiempo perdiendo a los que amaba. La muerte no se había cebado en ellos durante un siglo, pero eso era un suspiro para los inmortales. Le tocaba el amargo deber de contemplar a su familia prepararse para el sueño eterno y sobrevivir. Le tomó las manos y se las besó con reverencia, porque gracias a ella había soportado muchas pruebas en su rol de gobernante, guerrero y padre.

–Hermana, no te diré palabras de consuelo, porque para semejante dolor no hay consuelo dentro de los confines de este mundo; a ti te toca una última elección: arrepentirte y partir hacia los Puertos llevándote contigo hacia el oeste el recuerdo de los días que hemos vivido juntos, un recuerdo que allí será siempre verde, pero sólo un recuerdo; o de lo contrario esperar el Destino de los Hombres.

Ella exhaló un suspiro triste, pero no se detuvo a meditar su respuesta, pues hacía mucho que había renunciado a reencontrarse con Celebrian y Galadriel en Valinor.

–No, esa elección ya no existe desde hace largo tiempo. No hay más navíos que puedan conducirme hasta allí, y tendré en verdad que esperar el Destino de los Hombres, lo quiera o no lo quiera. Pero una cosa he de decirte Príncipe: hasta ahora no había comprendido la historia de los edain y la de su caída. Allá en la colonia, entre cantos y risas, protegidos por las costumbres ancestrales de nuestro pueblo, alguna vez les consideré tontos y malvados, mas ahora los compadezco al fin. Porque si en verdad éste es, como dicen los Eldar, el don que el Uno concede a los hombres, es en verdad un don amargo.

–Así parece –convino el Príncipe, esa misma opinión de los hombres y su devenir estaba arraigada en su alma tras largos años gobernando los destinos del Oeste junto a su esposo.

Legolas logró sonreír, sin embargo, al contemplar los grises ojos del Rey, que reflejaban el mismo amor que ciento veinte años antes, durante su noche de bodas. Ocultó el rostro en el pecho aún ancho y fuerte. El rubio cabello cayó hacia delante y Aragorn lo acomodó tras de su oreja, en un gesto tan antiguo como el mar. Habló por última vez a su hermana, último recuerdo, junto a Halladad, Rúmil y Legolas, del Poder de los Elfos en la Tierra Media.

–No nos dejemos abatir en la prueba final, nosotros que otrora renunciamos a la Sombra y al Anillo. Con tristeza hemos de separarnos, mas no con desesperación. Sabes bien que no estamos sujetos para siempre a los confines del mundo, y del otro lado hay algo más que recuerdos.

Se tendió cuan largo era y abrazó al elfo suavemente. La última palabra fue un dulce susurro entre sus labios.

–¡Adiós!

–¡Estel, Estel! —exclamó Arwen, y mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, Aragorn y Legolas se quedaron dormidos.

Y de pronto, se reveló en la pareja una gran belleza, una belleza que todos los que más tarde fueron a verlos contemplaron maravillados, porque eran el hombre y su elfo una pareja perfecta, en ellos se veían unidas la gracia de la juventud y el valor de la madurez, y la sabiduría y la majestad de la vejez.

Los enanos de las Cavernas Centelleantes trajeron entonces una fina sábana de mithril, y les cubrieron. El tejido eran tan fino que se notaba el largo cabello del Príncipe extendido sobre sus hombros, pero ninguna espada podía atravesarlo, luego tallaron una cubierta de piedra que encajaba exactamente sobre los dos y permitía a los herederos conocer el perfil de los grandes amantes que renovaron el esplendor del Oeste, y abrieron camino al Tiempo de los Hombres. Por siglos, el primer acto del Rey al ser coronado, era peregrinar a la Casa de los Reyes en la Calle del Silencio, en Minas Tirith, y presentar su respeto a los patriarcas dormidos, una imagen del esplendor de los Reyes de los Hombres en la gloria radiante anterior al desgarramiento del mundo. Dicen que incluso se podía sentir su leve respiración, bajo la capa de fina piedra y metal hilado.

Pero Arwen estaba ajena a todas aquellas maravillas. Salió de la Casa de los Reyes y la luz se le había extinguido en los ojos, y a los suyos les pareció que se había vuelto fría y gris como un anochecer de invierno que llega sin una estrella. Entonces escribió una larga carta a los reyes de Erys Lasgalen, Halladad y Maërys, y a sus guardianes, los hijos de Maedros, para que llevaran algunas de sus cosas al norte; otra a sus hermanos, que gobernaban Arnor a nombre de su nieto Eldarion y criaban a sus hijos junto al bello Amroth. Puestos en orden sus asuntos, Arwen dijo adiós a Eldarion, y a sus hermanas Eruana, Alia y Melian, a aquellos a quienes había amado en la ciudad: Geniev y Rúmil, Beren y su esposa.

Arwen abandonó la Ciudad de Minas Tirith y se encaminó al país de Lorien, y allí vivió sola bajo los árboles que amarilleaban hasta que llegó el invierno. El país estaba silencioso, solo Geniev y Rúmil, antiguo guardián de la Dama Galadriel, seguían sus pasos.

Y allí por fin, cuando caían las hojas de mallorn pero no había llegado aún la primavera, se acostó Arwen a descansar en lo alto de Cerin Amroth. Geniev y Rúmil construyeron la tumba a su alrededor, sin moverla, porque era su voluntad descansar en el sitio donde había elegido unir su destino al de los hombres. Luego ellos regresaron a Minas Tirith, llenos de dolor, pero con el consuelo de que la Dama Undómiel había cumplido su destino. Allí estará la tumba verde, hasta que el mundo cambie, y los días de la vida de la Familia Real se hayan borrado para siempre de la memoria de los hombres que vendrán luego, y la elanor y la niphredil no florezcan más al este del Mar.

Aquí termina esta historia, tal como ha llegado a nosotros desde el sur; y después de la desaparición de Estrella de la Tarde nada más se dice en este libro acerca de los Días Antiguos.


End file.
